Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: What started out as a birthday party for Morgan has now become a race against time to save her. A new enemy, Valka, has poisoned Morgan, and in ten days, she will be gone forever. It's up to Kurogasa, Chrom, Tiki, and the future kids to save Morgan by going into the Outrealm and find the Escaflowne, the Flower of Miracles. Wake Up! Defy Fate and Break the Chains of Destiny!
1. A Race Against Time

**Fen:** Hey everybody, it's your buddies Fen and Fang! Today we're bringing you another Awakening of Kiva movie fic! You thought that the Past, Present, and Future movie fic was awesome, just wait 'til you read this one!

 **TWF:** It's another sequel to the movie, as we dubbed it: Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate!

 **Fen:** So what kind of adventure will our heroes have _this_ time?!

 **TWF:** We don't know! Dakara, let's dive in into this story once more!

 **Fen:** Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!

Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. All creative rights go to Nintendo. We also do not own Kamen Rider Kiva. All creative rights go to Shotaro Ishinomori. Any and all songs inserted in this story do not belong to us either.

* * *

 _Darkness…_

 _The one thing about the darkness is that all vision is completely obscured. There is no light, and the only senses you can rely on were your senses of hearing. And it is from the sense of hearing that a cold dark voice spoke from the darkness._

 _"The time has come… soon I will have my revenge…"_

 _"You betcha on that…" another voice said._

 _"After years of searching, we'll be able to pull it off for sure." The first voice said._

 _"Let's make sure they're in the shock of a lifetime… partner." the small figure said as the first figure's shattered marks appeared from the pitch darkness._

 _"I'm coming for you… Kiva…"_

* * *

 **FENIKKUSUMARU AND THE WILD FANG PRESENTS:**

 **AWAKENING OF KIVA: TWIST OF FATE**

* * *

Prologue: A Race Against Time

"Severa, hurry up, we're gonna be late for your sister's birthday!"

"Can you wait Daddy? I'm almost done!"

"You said that, two hours ago! It shouldn't _take_ you this long!"

"Well, if only Louise would wear this beautiful dress I bought her, then maybe I'll be much faster!" she snapped back from inside the room, making me sigh.

"Louise don't like wearing fluffy dress, mommy!" Louise's voice whined.

"Today's a special day, Louise. And mommy's here to make sure you look pretty!" Severa said.

"Is Severa done yet, Kurogasa?" a voice asked, making me smile. I turned around, and it was none other than my wife, Cordelia. She wore her royal sky blue dress and she has another child coming soon, since she's six months pregnant. "Everyone is waiting for her and some of our friends are either resting in the lounge or trying to stop Gaius from eating more sweets the maids prepared."

"Well you know Severa, always trying to look her best, despite taking so long."

"I heard that!" Severa's voice said.

"You were _supposed_ to!" I countered. "Honestly, I thought you marrying Owain, would've at least changed you a _little_ bit…"

"Though, it's not surprising that she and her family moved to Plegia to stay with us." Cordelia pointed out to me, "The more the merrier, yes?"

"I guess so…" I sighed.

"Gwampa, help Loui~se!" she whined, making me sigh again.

"Should I go in and help our daughter?" Cordelia asked worriedly. "If we keep them waiting, they might get bored…"

"Yeah, go ahead and do that. I'll keep our friends entertained." I said.

"Okay," Cordelia smiled before the two of us kissed and I went downstairs to greet my friends.

* * *

 _In the lounge room, Lissa slowly tiptoed towards the sleeping Storm on the couch, with a live frog in her hand. "Let's see what happens when I put this frog in your shirt, Storm."_

 _"Aunt Lissa, what are you doing?" a young boy's voice asked, making her turn around and notice the boy._

 _"Oh, Andy!" Lissa squeaked as she hid the frog behind her. "Uh… nothing?"_

 _"Are you trying to put the frog in Father's shirt again?" the seven year–old Andy deducted. "You do know what happened the_ last _time you did that to him, right?"_

 _"Uh… no?"_

 _Andy sighed, similar to how Gerome sighed. "He ended up having a bump on his head while struggling with the frog in his shirt and it took Mother a whole bottle of Rosanne perfume to actually remove the frog's stench and its slime off of him…"_

 _"Oh… that. Hehehe…_ now _I remember." Lissa laughed nervously._

 _"Please don't do it Aunt Lissa." Andy said._

 _"He's right," A new voice said. They turned to see Cherche approach them. "It would be unwise if you pulled another one of your pranks on my husband again."_

 _"Aw, come on, Cherche! Loosen up a bit!" Lissa whined. "It's boring waiting for Kurogasa's kid to come to Castle Doran and it's been like what, two hours?"_

 _"A lady needs proper care, especially if she's royalty." Cherche reminded._

 _"Hey, I'm royalty, but I don't_ feel _like royalty!" Lissa huffed. "And besides, he's defenseless and this is a good time to give 'em a wake–up call!"_

 _"I think you should try stopping Uncle Gaius and Stahl from getting the sweets instead." Andy said._

 _"Huh?" Lissa blinked before seeing the said people being held back my Gregor, Nowi, little Anna, and Vaike._

 _"C'mon Stahl stop eating the sweets!" Vaike shouted._

 _"Yes. Too much sweets bad for stomach!" Gregor grunted, trying with all his might to hold the two back. "Gregor think you two make stomach cry when you finish eating sweets!"_

 _"Yeah! If you finish 'em all, what are the kids going to eat, huh?" Nowi complained. "You better leave some for me, too!"_

 _"This sweet tooth needs somethin' sweet for my mouth!" Gaius exclaimed, extending his hand towards a cake._

 _"Mom, Dad's stomach is acting up again!" little Anna called out while trying to pull her dad from eating them._

 _"What?!" Anna exclaimed before she groaned before and went over to her husband to pull him back. "Stahl, how many times did I tell you to stop going for the food before the party starts?!"_

 _"I can't help it! My stomach's grumbling for food!" Stahl complained trying to reach a muffin._

 _"Goodness, even after ten years he hasn't changed." Maribelle sighed while sipping her tea. "He's still the same glutton and all the Shepherds restrain him every time…"_

 _"Ease up a bit, Maribelle!" Donnel agreed as he looked at the kids at one corner of the room. "At least the kiddies are havin' a good time, right?"_

 _"Well… "Maribelle paused, looking at Alice and Elie holding a large Kabuto Beetle, giggling happily as the two placed it in a circle, watching the beetles battle. Most of the kids circled around it, watching the two beetles fight, "…as long as the kids are happy, I don't mind… though what surprises me the most is where those two darlings get those large insects?"_

 _"That… I dunno…" Donnel sweat dropped._

 _"Why are you not scared of the icky bugs, Alice? Elie?" Lucia asked while her little sister, Cecilia hid behind her, scared._

 _"They're not scary~!" Alice said absentmindedly._

 _"They're kawaii~!" Elie cooed as both girls grabbed the two large beetles and showed it to them._

 _"Want to touch them?" both girls said happily, while the rest of the kids slowly backed off._

 _"Eeek!" Cecilia squeaked._

 _"Um… no thanks…" Lucia said nervously._

 _"And of course, Alice and Elie are so absentminded." Maribelle sweat dropped. "Those two are like sisters."_

 _"They sure are…" Donnel noted. "Speakin' of absentminded, where's Saigo?"_

* * *

 _"Haaahhh!" Saigo exclaimed while thrusting his wooden sword at Frederick, as the two are sparring outside Castle Doran, practicing their swordsmanship._

 _"Go~, Father~!" Athena cheered while having Jenny on her lap, while the baby nibbled on her hand cutely._

 _"Go! Go! Go!" Sagark cheered flipping in midair._

 _"Ara, what a nice day for my niece's birthday." Melissa sighed happily while Tommy was sitting on her lap._

 _"Yes, it is a beautiful day." Emmeryn smiled._

 _"Mommy?" young Danny asked._

 _"Yes, dear? What's the matter?"_

 _"When will the party start?" he asked eagerly._

 _"Morgan and Kan'shou aren't here yet, along with Masao." Emmeryn kindly explained. "Your big brother is there to lead them, or either stall some time in order to prepare the party."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes I'm sure."_

 _"Okay!" Young Danny chirped before running off._

 _"Alright, keep 'em coming! More mead! More mead!" Basilio laughed heartily drinking with his drinking buddies, Ursor, Jiro, Ramon, Riki, Kellam, and Ricken at a table they set up._

 _"Goodness, I better *hic* keep up." Kellam said._

 _"Bwa, ha, ha! You guys sure can keep up!" Ursor laughed happily with a hiccup. "Come now, lad! Keep 'em coming! This Fangire ain't gonna stop in the middle of drinking!"_

 _"Since we don't have work to do…" Jiro paused… with a hiccup. "…and the maids are doing the job… *hic* we can drink all day long!"_

 _"Free… do~m!" Riki roared as he chugged down another glass of ale and also eating the brim of the glass due to being drunk._

 _"Ehe~ I feel so… *hic* woozy…" Ramon added._

 _"Wohoo~!" Ricken cheered while being drunk._

 _"Hey oafs! Got room for one more?!" Flavia asked approaching them._

 _"C'mere already!" Basilio laughed happily. "We got one more!"_

 _"Oh dear… if they keep this up, they might be unconscious during the party…" Emmeryn said._

 _"I think so, Emmeryn." Melissa nodded._

 _"Ara~, Father is about to lose aga~in!" Athena said as Saigo's wooden sword ended up flying off from his hand and Frederick remained standing tall while pointing_ his _wooden sword at him._

 _"This round goes to me." Frederick said._

 _"Nope!" Saigo grinned._

 _"What?" Frederick asked confused, before Saigo crouched down and swept one leg to trip Frederick, the latter falling on his back. Meanwhile, Frederick's wooden sword flew up and Saigo caught it before he pointed it at Frederick's neck._

 _"It's_ my _victory." Saigo smirked. "Gotcha, Freddy Bear."_

 _Frederick scoffed as Saigo extended his hand to him, pulling the latter up on his feet, "A very good strategy, Saigo."_

 _"Hey, you learn and pick up some new tricks as time goes by." he said confidently. "I just needed the right time to catch you off guard!"_

 _"I'll be sure to remember that next time." Frederick reminded as Melissa approached her husband and handed him a small towel._

 _"Tommy really enjoyed the show, my love." Melissa said as Tommy looked at his father with glee and a wide smile._

 _"Indeed he has." Frederick smiled taking Tommy into his arms._

 _"I wonder what the others are up to while we're waiting for Kurogasa and his kids to show up." Saigo wondered._

 _"I'm sure they're having a wonderful time." Emmeryn said._

* * *

 _"Mou~! Lemme go!" Apollo whined, as the orphans tugged him happily._

 _"Play with us, Apollo~!" most of the orphans said._

 _"Ehe~! Apollo sure is famous with the kids!" Akane giggled, as Bakuya giggled too._

 _"Aye, I couldn't agree with you more, Okaa–sama." Bakuya agreed, but she felt a short tug on her miko pants. She then looked down and noticed Mai'yu close to her._

 _"Kaa–chan… toilet…" Mai'yu said cutely._

 _"Oh… ok. I'll take you." Bakuya said before taking her to the bathroom._

 _"Ara~ today's so festive today!" Kiva–la cooed._

 _"Indeed. Every year keeps getting better." Libra smiled. "It's Naga's blessing for a peaceful world and I shall continue to pray for this peace to last."_

 _"Me too, Libra! Don't you worry about that," Akane chirped happily, hugging his arm._

 _"Mou~! Mama! Papa! A little help here!" Apollo cried for help._

 _"Oh my, we better help him love." Libra chuckled._

 _"You got it!" Akane chirped._

* * *

 _"Honestly, why do we have to be here?" Tharja grumbled. "I got better things to do…"_

 _"Oh relax Tharja, one party ain't gonna kill ya!" Henry chirped._

 _"She's right, you need to get out more." Virion said. "A lovely lady such as you needs to be marveled by others!"_

 _"Do you want to be turned into a lizard?" Tharja threatened, making him step back from her. "I thought so."_

 _"Mommy, this is for you!" Azure smiled with a blush, presenting a bouquet of flowers to his mother, making Olivia gasp in surprise, "Me and big brother went outside Castle Doran to get them for you!"_

 _"Oh Azure, they're lovely, thank you!" Olivia smiled taking the bouquet._

 _"You're welcome mommy!" Azure chirped._

 _"Hey ho! The life of the party is here!" Inigo's voice said. They turned to see him, Brady, Nah, and Cynthia show up._

 _"That's right! All of us heroes are here to party!" Cynthia cheered._

 _"Yay~!" Caterina cheered happily on her father's shoulders, smiling widely._

 _"Alex, don't eat too much sweets." Nah reminded. "It's no good for your teeth, alright?"_

 _"Yes, mommy…" Alex sighed._

 _"Seriously, if ya' keep this malarkey up, Alex ain't gonna be a happy snapper, Nah." Brady said._

 _"Hey I'm trying to have Alex eat healthy!" Nah huffed._

 _"So what? Just let him eat!" Brady snapped._

 _"It amazes me how you two_ ever _got married." Virion sighed._

 _"It's even more amazing how he was able to endure Nah's continuous requests." Inigo said while approaching his father._

 _"Gramma!" Caterina chirped happily, as Olivia approached her granddaughter and hugged her happily._

 _"I–I'm so happy to see you again, my sweet!" Olivia smiled happily, kissing Caterina's cheeks, making the child giggle happily._

 _"So my son, where are the other future kids?" Virion asked._

 _"They're on their way." Inigo answered. "They're just taking longer than usual since they're getting Morgan's presents at the last minute. Especially Lucina."_

 _"R–Really? T–That's not like her to forget." Olivia said._

 _"Being a mother for Marth is still a new thing for her, compared to her swordsmanship." Inigo pointed out._

 _"And besides, the reason why it took so long is because of Morgan and Kan'shou's carriage being delayed at the port." Cynthia added. "Maybe sis remembered last minute."_

 _"At least she cares for her friends. That's for certain." Virion said proudly. "A true leader indeed!"_

 _"Y–Yes, I suppose so." Olivia said._

* * *

Whew… okay. I somehow managed to keep everyone entertained for a while, but seriously, this party should start by now.

"Everything okay?" A voice asked. I turned to see Kaa–san approach me.

"It's fine Kaa–san, just waiting for everyone to get here." I sighed.

"At the very least, you know the value of friendship, my son." she smiled.

"And how's _my_ son doing, Kaa–san?" I asked, looking at Kyoshiro in her arms.

"He's been a quiet, yet lively child." she said while handing Kyoshiro to me. "In his eyes, it's filled with curiosity and his smile is always bright."

"Yeah…" I nodded while looking at my son, as he looked back at me with his curious eyes.

"Is Severa the reason why the party hasn't started yet?" she asked. "Or is it because of Morgan not arriving yet?"

"A little bit of both actually." I said.

"Oh?" Kaa–san asked.

"Yeah. Severa is getting Louise ready and Morgan, Kan'shou, and Masao are coming along with Yen'fay, Say'ri, and Tiki."

"I see." she nodded.

"Well, at least with Cordelia's help, they should be ready anytime soon." I added.

"Oi, aibou!" Kivat flew in, along with Tatsulot. "We can see Morgan's carriage from afar!"

"Yeppers~!" Tatsulot chirped. "The party can start when they get here!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard Serena's and Morgana's voice calling out to me, as both of them hugged my legs, one on each side.

"What is it, sweeties?"

"Grandpa said big sis is coming soon!" Serena said with glee.

"Yeah, we're gonna see them right?" Morgana asked.

"That's right." I smiled.

"Hey c'mon let's get this party started already!" Sully called out.

"Yes, the party should start right about now." Miriel said.

"Have you ever heard of patience Mother?" Laurent deadpanned.

"Y–Yeah, everyone will be here soon." Noire stuttered.

"Timing is everything in life daughter–in–law," Miriel replied. "And right now, their timing is rather late."

"Why are you even concerned with such a trivial thing as time?" Panne asked.

"Yeah, it's not like it's the end of the world." Yarne added.

"When it comes down to that, you freak out, Yarne." I deadpanned.

"True, but ever since that day, I think I have what it takes to bunny _up_ for once." Yarne said. "It's all for the sake of my family."

"Kurogasa, we're ready now." Cordelia said as the door opened up, revealing Severa in her nice red sparkling dress with a golden tiara on her head, having white long sleeves, and white slippers as her hair flowed naturally. In her arms, Louise was pouting because of the dress she doesn't like wearing. It was similar to what Severa was wearing, only wearing the black Mary Jane on her socks and her hair is tied in twin ponytails.

"Ah, Cordelia. Great timing." Miriel said.

"Oh? About what?" Cordelia asked.

"I was just about to inquire about your pregnancy. Has there been, any anomalies throughout this month?" Miriel questioned, not affected by the weird glances our friends were giving her.

"I'm fine Miriel." Cordelia sighed. "It's nothing to worry about."

"It's always like this every time someone in our group is pregnant." Kjelle said.

"True, but that's who she is." Laurent sighed.

"My, you are dazzling my wife and daughter!" Owain said theatrically approaching them.

"Owain!" Severa snapped, blushing from his compliment.

"Daddy!" Louise cried out, getting off from Severa and immediately headed towards him with a hug.

"Hey, hey, what's this now?" Owain asked, blinking in confusion as he carried her in his arms.

"Mommy forced Louise to wear this dress. Louise not like it." she pouted.

"I did not!" Severa huffed.

"Um… actually…" Cordelia cleared her throat.

"You kinda did." I said.

"Ugh… fine…" Severa groaned. "Yeah, it's me. It's because I want to make sure my girl looks pretty like me!"

"I thought so…" I sweat dropped.

"In any case, we should be at the party." Owain said. "They should arrive soon."

"Let's go, my grandchildren. Your grandfather is waiting for you." Kaa–san said as she held Serena and Morgana's hands motherly, and they followed her. Soon enough, the rest headed down, leaving me, my wife, and Severa.

"Shall we, my love?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded while handing Kyoshiro to her. Just as we were about to head down, both of us paused, looking at Severa. "What's wrong, Severa?"

"You know, daddy…" she began, "You should learn to control your hormones. If you keep this up, you gonna have mom make babies like a rabbit."

"Hey I take offense to that!" Yarne shouted from afar.

"Oh shut up Yarne!" Severa snapped.

"Oi Severa!" I chided, making her flinch.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Mattaku… what are we going to do with you?" Cordelia sighed. Oh yeah, did I mention that she has gotten better in speaking Japanese? "It's a good thing my mood swing is over, young lady."

"Yeah. Otherwise, you could be in trouble." I added in.

"I get it, I get it… sheesh…" she grumbled before heading downstairs, "There's no need to speak foreign to me…"

Cordelia let out another long sigh, saying, "Even though our family is close, Severa still acts cold towards us… but that rarely happens…"

"No kidding," I agreed. "Well now, shall we get going?"

"Yes love, we shall," Cordelia smiled before the two of us went on our way.

* * *

 _"Oh I can't believe we're late…" Lucina sighed sadly as she, Gerome, Chrom, Sumia, Marth, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Aqua, Lon'qu, Rua, and Ruka were traveling together nearing Castle Doran. "If only I hadn't forgotten about Morgan's birthday…"_

 _"You don't have to worry about it, Lucina." Gerome comforted as he rode on Griffon Minerva. "At the very least, you remembered."_

 _"But–"_

 _"Father_ almost _forgot about her birthday too." Gerome sighed. "If it wasn't for Mother scolding him, he would have missed it too. He's truly an airhead…"_

 _"He's right." Kivat II said perching on Lucina's shoulders. "And despite being last minute you took the time to pick a present for Morgan._

 _"I suppose so…" Lucina said, feeling bad._

 _"Not to worry Lucina." Chrom said while riding on Sumia's Pegasus. "I'm sure Morgan will understand."_

 _"Your Father's right, dear." Sumia said happily. "We all know how Kurogasa's daughter is like and we just love her the way she is!"_

 _"I think so too…" A small smile was Lucina's face as Marth looked and happily pat his hand on the present that she prepared._

 _"Look on the bright side." Kivat II added. "At least I told the young knight about delaying their carriage. Rest assured, we'll be at Castle Doran in time."_

 _"Mm, you're right," Lucina nodded._

 _Meanwhile on the ground, Rey–Kivat, Lon'qu, Aqua, Rua, and Ruka were in a carriage. "We see Bakuya–neesan and Kan'shou–niichan?" Ruka asked._

 _"Yes dear." We'll see them soon." Aqua smiled. "Are you eager to meet them?"_

 _"Hai, Kaa–chan!" Ruka chirped happily._

 _"We miss them!" Rua added while the two happily hugged their mother._

 _"You two are rowdy sometimes." Aqua giggled._

 _"Isn't it the same with Bakuya and Kan'shou?" Lon'qu asked._

 _"They're different." Aqua replied._

 _"I'm pretty sure they're the same in terms of personality milady," Rey–Kivat said._

 _"Yes." Aqua nodded while happily patting the twin's heads motherly. "Both of them were facing hardships in their time, trying to survive before returning back to our time."_

 _"Once peace is secured, the future should be bright." Lon'qu noted. "Supposedly, they should return back to their timeline."_

 _"They should've, milord." Rey–Kivat mentioned. "But because of how close they wanted to be with their parents, they decided to stay and live their lives here. You could also say they're_ destined _to stay here for the rest of their lives."_

 _"That's true." Lon'qu nodded. "And it's great to see the children happy, living in the present. But we must keep our guard up, because anything will happen."_

 _"Couldn't agree with you more, milord." Rey–Kivat agreed._

 _After a few moments of silence, Lon'qu noticed Aqua looking at him with a smile, while the twins were resting their heads on her lap. "What?"_

 _"You've gained a lot of courage, facing your fear of women, yes?" she said. "And you're accustomed to having Bakuya around you too. I wonder what will happen if you try to speak to other women." That remark made him flinch and Aqua couldn't help but giggle._

 _"Don't ask questions…" Lon'qu blushed making Aqua giggle more._

 _"I'm just kidding, you know that," Aqua said._

* * *

 _"I can't wait to meet Father again!" Morgan squealed happily. "It almost feels like forever since we last met!"_

 _"Calm down, Morgan." Kan'shou chuckled. "Even_ I _can't wait to see them again."_

 _"Aye, 'tis a good day to take a day off from your duty as Chon'sin's tactician." Say'ri smiled. "And we want you to enjoy your day, young princess."_

 _"I couldn't agree with you more, Say'ri." Tiki nodded while cradling Masao as the baby slept in her arms. "I wonder how Matilda is doing. It has been a while since I visited her."_

 _"We'll see her soon enough Lady Tiki," Daniel assured._

 _"Yes, you're right," Tiki nodded._

 _"It is also good that I have brought our family's vintage sake." Yen'fay said. "It is the finest sake in all of Chon'sin."_

 _"Father might not be able to drink, since he can't hold his liquor." Morgan pointed out._

 _"Aye, but this sake might be fit for our Ojii–sama." Kan'shou noted. "And you should try to not drink it, Morgan."_

 _"What?" Morgan gasped, "Why not? The sake, is really good!"_

 _"Remember what happened the_ last _time you drank it? You_ really _let yourself loose, and…" Kan'shou paused, recalling the embarrassing moment with a slight blush on his face. "…you know what happened next."_

 _"Oh…" Morgan blushed._

 _"Aye, that's why you must never drink it." Kan'shou said._

 _"I thought it was funny!" Kibat laughed, flying towards them._

 _"Kibat!" Morgan exclaimed._

 _"It certainly wasn't…" Kan'shou grumbled._

 _"To_ you _it isn't, but it was_ hilarious _to me!" Kibat laughed. "I couldn't stop laughing for over an hour!"_

 _The couple remained silent with a blush on their faces. "Whatever happened at their home, must be pretty serious." Tiki assumed._

 _"What_ did _you do once that happened?" Yen'fay asked._

 _"It's best… to leave it as it is, Yen'fay–dono." Kan'shou said._

 _"Oh you should've seen it! Morgan–" Kibat began, but was cut off when Morgan caught him and clamped his mouth shut._

 _"Don't tell them Kibat!" Morgan pleaded._

 _"MRRRRRFFFFMRRRFFFFFMRRMMM!"_

 _Tiki, Say'ri and Yen'fay looked at Morgan and Kibat in silence, as she tried her best to keep his mouth shut._

 _"W–Well, in any case, we have arrived." Kan'shou said quickly changing the topic, making Morgan stop shutting Kibat up and quickly look outside the window._

 _"Castle Doran! I can see it from here!" Morgan exclaimed happily, smiling._

 _"And just in time too." Tiki smiled._

* * *

Okay this is getting ridiculous. What's taking the rest of them so long?

"Anata, I know they're late, but you need to have more patience." Cordelia assured.

"Well, to be honest my patience has reached its limit." I said.

"And mine as well, if you keep complaining about our daughter's arrival." she said. "If I were still in my mood swing, you might have gotten yourself into trouble."

I flinched a bit at that, "Ehehe… sorry."

"It's alright, as long as you remember." Cordelia smiled.

"Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice said. We all turned to see Chrom and his group arriving.

"Did it start yet?" Lucina asked worriedly.

"Nope. She hasn't arrived yet." I said.

"Sorry we're a bit late, brother." Chrom apologized while patting my shoulder. Oh yeah, since Severa is married to Owain, technically, Chrom and I are brothers. That's why he said that. Though, I gotta remember that he's older than me by two years. "With politics and other customs in one hand, it's a bit hard to organize, in getting free time to celebrate this."

"Hey it's no worries." I said.

"I'm sorry that I thought of Morgan's birthday at the last minute Kurogasa," Lucina apologized. "If only I had thought of it sooner, I–"

"Lucina," I said placing my hands on her shoulders, before chuckling saying, "Relax, you're here. That's all that matters."

"Thank you." she smiled after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kurogasa." I heard Aqua–chan calling out to me, as the little twins ran towards Bakuya.

"Hey to you too." I replied with a smile while Chrom and Lucina went to the rest of the Shepherds while Sumia hugged and chatted happily with my wife. "How's parenting?"

"Enjoyable, for certain." she replied. "And how's Cordelia doing? I read the letter you sent me the other day saying that she had a few healers treating her. Was it serious?"

"Nah, not really." I waved off. "It turns out that she was just having some backaches since our unborn child is growing bigger. It's a normal thing, right?"

"At least it's better than having twins." Aqua–chan added. "Believe me, the pain is doubled and you can't move from the bed without assistance. But I'm certain that it will all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah." I smiled. "You sure changed a lot, Aqua–chan."

"Of course." she smiled back. "The same goes for my husband… well, when it comes to my daughter that is…"

"So, he's gotten used to Bakuya huh?" I smirked. "I wonder what'll happen if he talks to other women."

"I said the same thing too." Aqua–chan giggled.

"You know that I can hear you two right?" Lon'qu asked.

"Loosen up a bit, Lon'qu. You'll get the hang of things around here!" I grinned. "We're just jokin' with ya."

"I take matters seriously, Kurogasa." Lon'qu stated.

"If you keep doing that, I might as well tease you more." Aqua–chan doted, with a slight giggle.

"Aqua!" Lon'qu stammered.

"That's what I love about you; seeing your reaction." Aqua–chan pointed out bluntly with more giggles.

"S–Stop it!" Lon'qu stammered.

"FATHER!" A voice shouted. I turned around and–

*POW!*

–got tackled hugged by Morgan.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"I'm so happy to see you Father!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Me too Morgan…" I wheezed. "But you gotta go weaker on the tackle hugs… they're getting stronger every time you see me…"

"I'm just excited to see you again!" she chirped happily after getting off of me.

"I know…" I wheezed again as I got myself up.

"Your father hasn't exercised lately, Morgan." Cordelia spoke up, getting her attention. "Politics have consumed most of his time."

"Mother!" Morgan perked up and hugged her mother. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"You too, Morgan." Cordelia smiled while combing her daughter's hair gently. After she broke the hug, Morgan bent down and placed her ear on Cordelia's stomach, wanting to hear her sibling.

"Hey there, little one!" she greeted, as Cordelia kept her smile on Morgan's usual cheery self. "Your big sis is coming home today! Have you started kicking yet?"

"The baby's kicking a little bit." Cordelia smiled.

"Tou–san! Jii–san! Taa–chan!" Kibat greeted going over to them.

"Hey there son!" Kivat greeted.

"Have you been well?" Kivat II asked.

"As well as I've ever been!" he exclaimed.

"Helping out your partner at Chon'sin, huh?" Kivat stated.

"Yep! She _is_ a tactician, after all!" Kibat added. "And she's making sure that nothin' bad is happenin' at Chon'sin!"

"And Kan'shou helped out too~?" Tatsulot said.

"You betcha! They say those two are the best combination when it comes to battlin' the thieves and barbarians back there! You should've seen it!"

"Looks like someone's happy." I chuckled. I looked forward and noticed Kan'shou politely bowing to me.

"It's been a while, Otou–sama." Kan'shou greeted.

"It's good seeing you too musukou." I smiled. "Have you been taking care of my daughter?"

"Aye, very well," Kan'shou said straightening up.

"That's good to hear," I said before turning to everyone else. "Alright, now that the birthday girl's here, let's start the party!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Riders and Shepherds cheered.

* * *

 _On the roof of the sleeping Castle Doran, the cloaked figure stood after leaping onto it. "No one's noticed us." the figure said._

 _"Good, and it looks they started the party." the small figure said, hidden inside her cloak._

 _"Excellent. This is the opportune moment we've been waiting for." the figure said while looking at her pouch, where it contained a wrapped apple. "And it will be flawless."_

 _"Let's do it, partner." The small figure said._

* * *

"Happy birthday Morgan!" Everyone cheered, as we presented her a big cake having the Kiva insignia on it. It was a black forest vanilla cake too.

"Aw~, thanks, you guys!" Morgan blushed, laughing nervously at seeing the cake. "It means _so_ much to me; celebrating with all of the Shepherds!"

"You deserved it, Morgan." Say'ri said. "With your brilliance, Chon'sin has become a prosperous country once more."

"Aye, it is true." Yen'fay nodded.

"So, what is your wish for this year, Morgan?" Tiki asked, as Masao was waking up, looking at the ceiling while still in her arms.

"Hm…" Morgan pondered, thinking about her wish.

"Well, kiddo? What will it be?" Ursor asked. "You _do_ know that we'll try our best to make your dream come true, right? Bwa, ha, ha!"

"As long as it isn't something that's impossible to do, we'll try our best to do that." Flavia assured.

Eventually, after a few moments of thinking Morgan decided to speak. "Well… it's not much…" she trailed off while looking at everyone, "All I want is to meet with everyone like this again. That's the best gift I've ever wanted." she smiled happily.

"Oh, sweetie! That's an honest wish!" Sumia said happily. "Of course we'll make your wish come true!"

"Now blow out the candles!" Cordelia said.

"Okay!" Morgan chirped before blowing out her candles, making everyone clap. And then…

"BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Gaius shouted, as we all looked to see Gaius jumping up high in the air and… aiming for Morgan's cake!

"Hey!" Anna snapped as our sweet tooth thief started chowing down with a big handful of cake in his hand. "Gaius, what do you think you're doing?! Stop eating that cake!"

"Hey, leave some for me!" Nowi perked as she quickly headed towards it, trying to get some of the cake from Gaius.

"Bwa, ha, ha! Look at that guy go!" Ursor laughed happily as Stahl also joined in. As he looked around, he noticed the kids being a bit gloomy. "Don'cha worry, kiddies! We've make extra cakes for you to eat up! We've already expected this to happen anyways!"

"Yay~!" most of the orphans and our kids, cheered, especially Perseus and Felghana. Those two are a big fan of cakes, especially if it comes to black forest vanilla cakes.

"There goes my favorite cloak…" Morgan giggled as her cloak was smeared with icing, thanks of Gaius's sudden banzai.

"You could always get it washed Morgan." I said.

Then for some strange reason, a random apple rolled towards Morgan.

"Hm?" Morgan blinked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she bent down and picked up the apple.

"There's an apple here, Father." Morgan said while looking at it.

"It must have rolled off while the maids were carrying it somewhere." I pondered. "Anyways, you better change your clothes, Morgan. Dress up in something more feminine. I want to see my daughter in a beautiful dress."

"Oh, Father." she blushed. "Alright, I'll be right back!" and with that, she sprinted toward the stairs, heading towards her room with the apple in her hand.

"Where is she going?" Cherche asked as Morgan was now out of our sight. "Isn't she going to celebrate her birthday with us, Kurogasa?"

"She is, she's just getting changed since she got cake all over her." I said.

"Oh I see," Cherche said.

"Gaius, stop eating Morgan's cake!" Lissa scolded. "Leave some for the others!"

"Not gonna happen, cupcake!" Gaius shouted.

"It eases my heart to see the Shepherds being the same as they have always been. Isn't that right, brother?" Say'ri said.

"Aye. Couldn't agree with you more." Yen'fay nodded.

"Father, Minervykins wants to join too." Andy said, as Minerva looked at the view.

"Eh?" Storm blinked. "I thought she wanted to stay at her barn with the other Minerva."

"Minervykins said she's bored staying on her own while brother's Minerva is resting from flying too much today." Andy replied as I saw Elie rush to Minerva, hugging her happily as the wyvern let out a soft groan, rubbing her scaly cheek at the giggling Elie.

"Daddy, daddy! Can Minerva eat with us?" Elie asked eagerly.

"Uh…" Storm said a bit dumbfounded, with a sweat drop on his head. Then he turned his attention to me and said, "A little help here, buddy?"

"Don't look at me, they're _your_ kids not mine." I said.

"Oh boy…" Storm groaned, making me chuckle.

* * *

 _The cloaked figure managed to sneak in the hallway as the party went on. "No one's here. You can come out now."_

 _"Huh… took a while to hide." the small figure said as it flew out from the cape and perched on the shoulder of the large figure. "At least we're here."_

 _"Yeah." the figure nodded as the two looked at the Outrealm Gate. "Next on our list: disrupt the device on this door so no one will be able to catch up with us. We_ do _need to escape from this castle when it happens. No matter where we land, we can always find a way out and end up landing elsewhere, right?"_

 _"Exactly, partner," the small figure nodded. "And after we disrupt the Outrealm Gate, we can see our revenge come to fruition."_

 _"Indeed. And it's ironic that it comes in the form of the fruit we dropped," the large figure laughed, making the small figure laugh too._

* * *

 _"Hm…" Morgan pondered, twirling around as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue blouse with a yellow long skirt, along with a red cape behind her, to make her look like a fairy tale princess. And she had a red ribbon on top of her head instead of wearing a tiara. "Maybe this would do the trick. Though, I prefer to wear my cloak than this…"_

 _"Oi, Morgan!" Kibat flew in from the window, getting her attention._

 _"Oh, hey, Kibat!" she smiled._

 _"What's taking ya' so long?" Kibat asked. "Your pops is callin' ya' out already!"_

 _"Oh right, sorry, just finished trying out the dress," Morgan said._

 _"Well hurry up, okay? Don't keep everyone waiting," Kibat said._

 _"I'll be there," Morgan said before Kibat flew off. "Oh wait, Kibat!"_

 _Kibat paused, looking at his partner. "What's up?"_

 _"What do you think of this dress? Do I look… ladylike?"_

 _Kibat flew over and circled around her to inspect the dress from head to toe. After a moment, he said, "Yep, you look gorgeous and ladylike in that dress."_

 _Morgan smiled brightly at that, "Thanks Kibat!"_

 _"No problem, now let's go!" Kibat said before flying off for good._

 _"Right," Morgan nodded, but before she left she noticed that she still had the apple with her. "Oh, the apple. I might as well eat it so it doesn't go to waste." She said before taking and biting the apple while following Kibat._

* * *

"Why is it that girls take a while changing clothes?" I grumbled, tapping my foot while waiting for Morgan to show up.

"Relax, Daddy!" Severa reminded. "She just wants impress you, that's all!"

"Yep, and I already told her." Kibat noted. "She'll be here, Kurogasa–dono."

"Alright…" I sighed.

"Uh… Severa honey! You might want to stop Louise from trying to open one of Morgan's presents!" Owain called out.

"What?!" Severa exclaimed. "Oh Louise~!" She whined going over to her daughter, running past Lucina and Chrom who were walking towards them.

"Someone's in a hurry…" Lucina noticed.

"Well, children are curious." Chrom noted. "Marth did the same thing when it was your younger self's birthday."

"Father, please don't remind me…" Lucina blushed slightly, until the two of them noticed me. "Kurogasa? Why are you here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Chrom asked. "She might need help to be carried if she ends up having another backache."

"She'll be fine," I waved off. "The other Shepherds are there to help."

"So then why are you here?" Lucina asked.

"I'm waiting for Morgan." I said. "She should be here by now though."

"I think she wanted to make herself a proper princess." Lucina said.

"True, but she isn't used to wearing something fancy, like Kaa–san." I replied.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" I heard one of the maids, running towards me with a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Princess Morgan! She collapsed!"

"WHAT?!" The three of us exclaimed.

"Take me to her, now!"

"Y–Yes! At once!" she panicked as she quickly led us to where Morgan is at.

"Who could have done this?" Lucina asked. "Has an assassin entered this place?"

"No, Lucina. That's impossible!" I said as we continued to run. "After what happened in the war, the Three Arms made their security tight. They won't allow any thieves or assassins to waltz in here easily!" Eventually, the three of us reached another hallway, and there were many maids gathering in front of Morgan's room. The unconscious Morgan was being cradled by the head maid. "Princess Morgan! Princess Morgan, can you hear me?"

"Morgan!" I shouted, as the three of us, ran over to her, next to the head maid.

"Your Majesty!" The head maid gasped.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"I do not know! When I walked here, she collapsed on the floor. That's why I've told one of the maids to get you." she explained as I took over and cradled my daughter, panicking a bit.

"Hey, Morgan! Can you hear me?!" I asked worriedly, but she didn't reply at all.

"Who could have done this?" Chrom questioned as Lucina looked around before noticing something on the ground.

"Hm? What's this?" Lucina asked as she picked up the said object. "An apple?"

"Apple?" I said looking at her, holding the said item in question. "That's the same apple that Morgan took."

"But what does it have to do with–" Chrom began but then noticed something else. "Wait a minute, look, there's a bite mark on it."

"A bite mark?" I said, as Lucina showed it.

"An apple…" the head maid pondered as she looked at the other maids, "Have we served any apple related dishes for Princess Morgan's birthday?"

"No." most of them said.

"It isn't a part of our list, Your Highness." one of them spoke to me. "We have double checked our inventories too."

"Dang… she must have taken a bite of it." I cursed as I looked at Morgan worriedly again.

"If that's the case, then…" Chrom pondered until he realized something, "That apple must have been poisoned!"

"Poisoned?!" I asked shocked. What _is_ this, Snow White?!

"Who would want to poison Morgan?" Lucina asked.

 _ **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ A dark voice echoed with laughter.

"Who's there?!" I exclaimed while looking around, still cradling Morgan in my arms.

 _ **"Who am I? I am your assailant, of course!"**_ the voice exclaimed. _**"More specifically, that girl's assailant!"**_

"What have you done to her?!" I snapped, as I slowly reached my boiling point.

 _ **"Just as you saw before you!"**_ the assailant pointed out. _**"Now that girl will suffer eternal pain before meeting her doom! My mission is done and there's nothing you can do about it!"**_

"What did you say?!" I snapped, as laughter filled the air before it faded away. "Come out here and fight me like a man! I dare you!"

"Easy, Kurogasa." Chrom said, holding my shoulders to stop me. "They've probably made their escape by the time we got here."

 _ **"Oh who said I've escaped?"**_ The voice asked.

"What?" I gasped.

 _ **"What I did was only half my job. The other half… well, I came here to fight you Kiva… to see if you're worthy of finding a cure for your daughter's ailment. And don't even bother trying to heal her with your healer friends, their healing powers will only spread the poison faster."**_

"Where are you?!" I demanded.

 _ **"My, so eager to meet me huh?"**_ The voice chuckled. _**"Very well. I'm not far. Just go to where your friends and family are. And don't worry about me hurting them. I only wish to fight**_ **you** _ **. See you there…"**_ And with that, the voice was finally silent.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"No use Kurogasa. Let's go to where our friends are." Chrom said.

"We have to hurry." Lucina urged.

"Right," I said before turning to the head maid and giving Morgan to her. "Take care of Morgan."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the head maid nodded before she looked behind her. "You heard his orders! Get to it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said as I rushed towards the main hall, along with Lucina and Chrom.

* * *

 _"Louise, you better stop opening your aunt's presents!" Severa scolded while holding the sleeping Kyoshiro in her arms._

 _"But I wanna have gifts, mommy!" Louise pouted while still holding one of the gifts in her arms._

 _"Hey, that's no way to treat your girl like that!" Lissa huffed at Severa, with Cordelia in tow. "Especially if she's my grandkid!"_

 _"But she's stubborn about it, mom–in–law!" Severa retorted. While Louise hugged the said present, Cordelia sighed, approaching her granddaughter. "Mom?"_

 _"Louise, sweetie." Cordelia said kindly as she kneeled down carefully, "It's not nice to open your aunt's gifts."_

 _"But, gwamma! Louise wants presents too!" Louise pouted._

 _"I know." she said while combing her hair with her hands. "How about this? When we go out together, I'll pick a nice present for you. Does that sound like a good idea?"_

 _"Weally, gwamma?" Louise asked, her attention now filled with curiosity._

 _"Yes, really." Cordelia nodded, having a sweet smile on her face. "And I will let you choose which present you want too."_

 _"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Louise cheered before hugging Cordelia. "I wuv you Gwamma!"_

 _"I love you too sweetie," Cordelia smiled, hugging her back._

 _"Mom, you're spoiling her too much…" Severa sighed._

 _"Isn't it the same for you?" Lissa asked, making Severa twitch an eyebrow._

 _"What's_ that _supposed to mean?"_

 _"You keep ogling your dad about buying stuff, and you're_ still _doing it." Lissa elaborated. "C'mon, even your little self does it too!"_

 _"T–That's different!" Severa stuttered._

 _"Really? I say otherwise," Lissa retorted._

 _"Whoa! What the heck?!" Vaike suddenly shouted making everyone turn to see a dark portal open up and a cloaked figure came out of it._

 _"What's that?" Stahl asked, as the attention now shifted to the lone figure._

 _"…" she remained silent, looking around until a figure caught her attention._

 _"Gwamma, who's that?" Louise asked._

 _"I do not know…" she shook her head while having Louise in her embrace. Without warning, the lone figure quickly dashed with a dagger in hand… towards Cordelia?!_

 _"Nani?!" Cordelia gasped._

 _"Mom, watch out!" Severa exclaimed._

 _"Kivat Kick!" Kivat shouted, quickly doing his Rider Kick towards the figure and knocked the dagger away from the figure's hand. "Kisama! Nani mono da?!"_

 _"…None of your business." the figure said with a female voice before giving him a back hand, but Kivat managed to dodge in time._

 _"An enemy in this castle?!" Jiro growled as the kids huddled around their parents, feeling scared._

 _Just as the figure was about to dash forward again, Tiki stood in front of Cordelia, along with Matilda holding her whip. "Not one step further…" Tiki warned._

 _"…" the figure stood quiet, noticing the shattered marks on Matilda. As she slowly raised her right hand, a word uttered out from her mouth. "Tabik."_

 _"Huh?" Everyone asked confused._

 _"Watch out!" Kivat II shouted, but by the time he said that, a black blur sped out of the figure's cloak and hit all the Kivats and Sagark._

 _"I'm right here partner," the small figure said as it revealed itself to be a pitch–black Kivat–bat with white eyes._

 _"It's time to complete our mission." she said as Tabik fluttered onto her hand and…_

 _*CRUNCH!*_

 _A hypnotic sonar sound was emitted, but it was more distorted than Kivat II's hypnotic sonar sound, as the shattered marks appeared on her hand. Tabik flew towards her waist, where the belt was formed. "Henshin." Black quicksilver coated the figure completely before it shattered to reveal a darker version of Kiva's base form. It was_ way _darker than Dark Kiva's armor and the lenses were white too._

 _"That person's a Kiva?!" Frederick gasped._

 _"Guys! Time for a role call! Kivat II!" Storm called out._

 _"Kiva–la!" Akane shouted._

 _"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua commanded._

 _"Sagark!" Saigo added._

 _"I do not who you are, but I must ask that you leave," Melissa said seriously, handing Tommy to Emmeryn before taking out the IXA Belt and Knuckle._

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

 _"Even_ she _forces me to leave… how ironic." the figure scoffed as the future kids, their children, other kids and orphans were being led out of the room for safety, including Cordelia. All who were left in the room were the current Riders and Shepherds. Even the young knight of Ylisse stayed in._

 _"Just as Mother said, we are giving you a chance to leave us be…" Danny said while he pressed the Knuckle on his open palm._

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

 _"Sounds like a challenge…" Tabik said._

 _"Heh, let's see if they can even try." she said, as a dark aura seeped out from her armor._

 _"This malice… it is far darker than we ever thought, Storm." Kivat II said._

 _"Ara~, somehow, this makes me feel uncomfortable, Otou–sama~" Kiva–la cooed._

 _"Never the less we must take out this invader." Rey–Kivat said._

 _"Let's do this!" Sagark said before he and the Kivats went to their respective partners._

 _"GABUI!"_

 _*CRUNCH!*_

 _"CHU!"_

 _"HENSHIN!"_

 _"I, Transform!"_

 _"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said._

 _"Hen… shin!" Sagark added._

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

 _As they transformed, their armor formed onto them and with the quicksilver shattering and the IXA insignia crashing on the Rider's armor, all of them were_ in _their respective armors._

 _"You threatened to kill my family…" Matilda said as she transformed into her Fangire form, holding her whip tightly. "…so you shall suffer my wrath."_

 _"Your defeat is now inevitable!" Validar said as he held his dark tome and a dark aura seeped out from him too._

 _"I would love to see any of you try to harm me…" the figure challenged while getting into a familiar stance: Kurogasa's battle stance._

 _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" A voice shouted._

* * *

 **Moments before…**

Chrom, Lucina, and I continued running towards our friends. "Dang it! Of all times, why now?!" I snapped angrily.

"I thought peace arrived after Grima's defeat…" Lucina added. "Could it be that… it's not completely gone yet?"

"I'm not so sure, Lucina." Chrom said. "One thing is for certain, Kurogasa's no longer bound to Grima."

As we continued to run, we noticed the future kids and children, Emmeryn, and Cordelia outside the main hall, where the kids are hugging both of them while Cordelia tried her best to calm the children down. "Kurogasa!"

"Daddy!" Severa cried out while holding the crying Kyoshiro in her arms.

"Minna!" I shouted, as the three of us stopped.

"Are you all okay?" Chrom asked.

"We're fine." Sumia answered. "The Riders are all in the main hall, but earlier, this cloaked person tried to attack Cordelia!"

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"It's true, but what's worse…" Cordelia began. "…is that the figure had on, an armor of Kiva."

SAY WHAT?!

"And now, our parents are trying to neutralize this threat…" Kjelle added.

"I hope they are alright…" Emmeryn hoped while Tommy was leaning on her shoulder, feeling sleepy.

"When it comes to our parents, they will strive in the end." Gerome assured. "We have faced the worst and managed to overcome it."

"Alright, I'm going in. Chrom?" I said.

"Right," Chrom nodded before the three of us went in.

"Be careful…" Cordelia prayed.

When the two of us entered the main hall, I shouted, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

"Kurogasa?" Cherche noticed.

"Sorry I'm late!" I apologized. "Where's this new Kiva?"

"Over there, kiddo!" Vaike pointed and I was shocked for two things. One, there's another Kiva user having _no_ idea who it is. And two…

"As shocking as it is, this New Kiva's stance is similar to…" Miriel analyzed.

"Mine…" I finished.

"So… you're here Kiva…" New Kiva said. "Good. This make things a lot easier."

"Kisama! You're gonna pay for poisoning Morgan!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" The Shepherds and Riders asked shocked.

"It's what he said." Chrom said as he unsheathed Exalted Falchion

"So then… the reason why she took so long…" Ricken said.

"…is all because of this New Kiva." Lucina concluded as she also drew out her sword.

"Hmph… I have no interest in all of you, now that Kiva is here," New Kiva said and snapped her fingers. A barrier separated me from the rest of the Shepherds and Riders, except for Kivat and Tatsulot.

"Kurogasa!" Everyone shouted.

"Now then, let's see if you're worthy of finding a cure for your daughter." New Kiva challenged.

"I'll do anything for my family!" I shouted. "Kivat! Tatsulot!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat flew in, along with Tatsulot.

"Pyun, pyun~! Tension fortissimo~!" Tatsulot chirped happily while the rest of the group tried to break the barrier down, but it was all in vain.

"Interesting…" Tharja noted with her usual smirk. "This barrier's high class… an impenetrable one, no less."

"Is this really the time to be impressed?" Dark Kiva asked incredulously.

"I'm just admiring the work," Tharja shrugged.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

The stain glass marks appeared on my face and the ghostly chains wrapped around my waist before forming into my belt. "HENSHIN!" I shouted, then attached Kivat to the belt.

"Ikimasu yo~!" Tatsulot cheered before attaching to my left arm, and gold quicksilver coated me before it shattered to reveal me in Emperor Form.

"Come at me, Kiva. Let's see what you're capable of…" New Kiva challenged.

"Oh, I'll come at you, alright…" I growled angrily as I drew out my Zanvat Sword and held it tightly. "…with everything I got."

"Much better." she smirked as she also drew out her sword… from thin air? Wait a minute, that's the Zanvat Sword… without its hilt?!

"Yabai!" Kivat panicked.

"Here I come…" New Kiva said before dashing and her Zanvat Sword hit mine.

"Nani?!" I gritted my teeth with wide eyes. I knew the Zanvat Sword was powerful without the hilt when I pulled it out, but this Zanvat Sword New Kiva is holding is ten times stronger!

"What's the matter?" she asked as I ended up kneeling down… in one hit! "Can't hold on?"

"Shut up!" I snapped while trying to push back up.

"It's only my first swing." she taunted. "And the Emperor has already fallen? How ironic."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted before I pushed up with all my might and swung mercilessly, but she blocked flawlessly.

"Now this is more like it!" She laughed as I continued swinging at her.

"WHY?!" I demanded. "Why did you poison Morgan?! What reason do you need to poison my own daughter?!"

"…" she remained silent after taking a leap back, away from my swing.

"ANSWER ME!"

"…she shouldn't exist… in this timeline." she muttered while getting into her stance.

"What?!" I said enraged.

"Shouldn't exist in this timeline?" Lucina asked confused.

"What does she mean by that?" Kiva–la–chan asked.

"I do not know," Libra shook his head. "Lucina, any proper explanations?"

"I'm sorry, Libra." she apologized. "I am at a loss as you are."

"She is from another world where peace already reigns." New Kiva explained while swinging her Zanvat Sword. As I defended myself, I skidded _really_ far back, as my back smacked on the wall behind me. "In other words, she is just another anomaly that needs to be terminated."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my daughter like that!" I shouted.

"Speak for yourself!" New Kiva shouted as she sprinted, trying to stab me, but I dodged in time and her sword was stuck in the wall.

"You don't decide if my daughter lives or dies!" I snapped, swinging at New Kiva with my Zanvat Sword, but she dodged too.

"Hmph…" New Kiva scoffed. "I think it's time we ended this." She then took her Fuestle and placed it inside her Kivat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP!**

"You want it that way, then fine by me!" I said before throwing the Zanvat Sword away and pulled on Tatsulot's horn.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

As both of us stomped our kicking foot simultaneously onto the ground, and the dark night showered the whole room, I noticed that there was a full moon in the sky, accompanied by the thunder and rain. Most of us were surprised to see this kind of phenomenon happen, and it all came from New Kiva.

As I got into my stance while the golden aura emitted from my armor, she raised her kicking foot up high. Her Kivat broke the chains on her kicking foot, unleashing its red wings. "The move…" Lon'qu noticed.

"It's… similar to Kurogasa's Wake Up call…" Maribelle added.

"Who is this New Kiva?" Miriel pondered.

New Kiva and I jumped up and aimed our kicks towards each other.

"Darkness/Emperor Moon Break!"

Our kicks connected and the sound of booming thunder followed suit. Most of the Shepherds cover their eyes from the blinding light… but then, after they recovered, they were shocked from what they saw. "That's…" Nowi said in shock.

"…impossible…" Tiki added.

"He… lost." Kaa–san finished as the kick was connected… on my chest and the Kiva insignia was on the wall. I was in total shock to swallow everything down in one go and my whole body felt numb, unable to move a muscle, due to being trapped on the wall.

"No… way…" I muttered as New Kiva did a back flip to gain distance. The Shepherds were shocked to see my armor cracked and dented from the kick itself.

"Kurogasa!" Chrom exclaimed as he tried to break the barrier. Meanwhile, I slowly leaned forward and fell on my face, reverting back to my civilian form and both Kivat and Tatsulot fainted.

"And now, with you out of the way, she will meet her doom." New Kiva said while looking down on me. "I shall take my leave. My mission is done. Should you ever try to save her, I'll hunt you down to stop you. Remember, Kiva."

"No… Morgan…" I muttered.

And with that, I blacked out.

* * *

 _"KUROGASA!" Everyone shouted as the barrier broke and New Kiva was taking her leave. Chrom and Lucina rushed over to the fallen Kurogasa._

 _"Kisama! Get back here!" Dark Kiva shouted._

 _"Or what?" New Kiva scoffed. "Your friend's defeat proves that you stand no chance against me, as well as the rest of the Riders."_

 _"Why?" Tiki began. "Why must you do all of this?"_

 _"Why?" New Kiva paused, not even bothering to look behind her. "Why, you ask?"_

 _"Every person has their purpose." Matilda said as New Kiva reverted back to her civilian form, with a hood over her head. "Why must you cause harm on my family?"_

 _"…" the figure remained silent as a dark portal opened before her, "…She took everything away from me."_

 _"Morgan took everything away from you?" Olivia asked._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sully demanded._

 _"I don't need to tell you…" the figure said._

 _"Oi Valka, let's go already." Tabik said. "We've done enough here."_

 _"Valka?" Lucina asked._

 _"Yes, let's head back, Tabik." she nodded before the two entered the portal._

 _"Wait, come back here!" Dark Kiva demanded as he tried to approach the two, but the portal closed before he could reach them. "Dang it!" He snapped before going to civilian form._

 _"It's no use Storm. Let her go." Kivat II said._

 _"But–"_

 _"We'll deal with this Valka when the time comes. Right now, we have other things to take care of."_

 _"Gr…" Storm grumbled in annoyance as his fist tightened tightly._

 _"Love…" Cherche comforted while holding his hand with both of her hands, trying to make him relax. "…Do not let it get to your head. Knowing you, you might be reckless, like Kurogasa."_

 _"…" Storm remained quiet until he loosened up and sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry."_

 _"There's nothin' to apologize about, kiddo!" Vaike said, "That's whoever, that was testin' us! We'll be sure to teach 'em a good lesson next time!"_

 _"If you are done talking, Vaike, mind helping us carry Kurogasa?" Frederick asked as he had one of Kurogasa's arms around his neck._

 _"And the rest of us mothers should try to explain and comfort our children." Melissa suggested. "We do not want them to be scared of what happened just now."_

 _"She's right… we have to do that." Lucina nodded._

* * *

Ughhhhhhh… what happened?

Just as I was about to push myself out, I felt a strong jolt of pain on my chest, making me cringe and end up laying on my bed.

"Daddy?" Serena's voice said and Morgana noticed too.

"Mommy! Gwamma! Gwampa! Daddy's awake!" Morgana exclaimed excitedly.

"Serena… Morgana…" I panted.

"Anata, you're awake!" Cordelia gasped while she and my parents approached my bedside.

"Are you okay?" Kaa–san asked.

"Define okay…" I cringed.

"At ease my son, you must rest." Dad said. "You've been injured greatly by Valka and need to recover."

"Valka?" I asked confused. "Who's that?"

"Your assailant." Kaa–san said. "The one that knocked your lights out in one kick."

"Oh…" I got out. "So, it wasn't a dream, after all. And I can't believe I've been defeated by her base form." I presumed. Then I remembered something. "Morgan! What happened to her?"

"Well…" Cordelia tried to speak up, but no words came out from her mouth and my parents. They were at a loss as they looked at each other.

"My son, there's… something you should know…" Kaa–san said.

"What's that?"

"She's been poisoned using a remedy that is specifically used for weakening a Fangire; torturing its victim from the inside." Ursor's voice added as he entered the room. "The same remedy the people of Erignaf made during the war."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah… the same thing I used against Queen back in the day." Ursor nodded.

"Is there a cure?!" I panicked.

"That's the bad part…" Ursor said while looking away. "…we don't have a cure."

"W–What?!" I stammered.

"But look on the bright side, since she's part Fangire, the effect is slower than what it usually does to a full Fangire. I remembered that it took three days for Queen to shatter into pieces, so I assume your daughter might have… ten days to live. Even with that time limit, there's no way we can produce a cure."

"Dang it…" I cursed and Cordelia shared the pain I felt.

"Daddy?" Serena and Morgana asked worriedly as I forced myself to sit up, despite the pain.

"Kurogasa, please, you need to rest…" Cordelia comforted as she placed her right hand on my chest, trying to stop me from moving.

"Take me to Morgan." I muttered in pain.

"But–"

"Please Cordelia…" I pleaded.

"Kurogasa…"

"I need to see her…" I whispered.

Cordelia remained silent, as Kaa–san gestured her to heed my command. "Ursor, I need your assistance." Dad said to him.

* * *

"Kurogasa?" Miriel said a bit surprised, being carried by Ursor and Dad, with each arm are over their shoulders, supporting me as my group came in the room.

"Otou–sama…" Kan'shou noticed as he remained at Morgan's side, while Masao is in Aqua–chan's arms, feeding him with a bottle of milk. As he looked at her, Morgan was sleeping, just like Snow White. Even Severa, Owain, Louise and Bakuya were here.

"Father–in–law…" Owain muttered.

"Daddy…" Severa sobbed.

Meanwhile, Ursor and Dad carried me over to Morgan's bedside and they carefully, had me kneel down. After that, they let go of my arms and I held my daughter's hand with my own, "Morgan…"

"She hasn't woke up, or spoke ever since she collapsed." Owain said.

"I know, Owain." I replied while still looking at Morgan.

"What now?" Aqua–chan asked.

"I don't know…" I shook my head. "I feel… lost, Aqua–chan…"

"Is there a cure?" Bakuya asked.

"There _is_ no cure…"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Impossible," Miriel said sternly. "There _must_ be a cure."

"Even if we can came up with one, it'll be too late." Ursor explained. "There's gonna be lots of trials and errors and I ain't gonna use her as a guinea pig for that."

"Morgan…" Bakuya muttered as Kan'shou sat on her bedside, holding her hand.

"Forgive me, Morgan…" Kan'shou muttered as he looked down, having his bangs cover his face. "…I have failed you as a dutiful husband; unable to protect you…"

"Kan'shou…" I muttered.

"Sumanai, Otou–sama…" Kan'shou said, now sobbing. "I failed you…"

"It's not your fault…" I said. "You've done everything you could, and I don't blame you for that."

"Yes, stay strong." Aqua–chan encouraged. "Just as what Say'ri said, Morgan is like a Sakura tree. No matter how harsh the weather is, no matter what trials ahead it has to face, by the time spring arrives, the flowers will bloom beautifully."

"Speak English, woman!" Ursor demanded.

"She's a tough woman on the inside." Bakuya translated. "No matter what challenges she faces, she'll get through it, just like the Sakura tree that blooms its flower."

"Flower…" Miriel pondered as she took out her book and stared flipping a few pages from her diary.

"I know that look on her face." Cordelia noticed.

"Miriel?" Severa said looking at her.

"Flower… flower…" Miriel pondered flipping the pages of her diary.

"Miriel… what is it?" I asked.

"I have recalled something regarding this…" Miriel replied as she continued to flip a few more pages. "During my research of the Mazoku Clans, I have stumbled on another research that has been written by other researchers across the land."

"What do you mean by that?" Severa asked as Miriel stopped flipping her pages and looked at me with her serious gaze.

"Kurogasa, the possibility of treating the disease that Morgan has contracted is low, but given such odds, and having known you for a long period of time, I will stand by my decision. There _is_ a way to cure such a disease." Miriel said as she flipped the diary and presented me a picture that resembled a hibiscus. "It is known as 'the Flower of Miracles: Escaflowne'."

"Escaflowne?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a very rare flower. But that itself is the problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Escaflowne flower is rumored to cure any disease, but as I said, possibility of treating the disease is low. The reason behind that is because there are very few in the world and are very difficult to find."

"What makes you say that?" I blinked. "I mean, it could be anywhere, right?"

"Your argument lacks in analytical thinking." Miriel said as she fixed her glasses. "Its origin is claimed where a woman met a foreign matter from space, eons ago."

"An alien?" Aqua–chan blinked.

"Correct." Miriel nodded. "The ship of this… 'Alien' crashed on this very land, waiting for assistance elsewhere outside of this atmosphere. The said woman gladly helped him, despite that. During the course of history, it is said that the two were in love. But when the ship he requested for assistance arrived, the 'alien' left a seedling to the woman, as a token of her kindness for taking care of him, before the two parted ways forever. As the 'alien' claimed, it will cure any disease in the world by turning it into medicine."

"That's a wonderful story behind this research, Miriel…" Cordelia said while wiping off a tear from her eyes, probably touched by the story.

"But, why all of the nonsense?" Ursor asked.

"Allow me to elaborate." Miriel said as she adjusted her glasses again. "Initially, there was a field of these flowers where the woman planted across Plegia. As decades became centuries, mankind began to exploit the lands to begin a new life and these flowers were slowly decreasing in number. And with the addition of the war ten years ago, the number of this flower is now reduced to only 0.01% from its original number. In summary, the nature of this flower would only bloom once… and forever be gone. And its blooming could be anywhere in the world, other than Plegia, as the research has shown. The seed for replantation is impossible to get if certain conditions are not met."

"Certain conditions?" Lucina asked.

"Yes," Miriel nodded.

"What are these conditions?" I questioned.

"Why? Do you plan to bud out this flower?"

"Yes, if possible." I said.

"The duration of the flower that is needed during its photosynthesis period would be one full month, and it must be done at the start of a full moon." she explained. "As I recall, the lining of our time is still in its crescent state, so it would be impossible for it to bloom during this timeline."

"No…" I gritted.

"Daddy…" Severa said worriedly.

Was this it? There's no way to cure Morgan? No, this can't be it! There has to be a way! There has to be an Escaflowne somewhere in the world or maybe in the Outrealm or– wait a minute… the Outrealm?

"Say, Miriel."

"Yes?"

"How about other worlds _outside_ of this place?" I asked. "Is it possible to stumble upon the flower?"

"There is no information regarding this." Miriel assumed. "But, if we learned that this flower existed somewhere within the Outrealm, the probability of finding this flower would be more than 25%."

"That's good enough for me." I said.

"Kurogasa?" Chrom said confused.

"I'm going to the Outrealm," I said firmly. "I'm going to find the Escaflowne and save Morgan."

"But, daddy, what about the threat from New Kiva?" Severa pointed out.

"If she's trying to stop me from saving Morgan, then so be it." I said. "But one thing I know for certain is that I will not let my family be in danger."

"Even though that might sound like a good idea, I bear bad news for you." Dad said.

"Bad news?"

"Apparently, someone has tampered the mechanism of the Outrealm Gate's panel." Miriel explained. "And my son and husband are doing their hardest on repairing the anomaly as we speak."

"Tampered?" Bakuya asked.

"It must have been the work of Valka." I said. "She must have figured out that we must use the Outrealm Gate to find it."

"Quite a clever woman." Owain said as he crossed his arms. "But we Shepherds won't give in _that_ easily. If the Scion of Legends and Shepherds were able to defeat the legendary Fell Dragon, would this task be as daunting as it has been, especially to the Emperor of Fangires, Kiva, himself?"

"We're gonna find out Owain. You, Lucina, Severa, Bakuya, and Kan'shou get the other future kids." I said.

"What?" The future kids in the room said surprised.

"You heard me." I said. "You know I can't do this alone."

The said group looked at each other, until Lucina came to a conclusion. "Very well. We shall gather them at the war council."

"Get to it." I said, and they started moving out of the room.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Chrom asked.

"C'mon Chrom, you should know by now. We've been friends for ten years." I said.

Chrom sighed at that, "Of course we are."

"Then you know what I have to do and why."

"Of course. But I'm not letting you go on your own."

"Huh?" I said.

"As you said, my brother. We've been friends for ten years and we'll always fight together." Chrom smirked. "Someone has to keep an eye on you to ensure that you don't do any reckless stunts."

"If my husband participates in this battle, then I must–" Cordelia said, but I stopped her by placing my hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit down. "Kurogasa?"

"I'm sorry Cordelia, but it's best that you stay here."

"But–"

"Cordelia, please." I urged. "I can't risk you and the baby getting hurt while we're on this mission. I have to do this for our daughter's sake."

"He's right." Aqua–chan supported. "You need a lot of rest and you still have to take care of your children too, especially Morgan."

"And yourself?" Cordelia added.

"I won't be going, of course." Aqua–chan stated. "Someone needs to take care of my children and grandchildren. Hence, the reason why I told Rey–Kivat to assist my children beforehand."

"And I'm sure that the other Kivats and Sagark agree to this." I said.

"He's right," Chrom said. "The parents can take care of the children and grandchildren while the future kids go with Kurogasa and me to retrieve the Escaflowne."

"Let me help too." Tiki's voice said, coming into the room.

"Tiki?" I said confused.

"Why?"

"Because you're a true friend, Kurogasa." she smiled. "I can't let you go through the danger on your own."

"I thought you want to stop fighting and focus on peace after the war is over?"

"Kurogasa, their actions that seem to them an act of their own free will, is in the historical sense, not free at all, but is bound with the whole course of history and preordained from all eternity." she quoted.

"I don't get it." I said.

"Peace does not come in beds of roses. You must make sacrifices in order to achieve eternal peace." Tiki translated. "Therefore, if you are about to enter another war, allow me to participate in it."

"Tiki…"

"We're all in this together Kurogasa." Tiki smiled. "And we _will_ save Morgan. I promise you that."

I looked at her for a while before I smiled, "You're right… Thanks Tiki."

Tiki looked at Kaa–san and said, "Matilda, I know that you will detest me about joining battle once more, but…"

"Do not worry, old friend. I understand." Kaa–san said while hugging her, surprising the Manakete. "But I do request one thing from you."

"And what would that be?" She asked as the two broke the hug.

"Please, take care of yourself and my son. And return back home safely so we can enjoy a cup of tea together, like old times."

"I will. Promise," Tiki nodded.

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

"Alright, let's go." Chrom said. "We have to get you healed first Kurogasa before we get going."

"Right," I nodded before looking at my unconscious daughter.

 _'Hang in there Morgan… I'm going to save you…'_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it flashed to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looked at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of her family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on a plain field, the camera zoomed in on the future kids as they are filled with determination. Going in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon…  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva–la, Sagark, Rey–Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen zoomed outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of a pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik flew next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom roamed across the Outrealm, seeing new enemies.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, showing new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar in the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Exalted Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa and the other future kids following them.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It was soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against New Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by New Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, Kiva being in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. New Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. The three of them then advanced again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor Kiva leaped up high, Chrom and Emperor Kiva performed a somersault, his armor glowing while Chrom's Exalted Falchion glowed too, which revealed Emperor Kiva's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on New Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white again.

 **(Instrument)** At the last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

 **TWF:** There you have it! A new adventure begins! Again!

 **Fen:** What started as a birthday party, is now a race against the clock to save Morgan! But with New Kiva in the way, it'll be difficult to do!

 **TWF:** But dang, she kicked him like it was nothing! Not even breaking a sweat, too!

 **Fen:** Well he has to get better during those ten days because his daughter's life is on the line!

 **TWF:** Morgan, you got your dad's stubbornness. Let's just hope that will bring you to an advantage to survive the trials ahead.

 **Fen:** So hang in there Morgan! WAKE UP!

 **Both:** Defy Fate and break the Chains of Destiny!


	2. Champions of Yore (1)

Hello everyone! Fen and Fang here for another exciting chapter of Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate! For those who read the first chapter, we thank you for your reviews! Now let's move on with the second chapter of this story and see where this goes! Gabu!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Everyone, thanks for coming to the war council." I said as everyone gathered in the meeting room.

"What's the trouble?" Vaike asked. "I can't wait for another choppin'!"

"Oh boy!" Nowi chirped. "It's been a, _lo~ng_ time since we've done this, right, Nah?"

"How can you be so happy about it, Mom?" Nah deadpanned. "We brought peace to this world, and I thought we could lay down our weapons and just live for the rest of our lives."

"Aw~!" Nowi pouted. "You're no fun, Nah!"

"Er–hem!" I cleared my throat purposely, getting their attention. "Can we start the meeting Nowi?"

"Oh right… sorry," Nowi laughed sheepishly.

"Thank you." I said. "Now then, for those who don't know, this new enemy, Valka and her partner Tabik, were the ones who poisoned Morgan."

"The new figure that you fought and lost to recently?" Gerome asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And it took a few swings from her sword and kick to knock you out cold!" Henry perked up. "Just imagine how much power that girl had in that sword!"

"Power?" I looked at him.

"That woman had dark magic imbued in her." Tharja explained. "On par with mine and Henry's. But it's not surprising if that sword gave her the sudden boost of magic."

"You have a point there." I agreed. "But anyways, this poison is the same poison that Ursor used against Queen ten years ago. Thankfully the poison will spread slowly because she's part human, but… even _then_ she doesn't have much time…"

"H–How long?" Noire stuttered.

"…Ten days…"

Most of the Shepherds, other than the ones who already knew, gasped surprised. "And what happens after we've run out of time?" Anna asked.

"She'll… shatter into pieces." I muttered while looking down.

"Gh!" Kan'shou's fist tightened up. I could see his knuckles turning pale white and shaking slightly, just to show his anger.

"But there is hope to cure her." Miriel spoke up.

"There is?" Inigo asked.

"Yes. There is a flower called the Escaflowne that is said to cure any disease. However, the problem is finding the flower itself."

"Ah yes, I've read about it." Laurent added.

"Can you fill us in?" Nee–san asked. "We have to know more about this flower."

"The Flower of Miracles can be used to make a medicine and cure any illness." Ricken recalled. "But, the time period for plantation is already way off. Right, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah… but, if we can find one in the Outrealm then our chances increase."

"Finding a flower in the Outrealm?" Cynthia asked.

"What gave you _that_ crazy idea?" Brady raised an eyebrow.

"No one." I admitted. "I've thought of it myself."

"The King decided huh?" Saigo scoffed, amused. "It's rare for you to do the thinking, where I usually do that."

"But you _have_ received word about the Outrealm Gate, correct?" Laurent pointed out to me.

"Yeah. The Outrealm Gate isn't working right, but we're on a time limit. That's why we have to go now."

"Now?" Kjelle asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, now. Morgan's life is on the line and we have to find the Escaflowne quick."

"But who knows what that Outrealm Gate might do, now that it's gone all wacky!" Yarne panicked.

"I know that, but we don't have a choice!" I snapped.

"Anata… please calm down…" Cordelia said worriedly, placing her hands on my shoulders from behind.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I gritted.

"You're not the only one who worries for our daughter…" she said while trying to comfort me, changing the pat into a hug behind me, "I, too, share you pain. And so do the others."

"Cordelia…" I muttered.

"Your pain is ours to share, Kurogasa." Frederick said. "We'll carry that burden together, and lessen the workload that needs to be done."

"Frederick…"

"Just tell us what we need to do to save Morgan, Uncle, and it shall be done." Daniel said firmly.

"Yeah, we'll do what we can to save her!" Apollo spoke up.

"Yeah, you can _always_ count on us Kuro!" Akane–chan chirped. I looked at them, as their faces were filled with determination… well, except Gerome since he's _still_ wearing that mask on his face. "You see, Kurogasa? Everyone's here to help you."

"Yeah!" Lissa perked up. "After what you did for this world by sacrificing yourself, we entrust our lives to _you_ now!"

"And with the title of King, no less!" Ursor laughed happily. "Y'have no idea how happy those Fangires are right now, after loving someone who isn't one of their kin!"

"But…" I interrupted. "…this is something where I can only ask the future kids to help."

Silence stood in the room for a while, before the parents went, expect for those who already knew…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Are you serious little tyke?!" Vaike snapped. "Only the future kids can go but not us?!"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Aw~, you're no fun, Kuro!" Akane–chan and Nowi pouted heavily.

"Oh dear…" Libra said with a sweat drop.

"Gregor needs fighting using new axe! Come new words in Gregor's brain!" Gregor said.

"What's the big idea, taking the fun away from us?!" Lissa snapped.

"I believe I have the reason…" Cherche intervened, making us look at her. "Could it be that because of our past battle, we had to save our alternate children from another timeline?"

"T–Then…" Olivia stuttered while fiddling with her ribbon. "…the parents are… t–to look after our children, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah…"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sully said exasperated.

"But he does have a point." Yen'fay said. "If all of us went, who will look after the children? Other than the obvious possibility of us not returning, if they were left alone unchecked, they can cause a lot of mischief."

"That's right, my student." Kaa–san nodded. "And there are some of us who dislike battle…" she added while shifting her attention to Olivia, making her squeak a bit, "…and I can understand her pain, should she go through it again."

"Matilda…" Olivia got out, making Kaa–san smile.

"Have no worries, you are not the only one who has the same train of thought, my dear." Kaa–san added. "I'm certain there are others who have the same mindset too."

"Well… I guess all we can say is good luck." Storm grinned.

"Storm?" I said confused.

"But under one condition, aibou. Have our partners be with our future kids. We gotta have more than one Rider if New Kiva shows up again."

"What?" Gerome said surprised.

"You heard me, young man." Storm added. "I ain't gonna take any chances of having you kids getting injured on the battlefield."

"You can't be serious Father!" Gerome snapped while glaring at him. "What if the assailant comes again while you are vulnerable from her attacks? What would you do, then?"

"That won't happen, son." Storm said firmly. "Valka already has a target." he added while looking at me, followed by other gazes.

"Your old man has a point." Donnel said.

"What?!" Gerome gasped.

"Well think about it." Maribelle began. "It's only logical that New Kiva has some kind of grudge against Kurogasa, so it's logical that he is the only one she wants to target."

"Is that the reason why she went after me?" Cordelia asked.

"That is a possibility, daughter–in–law." Dad nodded. "It wouldn't be a surprise if she targeted Severa or my wife."

"In other words, she is targeting the Kururugi family." Tiki noted.

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

"But I believe this would be a good time to strike back and find the Escaflowne." Lucina added. "That would mean we will have to hold our weapons once more… after all these years…"

"Agreed," Daniel nodded.

"Then it's settled," I said. "Future kids, arm and prepare yourselves. We're departing in one hour."

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it flashed to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looked at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of her family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on a plain field, the camera zoomed in on the future kids as they are filled with determination. Going in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon…  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva–la, Sagark, Rey–Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen zoomed outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of a pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik flew next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom roamed across the Outrealm, seeing new enemies.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, showing new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar in the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Exalted Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa and the other future kids following them.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It was soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against New Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by New Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, Kiva being in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. New Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. The three of them then advanced again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor Kiva leaped up high, Chrom and Emperor Kiva performed a somersault, his armor glowing while Chrom's Exalted Falchion glowed too, which revealed Emperor Kiva's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on New Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white again.

 **(Instrument)** At the last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 2: Champions of Yore (1)

The rest of us gathered in front of the Outrealm Gate, and while Miriel and Ricken were tinkering with the panel to fix it, Noire approached Tharja with her child in her arms. "Um, M–Mother?"

"What?" Tharja glared, making her squeak.

"P–Please, take care of Athena for me…" she added while slowly handing the baby to her, as Tharja looked at the said child with her usual glare.

"Don'cha worry, Noire! I'm sure she'll be a fine bean!" Henry perked up. Truth to be told, despite being a scary ticking time bomb, he… surprisingly knows about parenting, especially taking care of kids… in his own way.

"A–Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything funny to our grandkid! Scout's honor!" Henry grinned.

"O–Ok…" Noire stuttered.

"If Father–in–law gave his word, we should trust him." Laurent assured.

"P–Please take care of my younger self too, Father." Noire said.

"Nya ha! Don'cha worry about that either!" Henry grinned.

"Mommy, where big sister going?" Alice asked Emmeryn, as her little hands tugged on her robe.

"Your big sister is going on a big adventure," Emmeryn asked.

"Is she?" Alice asked.

"Ha~i!" Athena said. "I'll tell you a~ll about it when I get ba~ck!"

"Rea~lly, big sis?" Alice asked as her eyes were filled with glee, looking at her big sister curiously.

"Ha~i!" Athena replied happily.

"Don't you worry about Jenny, Athena," Saigo said while his hands tickled the child's stomach, making her giggle happily. "I'm sure she'll do fine. Besides, she loves her grandparents a lot! Isn't that right, Freddy Bear?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Saigo." Frederick nodded as he held the sleeping Tommy in his embrace.

"Danny, be sure to look after your wife and yourself." Nee–san reminded. "Jenny needs both of her parents."

"I will Mother." Daniel nodded.

"B–Be sure to come back okay Inigo?" Olivia stuttered. "Caterina needs you and Cynthia."

"I'm sure they'll do fine, my dear." Virion assured. "He is our son, after all!"

"Aw, Father. Thanks a bunch." Inigo grinned with a slight blush, still having Olivia's feature in his eyes.

"Big brother is blushing!" Azure pointed out happily.

"And I'm sure you'll do the same too, lad!" Inigo grinned.

"Mom, you're crushing me here!" Cynthia cried out.

"I can't help it! I can't leave you on your own!" Sumia said while tightening her hug.

"She'll be fine Sumia," Chrom assured. "She's got Lucina."

"I know but–"

"Mother, you need to let her go. She can't breathe," Lucina sighed.

"What?" Sumia blinked, as she looked at her child, slowly turning blue. "O–Oh! I'm sorry!"

"N–No, it's okay." Cynthia said as she let out a sigh of relief, catching her breath.

"You worry too much, Sumia!" Lissa perked happily. "She'll do fine!"

"The great Scion of Legend will take up arms once again as he travels with his companions through the dimensions and–" Owain began.

"Kid, enough with the theatrics," Gaius said making Owain fall anime style.

"Oh come now Father, I was getting into it!" Owain whined.

"I was hoping you'd stay out of it…" Severa groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Well, _you_ like it when he acts like that." Cordelia giggled, making Severa blush.

"M–Mom!" Severa snapped.

"Ha, ha! Onee–chan blushing!" Serena and Morgana teased.

"I–I am not!" Severa stuttered.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hai, hai, that's enough you three," I said, getting in between them. "Honestly, you guys go all out with each other…"

"Daddy!" Serena and Morgana rushed towards me, as I carried them in my arms.

"That just shows how much they love each other, young man." Kaa–san added while holding Kyoshiro in her arms, as the little guy looked at me… and start smiling? That's a first.

"Look at that, he's smiling," Cordelia giggled.

"Yeah, that's a first." Storm chuckled.

"Shouldn't we all get going?" Gerome interrupted.

"He's right, the longer we stay here, the more time we're wasting," Kjelle said.

"My kid's right, y'all better get movin'." Sully said.

"Y'all look after yourselves, ya hear?" Donnel said.

"No worries Pa," Brady said.

"We'll be back… hopefully in one piece…" Yarne said.

"Stop being pessimistic." Kellam said, surprising us out of nowhere. Seriously, even after ten years, he _still_ does that.

"Will you _please_ stop doing that?!" I grumbled.

"Sorry, but I've been here the whole time." Kellam said.

"Good luck, my love. Please return home safely." Cordelia encouraged me with a smile.

"Don't worry. You know me, Cordelia." I smiled. "And I'll be sure to be there for you until our kid is born. And by then, we can go back to normal."

"Daddy?" Serena asked.

"Where's Daddy going?" Morgana continued.

"Daddy's gonna go somewhere, but don't worry, I'll come back." I said.

"Promise?" Serena asked.

"Promise," I nodded.

"Okay!" both of them nodded before each of them landed a peck on my cheek.

"I should do the same." Cordelia said as she approached me and landed a peck on my lips, making both of my children say 'E~w!' cutely.

"Do you have your pocket watch, son?" Kaa–san asked. "It is one of your valued gifts you received from Morgan."

"Yeah, I got it right here, Kaa–san." I said while presenting her the said watch. It was a custom made silver pocket watch with the Kiva insignia on it. As I opened it, a cute tone came out from it and on the inside, was a picture of my whole family. Morgan got this for me on my birthday and since that day, I've always kept it with me wherever I go. Whenever I have doubts, or if I'm far away from my loved ones, I can always look at it. As one would say, family is the most important treasure.

"Alright, shall we go?" Laurent asked.

"Yeah, we gotta go!" Apollo said.

"Ara~ we're having a big adventure again Otou–sama~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"It's been a while. I just hope I won't be too rusty about it." Kivat II noted.

"As do I." Rey–Kivat nodded.

"Athena, let's have fun together!" Sagark chirped.

"Ha~i!" Athena nodded happily.

"Kjelle, dear."

"Yes, Sister Melissa?" Kjelle said as she looked at her, and Nee–san handed the IXA System to her. "This is–"

"Yes, I would like you to use it in my place." Nee–san said with a kind smile. "The Outrealm can be an unpredictable place, so be sure to use it well, ne?"

Kjelle was silent for a bit before saying, "I'll take good care of it Sister,"

"Come, we must go," Bakuya said.

"Yes. Time is of the essence." Tiki urged.

"Kaa–chan…" Mai'yu called out while tugging her hakama.

"Mai'yu?"

"Don't leave… me…" she added while covering her face on her hakama, feeling worried, "Mai'yu… scared."

Bakuya gently sighed as she kneeled down and gave her a warm hug. "Daijobu, Mai'yu. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Your mom's right." Apollo added as he kneeled down to her height and gently patted her head. "We'll come home and spend time together, like old times."

"Tou–chan…" Mai'yu muttered before she hugged both of them.

"Apollo sure is growing up, being a great parent, ne, Libra?" Akane–chan chirped.

"He has come a long way." Libra smiled before Apollo and Bakuya broke the hug.

"Alright, the portal's ready to go!" Ricken said. "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks Ricken," I nodded before looking at the Outrealm Door. "Ikuzo!" I said before darting in.

"Hey wait for me Daddy!" Severa shouted, running after me.

"Lemme come with ya' too!" Kibat flew fast towards Severa.

"Wha–? Aren't you supposed to stay with Morgan?"

"Oi, she's not the only one who can use my power! You too, lady!" Kibat said.

"Oh right," Severa said.

"Matte o~!" Kivat shouted, flying after me.

"Don't forget u~s!" Tatsulot shouted before flying after me too. And with that, the rest of the future kids went in after me, including Tiki and Chrom.

"Anata… come back to me…" Cordelia prayed.

* * *

 _"Hm?!" Valka got out, sensing something wrong._

 _"What is it?" Tabik asked._

 _"Kiva… he is trying to interfere…" Valka growled._

 _"He's a stubborn one, huh?"_

 _"As expected from the Emperor…" Valka muttered._

 _"Should we try to intervene?"_

 _"Not really." Valka added with a chuckle. "They do not know what's in store once they enter the Outrealm Gate."_

* * *

The portal opened up on the other side and I was in midair, a few feet off the ground before falling. "WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA! OHO! OW!" I grunted in pain, landing on my back. "Ugh… I really hate it when that happens…"

"Oi, aibou! Daijobu ka?!" Kivat fluttered in, now at my face.

"Yeah, I'm o–" I paused for a moment, as my head felt something… soft? "–k?"

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kivat asked.

"Um…" I got out.

"Ohh that hurt…" I heard Lucina groan.

"That was a rather rough landing," Tiki's voice added. It sounded like both of them are on top of me… wait a minute, what?!

"But then again, we ended up landing on something soft below us…" Lucina noted.

"You're right." Tiki said.

"That's because you landed on my aibou!" Kivat exclaimed. "And…"

"He _better_ not get any ideas about the situation now…" Chrom stood there, crossing his arms in annoyance. When I managed to turn my head, I noticed that my head was between Lucina's and Tiki's… oh man! This is bad!

"Yabai…" Kivat muttered.

"Oh my… Kurogasa, you are a bold man…" Tiki said neutrally.

"Yes, he _really_ is…" Lucina replied neutrally.

"Ladies, please get off my friend…" Chrom added with a hint of anger.

"Oh boy… princey's about to snap." Kivat sweat dropped.

As soon as the ladies got off, I immediately kneeled down and bowed continuously at them and Chrom. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was an accident I–"

"Kurogasa?" Chrom gritted, popping a vessel.

"Y–Yes…?" I squeaked, fearing the worst. There was a silent moment between the two of us… and then–

*POW!*

"Father!" Lucina said shocked.

"Much better." Chrom sighed after giving me a sucker punch to the face.

"Oh my…" Tiki blinked.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Kurogasa, are you okay?" Lucina asked worried, checking up on me as she helped me up.

"Yeah…" I groaned. "What the heck Chrom?! What was _that_ for?!"

"Just keeping you in check, that's all." Chrom pointed out as I quickly stood in front of and glared at him rather intensely.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" I snapped.

"You're a married man, Kurogasa. You should try to control yourself." Chrom reminded.

"Hey that was completely accidental!"

"Father, it's not that big of a deal." Lucina said.

*POP!*

"It's… not?" Chrom twitched his eye.

"Is it?" Lucina blinked in confusion.

Just as Chrom was about to snap, Tiki immediately intervened. "More than that, where are the others?"

"What?" Chrom got out, looking at the Manakete.

"Yeah, from the looks of it, there's only five of us, princey!" Kivat said while flying around.

"You're right!" Chrom noticed.

"What happened?" Lucina wondered.

"The portal's magic must've separated us." I deducted. "It must have been the tampered job that Valka told us."

"More importantly… where _are_ we?" Kivat said.

"This isn't like any other Outrealm that we've visited before." Chrom noticed. "It's more like a battlefield."

"Look there!" I shouted as we looked to see some… soldiers?

"Hmm… soldiers? They're readying for battle… Hmm…" Chrom pondered.

"What is it?" Tiki asked.

"I can't quite explain it, but there's something… strange about them…"

"Warriors?" an old voice got out.

"Huh?" I noticed as an old man approached us. This old man had no hair, and was in his 60's with a long white beard, wearing a robe that is similar to mine, except it's made for old people and he's got a pouch with him too.

"Are you warriors from afar?!" the old man wheezed tiredly after running.

"Uh… yeah?" I blinked.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he wheezed tiredly as he tried to catch his breath. "Help… help actually came!"

"Pardon?" Lucina said.

"Er, I mean… of _course_ it came!" the old man said quickly changing his words. "It is all… as I have forseen!"

"Oh great, this is gonna be troublesome…" Kivat sweat dropped.

"I believe so, Kivat." Tiki agreed as the old man began to correct himself.

"…Um, yes. *Ahem* Ho there warriors…" he began while letting out a small pant. "Well… well met… I'm sorry… Once I saw you… I ran all… the way here…"

We all listened to him silently as he continued to rant.

"Perhaps… you've a lovely lady healer that might help… an old man catch his breath?" If Maribelle heard that one, she'll give him a whack to the head with her parasol. "Gah, no! Never mind that! It is soldiers I need now… *wheeze* Strong ones! And plenty of them!"

"Whoa now, slow down there, old–timer…" Chrom said. "Why don't we start with who you are?"

After breathing a deep breath, the old man sighed saying, "They call me Old Hubba. Just a humble fortune–teller living here in the Outrealms…" He then suddenly looked panicked. "But that's not important right now! We haven't much time! Now please, O mighty slayer– you must save this weak old man from yonder army!"

"Why? Who are they?" I asked.

"They are Einherjar! Phantoms of a sort…" Old Hubba answered.

"You mean… ghosts?" Lucina asked.

"No time to explain all that!" Old Hubba shouted. "The important part is that they are out for blood! _My_ blood, in fact! The blood inside of me! Which is where I'd quite like it to stay."

"Uh… I don't know if that's a good idea…" Kivat said being wary.

"But, he requested our help." Tiki added. "Therefore, we should help him with what we have."

"But, you warriors are–"

"We may lack in number…" I said confidently. "…but there's nothing that can break us down _that_ easily."

"So, rest assured, Old Hubba." Chrom joined in. "We will join you and help fight off these phant–"

"Oh, yes, about that…" Old Hubba intervened. "I have this trick knee, you see, and I just ran all the way here… Also, my eyesight's horrible, just horrible. …Did I mention my knee?"

"Yes you did…" I deadpanned.

"In any case," Old Hubba said. "I'd better sit this one out. Oh, but I can help with support! I'll stand behind the lady soldiers and watch their backsides. …Er, their backs!"

Ugh… you've gotta be kidding me… Old Hubba's a freakin' pervert…

Well, at least Virion and Inigo are much, _much_ more tolerable than him during the previous war. I'm glad that Cordelia wasn't here or this guy might get a knuckle sandwich as a prize. No one's allowed, outside of my family, to touch her, other than me!

"And here, I'll summon a few Einherjar of my own to help fight beside you…"

"Wait, you're going to do what now?" Chrom asked.

"Summoning a few Einherjar?" Tiki blinked as a magic circle appeared below his feet and Old Hubba started to chant.

"Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea and true lord of the Seven Realms… I summon thee, Marth, the Hero–King! Come forth and grant us your protection!"

WHAT?!

"M–Mar–Mar?!" Tiki gasped in shock.

"The Hero–King himself?!" Lucina said, sharing the same expression as Tiki did.

When the magic circle faded away, a figure stood before us. Initially, all of his clothing, appearance and hairstyle was similar to when we met the masked Lucina for the first time, but this one is different. This is the real deal himself.

"As you wish." Prince Marth said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at us. "I shall answer your call."

"Marth? …As in _the_ Marth?" Chrom gasped "…What in blazes is going on?"

"I–I don't know." I said shocked too.

"Hold on, but didn't we see him when he and Wataru beat Arc?" Kivat asked.

"Yeah, but… that Marth was old. _This_ Marth is back in the day." I said.

"Mar–Mar…?" Tiki said slowly approaching him. "Is it… really you?"

"Hm?" Marth looked at her. "Have we met before?"

"H–Huh?" Tiki was shocked to hear that from him.

"Oi, kiddo! Do ya' know me?" Kivat said trying to convince him, but he got the same expression like Tiki.

"I've never encountered a talking bat before." he added. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"If ya' don't know me, then at you should at least know Wataru Kurenai, right?"

"Wataru Kurenai?" Marth repeated. "I believe this is the first time I've heard such a name."

"I–I don't understand…" Tiki got out.

"Tiki…" I said sadly.

"This isn't possible!" Tiki said approaching Marth. "You _must_ know me! It's me Tiki! Don't you remember?!"

"Tiki?" Marth blinked. "The Tiki I know is this small…" he gestured with a height that is just above his waist."

"Yes, but–"

"Tiki." I stopped her, as her childish side slipped out, and the Manakete looked at me with her shocked look. "That's enough…"

"Kurogasa?"

"Young lady, if I may." Old Hubba intervened, looking at Tiki. "He may be the same prince that you know, but at the same time, he isn't the one that you remember. He is only a ghost, a mirage from the real person. Do not confuse yourself."

"I see…" Tiki said, feeling sad.

"Oh ho! I see someone up ahead!" Kivat exclaimed while pointing towards somewhere.

"Who might that–" Old Hubba paused and we noticed someone that mounted on a horse while approaching us. Then, for no reason… he started drooling. "Oho~! Could that be–?!"

"Eh?" I blinked, looking closer, and boy was I in for a surprise! She was a beautiful woman who had long flowing deep sky blue hair and eyes, wearing a red shirt with gold armor over her, also wearing red gloves and boots too.

"Isn't that–" Chrom gasped.

"No doubt about it! It's Eirika!" I recognized. This must be her when she was younger. Wow… Blade–Kurogasa picked a good woman to marry. And she's a princess! Well, luckily for me, I got my own beauty to match up and she's the Queen of Fangires and Plegia! I'm just saying.

"I am Eirika of Renais, sister to Prince Ephraim." she greeted us.

"Yep, no doubt about that." Kivat nodded. "That's definitely her."

"Oh ho! Of the twin prince and princess of Magvelian lore?" Old Hubba began. "I'd heard she was a fair maid, but she rates good to great on Hubba's scale!"

Great, now you're just insulting her. And that showed when Eirika was slowly getting angry.

"I beg your pardon?!" Eirika snapped. "What insolence! I suppose I should expect as much from the brigands savaging this kingdom. Well, no longer! I've come here to put an end to it– and to you!"

"Wait, Eirika!" I said. "It's all a mistake! We're not brigands. We are not even of this realm!"

"You're wasting your breath, boy." Old Hubba said. "The Einherjar are weapons in human form. They can't be reasoned wi–"

"You are not brigands?" Eirika blinked, shocking Old Hubba. You were saying?

"No." I said. I wonder if my name will trigger something from her memory. "I mean, you wouldn't want to attack me, Kurogasa, right?"

"Beg pardon?" she blinked.

"You know me, don't you?" I added.

"I do not know you…" she trailed off, "…but somehow, I have this… nostalgic feeling."

"Oi aibou, what are you doing?" Kivat asked.

"I'm trying something out." I said.

"You _do_ know this isn't the Eirika we know right?"

"I know, just let me try it out." I said. I then turned to Eirika saying, "Do you remember me saying that I'll be the Eternal Trump Card of Hope?"

"Eternal Trump Card… of Hope?"

"Yeah. Do you remember it?"

"As I said before, it is only a nostalgic feeling." Eirika replied. "What of it?"

Hmmmm… It's not working… I know!

"Does the title Kamen Rider Blade mean anything to you?"

"Kamen Rider… Blade?"

"Yeah, does it?" I told her.

"…" she remained quiet, thinking about it.

"Kurogasa, what is your intention?" Lucina asked me.

"Yes. What are you doing?" Chrom asked.

"I want to know too." Tiki said.

"Well…" I said. "If I could get Eirika to remember about Kurogasa of the Blade World somehow, then maybe the Marth we have with us now can remember our Tiki."

"Kurogasa…" Tiki murmured.

"…I remember." Eirika spoke.

"You do?"

"Yes… there was once a hero… who donned as Blade." she recalled.

"Bakana…" Kivat said in disbelief with his jaw dropped.

"Impossible…" Chrom said in the same expression.

"Really? And do you remember the other heroes? Garren, Chalice, Leangle, Lance, Larc, and Glaive?"

"Yes… I do." Eirika said while looking at me. "I do not recall you, but somehow, your words feels so… nostalgic and warm… inside me."

"Heh… looks like this Eirika is somehow linked to the one that we used to know." I got out as she lowered down her guard.

"…my sincere apologies. Perhaps I was hasty in my judgment." Eirika apologized.

"No harm done. At least we've managed to clear the air." Lucina nodded.

"Huh?" Old Hubba said in disbelief. "…She actually listened to you? But how can that be…?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes it do– Ah, of course! I remember! Legend has it that Eirika was quite naive. Gullible, even. She led a sheltered life as a princess. So sweet and innocent and mmm…"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!OLD HUBBA YOU BASTARD!

"I see now…" Eirika muttered darkly.

"Oh boy…" Kivat gulped.

"Gullible, am I?" she glared at me. "You believe you have tricked me with some deception?! Even with those new things that I haven't heard of before?!"

"W–Wait, listen to me!" I panicked, but she drew her rapier and pointed it at me.

"Just as I thought: you _are_ brigands! Prepare to die!" she declared before trotting her horse elsewhere, leaving us on our own.

"There now, you see?" Old Hubba said satisfied. "These Einherjar are not rational beings… You have no choice but to fight them! …No matter how delectable they might appear… Mm–hmm."

 ***BONG! POW! BAM! WHACK! WHABAM! BING! BANG! BOOM!***

"KONO BAKA TEME! KONO YARO!" I shouted beating up Old Hubba senseless! I don't care if he's an old man! He ruined our chances of allying with Eirika!

"Kurogasa, get a hold of yourself!" Chrom exclaimed while holding me back.

"We share you pain, but for now, we should handle the mess the old man made…" Lucina said as she did the same.

"I agree with her." Tiki agreed doing the same thing.

"I still do not understand the situation…" Marth said while looking at us. "But for now, let us deal with this."

Old Hubba was on the ground who had a lot of lumps and bruises on his head with smoke coming out of those lumps. His body would twitch every few seconds or so. "Ow…" He mumbled.

"I think you went overkill on him aibou," Kivat sweat dropped.

"He deserved it! That guy has _NO_ idea how hard it was to convince someone like her!" I exclaimed before I shrugged it off and turned away. "Perverted turtle hermit…"

"A turtle hermit?" Lucina blinked while looking at Old Hubba. "Well, he doesn't look like one…"

"It's just a random thought, Lucina." I grumbled. This guy really reminds me of some perverted master in the Dragon Ball series…

"If this argument is done…" Marth said, getting our attention. "…we should prepare for battle."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed. "Kivat!"

"Yosha!" Kivat cheered. "Kivatte ikuze!" He said before flying into my hand and I caught him.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Oh? What's this now?" Old Hubba asked while rubbing his head, while I thrust Kivat forward having the stain glass marks on my face.

"Henshin!"

Placing of Kivat on my belt, I was coated with quicksilver, and it shattered away afterwards, revealing my armor. "What's this?" Marth said surprised. "What kind of sorcery did you use?"

"It's not sorcery." I said.

"It's not?" Marth asked.

"No. It all comes from Kivat." I answered.

"Hm… interesting." Marth nodded.

"Why makes you say that, Mar–Mar?" Tiki asked.

"Even though it is the first time I've seen it, it feels like I've known its existence for a long time…" Marth said while looking at me before he shook his head. "Think nothing of my words, comrades. A gist of thought, is all."

"Alright, if you say so," I shrugged. "Alright then, Chrom, Lucina, Tiki, I hope you all are ready."

"You know it." Chrom said unsheathing Falchion.

"I am ready as well." Lucina said doing the same.

"Impossible… two Falchions?!" Marth gasped.

"Yes Mar–Mar. They are your descendants." Tiki said.

"My… descendants?"

"All of that can be explained later." I told him as I drew out the Zanvat Sword from midair. "For now, let's get to work."

"And Old Hubba, you should–" Chrom said, about to tell him something, only to find traces of an outline of his figure. "Where did he go?"

"It doesn't matter, we gotta go now." I said. "We'll worry about him later."

"I suppose so." I said before the five of us charged towards the soldiers.

* * *

 _Back at Castle Doran, Cordelia remained at her daughter's side, gently holding her hand while looking at her worried. "I knew I'd find you here."_

 _"Mother…" Cordelia said as Matilda approached and sat next to her daughter–in–law, looking at Morgan._

 _"…I know what you're thinking, dear." Matilda began. "You're worried if my son is unable to get here in time, correct?"_

 _"Was it that obvious?"_

 _"As obvious as your red hair," Matilda giggled. "But fear not, I'm sure my son will return in time."_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _"My dear, my son is someone who will always keep his word to the bitter end." Matilda began. "He may act reckless most of the time for one's sake, but he does so in order to protect those who care for him."_

 _"Yes, I understand, Mother." Cordelia smiled a bit. "He kept his promise that he'll return someday, after his disappearance. I have full faith in him that he'll be there when the time comes."_

 _"And he responded by returning back to our lives." Matilda noted. "I believe he will repeat that same situation once more, only this time…"_

 _"…he'll be here when my delivery comes by…" Cordelia added while rubbing her stomach gently. "He promised he'll be there for me when that time comes."_

 _"And that is something he will definitely do." Matilda said._

 _"…Mmm, you're right." Cordelia nodded before hugging Matilda. "Thank you Mother… I needed that."_

 _"You're most welcome, daughter–in–law." Matilda smiled, hugging her back._

* * *

"Whoa!" I made a quick duck from this Einherjar's sword before quickly disarming him with a quick swing of my Zanvat Sword.

"Gh!" the slayer hissed as I made a punch to his stomach, making him stumble back.

"Well, aibou. What now?" Kivat said as I got into my battle stance. "Should we try to kill 'em? These guys are just reflections, right?"

"To be honest, I don't know…" I gritted.

"Whaddya mean you don't know?!" Kivat asked.

"I mean with that conversation I had with Eirika, I don't know if I really should."

"You better think fast, aibou!" Kivat exclaimed as the said slayer approached me with a quick swing of his recovered sword, making sparks fly off my armor. "Cause if you keep this up, you'll be takin' tons of damage!"

"You brigands shall soon be gone, once I've dealt you the final blow!" the slayer exclaimed.

"And these guys _still_ think that we are brigands, no thanks to that gramps." Kivat grumbled. "Aibou, we got no choice. Time to give 'em a Wake Up call."

"Doooooh…" I groaned. "I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt!" I said before taking out the Fuestle, placing it in Kivat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP!**

Kivat played the tune and day turned to night having the full turn into a crescent moon as I raised my kicking foot high. Kivat flew around my leg and the chains broke to reveal the red bat wings.

"What travesty is this!?" the slayer said surprised, before I leaped up with a push of my leg.

As I dangled upside down while floating in the air, I positioned myself for the attack, before quickly diving down, aiming my kick at the slayer. "Darkness Moon Break!"

"Darkness Moon what?" the slayer gasped in surprise as the kick headed towards him. Despite parrying my attack with his sword, it snapped in half, and the kick directly hit his chest. With a quick push, I made a backflip and landed on my feet while he fell down on his back, lying unconscious. The Kiva insignia printed on the ground and Moments later, his body glowed and… turned into a card?

"Eh?!" I said surprised.

"Nanda kore?" Kivat said surprised too, as I approached and picked up the card.

"This Einherjar was… a card?" I blinked confused.

"A pretty shiny one, eh?" Kivat added as I let him see it from my belt.

"How and why would that old gramps lose a card anyways?" I asked.

"Forget about that! We should tell them that it's okay to kill these guys, since they're just reflections, like the old man said!" Kivat urged. "They're bein' pushed to the wall if they keep defending themselves!"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered as I quickly rushed to them.

"This is getting out of hand…" Chrom gritted his teeth as he shoved one of the female swordsman back before getting into his stance.

"Indeed, Father…" Lucina added while wiping off the sweat from her forehead. "We can't kill these Einherjar because most of them are living heroes of the land, right? What do we have to do to stop them? They won't even listen to us…"

"Guys!" I shouted, rushing towards them.

"Kurogasa?" Tiki said confused while in her dragon form.

"It's okay to take these guys out!" I said. "They turn into cards once you beat them!"

"Cards?" Marth repeated.

"Yeah, cards!" I said while showing them the said hero that I beat earlier. "Like this one!"

"If Kurogasa said it is safe, then I shall believe his words." Tiki said before she let out a roar and spewed a large fireball, burning the phantoms with ease. And just like that, after the fire was out, a few cards dropped to the ground, much to the others' surprise.

"Unbelievable…" Chrom gasped.

"They _did_ turn into cards…" Lucina added.

"So no holding back!" I said before I charged in and slashed another phantom, turning him into a card.

"This should make our work easier." Chrom noted as he parried another axe slashing at him, before delivering the final blow on the axeman's stomach, making him glow and become a card.

"It would." Marth nodded while he quickly landed a strong slash with his Falchion, making the phantom scream in pain before it turned into a card. "We should use this to our advantage."

Meanwhile, after I delivered a stab through a phantom's shield and turning it into a card, I looked at the horizon and without a doubt, Eirika was there. "What's up, aibou?" Kivat asked as I waved my Zanvat Sword a bit, while bending down to pick up the card.

"Eirika's there." I said.

"Eh?" Kivat blinked as I stood up and he saw what I saw. "Hey you're right. You gonna fight her?"

"I _have_ to." I replied. "I need to show her that I'm not her enemy. Besides, I was getting through to her when I talked about Blade and all…"

"Until that old fart decided to cut in and blow up everything, huh?"

"Exactly." I nodded. "Time to make things right."

"Kurogasa?" Tiki pondered as she noticed me heading elsewhere. "Why would he go on his own?"

"Tiki, some assistance would suffice now!" Marth requested, alerting her.

"R–Right! I'm coming Mar–Mar!" Tiki said before going over to Marth to help him.

Meanwhile I decided to go back to civilian form and head towards Eirika who was waiting for me. "So you've come…" Eirika frowned.

"Eirika, please listen to me!" I said. "I really don't want to fight you!"

"I shall not listen to the words of a brigand!" Eirika said as she drew her rapier and pointed it at me. "Prepare for the worst!"

"Hold it!" I exclaimed, as she remained still, with her rapier pointing at me. "Look, all I'm saying is I'm not your enemy, alright? If it wasn't for that old fart insulting you, we would've been able to get along!"

"And you expect me to believe those trivial words?" Eirika glared at me. "Those words you spoke of earlier, are those words that would sway my thoughts?"

"No…" I said. "Everything I said was true." Okay, I half–lied on that part because I'm not Blade–Kurogasa but I have to get through to her _somehow_.

"…" Eirika remained silent at that.

"Please Eirika… I know you don't want to hurt me. What would your brother say? What would _Lyon_ say?"

"L–Lyon?" she wavered a bit while slowly lowering her rapier. Looks like I hit her soft spot. It's not my thing to poke into their lives by using their friends' name to get through to them, but given the situation, I don't have a choice. "W–What about him?"

"You care about him, don't you?"

"O–Of course! He's my dearest friend!" she pointed out. "What makes you think you have the right to speak of him?"

"Because I know how much you detest violence." I began. "Think of what Lyon would think if you ended up getting injured. Wouldn't he be worried about you?"

"…" she remained silent again, as she completely lowered down her rapier.

"I want you to think, Eirika." I told her as her the bangs of her hair covered her eyes. "And I want you to think carefully."

"I… I…" Eirika got out.

"Hey aibou, it's working…" Kivat whispered.

"Yeah…" I muttered. Time for me to drive it home to her. "Eirika… you have a kind heart and soul. And I know you would do the right thing. I'm saying this because I care for you…"

Eirika's head rose up, looking at me surprised. "You… care for me?"

"Yes, I do…"

She remained silent as she mounted off from her horse and now, stood in front of me. "Then… may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What is this… nostalgic feeling in me?" she asked while both of her hands were placed on her chest, trying to understand. "No matter how much I tried to remember, my mind can't… but my heart can?"

"Because you've forgotten. You've forgotten about someone who is closest to you, other than your brother and Lyon."

"Who could that be?" Eirika pondered while looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked, as I noticed tears streaming down her eyes.

"Who have I forgotten? Is it the ones that you have mentioned before?"

"Maybe…" I said. "But I think there's one person that stands out…"

"W–Who is that?" Eirika asked.

I was silent. What I'm about to do, may probably ruin my marriage, but it's the only way for Eirika to help us. So with that, I said, "…Me…"

"Y–You?" Eirika stuttered.

"Yeah." I nodded as I held her hands, making her gasp a bit. "Eirika, of all people, I'm the one that stands out the most… in your memory."

"I–I don't understand…" Eirika shook her head.

I gulped at this. Again, as I said, what I'm about to do may ruin my marriage but… I have no choice. Please forgive me Cordelia, but I'm doing this for our daughter's sake.

"Maybe… Maybe _this_ will help you understand…" I said before I made the daring move of leaning in and kissing Eirika on the lips.

"MMPH?!" Eirika said surprised with eyes widened.

She was in total shock. And am I blushing? Yes, because I have actually no idea what's going on; after I broke the kiss, the look of disbelief was on her face and my face actually blushed bright red. "K–Kurogasa?!" she gasped in surprise while covering her mouth, blushing red on her cheeks.

"Did that… make you remember?" I asked, trying my best to shrug off the blush.

There was a moment of silence before she giggled while wiping off the tears in her eyes. "Your blush… it's something that made me feel… at ease…"

"But… do you remember?" I asked.

"Yes, I do…"

YES! IT WORKED!

…now I get the feeling that Cordelia is going to kill me.

* * *

 _"Achoo!" Cordelia sneezed cutely, getting the girls' attention during tea time._

 _"That was quite a sneeze…" Maribelle said as she stopped sipping her tea._

 _"Did you catch a cold?" Sumia asked worriedly as Cordelia put down her tea cup and wiped her nose with a napkin._

 _"No… I don't think so…" Cordelia said. "But…"_

 _"Hm?" Sumia blinked._

 _"For some reason… I feel… angry…"_

 _"Is your random mood swing acting up?" Maribelle asked._

 _"No." Cordelia denied with a shake of her head. "My mood swings passed months ago, Maribelle."_

 _"T–Then, w–what made you feel angry?" Olivia asked timidly._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Well whatever it is, it will somehow present itself." Cherche said._

 _"I suppose so." Cordelia replied._

* * *

"Then, if you are able to remember, then I have a request."

"What would it be?" Eirika asked me.

"As a fellow comrade and friend, I want you to admit defeat so we can put this misunderstanding aside." I said.

She looked at the battlefield, thinking of what to say next. Eventually, a small smile was on her face and she let out a nod. "Alright. As you have proven to be not a brigand, I shall concede defeat."

"Thank you…" I smiled as I hugged Eirika, surprising her a bit before she hugged me back.

"You're welcome," Eirika said before she started glowing and eventually turned into a card. I let the card gently land in my hands.

"Eirika…" I muttered.

 _'I may remember you now, but the next time I'm summoned, I shall not be the same person you may know…'_

"I know…" I replied while looking at the card. "At least, it's good to know more about you…"

 _'Also… thank you… for rekindling a precious memory that I have not known Kurogasa… until we meet again…'_ the voice echoed from the card before it completely went silent.

"Kurogasa!" I heard footsteps running towards me and it turned out to be Chrom calling out to me, followed by Lucina and Tiki. Marth was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he must have turned into a card since the battle was over.

"Everyone…" I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Lucina asked.

"I'm fine…" I sighed.

"Where did you go?" Tiki asked. "You ran off on our own without telling anyone."

"Sorry about that, Tiki." I apologized. "Gotta face the boss."

"On your own?!" Chrom said in shock.

"Yeah, and I won not by fighting, but with words." I said. "It may sound silly, but hey, anything goes for victory, right?"

"I… suppose so," Chrom said.

"Che, that's not the _only_ thing he did," Kivat scoffed.

"Huh?" Chrom, Tiki, and Lucina said confused. Kivat, don't you dare!

"He also– MRRRFFFHHH?!" I stopped him from talking by forcing my hands to shut his mouth, making sure he doesn't spill the beans.

"NOT. ANOTHER. WORD." I warned.

"Whatever you did, it worked wonders." Tiki noted as she held some cards in her hands. "We have retrieved most of them too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Magnificent!" A voice shouted. We all turned to see Old Hubba approach us. Where was he during the battle? "Thanks to you, that's a few more Einherjar returned to me. You're all so strong and skilled… Er, not that it's any surprise to _me_ , mind you. It is just as I have foreseed. …Foreseen! Er… _had_ foreseen? …Foresaw? *Ahem* It's just like I predicted!"

"Seriously, he needs to fix his speech or somethin'…" Kivat sweat dropped after I let him go.

"I agree." Lucina nodded in agreement.

"Look, let's "pretend" you've been spouting nothing and start over, okay?" Chrom suggested. "Now, take a deep breath, and try explaining exactly what's going on here…"

"…SLOWLY." I highlighted and Old Hubba let out a deep sigh, indicating he calmed down.

"Ah, yes, of course." Old Hubba straightened up as Tiki handed him the said cards and I give ham the last one. "Right then…"

"Tell us what you know about these cards first." Lucina said.

"These are calling cards that summon the Einherjar." Old Hubba began while showing the cards to us. "They're sort of a family heirloom. My ancestors have guarded them since… well, as long as anyone can remember. Each card contains a record of one of history's most valiant and glorious heroes. They do not conjure up the actual person, of course. That would be silly!"

"Well… you might be right on that part." I muttered.

"As I stated before, it is more of a reflection of the man or woman they were."

"But if they've been in your family for ages, why would they attack you?" Chrom questioned.

"Probably because they hated him." Kivat joked, chuckling a bit.

"Because they were stolen from me!" Old Hubba said making us gasp. "Stolen by an evil temptress! Er, sorceress I suppose! The Einherjar will do the bidding of whoever summons them, you see… In the wrong hands, they could level entire nations! Or conquer all the Outrealms! I am but one frail, weak, slightly sleepy old man… You must help me get them back!"

"Hmm…" Chrom pondered.

"Chrom…" I muttered worriedly. "You know we don't have time for this. We have to find the Escaflowne…"

"Yes, Father." Lucina agreed. "Morgan's life is at state."

"What? Another mission…?" Old Hubba pondered for a moment, before he calmed down and put on his poker face. "I mean, oh yes, of course! Know all about it. Foretelled it years ago, in fact!"

We remained silent, looking at this old man with disbelief on our faces. "Seriously?" I got out.

"…er, foretold?" He corrected, but felt it was still way off. "…Have foret–"

"I get it!" Chrom interrupted. "In that case, I'm sure you understand why we cannot–"

"WAIT, I'M HAVING A VISION!" Old Hubba suddenly shouted. "It's… It's a vision of the future! And… You're there! You and your whole party!"

"Oh great, here we go…" I rolled my eyes.

"SHHH!" he hushed me. "You'll disrupt the vision!"

"Sorry…" I sarcastically apologized.

"So, what's this 'vision' you're talking about, old man?" Kivat asked as the old man 'looked' at the 'future' ahead of him.

"It looks like… yes, you helped me get all my calling cards back!" Old Hubba exclaimed. "You look sooo happy that you did the decent thing and saved the Outrealms… Oh, and you were victorious in, uh, whatever it was you're doing, too! But _only_ because I lent you heroes from the cards you rescued for me! Amazing!"

"Heh… All right, old–timer, you can spare us the theatrics…" Chrom sighed. "If helping you means legendary soldiers will take up our cause, we'll do it."

"WHAT?!" I asked in disbelief. "But, Chrom!"

"Calm down, Kurogasa. You have to reconsider a few things first." Chrom assured. "We lack the number in our group to aid us in this mission."

"And we still have no idea where the rest of the kids are." Tiki noted.

"We might as well use this to our advantage while searching for the flower." Lucina concluded. "I know it may sound a bit tedious, but you have to know, Kurogasa. You and Saigo are our tactician in the previous war. Of course you should learn about this."

I looked stunned before I slumped my shoulders, "Hai…"

"Huzzah! Ho, ho, you've made this tired and bent but still attractive old man very happy." Old Hubba said happily. "Oh, and there's no big hurry getting back all my cards, by the way. At least, not as you perceive time. It flows differently in the Outrealms, you know. You can cross back and forth from here to your world as it suits you. So just go and abandon me whenever you please… like an old shoe… cold and alone…"

"Uh… right…" I sweat dropped.

"For now, we should take a good rest." Lucina suggested.

"I spotted a village nearby in my range of sight." Tiki said. "Until the Gate conjures itself on us, there's nothing much we can do at this point."

"Yeah…" I muttered, looking down with a gloomy look.

"Don't worry, brother. We'll make sure we find the Escaflowne." Chrom assured. "As he said, time flows differently around here. Hope for the best that the time here flows faster than our world."

"I guess so…" I said.

"Alright let's get going!" Kivat said.

Oh! I almost forgot… Here's your reward for helping me just now." Old Hubba said giving me… the Prince Marth card? "It's the "Hero–King Marth" card. You seemed to work well together. I'll entrust it to your tactician. I hope he'll be of great help to you!"

"Thanks. I'll figure something out." I said while putting the said card into my cloak pocket. And with that, the five of us headed towards the said village, leaving Old Hubba behind. I just hope that whatever he plans for us to do, will work out fine. At least, this would make up for the lack of people in our ranks.

* * *

 **(Blade's World)**

 _"Hey, Eirika. Wake up." A gentle voice called out as he shook her from her slumber._

 _"Mmmnnn…" Eirika let out a small groan while opening her eyes sleepily. "…Anata?"_

 _"You're up now, sleepyhead." Kurogasa smiled. "I've called you from the dining room, but you were asleep. We're just about to call you for dinner."_

 _"Forgive me, anata." Eirika apologized as she sat up on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed carefully, rubbing her stomach gently since she is seven months pregnant. "I think with Yukina in me, I'm getting more tired as of late…"_

 _"Oh, I see." Kurogasa noted as he sat next to his wife and laid his ears on her stomach, while she gently combed, his hair with her hands. "Heh, you sure make your mom feel tired, Yukina. You're a lively one, aren't you?" that made Eirika giggle a bit. "I hope you grow up fast soon, so Lyon can be your big brother."_

 _"Ne, anata…" Eirika said._

 _"Hm?" Kurogasa asked looking at her._

 _"I've had a strange dream… it involved the Kurogasa in the World of Kiva."_

 _"Meeting my alternative self from another world?"_

 _"Yes." she nodded._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Well…" Eirika pondered a bit. "I can't remember much about my dream, but I do remember that I faced… supposedly a group of brigands."_

 _"Brigands?" Kurogasa blinked._

 _"Hai." Eirika nodded. "And I remember that he pointed out all the Riders of Blade, both the original and Missing Aces too."_

 _"He did?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why would he do that?" Kurogasa asked._

 _"I do not know…" Eirika shook her head. "I can't remember. Though, I do recall bits of those memories…"_

 _"Like what?" Kurogasa asked._

 _"It's…" Eirika blushed a bit, as Kurogasa looked at his wife confused. "T–There's one thing that I_ do _remember from it…"_

 _"And that would be…?" Kurogasa trailed off. She looked at her husband with the same blush before she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his lips, catching him off guard._

 _"Father, is Mother up ye–" Lyon began before he came into the room and when he saw his parent, he was shocked, freezing up while accompanied by a heavy blush on his face._

 _"L–Lyon!" Eirika and Kurogasa gasped in surprise, seeing their son enter their room all of a sudden after the two broke the kiss._

 _"M–Mother… F–Father…" Lyon stuttered in shock._

 _"L–Look, Lyon, I can explain!" Kurogasa quickly tried to shake off while Eirika looked down, feeling embarrassed as her blush stayed. "S–She's just telling me about a strange dream she had just now!"_

 _"B–But, why a kiss?!" Lyon panicked a bit._

 _"Um…" Eirika blushed._

 _"Uh… well… how should I say this?" Kurogasa trailed off._

 _"I–It's okay, if you need privacy, then by all means take all the time! We won't wait on you!" Lyon said before running out the room._

 _"Wait, Lyon!" Kurogasa called out, but it was no use. "Oh man…"_

* * *

And there you have it guys, the second chapter of Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate is up! Hope you enjoyed it guys, because we got more to come! So stay tuned!


	3. Champions of Yore (2)

**TWF:** Heya, this is the Wild Fang speaking, along with Fen-kun! And guess what? The newest chapter of the OVA is now here!

 **Fen:** That's right! We got more exciting adventures and battles coming to ya today!

 **TWF:** So, we got Marth recruited as part of the mini Shepherds for the time being. What will they be facing next?

 **Fen:** Let's find out! Ikuzo!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chrom, Lucina, Tiki, and I managed to reach the village that was in the Outrealm we visited. After paying the innkeeper, the four of us went into our room where there were four beds, one for each of us to sleep in for the night. However, only I was awake, and the rest were asleep. I was looking out the window at the clear sky, twinkling stars, and full moon. I was thinking about a lot of things, including…

"Morgan…" I muttered. I took out the pocket watch and opened it up to reveal the picture of Morgan that was on one side and she was smiling happily.

"Kurogasa? You're still awake?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Lucina awake, standing a couple of feet from me. She was wearing a light blue night gown, with spaghetti straps.

"Sorry Lucina…" I apologized looking back out the window. "I can't sleep."

"I can't either." she admitted standing next to me, looking at the window too.

"Is it because of being separated from Gerome?" I asked.

"That's one of the reasons, yes." she nodded. "I'm also worried about Morgan… and Marth back home."

"Who doesn't worry for their loved ones, Lucy?" I replied. "I was really hoping this whole war thing would be behind us… but I guess what goes around, comes around…"

"Agreed. Sooner or later, it will come to haunt us again, and our search for everlasting peace will go on…" she sighed. She then noticed me holding the pocket watch in my hand, saying, "That's a nice pocket watch. Never seen you have one of those before…"

"Morgan gave it to me for my birthday." I said.

"She's always thoughtful like that." Lucina smiled looking at me.

"Yeah…" I nodded, then frowned sadly. "Seeing her smiling face always makes me happy. But now… with Morgan's life on the line… I feel that smile is going to be gone forever…" That was when Lucina wrapped her arms on my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Lucina?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Don't give in to despair, Kurogasa." She said.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You've helped me many times during the war, Kurogasa. Even though Cordelia isn't here to cheer you up, let me be in her place; encourage you to get back on your feet when you are down." she said. "Just as you've told me before, never lose hope… Uncle." she said, feeling slightly awkward.

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

"Lucina…" I murmured, before smiling a bit. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," Lucina smiled back.

"Hang in there, Morgan. I'm gonna get that cure for you, so we can live like we used to again." I muttered, filled with determination.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it flashed to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looked at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of her family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on a plain field, the camera zoomed in on the future kids as they are filled with determination. Going in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon… **  
(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva–la, Sagark, Rey–Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics. **  
(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen zoomed outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of a pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik flew next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom roamed across the Outrealm, seeing new enemies.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, showing new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar in the team. **  
(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Exalted Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa and the other future kids following them.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It was soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against New Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by New Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, Kiva being in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. New Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. The three of them then advanced again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor Kiva leaped up high, Chrom and Emperor Kiva performed a somersault, his armor glowing while Chrom's Exalted Falchion glowed too, which revealed Emperor Kiva's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on New Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white again.

 **(Instrument)** At the last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 3: Champions of Yore 2

 _In Plegia, the children were happily playing a new game that Akane got from her home world: kites. Multiple colors of kites were flying in the air, as the children were happily playing with them in Plegia's royal garden. "Gwamma! Gwamma! Lookie, lookie!" Morgana urged happily while pointing her kite in the air._

 _"Yes, I see it, grandchild. It's high in the air." Matilda smiled, making Serena feel a bit jealous. As a result, she let her line go longer than her sister before calling out to Matilda._

 _"Gwamma, look! Look! My kite flew higher!" Serena said happily, making the kids look in awe at the length of it._

 _"Oh my, it_ is _higher." Matilda smiled at her._

 _"Mmmmmmmm…" Morgana pouted at her sister._

 _"Nyeh~!" Serena stuck her tongue out._

 _Morgana puffed her cheeks, before she decided to challenge her sister by letting her line go longer than her sister, and Serena replied back by making_ her _line longer. "Children, wait! If you keep doing that, you will lose your–"_

 _*SWISH!*_

 _"–kites…" Matilda trailed off, as both kites flew away from their hands._

 _"Oh dear…" Libra noticed. "They flew away…"_

 _"No worries, I got more!" Akane chirped, holding out a few more._

 _"Wow, look at them go," little Kibat said._

 _"Bye–bye ki~tes!" Alice said absentmindedly waving at them._

 _"Bye–bye~!" Ellie followed, waving happily with both of her hands while Minerva held her line with her mouth, making Andy sweat drop._

 _"My sister sure is carefree…" Andy noted._

 _"The children are having a good time with the games we used to play when we were children, back in our world… and Akane has a knack for taking care of the kids…" Aqua smiled while looking at Mai'yu, who stayed in her embrace. "Why don't join them, Mai'yu?"_

 _"Mai'yu… shy… Baa–chan…" she muttered while burying her face in her chest. "Scared by many kids…"_

 _"There's nothing to be scared of, Mai'yu." Aqua said encouraging her granddaughter. "Everyone is having fun."_

 _"…" Mai'yu remained silent, making Aqua sigh._

 _"I wonder if you gained your shyness from Bakuya…" she pondered while looking around and noticed a box kite still on the ground. It gave her an idea, saying, "Why don't we play with the box kite? It needs two people to control it and you and I can play together. It's much better than staying on the sidelines, right?"_

 _"Weally, Baa–chan?" Mai'yu looked at her. "You play with Mai'yu?"_

 _"Hai." Aqua smiled._

 _Mai'yu smiled brightly at that. "Ok!"_

 _"Okay, let's go play," Aqua said before the two went over to the box kite._

 _"Everyone is having a good time." Maribelle said as she took a sip of her tea. "And Akane had fancy ideas, getting their interest with her new craftsmanship."_

 _"Yeah, Nowi pretty much joined too!" Lissa perked up while having Kyoshiro sleep in her arms as she cradled the child. "By the way, have you girls seen Cordelia?"_

 _"She's checking up on Morgan in Castle Doran." Cherche informed. "Since Castle Doran provides healing capabilities, it should extend her time so the poison doesn't spread faster."_

 _"Morgan again?" Elena said, feeling worried while feeding Marth with a chocolate cookie. "Poor girl. If Cordelia keeps this up, she might wear herself out, especially with a child in her."_

 _"Yes, and I'm starting to feel worried for her..." Sumia added, with a hint of worry too._

 _"I'll go check on her." Melissa said standing up and giving Tommy to Frederick._

 _"Are you sure?" Frederick asked._

 _"Yes I'm sure. Besides, she needs her rest and I can take over, watching over Morgan."_

 _"Aunty! Louise want to see Gwamma too!" Louise perked up._

 _"Dear, why don't you stay here and play with Tommy?" Melissa said motherly. "Grandma might need a lot of sleep after taking care of your Aunt Morgan. Be a good girl, alright?"_

 _"Yes, Aunty…" Louise pouted, but still understood as Melissa walked towards Castle Doran._

* * *

 _Inside Castle Doran, the Three Arms stood outside Morgan's room, as they heard Cordelia playing music with her harp, and it was something beautiful to their ears. "She really took her time taking care of her." Jiro said._

 _"Hai, that's a mother's feelings for her daughter!" Ramon nodded._

 _"Music… charming!" Riki added._

 _"But… there's a hint of sadness in the song she played…" Jiro deducted as he listened to the song carefully._

 _"Ara? Why are you three outside Morgan's room?" Melissa asked, getting their attention._

 _"Ne, ne! Onee–chan, why are you not playing with the other kids outside?" Ramon chirped._

 _"I want to check on Cordelia." Melissa answered._

 _"I see." Jiro answered with a nod._

 _"Music… soothing…" Riki moaned._

 _"It sure is…" Melissa smiled before she entered the room. Inside, Cordelia was playing her harp calmly. Her plucks on the harp were graceful and serene, and on the bed, Masao was sleeping quietly next to Morgan's side and soon, her song came to an end._

 _Cordelia slowly opened her eyes, and noticed the sleeping Masao. A small smile was on her face. "Looks like Masao is asleep."_

 _"And yourself, dear sister?" Melissa said, getting Cordelia's attention. "You've kept an eye on Morgan all day. Are you not tired?"_

 _"Sister…" Cordelia murmured._

 _"You should rest Cordelia. It's not healthy if you don't." Melissa said._

 _"I'm sorry…" Cordelia apologized looking back at Morgan. It's just…"_

 _"I understand your pain." Melissa said as she held Cordelia's hands. "But what's the use if you end up on the sickbed, my dear? Wouldn't Morgan be sad?"_

 _"I guess… you're right…" Cordelia trailed off. "I do not want her to be saddened by my condition, should it happen to me…"_

 _"That's why you must take care of yourself." Melissa smiled. "The Shepherds will be worried if you keep this up. That's why I'm here to help you in any way I can. Why don't I take over from here, Cordelia? You need some sleep since you look… well… tired."_

 _"I… suppose so…" Cordelia said. "I actually do need some rest. Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome dear." Melissa smiled._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"How long have we been walking through this realm?" I asked.

"Nearly an hour since we left the village behind us." Tiki replied.

"Why the rush, Kurogasa?" Chrom asked. "The Outrealm Gate isn't going to get us back home as it usually does, since it got tampered. Walking around might be a good thing to do rather than wait for a gate to appear."

"I know but…" I said.

"Look," Chrom said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you want to save Morgan more than anything and find the Escaflowne, but you got to have faith that time in the Outrealm is faster than our world."

"Yeah, relax aibou!" Kivat said. "There's no need to get stressed all the time."

"You do need to recollect your thoughts, Kurogasa." Lucina pointed out. "The enemy will take advantage if you are still distressed. And if they do, you will be pushed into a corner."

"…I know…" I sighed. I guess it _is_ affecting me a lot…

"Everyone, we have company." Tiki said, and we noticed a familiar elder approaching us.

"Isn't that–" Lucina began.

"Yeah, it's him…" I groaned.

"Not _this_ guy again…" Kivat groaned too.

"Quick, let's get out of here before that old das–" Chrom suggested, but was quickly intervened by his appearance.

"Fellow warriors! I requested your aid once more!" Old Hubba begged, much to my chagrin. "…I can't believe you came back to assist me once more. I mean, of _course_ you came back! Just as I divoned!"

There was a moment of silence.

"…Divined?"

Accompanied by silence again.

"…Divinidated?"

"I wonder what the trouble is _this_ time." Tiki pondered.

"It must have something to do with him being at a loss again…" Lucina pointed out as Chrom groaned.

"Old Hubba, listen…" Chrom growled, but Old Hubba quickly cut in with ease.

"Oh, if only Beatrice were still here to see you take pity on her doddering old husband. She was a big supporter of charity, you know. She married me, after all! Heh ha…" he laughed. This is where Chrom and I had enough.

"Hubba! Enough!" I shouted.

"Just point us to your stolen Einherjar cards, and we'll be on our way." Chrom grumbled.

"*Ahem* Yes, well," Hubba cleared his throat. "Actually I had a vision that we'd find the thief in three… two…"

"What's with the countdown?" I deadpanned.

"Oh my, Hubba. Did you follow me all the way here? I do love a man with endurance…" a familiar playful voice said, making the four of us turn around… and notice a certain character.

"That's…" Lucina got out.

"No way…" I continued. "She's…"

"There she is, right on schedule! The filthy, lying, exquisite beauty who stole my cards!" Old Hubba claimed.

"That woman…" Chrom said, as she was floating in the air with a broom of all things. "Isn't she…"

"Oho! Does she look familiar?" Old Hubba chuckled.

"She's… Aversa." Tiki added. With that familiar short hair and black revealing dress, there's no doubt about it.

"Even so, I can assure you this is not the woman you know." Hubba assured. "She comes from a different world than you or I– one already well on its way to ruin. Be warned, she's not to be underestimated. Or trusted."

"…really?" I sweat dropped.

"…Or shown secret heirlooms." Old Hubba finished.

"In which you typically screwed up…" I deadpanned.

"Especially not while I have all your big, strong Einherjar to protect me, Hubba." Aversa cooed. "You never told me all your calling cards summoned heroes from the past! You of all people know how much I love antiques, Bubbles…"

"I told you, you don't get to call me that anymore!" Hubba snapped. "…Rrrgh! See what she does?! Honestly, I'd love to help you fight her… if only I hadn't thrown my back out. But hey, at least I have the Einherjar you reclaimed for me last time! Now let's see…" He then took out some cards. "Come forth, my brave and comely heroines! Lend us your swords and shapely muscles!"

"Uh… is he going to call forth another group of muscles?" I asked, but I knew I was wrong as I saw a familiar figure before me… and two more that I don't know at all.

The first one I knew was Eirika, but judging by her appearance, I can tell that this one is a different Eirika, since she didn't recall our past conversation, wielding her rapier in a ladylike manner.

The second figure had forest green long hair tied in a ponytail, wearing light blue tribal clothing that's suited for girls that live in the desert, light blue gloves, and around her red sash that was around her waist, were a pair of swords, meaning that she dual wielded her weapons. She also wore brown boots and a sleeveless trench coat to finish her up her appearance.

The third figure was really different too. She had red crimson hair similar to my wife's, but only reaching at shoulder length. She also has a golden tiara around her head, wearing a red robe with gold linings on her mage clothing, a black cape with gold linings on it, long gold greaves over her red stockings, and black fingerless gloves that held her book.

"As you wish. I will strike down any wrongdoers." Eirika said.

"I'll show you what I can do with a blade." the second figure added.

"I hope we can end this with as little bloodshed as possible… for their sake." the third figure prayed.

"I know Eirika, but… who are the other two?" I asked Old Hubba, in which he replied with a laugh.

"Hahaha! Why the first one here is the lovely Lyndis of the Elibian Lore." Hubba said. "She is a nomad from the Sacae Plains who is actually a noble lady of her estate Caelin."

"I see." I said.

"And the other?" Chrom asked.

"I am Celica." the third figure introduced. "Princess Anteze of Zofia is who I am, but I am just a priestess from the Novis Monastery."

"A princess… like Eirika?" I blinked.

"That's right! And she's a true pure beauty!" Old Hubba laughed happily. It was then I noticed Lyn looking at me, as if she was having doubts.

"Um… is something wrong?" I asked.

"No it's just… you look familiar." Lyn answered.

"I do?" I blinked.

"You remind me of someone…" she began, "Someone… who kept mentioning about a seed within one's self."

"Seed?" I blinked. Of all the knowledge I knew in the Kamen Rider field, there's only one Rider who would refer to such a thing. I decided to give it a shot. "As in… the Seed of Agito?"

"Seed of Agito?" Lyn blinked. "This is the first time I've heard such a thing, but… it somehow… sounds nostalgic."

Okay, this is getting a bit freaky. If there's a version of me as Blade and me as Kiva then… there's a version of me that's Agito? The Kurogasa of Lyn's world is Kamen Rider Agito?!

"Kurogasa… who is this… Agito?" Chrom asked.

"This is the first time I've heard of this too." Lucina added.

"What's this? Am I being totally ignored?" Aversa huffed.

"Just one moment…" I said. Boy, it feels awkward telling someone to actually hold their horses for a bit, so I can explain to my friends about something that I know.

"I'm curious too, Kurogasa." Tiki added. "Who is this Kamen Rider you speak of?"

"Kamen Rider Agito." I began. "Some say he's from the world where Kuuga, another Kamen Rider, resides. And some say he's a completely different hero. A Rider named Shouichi Tsugami wields the power of Agito when he lost his memory."

"Similar to Morgan's situation?" Tiki asked

"In a way, yeah." I nodded. "He's a hero that protects people from the Unknown or Lords, deities of sorts that hunt down specific people for fun purposes. His quotes states that the Seed of Agito within people would bring hope for one's future, and it is up to that said hero to protect them at all cost."

"Is there anything else?" Chrom asked.

"That's all I could remember…" I said, rubbing my head. "It's been a _long_ time since I've tried to remember that… y'know, politics and such."

"Agito…" Lyn murmured.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"That name… I don't know why, but… it feels so nostalgic."

"Oho~? This is another one of those rare moments!" Old Hubba exclaimed happily. "An Einherjar regaining some of her memories!"

"But once her task is done, she'll no longer gain her memories, similar to how we encountered Eirika." I said, looking at Eirika, and she looked at me neutrally.

"In any case, we should be assisting our master for the time being." Celica insisted. "We must retrieve what is lost."

"Oh yeah… the cards." I said while looking back at Aversa, who was a bit bored. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Wow, this is a first, aibou. Telling your enemy to wait for ya." Kivat said with a sweat drop.

"I was getting bored, so let's make things interesting~." she cooed before taking out a familiar card… wait, is that–?! "Come on out, my sweet prince."

"Of course, milady. I am yours."

"Wait, Marth? …Again?" Chrom asked surprised. "And he looks… different."

"It's another reflection of the same man." Old Hubba explained. "Hmm, how can I explain this…? Just as no two artists would paint him the same way, so, too, his cards differ. Even cards of the same person have different appearances and abilities…"

"Oi…" I got out. "Did he just…"

"Just what?" Lucina said, looking at me.

"…did he… break the fourth wall?" I summed up.

"Fourth wall?" she blinked as she looked around. "I don't see any walls, Kurogasa. Why the assumption?"

"Never mind, it's a figure of speech." I sweat dropped. "Anyways, let's get going! Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

Kivat made the hypnotic sonar sound as the Fangire marks appeared on my face and the belt formed around my waist. "Henshin!"

"What's this now~?" she cooed as I donned in my armor, surprising the young Prince.

"Who… what _are_ you?" he asked.

"I am the one who shatters the Chains of Destiny, to forge a better future. Kamen Rider Kiva!" I introduced.

"Kiva?" Aversa blinked… before a smile appeared on her face. "This is something new. Not to mention he looks so… brilliant in it!"

"Even so…" the young prince said, "…since you knaves wanted to kidnap Lady Aversa, I suggest you leave her be before harm befalls upon you."

"You are mistaken, Prince Marth! We're not kidnappers, I assure you! We would never think of tying her up and making her beg for mercy!" Hubba said.

"Weren't you the one saying Einherjar can't be reasoned with?!" Chrom snapped.

"Enough of your lies. Draw your weapons and die with honor!" Marth shouted, drawing out his Falchion.

"Welp, was worth a try. Did my part! The rest is up to you and yours, Chrom." Hubba said before running off.

"Hey get back here! Don't leave us high and dry!" I shouted, but it was too late.

"Thanks for the assistance…" Chrom sighed.

"My prince, be sure to bring justice to them." she cooed before she flew elsewhere.

"Yes, milady. As you wish." he bowed.

"And I know he won't be alone…" Tiki noticed as the rest of the Einherjar appeared around us.

"Kurogasa, we need to use the Einherjar card we gained from our last battle." Lucina suggested as she drew out her Parallel Falchion.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean… I don't want to get confused while we're fighting."

"It will be fine." Lucina assured.

I was silent for a while before saying, "Alright, if you say so." I then took out the card and held it up high. "Come forth! Prince Marth!"

The said card glowed radiantly, making the other Prince Math cover his eyes, along with the other Einherjar. Eventually, he appeared before us and fortunately for us, this Marth was older than Prince Marth, so I can just drop the 'prince' part from further misunderstandings.

"W–What is this sorcery?" Prince Marth asked shocked.

"What will be your command, Kurogasa?" Marth asked, drawing out his Falchion.

"I want you to aid us in this fight." I said.

"As you wish." Marth nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" Chrom said before charging in.

"Father, wait for me!" Lucina shouted, running after him.

"Come, Kurogasa. We must fight." Tiki gestured.

"Right." I nodded while getting into my stance. "Let's go, Tiki."

* * *

 _"Mou~, seriously!" Apollo whined. "Just how long are we gonna keep walking in this endless realm?"_

 _"Ara, ara~!" Kiva–la cooed. "Apollo–chama is impatient, ne~?"_

 _"Yeah? Blame that freaky portal in the first place." Brady concluded. "Besides, we're kinda separated from our wives and friends too, like old times."_

 _"Well that's great…" Apollo grumbled._

 _"Hey I ain't enjoyin' it either, but we can't do squat." Brady said._

 _"I wanna get out of this place no~w!"_

 _"Quit yer' whining, pretty boy!" Brady told off._

 _"Stop calling me that! Those kids call me that because I look like Papa! There're even a few instances where they might have mistaken me for Mama, too!"_

 _"That's because you look feminine, ne~?" Kiva–la cooed. "You_ did _inherit Akane–chama's charms and Libra–chama's good loo~ks!"_

 _"Seriously?" Apollo sweat dropped._

 _"Welp, look on the bright side, 'pollo." Brady coughed a bit, trying to get back to the conversation. "At least both of us are already off with the priest malarkey and going down our own path. You and Bakuya with those kids, while Nah and I compose songs are makin' it famous with Inigo trailin' with us."_

 _"Yeah, I guess…" Apollo sighed._

 _"Ara~ I see something!" Kiva–la cooed._

 _"Is it a way out?!" Apollo asked excitedly._

 _"No~pe!" Kiva–la cooed again._

 _"Is Mr. Stiff around?" Brady asked._

 _"May~be?" Kiva–la cooed playfully._

 _"Kiva–la, stop messing with me right now!" Apollo scolded._

 _"That ain't Mr. Stiff." Brady noticed. "That's Severa's pops over there!"_

 _"Eh?" Apollo said before squinting his eyes to get a better look. "Hey you're right!"_

 _"We better help him out." Brady said._

 _"No need to tell me twice. Kiva–la!" Apollo called out._

 _"Ha~i! If Apollo–chama asks, then it would be my pleasure~!" she cooed before flying towards Apollo's finger._

 _"Henshin!" he exclaimed while thrusting Kiva_ _–_ _la forward between his fingers._

 _*CHU!*_

 _His whole body was coated with quicksilver and as soon as it took form, it shattered away, revealing his Rider form. Brady took a quick look at his friend, muttering, "You look sissy in that armor."_

 _"Urusai!" Apollo shouted._

 _"I'm just sayin'." Brady shrugged._

 _"Aw mou~ leave me alone!" Apollo whined before running off to aid Kiva._

 _"Hey wait up!" Brady shouted, running after him._

* * *

"Even if it's just the four of us along with Mar–Mar, this is quite a daunting task…" Tiki said in her dragon form as I mounted behind her.

"You got that right…" I agreed, despite hating to admit it. "Even if I transformed into my Emperor Form, without the Shepherds, it's not going to be easy."

"But knowing you for so long, you're not the type to give up that easily, yes?" Tiki asked cheekily noticing her childish personality slipping out from it.

"You know me too well Tiki." I chuckled.

"Then let's not waste time. We must defeat our enemies." Tiki said.

"Right!" I nodded before Tiki dove down and began spewing flames at the Einherjar soldiers, burning them and some of them turned into cards.

"Gh!" Chrom winced in pain feeling the cut on his shoulder, from battling one of the Einherjar soldiers.

"Father!" Lucina cried out before she quickly dashed towards him, slashing down the enemy with a quick swing of her sword before standing next to him. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Lucina…" Chrom winced as he checked the wound on his shoulder… and I can tell that's no small cut.

"We need to find a healer, fast!" Lucina panicked.

"But… where can we find one?" Chrom winced as the Einherjar slowly approached them.

"Kurogasa!" Tiki warned, which caught my attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's something approaching!" Tiki said.

"Huh?" I said and when I looked forward–

"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" A voice yelled.

"Wait, that voice!" I heard as it flew passed us, slashing the enemy below us.

"It's Apollo!" Tiki exclaimed.

"Hey!" Another voice shouted. From afar, we heard Brady's voice, running towards us. "Did someone say healing 'ere?"

"Brady!" Lucina cried out.

"Hey Brady, about time you got here! Go fix up Chrom! Tiki, Apollo, and I will handle the rest!" I said.

"Ya got it!" Brady said before running over to him and Lucina. "Yergh, that's some wound, pops." He pointed out.

"It would be best to do your job now, Brady." Chrom suggested.

Meanwhile, we noticed the battle between the two princes clashing, and it was pretty close, if you ask me. Clash for clash, spark for spark. "The battle between two Mar–Mars are even…" Tiki said while looking at the battle from the air, while I managed to slash down another Pegasus Knight Einherjar with my blade. Celica casted a holy barrier, pushing away the Einherjars before Eirika and Lyn rushed forward with a finishing blow on them.

"Oi aibou! I spot Aversa!" Kivat shouted.

"You do?" I asked as I looked ahead and saw down below that Aversa _was_ down there. "Alright, I'm going in!" I said before standing on Tiki's back and placed a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP!**

As I hovered up high, Kivat quickly broke the chains on my kicking foot, revealing the red bat wings on it. At the same time, the scenery changed in, from daytime to, night. "Oh~? What's this now?"

"Darkness Moon Break!" I declared, diving down my kick to her.

"Lady Aversa!" Prince Marth exclaimed before he quickly dashed towards her–

*CLASH!*

With much difficulty, his Falchion met my kick and the result was a crater forming from it and he was on his knees. "Whoa, how did he get here so fast?!" Kivat asked shocked as I quickly made a back flip after the attack.

"I–I don't know!" I said just as shocked as he was.

"That's a good boy Prince Marth, you protected me from harm." Aversa cooed. "I thank you."

"Grrrrrr…" I growled. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"For you, milady…" Prince Marth winced as he slowly stood up, wobbling a bit. "...I shall ensure that these knaves… will not harm you…"

"Do you need any assistance?" Lyn asked, making me look at her. "It looks like you're in trouble, Kurogasa."

"I think so…" I nodded while Marth was busy with fighting the other Einherjars.

"Do you know how to play double?" Lyn asked from out of the blue.

"Double?" I blinked, looking at her.

"It's vague… but I do recall fighting together… with you… Agito." she pointed out while unsheathing her other sword.

I looked at her, surprised that she called me Agito instead of Kiva. "Why are you knaves still standing there? Be prepared for your defeat!" Prince Marth claimed.

"Ye~s, just like tha~t!" she cooed happily.

"Aibou, I _really_ think you need her help." Kivat suggested as Prince Marth got into his stance.

"Uh… yeah, you're right." I said snapping out of it.

"Shall we then?" Lyn asked.

"Y–Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Let's go, partner!" Lyn smiled before she quickly dashed forward and clashed her swords against Prince Marth. Truth to be told, when I saw her smile, for some reason I don't know… I kinda find her… attractive.

"Oi, aibou!" Kivat exclaimed, getting my attention.

"W–What?!" I stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're falling for the ladies' charms again?! I thought you already overcame that problem!" Kivat said.

"I know that, but–"

"You know what's gonna happen if Cordelia knows right?"

"Yeah, I know…" I slumped my shoulders. "She'll kill me for this and my marriage might be in shambles…"

"Let's not forget that your kids will look at you differently." Kivat added.

"Hey, a little help here!" Lyn called out, getting my attention.

"Uh c–coming!" I shouted before going over to her to help out.

"Mattaku…" Kivat sighed.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _Elie and Alice stayed outside of a room, looking at it with curiosity in her eyes. "Ne, ne, Ali~ce!" Elie began, while holding her wyvern doll in her arms._

 _"Ha~i?" Alice looked at her absentmindedly, holding the ears of her rabbit doll._

 _"Why are Mommy and Daddy staying in the room for a long ti~me?" Elie asked curiously._

 _"I dunno~!" Alice replied nonchalantly. "Maybe they wanted to play a ga~me?"_

 _"What are you two doing over there?" Emmeryn's calm voice said, getting the children's attention._

 _"Mommy~!" Alice said happily, running towards her mother, accompanied with a hug._

 _"Hi Aunt Emmery~n!" Elie waved._

 _"What are you two doing out here?" Emmeryn asked._

 _"Mommy and Daddy are in their room, but they're not coming out for some reaso~n." Elie answered. "Why they are in room so long, Aunty~?"_

 _"Oh dear…" Emmeryn gasped slightly, surprised to hear the blunt child asking that without much trouble._

 _"Emm, what's up?" Saigo approached his wife, making Alice look at her father with her usual absentminded smile._

 _"Daddy~!" Alice chirped happily, as he approached his daughter and patted her head._

 _"What's up, Alice?" Saigo blinked._

 _"Daddy~, why Elie's Mommy and Daddy not coming out of roo~m? Are they playing a game in there~?" Alice asked innocently, as somehow, they heard a low moaning from inside._

 _"Uh…" Saigo blushed a bit, hearing it._

 _"Uncle Saigo~?" Elie blinked._

 _"Um uh, your mommy and daddy are… playing a game only adults can play."_

 _"Weally~?" Elie asked tilting her head to one side._

 _"Y–Yes, my dear. That would be it." Emmeryn replied, trying her best to remain composed._

 _"Elie wants to play what Mommy and Daddy are playin~g!" Elie declared, much to the couple's surprise._

 _"Alice too~!" she replied, getting a rather large sweat drop from Saigo._

 _"You've gotta be kidding me…" Saigo said in disbelief._

 _"I–I don't think that is a good idea." Emmeryn said._

 _"Aw~ why no~t?" Alice and Elie whined._

 _"Well… you gotta be a bit older… and taller." Saigo tried to sum up._

 _"Like Mommy and Daddy~?" Alice said._

 _"Yes, like both of us, my dear." Emmeryn nodded, supporting his words wholeheartedly._

 _"Both of you are still young and short. So, that's a no–no." Saigo told the two._

 _"Aw~, no fu~n!" Elie pouted._

 _"Ha~i." Alice pouted too._

 _"Now, now, you two. Akane prepared some milk and cookies you two like so much." Saigo suggested._

 _"Oh, it_ is _tea time." Emmeryn recalled. "And the snacks are being prepared as we speak."_

 _"Coo~kies~!" both Elie and Alice said in unison._

 _"Kibat." Saigo called out, making little Kibat flutter in. "Why don'cha lead these two to the kitchen, so they could get their cookies?"_

 _"Ryoukai!" little Kibat saluted before the two followed him happily._

 _"Boy that was a close one…" Saigo sighed in relief._

 _"I believe so, Saigo…" Emmeryn said sharing the same relief._

 _"Those kids are curious about the adult world, huh? And they caught both of us off guard from Elie's blunt question." Saigo sweat dropped._

 _"That's how they are Saigo." Emmeryn said. "They will understand when they grow up."_

 _"Yeah, and hopefully not too fast, otherwise they would probably be scarred for life…" Saigo sighed wearily._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the room…_

 _"What a blast…" Storm sighed in relief._

 _"It sure was, love…" Cherche replied while snuggling close to her husband, in which he replied by wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close to him. "But why the sudden request?"_

 _"Truth to be told, a funny question came to me, the other day…" Storm said._

 _"A funny question?" Cherche looked at him, confused. "From who?"_

 _"Elie."_

 _"Elie?"_

 _"Yeah." he nodded. "Our daughter asked me about it. About when she will be a big sister, like her big brother for her." Storm explained._

 _"Is that the reason why we're doing this, love?" Cherche asked. "So Elie would have a new playmate when Andy is ready to soar the world once he grows up to be a man?"_

 _"Something like that," Storm shrugged._

 _"My, our daughter is so blunt." Cherche giggled._

 _"Yeah, no kidding." Storm sweat dropped. "I wonder where she got her personality from."_

 _"Hm?" Cherche looked at her husband, with the same smile on her face. "Is there anyone that influenced her of being who she is despite our daughter having the same hair color like mine?"_

 _"Mmmmmm… maybe," Storm said._

 _"Oh really…" Cherche said slyly._

 _"Yes really." Storm smirked._

 _"Will you tell me… if we go another round?" Cherche asked seductively._

 _"Hmm…" Storm pretended to ponder, in which she closed in and gave him another peck on the lips._

 _"I'll take that as a yes." she giggled before the two went at it again._

* * *

"That's it! We're gaining an advantage!" Tiki exclaimed as she managed to breathe out a rather large fireball, burning down a line of enemies that tried to surround Celica.

"Thank you." Celica thanked.

"You are most welcome." Tiki replied.

Meanwhile, Eirika was aiding Marth against Prince Marth while Chrom, Lyn, and I faced Aversa.

"It's just you and us now, Aversa." I threatened, pointing my Zanvat sword at her.

"Oh, dear me~, am I cornered?" Aversa cooed, not feeling intimidated.

"You might as well surrender while you can." Chrom suggested.

"I believe I do not know the word 'surrender', cute boy." she cooed. "At the very least, why don't give me a good fi~ght?"

"Mattaku, she's just as bad as the Aversa in _our_ world." Kivat scoffed.

"No kidding." I agreed.

"You're going down!" Lyn shouted before charging in at Aversa.

"Wait, Lyn! Don't charge in on your own!" I tried to warn, but she already collided her blade on Aversa and the latter managed to dodge the first few swings from Lyn before hovering above her.

"Fufufufu, getting impatient, I see." Aversa chuckled.

"There's no use flying away from me!" Lyn exclaimed before she crouched down slightly and quickly propelled herself upwards, heading towards Aversa. Though the first swing was a miss, her other blade, on the other hand, tore her flesh on Aversa's arm, much to the latter's surprise.

"That isn't playing fair!" she pouted.

"Oh it's fair!" Lyn retorted.

"Poo, well I'll certainly teach _you_ a lesson!" Aversa said before casting a dark wave of energy at Lyn.

"Watch out!" I shouted before I got in front of Lyn and my back took the brunt force of the attack. "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Kurogasa!" Chrom exclaimed as Lyn kneeled down to my height, as I tried to bare the pain on my back, trailing smoke.

"Oh poo! A hero is out for the count!" she chuckled, feeling happy, even though it was unexpected.

"Why did you protect me?" Lyn asked worriedly. "I could have shoved the attack to the other side with my Sol Katti. Why would you do such a thing, Agito?"

"Because… you're a friend…" I panted.

"Huh?" Lyn asked confused.

"I don't want to see my friends get hurt if there's a chance I could help them." I began. "I will do anything to protect and save those who are dear to me…"

Lyn was surprised, but nonetheless, a small smile was on her face, replying, "I know. But I can take care of myself. Just worry about yours."

"Right…" I nodded before she quickly ran forward, heading towards Aversa.

"I wonder what Cordelia would say if she found out about you two–timing…" Chrom said, somehow striking my nerve and making me blush at the same time.

"I am _not_ two–timing!" I snapped.

"Really…" Chrom said unconvinced.

"Yes really!" I retorted. "C'mon, man! I love my wife, and I already have more kids than you can count, Chrom!"

"I know, Kurogasa." Chrom chuckled. "Just making sure."

"Instead of you two exchanging jokes, why don't you two help her out?" Kivat suggested.

"Uh… right," I said.

"Let's finish this then," Chrom said before dashing towards Aversa to help out Lyn, drawing out his Falchion.

"O–Oi, chotto matte!" I shouted, running after him.

"Aha! Your sword won't harm me, little gir~l!" she cooed before shooting out another dark blast at her.

"That's because you keep flying away from me!" Lyn snapped before swinging her Sol Katti to redirect the attack to the unexpected Aversa.

"Oh!" Aversa exclaimed before quickly teleporting to the ground, dodging her own blow. "That was a close one."

"But not _this_ one!" Chrom and I said. Her eyes were wide open as both of us slashed down our swords on her. Even though it was a miss, a few locks of hair flew away.

"Milady!" Prince Marth exclaimed as he shoved Marth forward and quickly rushed to her side.

"Gah!" Aversa winced as her tome flew away from Chrom's attack.

"This is the clincher!" I said before thrusting my Zanvat Sword onto–

*STAB!*

–Prince Marth?!

"G–Gh!" Prince Marth winced in pain, as my sword pierced through his chest, much to Chrom's and my surprise.

"Nanda…" I said shocked.

"Prince Marth…" Chrom got out.

"I won't… let you… harm her…" Prince Marth cringed. "Even if it means… sacrificing my life…"

"That's a good young prince." she cooed.

"Your safety… is my… priority…" Prince Marth winced before dropping his Falchion and slumping down. Moments later, glitter formed around him before, he turned into a card, dropping to the ground.

"Prince Marth…" I muttered.

"Oh poo, he's done." Aversa pouted. "Oh well, he outlived his usefulness."

…What?!

"How can you say such a thing?!" Chrom snapped.

"Oh? Have you forgotten?" she began. "He is nothing more than an Einherjar, not a real being. He is a mere phantom that is built for destruction!"

"But even so, he was willing to sacrifice himself for you!" I retorted.

"Yes, but that won't matter much anymore!" she cooed while hovering back into the sky after dodging Lyn's attempt on trying to cut her down again.

"Yer' get back here and gimme my cards back, you sly fox!" Old Hubba's voice shouted as he approached us, and Aversa chuckled.

"One thing that we can agree on this battle is this. Your bunch is truly an interesting one, Bubbles~." she cooed while creating a black mist around her. "Perhaps I'd best retreat for now. See you later…" and with one gesture of her hand, she disappeared from the black mist, leaving us. At the same time, the defeated Einherjar phantoms reverted back to cards.

"Get back here!" I shouted.

"It's no use Kurogasa. She's long gone." Chrom frowned as Kivat detached from my belt and went to civilian form.

"Crap…" I gritted.

"Finally, it's over…" Apollo sighed in relief after going back to civilian form too, plopping his butt to the ground. "Boy, using this armor after a long time of not using it makes me feel sore all over! How did Mama manage to get used to it?"

"Don't ask me. I got nuthin' to do with it." Brady said.

"But still, I'm glad to see both of you again." Lucina said gladly. "But, have you seen others?"

"Nope!" Brady said.

"You and Kurogasa were the first ones we saw." Apollo said.

"I see…" Lucina said sadly, looking down.

"Look, Lucy. I know you're worried for your husband, much as how Brady and I are worried for our wives, but I'm sure they'll be alright." Apollo assured.

"Those guys ain't gonna be a walk in the park for gettin' killed that easily." Brady added, as Lucina nodded in agreement.

""See you later"? Heh, heh, oh, Hubba, you still got it, you sly old–" He was in his own world, until he received a glare from me and Chrom. Then he coughed up, pretending that whatever he said isn't true and tried to get back on track. "She got away?! Oh, fiddlesticks! Well, I suppose I soothseed this, too."

"Hm?" Tiki said confused, as Old Hubba tried to correct himself.

"…Soothsaw?" he got out, but still got the glares from both of us. "…Soothsawed?"

"Look, can you just point out how in the world she got those cards in the first place?" Kivat cut to the chase, making the old man alert.

"Ah, yes! About that woman… I've known this would happen ever since the first time I met her." he began.

"Really?" Tiki said.

"Oh yes! She came to my house asking to be my apprentice. I was her master, she said!" he exclaimed before frowning. "Then one morning I wake up, and she's gone… along with most all my Einherjar!"

"How is that possible?" Lucina asked, as the three of them approached us, while our Einherjar phantoms were still with us after collecting the remains of the cards.

"I bet he must have screwed up." Kivat assumed with a sweat drop.

"The cards were so well hidden, too! In a special place, kept secret for generations…"

"Well that secret's out now." Chrom said.

"Thanks to you falling for Aversa's charms Hubba…" I deadpanned.

"Hey!" Hubba snapped.

"It could be, Kurogasa." Chrom agreed. "Placing a dark art on him won't be much of a hassle for her, too."

"Actually, she didn't do anything to me." Old Hubba interjected.

"Ara~? What do you mean by that~?" Kiva–la cooed while fluttering right above Apollo's head and landed there.

"…I told her where they are."

…

…

…

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Chrom and I shouted comically angry.

"It was such a juicy secret! I thought she'd be impressed." he explained.

"Let me guess. She's impressed with it, wasn't she?" Apollo deadpanned.

"Of course!" Old Hubba said proudly. "Especially at the map I drew…"

"Honestly, this guy's a dolt…" Brady facepalmed.

"I think my ancestors would understand my folly. Certainly Great–Uncle Fondell would…" he sighed. "But don't judge me lest ye be judged later! I see big lady troubles in your future…"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Chrom said exasperated.

"What kind of idiot wants to tell a secret like that?" I groaned with a facepalm. Seriously, how much worse could this get?

"In any case, since she has made her escape, why don't you use your crystal ball to find her?" Chrom suggested.

"She might be elsewhere of these Realms." Old Hubba said. "But not to worry, we'll get her next time!"

…what?

"Next time…?" Apollo's left eye twitched, feeling annoyed.

"We ain't got time for this malarkey! We got a flower to hunt down and–" Brady complained, until Old Hubba suddenly held his head with his eyes wide open.

"WAIT! I'M HAVING ANOTHER VISION! Why, it's the future again!" Old Hubba spoke out loud. "…And you're all there… again!"

"Here we go…" I sighed loudly.

"Yes! You defeated Aversa and found another family treasure she stole!" he explained. "This precious tome… it allows you to learn a special skill! And… I'm giving it to you! Oh, you look so happy to have helped a tired, wrinkled, pitiful old man…"

"Is that so?" Chrom said, still not convinced.

"And oh? What's this? I'm seeing two ladies in the shadows that will help in the battle ahead! And boy, are those two quite lovely ones!" he said, drooling about the vision he had.

Oh man…

"This is getting annoying…" Chrom sighed.

"Dare I ask who these ladies are?" I asked.

"Hm~." Old Hubba pondered before he chuckled a bit. "Oh yes! I do not know the names, but these beauties are quite revealing!"

"Just the description is enough, thank you very much…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"These shadows, both of them have _very_ long hair, as one of them had her hair tied at the end while the other tied her hair on each side instead, and oh! One of them looks _really_ beautiful in her oriental clothing, compared to the other that is wearing a leather outfit revealing her _great_ figure! Why yes! One is quite pure, and the other… quite snappy. And their three sizes are–"

*BONK! BONK! BONK!*

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH THANK YOU!" I snapped after bopping him on the head multiple times.

"Ow…" Hubba groaned.

"I think we got ourselves a pretty good idea on who those two might be." Kivat said. "Especially the 'snappy' part."

"I agree with you, Kivat." Tiki nodded. "If they are still around these realms, then we should rush to their aid posthaste."

"In other words, we'll help you out… again." Chrom summed up, making the old man cheer happily.

"Oh thank you brave warriors! Thank you so much!" Hubba said happily. "Oh, and as thanks, have another Einherjar card!" He added giving us another one.

"Hm?" Chrom said taking the card to look at it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"He is the Young Lion, Roy! I'm sure he'll be quite handy for ya!" Old Hubba said happily before starting to walk away. "Well now, I shall take my leave! Until we meet again!"

"Yeah, likewise." I replied before looking at the card in hand. This hero had red hair with a blue bandanna over his forehead, right above his blue eyes. His clothing consists of a blue long trench coat with white leather straps on the upper part of his body, in which his white small shield was seen on his left shoulder. He had a black buckle around his waist, black pants, blue fingerless gloves and white greaves over his black boots. This must be the hero they called the Young Lion. And I can see why; he looks young but eager to go to battle, from the looks of it. "Maybe I should materialize it so I can know about this new ally of ours."

"Come now, ladies! Let us be on our way!" Old Hubba said rather enthusiastically, as the two of them reverted back to cards and so did Marth before Chrom held it. But I noticed that Lyn hasn't reverted back to her card form, but instead, looking at me.

"Hm? What are you doing Lyn? I said come back to me!" Hubba said.

"Just one moment," Lyn said before looking at me.

"W–What is it Lyn?" I asked.

"It is nothing." she began. "I just want to say… thank you. For everything."

"For everything?" I blinked. "I only helped out with this battle…"

"That's not it." she shook her head. "I remember the battle we fought together with our friends, back in Elibe. If the two of us haven't met back at Sacae where I found you unconscious, I don't think either of us would have known each other… and the rest of our adventures we shared along the way. I wanted to thank you for everything you did after saving my grandfather, but you left in a hurry, as I am unable to express myself to you."

"Lyn…" I got out. I guess she must have treasured her friends a lot, huh?

"I may not remember about this talk, but I'm glad I could tell you about it. So thank you…" she smiled before she approached me and landed a peck on my left cheek. That triggered my blush as her body glowed faintly, about to revert back to her card form. "…for everything."

"Lyn…" I muttered before she finally turned into a card and it gently landed in my hands.

"…" Chrom remained silent when he saw it.

Then the moment was ruined when Kivat scoffed, "Oh great, now you're _three_ –timing…"

"W–What?!" I panicked, practically scolding at Kivat. "I–It's just a misunderstanding!"

"Oh boy, when your wife hears about this, she'll be putting ya' on a leash, aibou!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Don't you _dare_ do that!" I snapped back, as Old Hubba got his card back from my hand.

"Oh well, you two love birds go banter on one another, while this Old Hubba is hittin' the joint!" Old Hubba said before he immediately dispersed, no longer with us.

"H–Hey! Wait just a minute!" I shouted, but it was no use.

"He's gone, just like that." Brady said.

"We should get going too." Apollo suggested.

"'Pollo's right. We ain't gonna stay here and do nuthin'." Brady nodded.

"We have our camping gear with us, since we don't see any villages nearby." I said, looking at both of them. "What about you two?"

"We might… gonna have to share with you guys, about something to lay on the ground." Apollo hesitated. "I don't mind about the chill since my robe can be used as a blanket, according to Papa."

"And since we are camping outside, since we don't know the threats in this realm, we should take turns on guarding too." Tiki pointed out.

"I suppose I can guard." Chrom said.

"I'll do it too, since I'm a bat and I'm nocturnal." Kivat said.

"I suppose I can too." I began.

"No. You need rest friend." Chrom said. "Can't have you think about too many things. Especially when it comes to Morgan."

"But–"

"Kurogasa, believe me. You need rest." Chrom pressed on.

"And you need to have a little chat with that new card you found." Kivat pointed out to me.

"Ara~, I wonder what kind of man he i~s?" Kiva–la cooed.

"We'll find out soon enough." Lucina said looking at the card.

"Uh… yeah, I suppose." I said.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and we were camping out at an open field where there was a forest nearby for food and firewood. As the group prepared for the night, the rest of them sat on a log and I stood in front of them, holding the card in hand. "Come on out, Roy."

On cue, as the card glowed, I threw it to the front. Just like the Blade cards, it spun in midair and eventually, a figure stood before us and I got to say, he looks younger than I expected.

"This must be Roy…" Lucina noticed. "But he looks so…"

"…young." Chrom nodded in agreement, to finish his daughter's words.

"You summoned me?" Roy began, in which I nodded. "I see. So the lady was deceiving us…"

"I think so." I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was so blind to it." he apologized. "Let me fight alongside you as recompense. My name is Roy. Have you heard of me?"

"I am sorry, I've never heard of you." I said.

"Nor have I." Chrom added.

"Me either." Lucina finished.

"This is new for us." Apollo replied.

"I see." Roy understood. "I'm the son of a marquess in the Lycian League on the continent of Elibe."

"Elibe?" Chrom pointed out. "You mean, the country outside Ylisse and Magvel?"

"That's right." Roy nodded. "I fought on my father's behalf when he was too ill to mend our war–torn continent. I'm still young, but one day I hope to become a great man like my father. And the more I know about other worlds like yours, the better my chances!"

"This guy sure got some spirit! I like 'em!" Kivat perked up.

"May I know the man who summoned me?" Roy asked.

"Kurogasa."

"Kurogasa…" Roy recalled. "Even though it has an interesting ring to it, somehow, it feels a bit strange… my father once told me about a tactician that also fights, such as you. Maybe it is only a mere coincidence…"

"It might be." I added.

"So what is your home like?" he began.

"My home?" I blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"When I was young, I studied aboard in a neighboring house." he told us. "I've always been fascinated by other places and the people who inhabit them." he paused, looking at me. "Do you like your world, Kurogasa?"

"Of course." I said.

"I see." Roy nodded.

"I have a lot of friends and family back home that I love. And right now, I'm on a mission to save my daughter from an illness. She doesn't have much time…"

"I see." Roy noticed. "I can tell your world would be quite an interesting one. And who knows? Maybe I'll be able to enjoy your world as much as how I've visited other worlds."

"I sure hope so." I nodded.

"Should you ever need my help, you may summon me." Roy said as his body glowed. "And I shall lend you a hand, milord."

"Thank you…" I said before Roy turned into a card again.

"Well, that's that." Chrom said.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Well, I'll be taking first guard." Apollo decided.

"And I'll accompany the guy." Kivat assured.

"I'll be taking a goo~d beauty sleep!" Kiva–la cooed when she fluttered away to a nearby cot before sleeping away.

"And you too, brother." Chrom patted my shoulder. "I suggest you try to take a good rest. You're thinking too much."

"Right…" I nodded before Apollo, Kivat, and Chrom left leaving me and Lucina on our own.

"Are you okay?" Lucina asked me.

"Yeah… just… thinking…" I said.

"I thought Father told you not to think."

"I'm trying, Lucy… but it's too much for me…" I sighed while taking out the pocket watch looking at it. "Just imagining Morgan bedridden makes me feel worried…"

"I know how you feel…" she added.

"That's why we must find the Escaflowne and put down Valka. I don't want her to even try harming my family ever again…" I said while tightening my fist holding the watch. "I'll make sure of it. Mark my words."

"Kurogasa…" Lucina got out. "This isn't your usual self…"

"My what?"

"I know you act reckless at times, but there is a different reason why you tend to act like that. Your emotions are now in turmoil and the usual recklessness you had are not coming from your calmness and urge to protect someone. It's more from vengeance to kill someone… just like how I was before returning back to this time, in order to stop Grima from making its predictions come true…"

I looked at Lucina surprised. Have I… been really acting like that?

"Don't do this out of vengeance." Lucina said. "It's not going to do you any good. I'm sure you remember when I tried to kill you back then."

I flinched a bit at that, "Yeah… I remember. You went ballistic, just to ensure the safety of your future."

"That's right." she admitted while looking away from me. "If it weren't for your convincing words or my Father's encouragement to end the war without killing you, none of this would've happened and the future kids and I would have already achieved peace while my hands are stained in your blood…"

"I can't imagine the despair you would be in… and the loss of trust from your comrades and your dad…" I added, understanding her pain.

"Don't let it happen to you. Morgan wouldn't want it to happen to her beloved Father…" she encouraged.

"Yeah… you're right." I nodded. "I'm sorry Lucy I…"

"Don't be." Lucina smiled. "You're just a father that only wants to protect his own daughter." That was when Lucina hugged me much to my surprise.

"Lucina…?" I got out.

"Don't lose hope… Uncle…"

"Lucina…" I murmured before smiling a bit and hugged her back. "I won't Lucina. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lucina smiled back.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed. The two of us turned to see Chrom and he looked very irritated.

"Oh, Father! What is it?" she got out.

"Lucina, I suggest it's time for you to go back to your own tent while your Uncle is about to go to sleep." Chrom suggested.

"Y–Yes, at once!" Lucina nodded hearing his tone, as she quickly left, leaving the two of us.

"Uh…" I gulped.

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk brother…" Chrom frowned crossing his arms.

Oh man…

* * *

 **TWF:** There you have it! Another chapter has been resolved and this time, they're managed to recruit Roy as well! One thing is for certain, his half–Fangire charm seems to attract more ladies around him… lol

 **Fen:** Haha! No kidding! Just wait until Cordelia finds out! Then he's in BIG trouble! XD

 **TWF:** Yeah, he'll be busted, for sure. Oh well, tune in for the next chapter of OVA! Until next time!


	4. Champions of Yore (3)

Hello everyone! How's every one doing?! It's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate! Looks like this is gonna be a monthly thing. Mainly because I have other stories to update and when I feel like updating my Kiva fics. So I'll be updating this story every first week of every month. So anyways, let's go on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Oh man…

Chrom scolded me very good. He kept talking, saying I'm a married man, and I keep telling him that I know that, and that I will always stay faithful to Cordelia no matter what, but he just wouldn't let it go.

"Wow, he was really mad," Kivat commented.

"You have _no_ idea…" I grumbled. "Honestly, he should loosen up. Besides, Lucy and I are now family, not like when we're in war where romance is everywhere… he honestly reminds me of Frederick."

"Says you…" Kivat pointed out.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I blinked, looking at him.

"Don't gimme that look, aibou!" Kivat said. "Remember the time when you had the hots for your big sis? You also went overboard about it too."

"T–That's different!" I snapped with a blush.

"Yeah, but–"

"Kivat, j–just stop. I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Huh… fine…" Kivat sighed irritably.

"Kurogasa? Kivat?" A voice asked, and Kivat and I turned to see Tiki. "What are you two doing? You should be sleeping right now."

"Oh, Tiki!" I got out.

"Well now, I better leave you two 'lovebirds' alone…" Kivat snickered, flying away.

"Oi!" I snapped, confusing Tiki.

"Lovebirds? Is Kivat referring to us, Kurogasa?" Tiki asked, which somehow didn't help with my blush creeping up on my face.

"Um…" I got out.

"Kurogasa?" Tiki titled her head.

"I don't think I should answer that…" I sweat dropped.

Tiki blinked, looking at me struggling with my response. Eventually, she giggled. "Oh, Kurogasa…"

"What?" I blinked, looking at her.

"I already understood what Kivat was trying to say." she replied childishly with her childish smile. That often slips out from her every now and then. "You're just oblivious on how to reply back to me, is all."

"Tiki, you're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Forgive me, I couldn't help it, Kurogasa." she giggled. "Matilda was right, you tend to be at a loss on a comment that will make you fluster."

"Mmmm…" I pouted, as she looked outside the sky.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now." she said. "How many days have passed in Ylisse since we've gotten here? I've grown quite fond of Masao since your daughter would always let me hold him whenever I come to visit Chon'sin during my free time…"

"I see…" I sighed sadly. "I just hope the Outrealm's time is faster here than our dimension…"

"Yes, I hope so too." Tiki nodded, but then noticed my face. "Kurogasa?"

"But what if isn't?" I asked having doubt. "If it isn't faster here in this dimension, then… it'll be too late and Morgan… Morgan will shatter into pieces…"

"…" she remained silent, as I continued doubting myself.

"If it happened, then… there would be one less smiling face in my family, one less laugh to hear whenever we have family time together… and one less hyperactive tackle…" I muttered, as I was on the verge of crying. "…only Morgan would be able to do those things… I just can't imagine what would happen to those who are closest to her, especially Kan'shou and Masao…"

"…and you'll give up, just like that?" Tiki questioned.

"I can't give up, Tiki! She's one of my precious treasures that I want to protect most as a father!" I exclaimed, as my whole body shook as tears swelled up in my eyes.

Things were silent for a few moments, with no reply. I heard her footsteps approaching me, seeing her tiptoe and… she kissed my forehead?

"T–Tiki?" I got out, noticing as she took a step back and smiled.

"Matilda told me two things: one would be applying a kiss to your forehead whenever you are at a loss. And the other is a message to you: should you ever doubt yourself, let it be." she quoted. "It would only strengthen your resolve of saving those who are most important to you."

"Kaa–san… said that?" I asked.

"Yes." she nodded. "It's okay if you are having doubts, Kurogasa. None of us are perfect, which is why we have doubts and make mistakes overtime. But in the end, once we have the will to press on, we can set our goal and grasp it in our hands. As Lucina told you before: stay strong and believe in yourself and us."

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

"Tiki…"

"Don't lose hope Kurogasa…" Tiki smiled a bit.

I looked at Tiki for a moment before smiling small saying, "Alright… I won't…"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 4: Champions of Yore (3)

 **(Plegia)**

 _"That's it, girls! Keep it up!" Cordelia's commanded the Pegasus Knights on the training field, as the new recruits of the Plegian Pegasus Knights were able to hit their targets with their javelins._

 _"Cordelia looks to be in good spirits today." Sumia noticed._

 _"Of course, dear." Matilda noted as Serena and Morgana were drawing pictures on paper with their crayons with Cecilia and Lucia while Kyoshiro was in her arms, being fed with a bottle of milk. "She just needed to be encouraged."_

 _"That's true…" Sumia added. "But shouldn't she get some rest from training the recruits? She_ is _pregnant, after all."_

 _"It's her choice." Matilda explained. "She's the commander of the Plegian Pegasus Knights. Despite her husband's protest of assisting her as his Queen, the flames in her as a fellow Pegasus Knight remains strong. She can't help but have this urge to soar in the sky again, once the child is born."_

 _"That's Cordelia for you," Sumia sighed._

 _"Gwamma, lookie, lookie!" Morgana cried out, running up to Matilda holding up her picture._

 _"What is it, my sweet?" Matilda asked._

 _"I made a family picture!" Morgana chirped. "There's Mommy, and Daddy, and big Onee–chans too! Gwampa and Gwamma are here too!"_

 _Matilda looked the drawing made by the child. She couldn't help but smile seeing her efforts of making the picture that were filled with smiles, including the smiling sun. "That looks wonderful, my dear."_

 _"Oh, Matilda. There's something that crossed my mind." Sumia said, getting the latter's attention._

 _"What is it?" Matilda blinked._

 _"Hasn't Serena reached the age of going to school this year?" Sumia asked. "Lucy might not like going to school, hence the private tutoring in Castle Ylisse. Has Kurogasa thought of that before?"_

 _"I suppose he has. Why do you ask?" Matilda asked._

 _"Oh nothing, it's just… I was wondering if Lucia can go to school with her, so that way she has a friend to go to school with." Sumia explained._

 _"I see…" Matilda said thinking about it. "I suppose it can't hurt to try."_

 _"I go with Serena to school, mommy?" Lucia asked while looking at her mom._

 _"Of course, sweetie." Sumia smiled. "You will have Serena with you to go back and forth to school in Plegia, and you can stay with Uncle Kurogasa and Aunt Cordelia."_

 _"But what about Mommy and Daddy?" Lucia asked._

 _"Mommy can visit Lucia with Cecilia. Daddy might be a bit busy, but he'll give his all to visit you too." Sumia noted._

 _As the day continued on, one of the maids approached Cordelia, getting her attention. As the maid whispered in her ear, Cordelia's eyes were wide open, and she quickened her pace to follow the maid with a worried expression. "Gwamma, where is Mommy going?" Serena asked._

 _"Aunty Cordelia moved quickly too!" Cecilia said._

 _"Oh dear…" Matilda said worriedly._

 _"You don't think–" Sumia said fearfully._

 _"Come. We must go to her." Matilda said quickly._

* * *

 _"Your Highness!" the head maid said as Cordelia entered the room._

 _"I heard from the maids…" Cordelia said._

 _"Yes, Your Highness…" the head maid nodded, "I was about to give her a sponge bath, until I noticed something even before removing her clothes! There were a few cracks on Princess Morgan's neck…"_

 _"Cracks…" Cordelia bit her lip before she went up to her daughter to have a closer look, and sure enough, there were cracks on her neck._

 _"It's starting, isn't it…" the head maid said._

 _"Yes… unfortunately, it is," Cordelia said worriedly. "Please get the healers. I want those cracks to at least be stalled."_

 _"Healing magic ain't gonna work." Ursor said as he entered the door, along with Matilda and Sumia._

 _"Ursor? Mother? Sumia?" Cordelia said, as he approached Morgan's bedside. "Where are the children?"_

 _"Akane and Aqua are with them, so don't worry, Cordelia." Sumia assured._

 _"Your human healing magic is gonna make a bigger fracture on her." Ursor explained. "I know, because we've tested it on a rogue Fangire before."_

 _"T–Then… is there a way to stall it?" Cordelia asked, hoping for the best._

 _"That's why I returned back from Erignaf with the assistance of one of yer' Pegasus Knights!" Ursor said as he took out a small bottle from his pocket and opened it up._

 _"What is that bottle you're holding, Ursor?" Cordelia asked._

 _"This Fangire remedy ain't gonna cure her completely, but…" Ursor paused as he smeared Morgan's neck with the paste, spreading it evenly. "…at least with this remedy, it's gonna close the cracks, even if it's for a moment."_

 _"That's great news!" Sumia exclaimed._

 _"Great as it is, we can't produce it in large amounts." Ursor explained. "Most of the resources have been used up to make this potion, but no matter how you look at it, we can't find a cure for the poison inside of her. Only that pretty flower is your last hope."_

 _"I see…" Cordelia murmured before saying to herself, "Kurogasa… please hurry…"_

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"Say, how long have we been traveling in this Outrealm?" I asked.

"Nearly a week." Chrom said as we ventured forward.

"And we ain't seen' Mr. Stiff or the rest of the bunch!" Brady said. "This sucks!"

"Will you stop complaining already?!" Apollo remarked. "Geez, if you can keep up with Nah's usual requests, why can't you endure the trip, huh?"

"Hey, she's my wife alright?!" Brady snapped back. "That's why I can put up with her!"

"Alright you two, calm down," I said, "This is no time to fight."

"Ara, he's ri~ght! You two can argue after~ we find the flower and rescue Morgan–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Besides, you don't wanna make him cry again like last time, right?" Kivat pointed out, as Apollo flinched a bit.

"Oh, come on! He should've maned up about it! There's no need to be a crybaby, _all_ the time!" Apollo whined.

"Apollo, you can't change a man for who he is." Tiki said.

"Lady Tiki's right." Lucina nodded. "Despite all of that, he's still willing to help us in our quest, as he's proven to be useful, even at dire times."

"Mou~, I just don't know what to do anymore…" Apollo whined before getting ahead of us.

"He acts like Akane…" Chrom noticed. "…by a margin."

"No kidding…" I muttered.

"Hey look, there's someone up ahead!" Kivat pointed out as we all looked to the front and saw…

"Oh, not him again…" Chrom groaned.

"The last person I want to meet…"

"What are you two yappin' about?" Brady asked.

"Help! Save me, O mighty warriors!" Old Hubba panted while shouting for help.

"Who's the old man?" Apollo asked.

"Old Hubba…" I deadpanned.

"He's a man who's been constantly asking for our help," Chrom answered.

"Not to mention that he's a pervert…" Kivat muttered.

"Ara~, what a weirdo~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Old Hubba pleaded.

"I heard you the first time, old man." I sighed. "Just point us the directions and–"

"We're surrounded!" he panicked.

"Surrounded?" Apollo blinked. "With what?"

"By a legion of Einherjar!" he exclaimed. "And I've not a single card left to defend us! We're doomed!"

…Seriously? Who does he think he is, Vaike? Even _he_ doesn't lose as much as this old man, especially when it comes to his axe. "Oh dear, what we should do?" Tiki said.

"Oh, sweet Bea, make room for me in heaven…" the old man prayed, "I'm coming to join you!"

"What is up with this guy?" Kivat asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." I said.

"We might as well help him," Chrom sighed.

"I don't see why not…" Lucina said before she looked at the old man. "As I recalled, we have sealed those cards in our previous battles. What about those cards?"

"That's right, you did–past tense. But she tricked me out of them!" Old Hubba exclaimed. "…Again!"

There was a moment of awkward silence and the very first response would be me facepalming. "When you say "she," you don't mean–"

"Yes, Aversa." Old Hubba sighed.

"I figured as much…" I deadpanned.

"This guy really needs to stop being charmed by her." Kivat commented.

"With his perverted side, I don't think he'll be stopping anytime soon…" I replied back.

"How did it happen…?" Tiki asked.

"Aversa came to me, crying and begging for forgiveness. She really _did_ look sorry! And she smelled like roses… mmm…" He recalled… with a weird look of happiness on his face.

"Roses?" Tiki blinked.

"Of course! Then, while I was fumbling with my–" That was when Chrom and I quickly intervened his speech.

"I think that's enough information." Chrom raised a hand.

"Yeah, we get the gist," I added.

"But anyways, you _must_ get back my cards!" Old Hubba cried out. "O–Of course, you will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts!"

"Music to my ears." I said while taking out two of the Einherjar cards that we gained from him. "Alright, Marth and Roy. Come on out and help us!"

And sure enough, with a flick of the said cards, it glowed radiantly and manifested into a form of humans. As the two stood tall, both of them looked at me, with Marth saying, "My sword is yours."

"Show me the enemy, and I'll do the rest of the work, Kurogasa." Roy added.

"Kivat!" I shouted, raising my hand into the air.

"Yosha! Kiva, Kiva, Kivatto~!" Kivat cheered before flying into my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!" I shouted and I attached Kivat to the belt before quicksilver coated me and shattered to reveal my armor.

"Ara~, look up there~!" Kiva–la cooed, getting our attention as we looked up in the sky and saw a familiar figure, mounting on her Pegasus.

"Oh, Bubbles~!" she cooed.

"Stop calling me that!" Old Hubba snapped.

"I should give my thanks, Bubbles. Both for all your precious Einherjar…" she paused as the legendary heroes across the Outrealm surrounded us, each wielding their swords and tomes. "And for these fools you've brought back for them to slaughter!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Kiva–la!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Ha~i! Ikuyo~ Apollo-chama~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying into his fingers.

"Henshin!"

*CHU!*

With that, he was immediately coated with quicksilver. Moments later, it quickly shattered away, revealing his armor. "O~h, that's a nice looking armor, little gir~l!" Aversa cooed.

"Ugh, how many times I have to tell you?! I'm _not_ a girl! I'm a man!" Kiva–la–kun snapped, glaring at her.

"Yeah? You should've seen yer' armor, lady boy." Brady remarked, hitting Apollo's nerves.

"Urusai!" Kiva–la–kun snapped.

"Oi, enough already," Kivat groaned.

"Let's just go!" I said before charging in at the Einherjar.

"Whatever tricks you have, it won't work on us." Tiki said as she held her dragon stone. As it emit a bright light, her whole body morphed into a dragon, getting the Einherjar's attention to be on guard.

"Your phantoms haven't a ghost of a chance, Aversa." Chrom noted, making Aversa chuckle.

"Oh ho! So clever…" she smirked slyly. "Let's see how that wit fares against twenty of history's greatest heroes!" With a thrust of her hand, the rest of the bunch quickly headed towards us.

"It's time to engage… and decide our own destiny!" Lucina declared as she dashed forward, with her Parallel Falchion in hand.

"I'm right behind ya Lucy!" Brady added, holding his staff at the ready.

"Let's go!" Chrom said before he and the rest charged in.

* * *

 _"Ughhhhhh! I can't stand walking in this endless void!" Severa complained._

 _"…" Bakuya remained silent, as she calmly walked across the Outrealm with her sister–in–law._

 _"Don't just stay quiet, Bakuya! Say something already!" Severa snapped, and Bakuya sighed._

 _"I don't know what else to say, Onee–sama." Bakuya replied. "If it's a journey that we must walk, then by all means, I shall abide by it. It is one task I am willing to take."_

 _"Ugh… not helping here…" Severa groaned._

 _"Onee–sama, you should learn how to be patient. We've been traveling across this Outrealm for almost a week and we haven't seen the others." Bakuya explained._

 _"Two things first." Severa raised up her fingers, making a peace sign. "One, if I didn't find ya' at a nearby village, I don't think we'll be getting lost even more than this."_

 _"And the second?" Bakuya prompted._

 _"Call me by my name." Severa reminded. "Look, I know I'm older than you by a few years, but I feel a little bit awkward of having you calling me that. No disrespect or anything."_

 _"None taken," Bakuya waved off._

 _"So can you please call me by my name?" Severa asked._

 _Before Bakuya can answer, two familiar bats came flying in, "Milady Bakuya, Kibat and I found Chrom and the others!" Rey–Kivat said._

 _"Yeah, and they ain't that far, too!" Kibat exclaimed._

 _"Is my husband there, Rey–Kivat?" Bakuya asked._

 _"And Daddy, too?" Severa added, looking at Kibat._

 _"You betcha! Tou–san's there too!" Kibat added._

 _"And Apollo is fighting as well," Rey–Kivat finished._

 _"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Severa urged._

 _"Hai, Onee–sama!" Bakuya exclaimed, as she was the first one to dash forward._

 _"H–Hey, wait up! And didn't I tell you to call me by my name?!" Severa exclaimed, as she quickly followed._

 _"Fie! This isn't the time for arguing, Onee–sama! My husband needs my help!" Bakuya exclaimed._

 _"Doh, whatever! We're talking about this later!" Severa groaned. "Kibat!"_

 _"Rey–Kivat!" Bakuya called out._

 _"Alright, let's do this!" Kibat cheered._

 _"It will be a graceful yet violent ending for our enemies," Rey–Kivat said before flying into Bakuya's hand._

 _"KABU!"_

 _*CRUNCH!*_

 _"Henshin!" The girls shouted._

 _"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said._

 _As the two dashed forward, Severa was coated in quicksilver while a gigantic snowflake appeared before Bakuya. With the two sprinting forward, Bakuya clashed on the snowflake, coating herself with the icy white substance. Both of them shattered away their coating, revealing their armored forms. "Apollo, I'm coming!"_

* * *

"Gh!" Chrom winced as he and I are now back–to–back, leaning on one another. "This is too much for both of us, Kurogasa."

"Yeah, I know…" I agreed.

"Without Tatsulot at your side, we are at a steep disadvantage…" Chrom further explained as he raised his sword, getting into his stance.

"And most of our group are being flanked…" I said as I noticed our Marth let out a scream of pain after having a few spears and swords pierce through him, making him glow and turn into a card.

"GWARRGGHHH!" Roy roared in pain, getting struck down by a few tomes, before he also ended up turning into a card.

"We need a miracle right about now…" Chrom noted.

"Oi, is it just me, or do I feel a bit chilly all of a sudden?" Kivat pointed out.

"Eh?" I blinked confused.

"Now that I think about it, it _is_ a bit chilly," Chrom noticed. "Where–"

 **WAKE UP!**

 **WAKE UP~!**

"That voice…" Kiva–la–kun heard, as the whole area was now filled with mist.

"Stay away from my husband!" Rey–chan exclaimed as she delivered an icy crescent shot towards one of the enemies, singlehandedly turning it into a card.

"Bakuya!" Kiva–la–kun got out, as he ended up being tackled and hugged by his wife while managing to stay on his feet.

"Apollo! You're alright!" Rey–chan exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Kiva–la–kun said, "I'm just glad you're here!"

"DADDY, GET BACK!" Kiva–chan shouted as she was up in the air, ready to do a Rider Kick. "DARKNESS MOON BREAK!"

"Right!" I nodded and I quickly pulled Chrom away with me, as my daughter crashed her kick onto one of the Einherjars, turning it into a card while leaving the Kiva insignia on the ground.

"Oh ho~! It looks like my predictions _did_ come true!" Old Hubba said proudly as Kiva–chan quickly rushed to me.

"Are you alright, Daddy? Did you get hurt by those creeps?!" she panicked.

"No, I'm fine," I sighed. "I'm just glad you and Bakuya are here. We were actually in a bind until you two came."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here then." Kiva–chan replied. "Leave everything to us now Daddy, we got this."

"Alright. Uncle Chrom and I will deal with Aversa. You and Bakuya help out the others." I said.

"Gotcha." she nodded. But before she moved on, she paused in her tracks, looking at me for a moment. "Um… Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I got out and I was surprised to see her hugging me.

"I missed you, Daddy. You have no idea how lonely I felt without you around…" she added while breaking off the hug.

"I missed you too, sweetie," I smiled behind my mask. "Now c'mon, we got enemies to beat up."

"Right!" Kiva–chan nodded.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Ne, Rua–niichan?" Ruka asked as he and her, were standing in front of a door. "What are Tou–chan and Kaa–chan doing in there?"_

 _"Don't know," Rua answered._

 _"Elie said Tou–chan and Kaa–chan are playing adult games inside the room."_

 _"Hontou ni?" Ruka blinked, looking at her twin brother._

 _"Dunno. Wanna look inside?" Rua asked his twin sister._

 _"O–Oi, chotto matte!" A voice shouted. They turned to see Saigo and Emmeryn approach them._

 _"Saigo–ojichan?" The twins blinked._

 _"What are you two doing here?" Emmeryn asked._

 _"Tou–chan and Kaa–chan are in the room!" Ruka perked up._

 _"Oh dear…" Emmeryn got out._

 _"Here we go again…" Saigo sighed. "First, it's our daughter and Elie, and now it's the twins…"_

 _"Where are they doing in there?" Rua asked._

 _"Um…" Emmeryn trailed off._

 _"Something you two shouldn't do until you're adults." Saigo muttered._

 _"Weally?" both of them said._

 _"Yes, that's right, you two." Emmeryn replied motherly with a smile. "Only then, you'll know about it."_

 _"Okay!" both of them chirped as Ruka turned around and looked at the corner. Her small legs happily rushed to the corner and quickly pulled out a familiar shy little girl._

 _"Mai'yu! Ojichan said Kaa–chan and Tou–chan are okay!" Ruka chirped happily while pulling the shy Mai'yu from her hiding place._

 _"Mai'yu? Why is she there?" Saigo asked._

 _"Mai'yu showed us where Kaa–chan and Tou–chan are!" Rua perked up, as Mai'yu hid behind him, feeling shy about meeting both of the adults._

 _"Is that so?" Emmeryn asked, and the shy girl nodded hesitantly._

 _"Is this because you wanted to spend more time with your grandma?" Saigo asked kindly._

 _"…" Mai'yu nodded silently._

 _"Then, why are you not with Akane?" Emmeryn asked kindly._

 _"Because… Mai'yu… is shy…" Mai'yu replied, fidgeting a bit. "Many kids with grandma and grandpa… Mai'yu feels scared…"_

 _"I see," Emmeryn smiled then approached her picking her up. "Do you want me to go with you?" Mai'yu nodded silently. "Okay then."_

 _"Gomen ne…" Mai'yu apologized quietly, and Emmeryn smiled placing a peck on the child's cheek, comforting her._

 _"There's no need for an apology, Mai'yu. I'm doing this because what I want to." Emmeryn assured the child that rested her head on her shoulder. "Though you have a very shy side, there's no need to hide it because that is who you are. That's the reason why your parents and family love you all the same. And I'm certain you'll gain more courage as you grow up, making your parents happy."_

 _Saigo couldn't help but smile, seeing Mai'yu resting comfortably in her arms. "That's what I love about you, Emm. You're good at assuring others with your calm voice."_

 _"Of course," Emmeryn smiled._

 _"Alright twins, let's go do some kiddie stuff, like drawing," Saigo suggested._

 _"Okay!" The twins chirped._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the room…_

 _"That felt good…" Aqua sighed in relief, feeling content about their activity as her long untied hair spread across the bed beautifully while Lon'qu pushed himself up, looking at his wife at the bottom while panting slightly. Their clothes were on the floor next to their bed and only a blanket covered their bare bodies. "I'm glad my desire has been fulfilled after a while…"_

 _"I'm glad you're satisfied…" Lon'qu noted, making Aqua nod slightly. Then he heard her giggling. "What?"_

 _"You're a different person when we engage in romance in our own little shrine." she got out while looking at him with her serene eyes while placing her hands on his chest, supporting him. "Why can't you be like this whenever you're engaging a conversation with another girl, hm?"_

 _"Y–You're the only one I'm comfortable with. You're my wife," Lon'qu blushed._

 _"I know that. But you should've been over this ten years ago." Aqua pointed out._

 _"I guess… I still have a long way to go."_

 _Aqua kept her smile while looking at the nervous Lon'qu. "To be honest… you don't have to change who you are, Lon'qu."_

 _"H–Huh? What makes you say that?" he asked. "I thought that you wanted me to change."_

 _"I do." Aqua said as her hands moved from his chest to his cheeks, holding them gently. "But, now that I think about what you said just now, I actually… feel glad."_

 _"Glad? Why?"_

 _"I'm glad because… I get to see this side of you." Aqua noted._

 _"Aqua…" Lon'qu muttered._

 _"Know this Lon'qu. I'll always love you for who you are, for the rest of my days."_

 _"…" Lon'qu was silent for a while before he smiled a bit saying, "I love you too Aqua…"_

 _"I know." she smiled back before the two shared an innocent kiss together._

 _After a moment, as the two broke the kiss, Lon'qu said, "I should be glad as well."_

 _"Hm? For what?"_

 _"For having the privilege of seeing this side of you too; your, most gentle and delicate side where none have gained, other than your usual blunt self." Lon'qu pointed out, making Aqua slightly blush._

 _"U–Urusai…" Aqua said looking away._

 _"Hmph… I like that side of you too," Lon'qu smirked making Aqua look at him._

 _"Shut up and make love to me."_

 _"As you wish." he smiled before the two shared another kiss._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"Alright, sticky fingers! You're dealing with us now!" Kiva–la–kun exclaimed as he and Tiki confronted Aversa in the air, and the latter chuckled.

"You seem confident, pretty bo~y." she cooed. "But can you handle the heat once I rile up a good dose of magic to splash on you?"

An icy shot burst on the Dark Flier, making her stumble. "You must not forget about one thing, Aversa." Tiki said.

"What's that?" Aversa asked, groaning in annoyance.

"He is not alone. You shall face two foes before you can do anything about it…" Tiki added.

"Hmph… duly noted," Aversa scoffed before charging up an attack.

"HAAAAAH!" Lucina shouted swinging her Parallel Falchion onto an Einherjar soldier, turning that soldier into a card.

 **WAKE UP!**

I raised my kicking foot up having Kivat release the bindings on my foot, revealing the bat wings before jumping up. "Darkness Moon Break!"

With a big leap into the sky, followed by the phenomenon, I did a quick backflip and descended down. As my kicking foot crushed the enemy, the Kiva insignia printed on the ground and those who were trapped in it, were crushed down to the ground too. With a groan, their bodies glowed radiantly and changed into cards, dropping on the ground. "That's one way to take it up a notch." I muttered.

"Daddy!" Kiva–chan shouted, getting my attention.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Look over there!" Kiva–chan pointed out to a certain dark mage, far from our position. As I got the location of the said girl, she had very long silver hair that reached over her hips, having light brown eyes, wearing a revealing black bodysuit with dark blue and gold outlines of a garment that reveals her, um… assets; the same clothing that Tharja usually wore to be referred as a Dark Mage, having a dark blue cape and holding a tome in her hands. "She hasn't budged one bit or even tried to attack any of us. Knowing you, Daddy, you won't attack those who are in doubt."

"No I don't." I said.

"So what are you waiting for?! Get to it!"

"Hey, don't you go snappy with me young lady!" I said sternly. "You know what happened the last time you did that."

"Just go already!" Kiva–chan snapped again before she quickly headed out to help Brady from getting tangled up with a few mages, trying to take him down with their light magic.

"Oh Severa…" I sighed before I decided to head towards the mage.

As I approached the mage, still in doubt, she looked around the battlefield, muttering, "Am I fighting the right enemy?" she said before letting out another sigh. "Nothing is clear anymore…"

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked, making her squeak in surprise.

"EEEK! W–Who are you?!" The silver haired girl asked.

"Well, I'm not your enemy if that's what you're worried about,"

"How can I be so sure if you are not my enemy?" she asked, getting into her stance while wielding her tome.

As I looked down at my partner, Kivat understood completely and detached himself from my belt and my armor shattered away, revealing myself to her. "Does this look convincing enough for you?"

"…" she remained silent before she decided to lower down her tome and look at me neutrally, "Very well. You've convinced me."

"Thanks." I sighed in relief. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm Micaiah." she introduced. "And yourself?"

"I'm Kurogasa." I told her. I just hope this isn't going to be another one of those awkward moments where another version of me occurred in her world.

"Kurogasa." she repeated. "May I… ask you something?"

Oh boy, here we go again. "What is it?"

"You are a tactician, yes?" she asked, making me nod. "What plans have you weaved to secure your victories?"

"Huh?" Okay, this is new. At least she won't make another reference of another Kamen Rider again.

"If you had to resort to something underhanded and dirty, would you? What if failing to do so would get your comrades killed?" she asked, remaining neutral.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Would you resort to evil to save a friend?" she asked, catching me off guard.

"W–What?!" I asked surprised.

"I asked if you would resort to evil to save a friend," Micaiah asked again.

"Uh…" I trailed off, "I'm… not sure how to answer that to be honest."

"Truly?" she asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

Hearing her sad voice makes me want to think again, trying to find a good answer for her question. In the end, an answer formed in my mind, as I was able to mutter to her, "Yes."

"I see…" she smiled.

"Even though it hurts me to change sides, in order to protect those who I consider as my treasure, I must do what I have to do." I replied calmly. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does." she smiled, which I found to be quite… cute. "You are strong to be able to make such a choice…"

"But why the sudden question?"

"I wanted to be strong, too, so I made the same decision." she began. "I have been abused and cursed with a hundred insults for some of my actions. I wanted victory for my homeland… and denied myself greatness as a result…"

"Micaiah…" I got out, as I noticed her wiping her tears away from her eyes, as she seemed to recall her bad memories.

"Forgive me…" she apologized, "Surely you don't want to be burdened by the mewlings of a stranger."

"Are you kidding me? I'll shoulder any burden that comes my way," I said.

"H–Huh?" Micaiah asked surprised.

"When life knocks you back down, you have to pick yourself back up. And if a burden is weighing down on you, don't let it stop you. Persevere until the very end. And if that doesn't work, well… that's what friends are for. To help ease the burden on your shoulders so you can carry on."

"You say that as if–"

"I got experience?" I cut her off. "Yeah, truth to be told, my past is actually nearly the same as yours."

"Is it?" she added, in which I nodded with a smile. "How are we similar to one another?"

"I was once used as a sacrifice for summoning an evil entity." I began. "Because of my fate, I was bound to become evil that will rule the world, but my mother was able to defy it by sending me to another world."

"Another world?" she got out.

"Yeah. But upon meeting my foster parents as I grew up, I suffered despair and hardship. I even thought of killing myself because I've reached my limit. But just when I thought despair loomed over me, a few people lent their hand to help me get back on my feet, and one of them even adopted me to her family." I smiled gently recalling that memory. "She taught me about hope and always tried her best to ensure my happiness. As years go by, I gained more friends and because of that, I'm willing to protect those bonds I've made over the years, even if it kills me or try to bring me to the dark side."

"I see…" she smiled, touched by my story.

"And I think the same thing goes for you too, Micaiah." I said, making her look at me. "You are willing to do something for the people, despite having them treat you badly in the past, and with the help of your friends, you were able to pull through all of those hardships and earned their respect in the end. That's what I think."

She was silent for a moment, thinking about the words I said. After a moment, I can see her small smile, looking at me and replied back with a kind voice, "I understand now, Kurogasa. Thank you for this talk." she thanked. "You've taken a load off my heart. If I'd had a friend like you by my side, I might have made a better life."

"Yeah… I guess so." I nodded. "It's not too late to make things right, so if you ever need some help, I'd be happy to lend it to you."

She kept her smile as she wiped off the tears that gathered in her eyes. With a firm determination, she said, "When the fighting is done, why don't you visit my homeland? It's not the loveliest place, but a person like you would make it more bearable. Think it over?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that then." Micaiah smiled.

"Oi aibou, Tiki and Apollo needs some help!" Kivat shouted.

"Huh?" I heard, making me look up and notice that they are in a pickle, courtesy of the wind casters on the ground.

"Your friends are in trouble…" Micaiah noticed.

"I'm gonna need some extra hands here." I said, looking at her. "Will you help me, Micaiah?"

"Of course," Micaiah smiled.

"Great!" I grinned back before looking at Aversa, "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered before flying into my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!"

With the quicksilver coated on my body, my armor formed and eventually shattered away, revealing my armor. "Time to even the odds!" I declared while drawing out my Zanvat Sword.

"I shall assist you." Micaiah said as she took out her tome and flipped a few pages. Stopping at a certain page, she began to chant. A magic circle formed below her feet and she quickly casted a dark fireball at one of the mage's, hitting him square on his chest.

"Tiki, Apollo! Try to hang on, up there! Lemme cut down these guys first!" I shouted as I started swinging my Zanvat Sword on the Einherjars, slashing them away in order to reduce the damage that my comrades had to take. Even Chrom and Lucina joined while Brady tried to heal Rey–chan as Kiva–chan protected him from danger.

"Man, the Three Arms should have come with us!" Kiva–chan complained.

"Yeah, it would've been a lot easier if they were here!" Kibat added.

Now that I think about it, I felt really stupid for not thinking that.

With those guys around, things should've gotten easier for us. Oh well, might as well take advantage with this new ally. "The tide is on our side!" Tiki exclaimed as she quickly spewed a burning fireball at Aversa, but Aversa managed to maneuver her Pegasus to dodge it.

"Micaiah, do you know a levitation spell you can use on me?" I told her, getting an idea.

"I do know of one. Why?" she asked me.

"I'm flying up there!"

"I see. Very well, hold on tight, it's going to be bumpy," Micaiah said before opening her tome.

"I don't think so!" Aversa shouted, conjuring a ball of dark energy, throwing it at me.

"Dang it!" I cringed. If I move from my spot while Micaiah is casting her spell, it might take some time again in order to set it up. But, if I stand here, I would take a lot of damage before I could take off into the air!

*SLASH!*

"Don't worry, brother. I got you covered." Chrom assured after he deflected away the blast to the Einherjar instead, as a thin layer of dark magic covered my whole body and I started to float in the air.

"Thanks Chrom!" I said before fully levitating in the air.

"Alright aibou, let's do this!" Kivat urged.

"Right!" I nodded before flying towards Aversa with my Zanvat Sword in tow.

"Oh~? You're coming to play with me~?" she cooed while maneuvering her Pegasus to one side, dodging my swing.

"Yeah, and it's going to be one game you're gonna lose miserably!" I declared while flying towards her, more determined than ever.

"Apollo…" Tiki called out.

"What's up?" Kiva–la–kun said until he noticed two Pegasus Knight Einherjars approaching them. "Oh, right. We gotta stall 'em while letting Kuro beat that witch up."

"I'll help out." Lucina said suddenly jumping on Tiki's back.

 **WAKE UP!**

 **WAKE UP~!**

"We're with you!" Kiva–chan and Rey–chan added, joining them.

Mist engulfed the whole area, as Rey–chan drew out her tusk swords. With a wild swing, she let out a few ice crescent slashes that flew straight towards the Einherjars in the air. As the two stopped in their tracks, Kiva–chan levitated upside down, near one of the Pegasus Knights before taking her position. "Darkness Moon Break!"

With the declaration, she smashed her kick directly onto the Einherjar's face, and forced it to drag all the way down to the ground, along with her Pegasus. Eventually, a large explosion occurred and the Kiva insignia appeared on the ground.

Meanwhile, Tiki shot out a bombardment of icy shots at the enemy, freezing the other Einherjar. Lucina got into her stance and with a leap off from Tiki's back, she let out a strong slash onto the enemy, neatly cutting the foe in half before falling to the ground. As the foe glowed and changed into a card, Kiva–la–kun dived down and swooped Lucina into his arms, breaking the fall before gently landing her. "Thank you, Apollo."

"No problem," Kiva–la–kun waved off before flying off.

"Take this!" I shouted, swinging my Zanvat Sword, but Aversa dodged by moving her Pegasus.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Aversa cooed before firing a ball of dark energy at me.

With a swing of my Zanvat Sword, it deflected away from me and headed back towards Aversa, much to her surprise. "Gah!" she cringed in pain.

"How do you like that?!" I retorted as Tiki spewed another icy breath at her, more specifically, the Pegasus' wings. This caused her Pegasus to be unable to flap its wings or move to another place.

"Kurogasa, you must hurry!" Micaiah shouted from the ground. "The levitation magic is nearly at its end."

"Alright! Kivat, let's finish it off!" I said taking out the Fuestle.

"No need to tell me twice!" Kivat said before I placed the Fuestle in his mouth.

 **WAKE UP!**

As the flute sound emitted from the Fuestle, I quickly moved my blade hilt up and moved it back down in order to bring out the red saber. As I flew towards the defenseless Aversa, at first, she tried to charge up for an attack on me, but it was all for naught as I inflicted damage on her hands, disarming her. With a follow up attack by slashing her body and a quick drive through slash, I ended up floating behind her. As I slowly descended down, I moved the hilt upward again and this time, I slowly moved the hilt back down to revert it back to normal. As my feet touched the ground, and my hilt reaching the bottom–

*CLICK!*

*BOOM!*

That was all I heard right above me and the battle has concluded. "Alright! Way the go, Daddy!" Kiva–chan cheered as she reverted back to her civilian form.

"Yeah, we did it alright." I said as Kiva–la–kun and Rey–chan went back to civilian form too.

"Aye, this battle is over." Bakuya agreed.

"Graceful yet violent as always," Rey–Kivat agreed.

"At least this battle is over." Apollo noted, as Bakuya looked at her husband, hugging him warmly.

"I missed you…" Bakuya confessed, as Apollo wrapped his arm around her waist, returning her hug.

"I know. So am I, Bakuya." he replied gently.

Then Bakuya replied to him all of a sudden, "Apollo, your arms are a little bit low. And you're grabbing my bottom…"

"What are you talking about?" Apollo got out, as the two distanced back a bit, but not breaking the hug. "My arms are still around your waist and I don't have that kind of intention doing it in public."

"Oooooh, hoohoohoohoohoo, very nice and firm…" Old Hubba chuckled.

*BONK!*

"OW!" Old Hubba cried out after I bonked him on the head.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I snapped at the perverted turtle.

"Oh~, I just missed all of those things, and I have to say; these oriental girls sure have a firm figure!" Old Hubba pointed out, making Bakuya embarrassed. And sure enough…

*POW!*

His face was now trailed with smoke, having a kick print on his face, courtesy of Severa. "Don't you _dare_ get your perverted hands on my little sister, you perverted turtle!"

"Onee–sama…" Bakuya said in awe, after seeing Severa defend her little sister–in–law.

"Hee–hee, that's my girl," I grinned.

"Yeah, that guy had it comin'." Kibat added.

"No kidding." Kivat agreed. "C'mon let's get out of here before this old guy does anything else,"

"Wai~t!" the old man got out, getting our attention.

"What is it now?!" I groaned.

"I want you to have Micaiah help you, as a token for helping me get my cards back and slaying down that woman!" Old Hubba got out, as Micaiah approached me and bowed politely. "I'm certain she'll be a useful Einherjar to you!"

"Really? I guess that's fine with me." I replied, in which she raised her head and gave me a small smile. "We do need extra hands to help in the search for the Escaflowne."

"WAIT! I'M GETTING ANOTHER VISION!" Old Hubba exclaimed.

"Another one again?" Chrom sighed in annoyance. "You can't be serious…"

"The future again, but… you are not there this time." he recalled. "Oh, it's so dark and horrible! It's the other Outrealms, after you abandoned them!"

"We abandoned them?" Lucina said, confused.

"At least that part is true…" Apollo recalled. "After that whole war was over, we actually don't use much of the Outrealm Gate."

"And I only use it with my family for either a family vacation or honeymoon with my wife." I added.

"What happened in those unfortunate Outrealms?" Tiki asked the old man, and his expression turned serious.

"Death is everywhere!" he exclaimed. "These other realms have their own Einherjar, you see. And no one like me to keep them. These phantoms have taken on lives of their own and started great wars!"

"Our wars have already been done in our world." Chrom added.

"Yep, and that malarkey ain't our junk now." Brady added. "We gotta find that flower to save Morgan's life!"

"Ah, the Flower of Hope." Old Hubba remembered. "In my vision, there is actually an Outrealm where that flower blooms even after years went by… but…"

"But…?" I got out, raising my eyebrow.

"There would be no doubt about it. I see three figures of darkness that will try to stop you from advancing and getting the said flower! But not to worry, I can see your other fellow comrades somewhere in these Outrealms to aid you in your quest!" Old Hubba pointed out, raising our hopes.

"Well that's good to hear." Severa said.

"But who are these three figures you speak of?" Chrom asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Old Hubba frowned, trying to think. "I cannot describe the other two, since it's all blurry, but I can recognize their leader…"

"Who?"

"This… person, has the same armor as you, only with more… malice in it." Old Hubba recalled, making me tighten my fist.

"Valka…" I growled.

"The one that poisoned my sister," Severa growled.

"The one and the same," I said.

"Then our objective is clear," Chrom replied. "We must find that Escaflowne fast."

"And I could assist you young'uns!" Old Hubba exclaimed.

"What can _you_ do?" I glared at him, making sure that he doesn't do anything stupid again.

"I can open a portal for you to another Outrealm that will require your help!" Old Hubba said. "I may be an old geezer, but this wise geezer is the only one that can lead you to another place! And judging by my surroundings, I cannot feel any other of your lost friends within these parts, as you have gathered them all right now!"

We all looked at each other thinking of what we should do. After a while, I said, "Can you really do that?"

"Yes, siree!" Old Hubba chirped.

"Fine, but on one condition." I growled. "You touch my daughter, I'm gonna do more than bonk you on the head."

"As you request." Old Hubba said as he pointed to the front. "Continue heading north and enter the forest. Just in front of the waterfall, there will be a portal that will lead you to the next world. The trip will take two days to reach there."

"Eh? Wait a minute, I thought that–"

"I have already cast it open far away and if it weren't for that woman that brought me on a wild goose chase, I would've have casted it in front of your feet." Old Hubba explained. "The magic consumed most of my mana and I'm pooped from it."

"Ugh…" Severa groaned. "We have to walk _again_?!"

"C'mon, Severa, no complaining," I said. "Besides, I need the exercise."

"Aw, c'mon, Daddy!" Severa whined.

"This is gonna be a long trip…" Apollo groaned.

"But if it would help the cause of saving Morgan, I wouldn't mind at all." Lucina added.

"As would I, Lucina." Tiki nodded in agreement.

"But I should warn you, saving the other Outrealms won't be so simple." Old Hubba warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kivat asked.

"You may have to fight the same soldiers more than once to truly defeat them. The Einherjar can come back to life, you see. They're stubborn that way…" Old Hubba explained.

"Then we'll take that chance." I said.

"Agreed Brother. If that's what it takes to save Morgan then so be it." Chrom added.

"Defying fate and breaking the Chains of Destiny is our specialty!" Kivat finished.

"That's the spirit! And don't worry, I'll be there to help!" Old Hubba exclaimed, in which he got odd stares looking at him. "…Er, with useful advice, at least."

"Uh… right." I got out.

"And Kurogasa?" Micaiah said, getting my attention.

"Yes?" I blinked and then… my face was immediately covered in a blush when she kissed on my cheek.

"Thank you once again… for lifting my burden." she smiled as her body started glowing. "Summon me once more, and I will aid you in your cause." and with that, she transformed into a card, holding it in my hand.

"D–D–Daddy?!" Severa stuttered, pointing her finger at me. "W–What was that all about? Are you trying to cheat on mom w–with that w–woman?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" I shouted in surprise looking at my daughter. "N–No! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh boy… first Eirika, then Lyn, now this Micaiah girl? Yeesh…" Kivat muttered with a sweat drop.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Severa yelled. "YOU'VE MET WITH TWO MORE OF THEM?! WHAT DID YOU _DO_ WHILE I WAS AWAY?!"

"Severa, I assure you, there's nothing going on with those girls I met!" I panicked, and she pouted while glaring at me angrily. "Look, sweetie! I love you and all of my family, and there's nothing that could ever replace them or you! Honest!"

"And if ain't for yer human pheromone becoming more prominent with your Fangire blood years later, maybe you should try to control it." Kivat added.

"What was– huh?!" I said confused.

"Your mom told me that your attraction has become more prominent over the years, and any lady that you might bump into will take a liking to it." Kivat explained. "If it was the previous King of Fangires, he wouldn't mind having a harem."

"Not on _my_ watch!" Severa snapped as she quickly headed towards me and… pulled my ear. "You and I are gonna have a _big_ talk, mister!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Let go, Severa! You're hurting my ear!" I cried out in pain.

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU NEVER CHEAT ON MOM!" Severa yelled.

"Wow… whipped by his own daughter… that's something." Kivat sweat dropped.

"At least we've seen worse before, remember?" Chrom reminded Kivat.

"Yeah… if it weren't for aibou's determination to save the world from Grima, the world could've gone to the dark side instead."

"Should we help Uncle, Father?" Lucina asked, as I'm being scolded by Severa as she _really_ reminded me of Chrom in his overprotective father mode. "He seems to be in a bit of trouble…"

"No, he'll be fine," Chrom answered.

OH COME ON CHROM! HELP ME OUT HERE!

"Are you sure?" Lucina asked worriedly. "He really looks to be in trouble."

"And if we keep it longer, things could get hectic…" Tiki added.

"Let's just say with this, he would be on guard with his surroundings." he chuckled as Severa still nagged at me, and I could only lower my head while obeying her words.

"Do you get it, Daddy?! If I see you cheat on another woman, I'll be sure to tell mom about it! She'll know what to do with you!" Severa scolded me, as if she's my mom.

"Yes ma'am…" I whimpered.

"Good!" Severa huffed before letting go of my ear and stomping away to the location of the portal ahead of us. "I'll have my eyes on you, buster!"

Oh man…

* * *

Oh Kuro… you really need to keep your hormones in check even if it isn't your fault. XD Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The Champions of Yore arc is officially done! Read, review, and I'll see you in the next arc!


	5. Lost Bloodlines (1)

**TWF:** Hey, hey, hey! This is the Wild Fang and Fen–kun speaking, bringing you the latest chapter of this OVA!

 **Fen:** That's right! We got more exciting adventures and you don't want to miss this!

 **TWF:** So, what would they be facing on this adventure? And which Realm they would be landed to, this time?

 **Fen:** All I can say, is that it's a blast from the past! So let's get this going!

 **TWF:** Let's go!

 **GABU!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _In the royal garden, the children were happily playing catch the tail, under the supervision of Akane and Libra, while Mai'yu remained in her arms, feeling shy about joining the others. Even Nowi joined them, laughing happily while running around with her limitless energy. The other Shepherd ladies were having tea time. They would have their lady talk, meaning they talk about anything related to their love lives. "As always, your lemon tea is the best, Maribelle!" Lissa perked up._

 _"Why, thank you, darling! That's so nice to hear from you." Maribelle smiled._

 _"But there are some who are unable to join us…" Sumia frowned slightly._

 _"That is true." Matilda nodded slightly. "Miriel made herself busy by assisting her husband to fix the Outrealm Gate and Panne is finding herbs to mend Kellam's wound from his last job with the men."_

 _"But at least the men have their own activities while your husband is ruling, Matilda." Cherche noted while shifting her attention to Cordelia with a smile. "And it's good to see that you were able to join us for a cup of tea, Cordelia."_

 _"I'm sorry that I had to ask you all to help me walk over here." Cordelia apologized._

 _"Oh no darling, it's quite alright." Maribelle assured._

 _"Yeah, we'll help you with whatever you need." Lissa perked._

 _"We understand, so it's no trouble for me to help my fellow sister–in–law." Aqua stated._

 _"Thank you, Aqua. It's so nice of you to say that." Cordelia smiled._

 _"Alright, I got something to ask Cordelia!" Lissa perked up, making Cordelia look at her._

 _"What would that be, Lissa?"_

 _"I can tell it's been bothering you for a while…" Emmeryn pointed out._

 _"I'm not bothered that much, Emm. Just curious about something." Lissa corrected. "From what I heard from the maids inside the castle, I heard after your one night stand with your husband, a few weeks later, you got pregnant again! And it's only one routine no less! And as a cleric, I can't help but notice that being a bit strange."_

 _"Strange?" Cordelia blinked._

 _"How so?" Emmeryn asked._

 _"Mind elaborating?" Aqua questioned._

 _"The whole process usually takes a few times in a few days, but from what I heard from the maids, all it took for both of you is just that one time." Lissa explained._

 _"O–Oh…" Cordelia got out, blushing slightly. "I–I suppose I understand what you're trying to say…"_

 _"I assume that both of you have the highest rate of fertility to make it possible." Maribelle noted._

 _"I–I guess…" Cordelia stuttered._

 _"But why do you ask?" Emmeryn asked. "Is there something wrong with that?"_

 _"Well…" Lissa murmured, thinking about it. "Not really, but it_ does _make us girls slightly envious."_

 _"Ugh, why did I even get caught up in this?" Sully groaned._

 _"Because you're curious… don't deny it." Aqua bluntly replied._

 _"And besides, we all know the two of you have been REALLY busy when making them!" Lissa perked happily, making Cordelia's blush more obvious._

 _"Ara, ara. Let's stop teasing my sister, ne? We shouldn't poke further into her love life." Melissa defended. "It's up to them to have as many children as they want and we can't judge them for that."_

 _"Y–Yes, she's right." Cordelia agreed._

 _"It must be my son's Fangire blood at work." Matilda said._

 _"Huh?" The ladles asked confused._

 _"What do you mean?" Cherche asked._

 _"Yes, I'm quite curious." Maribelle said._

 _"His human pheromone has become more prominent with his Fangire blood over the years, and any lady that he might bump into, will take a liking to it." Matilda explained._

 _"Truly, Mother?" Cordelia gasped, looking at her._

 _"Yes, child. But not to worry, since he's married to you, his Fangire blood will only make him attracted to you, and to you only." Matilda assured her daughter–in–law._

 _"What about the others that bump into him?" Anna asked._

 _"I can only hope for the best that they are able to resist the temptation…" Matilda added. "As we Fangires have a greater desire than normal humans, it is important for us to keep our heads cool from this kind of situation. I know for certain where some Fangires have more than one wives… which seems to be the norm for them."_

 _"Is that so…" Sumia murmured._

 _"But I know my son. He won't allow such a relationship to happen." Matilda said._

 _"You are one lucky woman Cordelia." Lissa grinned slyly. "You get to keep him all to yourself."_

 _"Yeah, you better suck up that pride for being his queen!" Anna teased._

 _"Both of you, please… you're embarrassing me…" Cordelia said as her blush remained on her face._

 _As the girls continued to tease her, Melissa leaned in close to Matilda, whispering, "It is good to see this change of pace, right, Matilda?"_

 _"Yes, it would seem so." Matilda nodded._

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

 _"She has been so worried for her daughter, I do not wish for her to neglect all of us. I think Lissa's idea may bear some good results…" Melissa added._

 _"I sure hope so," Matilda nodded._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon…  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost Bloodlines (1)

 **(Outrealm)**

"Ugh…" I groaned as we continued our journey.

"What has been bothering Kurogasa?" Tiki asked Chrom.

"His daughter is glaring at him while we're heading to the waterfall." Chrom chuckled. I can actually feel Severa's gaze at the back of my head.

"Is that so…" Tiki said.

"Yeah, only because Kivat _had_ to open his mouth about my Fangire side," I muttered.

"Oi! I'm only looking out for ya!" Kivat snapped. "If I kept my mouth shut, there'd be a chance that you'd be unfaithful to Cordelia!"

"That's not the point!" I snapped back.

"That _is_ the point, Daddy!" Severa snapped loudly, making me cringe.

"Severa, you need to calm down…" Lucina said calmly, lowering her anger. "I'm certain your father would not do such a thing… I can promise you that."

"Aye, Onee–sama." Bakuya nodded while walking together with Apollo. "You should believe in Otou–sama that he won't do such a thing."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…" Severa pouted.

"Will ya relax Severa? If anything, we'll _all_ make sure he doesn't do anything funny." Brady sighed annoyed.

"Yeah~ we can do tha~t!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Yep! And I'll be sure to follow him anywhere to make sure of it! This Kibat will make sure of it!" Kibat perked up.

"Somebody, please get me out of this misery…" I mumbled in despair, as Chrom happily pat my shoulder.

"No can do, brother. You need to face the music once in a while." Chrom joked.

"Ugh, not you too, Chrom…" I groaned in annoyance.

"Everyone, we've arrived at the waterfall." Tiki said, making us pause in our tracks. We couldn't help but be at awe. Seeing the waterfall is really magnificent. With a green forest surrounding the area, while the waterfall flowed down, it's an astounding place to visit. And just behind the waterfall, was a portal, just like Old Hubba said.

"And there's that gate that would lead us elsewhere." Apollo added.

"Screw that! We girls need to take a good bath first!" Severa exclaimed while holding Lucina's and Bakuya's hand, dragging them. "C'mon, we don't want to smell like old boots, now do we?"

"H–Hold on!" Lucina cried out.

"Chotto matte Onee–sama!" Bakuya said startled.

"And Daddy, you better not be peeking!" Severa threatened, making me flinch, "You don't want to face my wrath, if you do!"

"Hai…" I replied, slumping my head down while she dragged Lucina and Bakuya.

"I should accompany them." Tiki added. "I do need to refresh myself after the long journey we had."

"And Brady, Apollo, and I will stand guard." Chrom said.

"Eh?! What about me?!" I asked surprised.

"The Kivats will take you somewhere where you won't peek, right?" Chrom asked Kivat.

"You betcha!" Kivat saluted with a wing.

"And speaking of which, is there someone we missed?" Kibat asked.

"What do you mea~n?" Kiva–la cooed.

"It's like we've forgotten about someone that's needed to be taken care of…" Kibat noted. "Someone who is _really_ perverted."

YABAI!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakuya screamed.

"HUBBA, YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Severa yelled.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Old Hubba laughed happily. His laughter reminded me of a certain character from a show that I used to watch.

"Er… Kurogasa?" Chrom asked, noticing my anger.

"Oh boy… that guy just triggered his fatherly instincts…" Kivat gulped.

"OLD HUBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled before running towards the waterfall.

"And there he goes…" Apollo sweat dropped.

"This isn't gonna be good for Hubba." Kibat muttered.

* * *

After all of that has been done, I managed to give Hubba one heck of a beating on his face and a few lumps and bruises were all over his body… and… I shared the same fate as Hubba; having a red hand printed on my right cheek. Hubba and I kneeled before Severa, who was practically scolding at us. Ever wonder how I ended up in this situation too?

At first, I ran towards that old man who was running away from them. As I tackled him down, I really, and I mean _really_ , let my anger loose. After he was knocked out cold, I tried to ask about the girls' condition, but I paid the price. The reason? I saw all of them wear nothing but a towel to hide their modesty. That alone was enough to trigger Severa's anger and as a result, she called me a perverted old man and she slapped me across my cheek.

After the scolding, the girls decided to head out to their bath and Chrom approached me with a slight wince of pain on his face. "Brother, this is the first time I've seen her really explode on you. I really can't imagine what Cordelia would say if she's here with us… and the rest of the Shepherds."

"It was an accident and you know it…" I muttered.

"Yes, I know…" Chrom sighed.

"Oh, but it was worth it." Old Hubba sighed in content.

*POP!*

"Eep!" the old man squeaked.

"I dare you to say that again…" I threatened him. "I _dare_ you."

"I'm sorry!" the old man cowered down. "I should've keep to myself about how lovely your daughter's curves really are!"

*POP! POP!*

"Uh… oops?" the old man got out.

*BING! BANG! BOOM! WHACK! SMACK! POW!*

"KONO BAKA TEME! YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!" I shouted, beating Old Hubba senseless.

"Okay, that's enough brother," Chrom said pulling me back as Old Hubba had more bruises and lumps on his face. His teeth were broken and he had smoke coming out of the lumps.

"Let me kill this bastard, Chrom!" I snapped.

"If you kill him, we won't be able to escape this Outrealm and find the Escaflowne for your daughter." Chrom reminded me, and my temper suddenly stopped.

As he slowly let go of me, I looked down sadly, with my bangs covering my eyes. "You're right, Chrom… I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Chrom assured while placing his hand on my shoulder. "I know this has pushed you too much as of late, and even your usual calmness is easily disrupted. Everyone in the Shepherds know how much you care for your family, especially towards Morgan."

"And it's plain obvious that you'd do anything for her happiness." Apollo added.

"Hence, the reason why you gave her yer' blessin' to Kan'shou, too!" Brady pointed out.

"Kan'shou…" I muttered quietly. I still remember the sadness in Kan'shou's eyes. Knowing how much he cherishes my daughter, seeing him sad made me feel the pain he had to go through. I just hope he'll be alright… wherever he is right now.

"I just hope we'll be seeing another bunch of our group sooner or later." Brady added.

"And we need to keep our guard up for those guys that would work under Valka, like this old man predicted before." Kivat said.

"Yes, but… something has been bothering me." Chrom pondered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Old Hubba said there were three people, including Valka that will try to stop us. Who are these other two?"

"We won't know until we confront them." Old Hubba said as he managed to recover from his wounds… and it was a pretty fast recovery. "My visions are quite blurry about these two characters."

"Aren't you supposed to know?" I asked, glaring at him.

"If only these visions I have didn't play a trick on me." Old Hubba noted. "These two new figures might be someone we know or we don't know, as if they were not meant to exist in the first place. That's why we can only confront them to know the truth."

"…" I remained silent at that.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, all done!" Severa sighed contently.

"I agree. A bath is definitely what we needed." Tiki said.

"Aye, I agree with you, Onee–sama." Bakuya nodded. "It truly refreshed my body and soul from the fatigue we're having, 'Tis something that we needed."

"Well, I guess it's our turn now." Apollo noted.

"And in the meantime, I have some important matters to attend to." Old Hubba added.

"What? Are you going to look at them, in a perverted way, again?" Kivat asked, making Severa glare at him.

"Oh, no, no! I have something else that needs to be done in the other dimension." Old Hubba corrected quickly. "Whenever you are ready, be sure to pass through the portal to meet me!" And with that, Old Hubba went into the portal.

"I don't trust that guy." I frowned.

"But he _has_ been helping us." Chrom reminded, "I don't see a reason why we shouldn't trust him.

"Mmmmm…" I frowned again.

"Let's not worry about him for now. Let's all take a bath, then meet up with Old Hubba after." Chrom suggested.

"…ok." I muttered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the other dimension, two familiar figures walked across the road, as the myrmidon was taking his time to enjoy the view. "Ah, the view of this land is quite splendid! Wouldn't you agree, my fellow companion?"_

 _"Milord Owain, I suggest we try to find the others while we are in this realm…" the solemn knight reminded, "We've been stuck in this world for nearly a month, and I'm really afraid of my cousin's condition…"_

 _"Do not worry, my companion knight!" Owain said theatrically. "Recall the teachings that Miriel told us! Despite staying in a different dimension, the time that influences this area is different from our homeland!"_

 _"And yet, you feel at ease…" he added._

 _"What's the point of wearing a mask of tragedy on your face, Daniel?" Owain added. "All we can do is continue to face our adversary before us! The Scion of Legend and the holy knight IXA will make a name within these realms!"_

 _Daniel sighed, saying, "I wish I was with my wife, so I don't have to put up with this nonsense again. This reminds me of our trip together before meeting our parents…"_

 _"Having a sense of nostalgia my companion?" Owain asked._

 _"More like déjà vu." Daniel sweat dropped._

 _"Pyun, pyun~ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!"_

 _The two paused, as the small mechanical dragon flew towards them. "Ah, the dragon of centuries has arrived!" Owain exclaimed theatrically._

 _"Milord, please. Stop it. You're embarrassing me…" Daniel said._

 _"Pyun, pyun~! I have good news and bad news~!" Tatsulot said._

 _"What would that be?" Owain asked. "Give us the bad news first!"_

 _"Al~righty~!" Tatsulot chirped happily. "There's going to be a wa~r once we get there~!"_

 _"A war?" Daniel blinked._

 _"Ye~p!" Tatsulot nodded happily. "Dunno which side is good or ba~d! Maybe just having a cold wa~r!"_

 _"And what of the good news?" Daniel said._

 _"There's an old man talking to a woman on one side, being flirty with her~!" Tatsulot noted._

 _"A fair maiden in trouble?!" Owain gasped._

 _"Milord, you're thinking too much…" Daniel sweat dropped._

 _"He said he'll bring forth warriors that he called 'Shepherds' that would help the~m!" Tatsulot filled in._

 _"Shepherds?!" Daniel gasped._

 _"They are coming here?!" Owain asked._

 _"Ha~i!" Tatsulot answered._

 _"Then we shall make haste!" Daniel exclaimed._

 _"You're right, my fellow knight! As the Scion of Legend, I will not turn a blind eye on our group! It would be up to us to help them!" Owain said, as Daniel rushed forward. "H–Hey, Danny! Wait up!"_

 _"I can't! My wife might be there!" Daniel said worriedly. "Whatever the case, we must go there now!"_

 _"Pyun, pyun~! He sure got worked up, ne~?" Tatsulot said, looking at the knight running ahead of them._

 _"No kidding," Owain agreed. "Might as well go after him."_

* * *

After we guys had our bath, our group went towards and inside the portal, but as soon as we got to the other side…

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! OHO! OW!"

Let's just say we just got ourselves a very rough landing… and my back hurts. "Ow…" I groaned in pain.

"Must we always fall this way?" Chrom groaned too.

"I ain't takin' a likin' to it…" Brady grumbled.

"As long as Bakuya's alright, I don't care what happens to me…" Apollo winced as somehow, Bakuya ended up landing in his arms, making her blush slightly. "You okay?"

"H–Hai… Apollo…" she replied quietly.

"We need to work on our landing." Tiki noted, as I heard her voice being near me– wait, correction. She's _very_ close on me! And this situation…

"Yes, and if we keep this up, we might land on Kurogasa, leaving him with wounds…" Lucina added.

YABAI! DEJA VU ALL OVER AGAIN!

"Oh boy…" Kivat gulped.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Severa growled darkly.

Uh–oh…

"Brother… you and I have a _lot_ to talk about…" Chrom added, as I saw both of them covered in metamorphic flames behind them.

"W–W–Wait, Chrom! I can explain!" I panicked, quickly getting on my knees, much to Tiki's and Lucina's surprise. "Severa, sweetie, you can trust me, right?! You know this is all just an accident, right?!"

"Ugh, you and your egghead, Daddy." Severa groaned while glaring at me, crossing her arms. "I bet you must like what happened…"

"No! No, I don't!" I panicked.

"You know I think it's time I did something to you." Severa said. "Storm told me this one time about while you're in your old world. Whenever you did something stupid, this Amber would give you the… 'Special Treatment'."

OH SNAP! SHE KNOWS ABOUT THAT?!

"I guess this would be a good time to give you that…" Severa smirked evilly, _really_ terrifying me. She was holding the hilt of her sword, ready to give it to me whenever I lowered my guard down.

"W–Wait, sweetie! P–Please, you don't wanna do this to your Daddy, now, do you?!" I panicked, trying to prevent it from happening.

"Fellow warriors, you have arrived!" I heard Old Hubba's voice, making me feel safe. For once, you're my lifesaver!

"Old Hubba! So nice to see you!" I stammered while looking at the old man. Just as I shifted my attention to my daughter– wait, she was in front of me a moment ago.

"Receive your divine punishment, Daddy!" she exclaimed before–

*PO~KE!*

…she shoved the sheath of her sword right onto my defenseless bottom… and it's _really_ deep!

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I yelled, suddenly rocketing up really high in the air, making everyone look up at the sky.

"Nanda…" Kivat twitched his eye.

"Ara, that's really high," Kiva–la cooed.

"I never knew he could fly that high…" Lucina said while looking at the sky. "But he can't fly without his large bat form, correct?"

"He will eventually fall back to land… in a bad way…" Tiki noted.

"Daddy, you idiot…" Severa mumbled as I landed on the ground… face first.

"Am I… missing something here?" Old Hubba asked while my butt was literally trailing with smoke.

"No…" I mumbled.

"You didn't miss anything." Chrom chuckled.

What the heck is wrong with me?

"Idiot… idiot… idiot…" Severa grumbled as she walked away.

"Oh Severa…" Lucina sighed before going after her.

"She's got some anger management issues," Brady commented.

"I'm surprised to know that only Owain–niisama can calm her nerves easily…" Bakuya said.

"And we need him, right now." Apollo remarked.

"And while you are at it, young'uns, I bear good news!" Old Hubba exclaimed as I got up from my fall. "You'll have allies!"

"That sounds promising." Tiki nodded, while the old man chuckled at his success.

"…I fooled one of the opposing sides into thinking _they_ summoned _you_." he chuckled a bit more. "Told them I foresaw it, then played up my age to throw off any suspicions. Ho ho!"

"So you basically lied to them…" I deadpanned.

"Well yes, er uh wait, no, I mean…" Old Hubba said.

"Yeah, you lied to them." I concluded.

"Case in point." Kibat said firmly.

"At least it's better to face two sides on our own, correct?" Tiki asked me.

"And there's a possibility that the future kids would be there too, brother." Chrom said.

"And now, young'uns! You got no time to lose!" Old Hubba exclaimed.

As the rest of the group moved forward, I reached for my pocket watch and opened it up. I looked at the family picture, and focused on Morgan; who was happily smiling at the camera. That alone was enough to strengthen my resolve to save her from harm and I don't want to lose another important treasure that I want to keep.

"Are you coming, Kurogasa?" Lucina asked, snapping me out from my daydream.

"H–Huh?!" I stuttered. "O–Oh yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

"Well come then!" Lucina urged.

"Right," I nodded before the group, Lucina, and I went on. However, when we caught up, for some reason, the group stopped moving and Tiki… looked terrified?

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked.

"Is something the matter?" Apollo asked the Manakete.

"O–Oh, it's nothing." she quickly said. "I felt a familiar energy… a dark one…"

"Hey who's that?" Kivat asked.

We all looked to see someone walking towards us from a distance. As he got closer, Tiki's eyes widened in shock as her pupils were suddenly small and quivering. Approaching us was a man, with very grey skin that were wrinkled. His lips were cracked, and he was bald on top while shoulder length brown hair were on the sides and back of his head. He wore a dark green robe under his black clothes and held a tome.

"N–No…! I–It can't be… It's you…!" Tiki said terrified as she was trembling, and I mean trembling _very_ badly.

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked.

"She's trembling badly…" Bakuya noticed, getting worried for her.

"Have my eyes deceived me?" the sorcerer noticed from afar, more specifically, towards Tiki. "Has that Manakete grown over the years? Oh, how much time has passed since I last saw you?"

"No! Stay away from me!" Tiki screamed as she walked backwards.

"Tiki, what's wrong?!" I asked worriedly, holding her. "Snap out of it!"

"Who are you?!" Chrom demanded, unsheathing Falchion.

"I am Gharnef, sorcerer of the Doluna Empire!" he introduced himself. "And your worst nightmare, descendant of Marth!"

"What?!" Chrom gasped in surprise, as this sorcerer knew his lineage.

"And you…" the sorcerer shifted his attention to me, "…Fell Blood, was it? Or to be more precise… ancestor of the ancient power, Kiva?"

"Nani?!" I gritted, looking at him.

"How do you know that?!" Kivat demanded.

"Oh no…" Old Hubba said fearfully. "Warriors, he is the one of the two people working under Valka!"

"Valka?" the sorcerer raised his eyebrow. "I work for no one! I am on my own and this world shall become mine!"

"Like that's going to happen!" Apollo exclaimed while wielding his hammer. A bolt of thunder crashed on the sorcerer, hitting him dead on. But something unexpected happened.

"That's ticklish…" Gharnef scoffed before shooting a black orb at Apollo. The attack was enough to propel, him towards the large boulder, making him cringe in pain.

"Apollo!" Bakuya exclaimed as she quickly rushed to his side, checking on him.

"No mere spells will work on me, nor physical attacks or even your very own Falchion." he chuckled. "I am here to retrieve my puppet; the one that shall kill Marth with her own hands…"

"I'm not going back to you!" Tiki shouted.

"And you're not gonna get her! Kivat!" I called.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said before flying to my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"HENSHIN!"

As the quicksilver shattered away, I wasted no time rushing towards Gharnef to try and deliver my kick on him. A smirk appeared on his face, and a barrier stopped my kick from reaching him. "In your current state, it won't be enough to blow my candle away, Kiva." Gharnef smirked as he cast a darker than black pillar of flames that engulfed me.

"Kurogasa!" Chrom exclaimed while Gharnef laughed at my pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! How does it feel to be burned?!" Gharnef laughed.

"I, TRANSFORM!"

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

HUH?!

"HaaAAAHHH!" I heard IXA yell, swinging his charged up IXA Calibur at Gharnef.

"Hm?" Gharnef noticed, putting out the flames and taking a quick step back. Despite the cut on his cloak, he hissed slightly at the sword he wielded. "That power of Light that I despise most…"

"Stay away from my Uncle, fiend!" IXA threatened as Severa quickly rushed to my side, as I cast off my armor due to the pain I felt.

"Daddy, are you okay!?" she panicked, worriedly.

"Ahhhhhh! Gah–ahhhhhhhhh! Gah–hahhhhhhh!" I writhed in pain.

"BRADY! GET OVER HERE!" Severa shouted.

"Hold yer horses! I'm comin'!" Brady said as he rushed over to me.

"BY MY SWORD HAND BE SLAIN! RADIANT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!"

"That voice…" Apollo gritted while holding his chest as Bakuya healed him up.

"Another nuisance?" Gharnef hissed as the attack Owain made missed. Gharnef teleported to the other side, standing there while looking at us. "Another descendant of Marth…"

"The Scion of Legend is one name you shall fear, fiend!" Owain said while pointing his sword at the sorcerer. "Be prepared for the worst!"

"Hmph, I have other things to take care of. And I shall start by decimating your king." Gharnef smirked. "I may never get the chance of doing so eons ago, but this opportunity is something I cannot let go, even if I do not have the puppet to follow my commands. For now, fare thee well." and with a swift turn of his cloak, he immediately disappeared, leaving us on our own.

"Blast!" Chrom gritted. "He's gone…"

"Tiki! Talk to me! Tiki!" Lucina cried out.

We turned to see Lucina trying to snap Tiki out of it, but she was still trembling and feeling really scared.

"How could this be…?" Tiki muttered to herself. "…Mar–Mar defeated him with his fellow companions and I was there to see it."

"Lady Tiki, please! Return to us!" Lucina cried, holding her shoulders to ease her. "They are nothing more than Einherjars! Please remember that!"

"Father–in–law, are you alright?" Owain asked while kneeling next to me.

"Does he look like he's alright?!" Severa snapped. "That thing literally roasted him!"

"Blast…" Owain cursed as he took out an elixir from his pouch and had me drink it. "I do not know how much this elixir would recover your burns, but at the very least, it should lessen your pain."

"Milord, you _do_ know that elixir is not cheap…" Daniel said as he reverted back to his form.

"I know, Danny. But this is one emergency that I must not cast aside. He's family, after all. And so are you." Owain said determined, throwing away the empty elixir while my body stopped shaking after that.

"Ergh…" I cringed in pain.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Severa asked worriedly.

"I've… been through worse…" I winced before I cringed in pain again, "Argh!"

"Stay still, Daddy. Just drink that potion…" Severa told me worriedly. Man, she's not even pregnant and her mood swung very fast.

"I know…" I said.

"In any case…" Chrom said. "This is going to be a tough enemy; harder than facing Grima, if we're not too careful."

"But… what about Tiki?" Bakuya asked.

"I'll take care of her." Lucina suggested.

"Lucina, I–" Chrom protested.

"This is no time to argue, the enemy will be on us soon!" Lucina interrupted.

"That's not the only thing you should be worried about!" Old Hubba reminded.

"King Marth of this world needs help…" Apollo gritted as he slowly pushed himself up, getting back on his feet.

"And we need to protect him at the same time…" Owain pointed out.

"But how?" Daniel spoke. "Only my IXA Calibur can inflict damage to Gharnef, as its light would bring harm to him… unless there is someone that can wield the power of the light."

"That is troublesome…" I muttered.

"In any case, we should head towards the castle to help them out." Chrom said as I gave Severa the Einherjar cards. She nodded before she walked towards Lucina, handing it to her.

"You might need these more than we do. You gotta give her some encouragement, got that, Lucy?" Severa said.

"Right," Lucina nodded.

"Alright let's go! Kiva–la!" Apollo called out.

"Ha~i! Ikuyo Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying to his fingers.

"I shall ready myself too." Daniel added,

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Rey–Kivat!" Bakuya called out.

"Yes milady! It shall be a graceful yet violent ending for our foes," Rey–Kivat said before flying into her hand.

"Kibat!" Severa said.

"You got it partner!" Kibat said before flying into her hand.

"Kivat!" I said.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered before flying my hand.

"GABU!"

"KABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey-Kivat said.

*CHU!*

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

Moments later after saying "Henshin" we were donned in our armor.

"If we hurry, we should be able to help them!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I nodded but winced in pain.

"Daddy, don't push yourself too much. Those burns might affect you when you fight…" Kiva–chan reminded.

"Right," I said.

"Alright, let's go!" Chrom said before everyone but Lucina and Tiki left, with me following as best as I could.

* * *

 _On the battlefield, two figures stood at the top of the wall gates. They watched the whole battle and they were at a disadvantage. "Blast… our soldiers have been decimated." one knight spoke while looking. This said knight had blue hair, donning silver armor over his blue tunic and cape, holding a large shield on his arm and a poleaxe on the other._

 _"Lord Horace, we don't have much time before the Jugdrali finish us off." the female tactician named Katarina, spoke. She had short purple hair, wearing a dark grey cloak over her white and bronze armor, a short dark grey skirt, and a bronze armor over her long black socks with a sheathed sword on the right side of her hip._

 _"At this rate, we will be outnumbered!" Horace exclaimed. "If only there is something we can do to overcome this…"_

 _"Do not worry about it, I already prepared a plan for this situation." Katarina calmly replied._

 _"You have?" Horace asked._

 _"Yes, we have summoned people from a distant land that will aid us." Katarina said._

 _"Are you sure they will help us?" Horace questioned._

 _"I am certain." she nodded._

 _"How can you tell?" he asked._

 _"An old fortune teller told me." She said. "I was suspicious at first, but I am certain of his truthful words. But there is one thing I certainly hate about him."_

 _"Hate? On what circumstances?"_

 _"He laid his hand on my bottom." she grumbled. "If I ever see that fortune teller again, he'll be in a deep mess. Even if King Marth detests violence amongst the elders, this is something I cannot let go."_

 _"I see…" Horace got out, "But in any case, please do not let your anger overcome you. We need you to stay focused for this battle."_

 _"I know…" Katarina nodded._

* * *

As we ventured further along the road, we eventually came to the battlefield, where we can see the castle. "That is the place!" Old Hubba spoke up.

"Two mighty armies, against each other…" Chrom said while looking.

"And I can already tell which side is ours." I muttered as I looked at the enemy's side, where Gharnef was commanding his armies to advance forward while he cast a spell on the battlefield. Screams of soldiers filled the air, which was too gruesome for us to even explain. Rey–chan covered her face in her husband's embrace.

"Ugh, talk about major overkill…" Kiva–chan groaned. "This guy really needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Hey…" Kiva–la–kun said, getting my attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Is that… King Marth himself?" IXA pointed at the entrance, and just like he said, he led the group of cavalries, Mage Knights and Great Knights. "And they are heading towards the battlefield."

"Yeah, that's King Marth alright." I said.

"Good thing we left the Einherjar cards to Lucy, otherwise King Marth seeing our Marth would be confusin'." Brady commented.

"In any case, let's help him out!" Chrom said unsheathing Falchion.

"First contact with the legend himself would be legendary, indeed!" Owain spoke theatrically. "Don't you agree, my beloved wife?"

"You got _that_ right!" Kiva–chan nodded. "And stop speaking to me like that! It's embarrassing!"

"I thought you would love that when I talk like this, my pure dove!" Owain teased, and I can tell that she's probably blushing behind her mask.

*POW!*

"OHO!" Owain yelled in pain, kneeling while holding onto his package after Kiva–chan kicked him there.

"Talk like that again and you'll get the 'special treatment' too!"

"S–Sweetie, let's just focus on the battle right now…" I stuttered, trying to calm her down.

"Fine." she huffed before quickly stepping forward.

"I really wonder if the girls in your family can actually take control of everything, including the kingdom…" Chrom joked.

"Oh shut it Chrom," I groaned. "Let's just go!" I said before going after Severa.

"You need to loosen up brother," Chrom sighed before following, along with the rest of the group.

"Wait for me~!" Owain groaned before hobbling after us.

* * *

It took a while to cover the distance, but I noticed one of his great knights seeing us from far away. "Milord."

"Yes, Horace. What's the matter?" King Marth said.

"Over there, milord." Horace pointed to us. "A group of… people in strange armors, are approaching us. I don't know if they are the enemies' spies or mere strangers…"

"Hm…" a female tactician pondered.

"What is it, Katarina?" he asked her.

"Do you… remember the old man that approached us?" she asked.

"Yes. He said something about help coming. What about it?" King Marth asked.

"I believe that is that help."

"Those strangers?" Horace said, and he somehow felt wary. "I do not know whether to trust them or not…"

"Horace, you should try to believe them." King Marth said.

"But, milord!"

"If they are the help that could defeat our enemies, then the enemy of our enemy is our friend. And I don't see why not." King Marth assured. As we approached him, he trotted his horse towards us before slowing down. "So you are the otherworldly force Katarina mentioned."

"Yes, we are." Chrom answered, but then King Marth noticed something.

"Impossible! Falchion?!" He gasped.

"That's a long story, Your Majesty," I said sheepishly, stepping forward.

His eyes were slightly wide open, noticing my appearance. "Wataru?"

"Wataru?" Katarina said… before she realized it. "Kurenai Wataru?!"

"That armor… that's…" Horace got out. "Kiva?!"

EH?!

"Nanda?!" Kivat asked shocked.

"You… know Wataru?" Chrom blinked surprised.

"Yes, I known him; fellow comrade. We have once fought together to stop the Darkness." King Marth said. "But, after the war, you suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I said.

"Yes." Katarina nodded. "You didn't even say goodbye to the others. Some said you have continued your adventure elsewhere, receiving a calling to protect those who are in need."

"That no longer matters now." King Marth added as he mounted off from his horse and approached me. As he placed his hands on my shoulders, he added with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Wataru. After a long time of you disappearing."

"W–Wait hold on!" I said.

"What is it?" King Marth asked.

"I'm… not Wataru…"

"You're… not?" King Marth gasped slightly.

"No… I'm his descendant." I replied truthfully. "More specifically, I'm his grandson."

He was silent, before he lowered his hands down. "I see. But that armor you're wearing, it is the very same that he donned. You even have his aura in you… I really thought I've met my lost friend after seeing you, Kiva…"

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"There's no need to," King Marth smiled, "At least I now know."

"Well, if you wanna know something else," I said before gesturing to Chrom, "This man here Chrom, is your descendant."

"I see." King Marth nodded. "That explains why you possess Falchion in the first place."

"Yes, that is the truth." Chrom nodded.

"Seems like you placed your faith in your subordinates, huh?" I said.

"Of course, Kiva." King Marth nodded. "Your grandfather and I know that a good leader trusts his comrades. A leader is _made_ by his comrades. Remember that."

"Right," I nodded.

"Now we must deal with Gharnef before he deals any more harm." Chrom said, before turning around to face the enemy army. "Especially when it comes to Tiki."

"Tiki?!" King Marth gasped. "She's here?!"

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off. "She… she's terrified… of Gharnef."

"Gharnef…" Horace muttered. "It seems like he's the cause of this war."

"No doubt about it." Katarina nodded. "But no matter, I have a tome that will counter his dark arts. At the very least, I've mastered the basics of this magic. It may not be strong enough to inflict heavy damage, but it should at least weaken the dark magic that engulfed him."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Chrom nodded.

"Oi, aibou." Kivat whispered.

"What's up?" I looked down.

"Is it just me, or have these guys gained memories from the past or somethin'?" Kivat pointed out.

"I don't know." I said. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Are you sure?" Kivat asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just nothing." I answered. "Rather than thinking about it, we better focus on the battle."

"Right, aibou." Kivat nodded.

"Their army is advancing towards us slowly…" IXA told us, getting our attention.

"We have to stall them somehow." Kiva–la–kun said.

"I wish we could." Katarina shook her head. "We have very few mages that can cast a strong enough barrier to block them."

"Then I guess we have to bring the fight to them." I said.

"Huh?" King Marth got out.

"What do you mean by that, Daddy?" Kiva–chan asked.

"Something tells me you got something in mind, Uncle." IXA noticed.

"You bet I do." I grinned. "Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Lucina and Tiki…_

 _Tiki was in Lucina's embrace as she was still trembling, feeling scared as she cried on her._

 _"Tiki…" Lucina said sadly._

 _"I can't go back to him… I can't go back to him…" Tiki repeated._

 _"There's no chance that you will go back to him, Tiki." Lucina assured. "It's a promise."_

 _"I can't go back to him… I can't go back to him…" Tiki kept repeating, ignoring Lucina's words._

 _"This is bad…" Lucina frowned. "She isn't listening to me… it must have been bad for her to face such a man after all these years…"_

 _"There they are!" one of the enemy soldiers shouted, getting Lucina's attention._

 _"They must be with the enemy! Seize them!" another one shouted._

 _"Kill them if they resist!" the commander commanded as they all shouted in unison._

 _"What?" Lucina gasped as the enemy saw them._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The soldiers yelled._

 _"Shoot!" Lucina gritted before taking out the Einherjar cards and throwing them in the air. "Marth! Roy! Micaiah! Help me out!"_

 _The three Einherjars immediately took form as Marth and Roy got into their stances while wielding their swords while Micaiah prepared her tome in hand. "Protect them both!" Marth commanded._

 _"Right!" Roy nodded as the two dashed forward._

 _"Allow me to lessen the burden." Micaiah said as a magic circle appeared below her feet and one of her hands emitted a dark aura of magic. With a swift swing of her arm, black bolts shot out from the magic circle, raining down on the enemies._

 _"Thank you." Lucina thanked._

 _"It's not a problem." Micaiah smiled. "It's what friends do."_

 _"HaaaaHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marth yelled swinging his Falchion on an enemy soldier._

 _"Gwargh!" the soldier gritted in pain as his sword hand was slashed off, followed by the dark bolts raining all over his body._

 _"Let's see if you are able to keep up with my speed!" Roy exclaimed while thrusting his rapier to the enemy's neck, killing them. As one of the soldiers was about to ambush him from behind, his quick wit allowed him to swing his rapier fast, killing them off._

 _"Even if it's just the three of us fighting, it will be enough to decimate our enemies." Micaiah assured with her gentle voice while she paused casting. She looked behind her, saying, "While we are at it, you have to calm down your friend."_

 _"Right…" Lucina nodded._

* * *

 **WAKE UP!**

 **WAKE UP~!**

"Look at both of them go…" Horace said as both Kiva–chan and I levitated high in the air, with our kicking feet being chained off.

"It's quite extraordinary to see what Kiva can do again, since our surroundings have changed…" Katarina added after she blasted down an enemy mage from afar.

"Yes, it's just as I remembered." King Marth smiled.

"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!" Kiva–chan and I shouted as we dove down for our kicks and hit our targets. The Kiva insignias printed on the ground and those in it were crushed by the pressure. Those around the insignias were sent flying for miles.

"Way to go father–in–law and wife!" Owain cheered. "Now I must do some work too! By my sword hand be slain!" He said before jumping up in the air. "RADIANT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!" He then somersaulted down, slashing his enemy with his sword.

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"I am giving you one chance to repent, cravens…" IXA warned while holding his sword.

"What kind of an idiot would say that?" one of the enemy soldiers taunted, along with a laugh amongst them.

"You've been warned…" IXA muttered as the insignia appeared behind him. Moments later, the said insignia suddenly brightened up, blinding the enemies. At the same time, the enemy's dark mages felt the burn from the light emitted from his armor.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mages screamed in pain.

"Take this!" IXA shouted then–

*SLASH!*

There was a standstill after IXA landed his attacks on them. The grunts shouted in pain, as fountains of blood spewed out from their wounds. "That takes care of that…" IXA muttered.

"Ugh! Get away from me!" Brady snapped as he ended up being cornered to a large boulder.

"You got nowhere to run!" the dark mage smirked. Their smirk was gone as a figure swooped him up, carrying him to a safe place in the air.

"You may not get out on the ground, but at least you guys left the air wide open for his escape…" Kiva–la–kun said while carrying Brady in his arms.

"Thanks for the save." Brady said.

"No problem." Kiva–la–kun replied.

"Now hurry up and land somewhere. I feel weird being carried by you. Especially since you're in girly armor."

That struck Kiva–la–kun's nerves before he got himself a good idea. "Ho~? Are you sure you want me to do that, Brady?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brady asked.

"You _do_ want to land somewhere, right? How about I land you 100 feet in the air onto those spiky bushes over there, hm~?" he smirked behind his helmet, feeling very tempted.

"You crazy?!" Brady snapped.

"No, I'm completely sane." Kiva–la–kun snickered.

"NO YOU'RE _IN_ SANE!"

"Oh, come o~n! You _did_ say you want me to land somewhere, right? And I've given you the offer of landing you there, too!"

"C'mon, man! Yer' actin' like yer mom!" Brady snapped. "This ain't funny, 'pollo!"

"It does to me!" Kiva–la–kun chuckled.

"Y–You can't do that! Y–You can't!" Brady began to sob, feeling terrified.

"Alri~ght! I'm gonna drop you now!" Kiva–la–kun said.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Brady wailed.

"Itterasha~i!" Kiva–la–kun said before… actually dropping him!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brady shouted out loud, struggling to keep alive, but to no avail. "I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I know!" Kiva–la–kun exclaimed before scooping him up in his arms again, just barely reaching the spiky bushes.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Brady wailed.

"Duh! If I don't drop you first, I would have a _very_ hard time beating their Pegasus Knights from chasing our tail!" he snapped. "That's why I took the risk! There's no way I'll abandon my friend, even if I wanted to tease him a bit!" he chuckled on the last part as Brady looked behind him and Apollo didn't lie at all. He can actually see two Pegasus Knights behind him falling down to the ground like a rock.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?!" Brady snapped comically.

"I JUST SAVED YOUR BUTT!"

"WELL DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO FREE FALL AGAIN!"

"THAT DEPENDS REALLY!" Kiva–la–kun snapped back.

"Do those two always argue, Kiva?" Katarina asked while taking a breather from shoving the enemy soldiers away with her sword, chained by a strong thunder spell on them. As she looked at the sky, the two former priests continued bickering at one another. "It looks pretty serious."

"It happens all the time," I waved off.

"I see…" Katarina said.

"HEY! Less talking more fighting!" Kiva–chan snapped. "And no flirting either Daddy!"

"W–What are you talking about, sweetie?! I'm not flirting with her!" I stammered.

"You look like you are!" she snapped.

"I agree with him," Katarina agreed. "I already have someone in mind, and he's a fellow tactician too…"

"Hmph! Whatever!" she huffed before moving forward on her own, helping the fellow soldiers.

"Ah, wait for me, my beautiful flower!" Owain exclaimed while approaching his wife. "Your Scion of Legend is here to help you in your quest!"

"Hurry up already!" Kiva–chan commanded before looking away, muttering, "A–And stop calling me that while we're fighting…"

"But muffin cake–"

*POW!

"OHOOOOOOOOOO!" Owain cried out, holding his package before kneeling down in pain.

"Do _NOT_ call me that!" Kiva–chan snapped.

"My, you have a very violent daughter." Katarina blinked.

"Believe me, it took a while to get used to her usual antics…" I sweat dropped.

"Danny, northeast of your position! A caster is about to rain more fireballs on our friends!" Rey–chan told him. "And King Marth is amongst them!"

IXA realized as he quickly switched his IXA Calibur to gun mode and wasted no time taking out the Fuestle, and placing it onto his belt, activating it.

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Say no more!" IXA said before aiming his IXA Calibur at the mage, but just when he was about to fire–

"PYUN PYUN! TENSION FORTISSIMO!"

HUH?!

"Tatsulot!" I exclaimed, as he made his appearance and tackled down their tomes, easily shoving them back away from King Marth's exposure from the enemy's sight.

"Gwargh!" the enemy cried out, trying to swat down Tatsulot, but to no avail to his agile wings easily maneuvered around him.

"Now's my chance!" IXA added as he pulled down the trigger, shooting a laser that roasted a long line of mages putting a stop to them.

"Oi Taa–chan!" Kivat called out.

"Pyun, pyun! I'm he~re!" Tatsulot cheered flying over to me.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" I said relieved. "You have no idea how worried I was!"

"Pyun, pyun~! Dai~jobu, Kurogasa–sama! I'm not that easy to beat!" Tatsulot assured.

"Milord, I can see our nemesis." Horace said, pointing at the top of the mountain, where our enemy is waiting with his bunch of archers.

"Then let's get to it!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I nodded. "Tatsulot!"

"Hai! Ikimasu yo~!" Tatsulot cheered before flying around me, breaking the chains on my shoulder armor and attaching to the brace on my left arm. "Hen~shin!"

Golden bats flew out from my shoulder pads, immediately changing into my new armor. After a while, with a swift swing of my arm, a cape burned away from it, completing my armor. "Emperor Kiva…" King Marth noticed.

"You know about this?" I asked.

"I've witnessed the transformation of your ancestor once, and it still amazes me to this day." King Marth explained.

"This is a rare chance for me to see this…" Katarina said in awe.

"Alright, aibou! Let's try this again!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I nodded. "There's no way it'll screwed up like before!"

"Oh yeah, be sure to mind your injuries. You don't wanna make your gal scold you again, right?" Kivat reminded, leaving Tatsulot in confusion.

"A~re?" Tatsulot asked. "What happen~ed?"

"Nandemo nai," I shook my head. "Let's get going! You coming with, King Marth?!"

"Huh?" King Marth looked at me, as if he snapped out of his thoughts. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm gonna need more firepower to weaken that dark magic of his." I explained.

"I see." he nodded. Then he turned his attention to Katarina. "Katarina, bring along the Lightsphere tome. It would definitely come in handy for us and Kiva."

"Yes Your Majesty!" Katarina said.

"Alright, let's charge in!" King Marth replied before he, Katarina, and I charged in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"Heh… fools… they really think they have won?" Gharnef smirked as he looked at the battlefield before walking away. "I already won. This battle is nothing more than a distraction for my real purpose." He then looked to see Lucina still trying to calm down Tiki while Marth, Roy, and Micaiah defended them. "I know I did say that I would kill King Marth without my puppet, but I think I can still somehow make this work."_

 _"GAHHHHHH!" Marth shouted in pain before being turned into a card._

 _"Marth!" Lucina cried out._

 _"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Roy yelled before meeting the same fate._

 _"Roy!" Lucina cried out._

 _"M–Milady…" Micaiah grunted, trying her best to hold the barrier up._

 _"Please, Micaiah! Just a bit longer! I'm certain they will be here with more assistance!" Lucina told her._

 _"I'm… trying…" Micaiah panted as the barrier started to crack. "…at the very least… we've lessened the number of enemies…"_

 _"Hehehehehehe… and now may be my chance to control my puppet again." Gharnef chuckled darkly._

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

* * *

Moments before…

"If we're hurry, we can still help out Lucy!" Kiva–chan exclaimed.

"And hope for the best that girl and Tiki will be alright!" Kibat added.

"But do you think Tiki snapped out of it?" Kivat asked as we rushed to where Tiki was.

"I'm not sure…" Chrom said. "But if my daughter is there, I believe she may be able to do that…"

"I hope you're right." I said. We continued running towards where Lucina and Tiki were and by the time we arrived, we saw Marth and Roy turning into cards and Micaiah was the only Einherjar left standing to defend Lucina and Tiki. Not only that, Gharnef was approaching them.

"Yabai!" Kivat cried out.

"Gharnef's about to get to Tiki!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" I shouted before charging in.

"Daddy!" Kiva–chan cried out, but I ignored her as I pulled on Tatsulot's horn.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"Milady… I can't… hold on… anymore…" Micaiah gritted before her barrier shattered away, leaving them vulnerable. Micaiah landed on her knees and all fours, panting very hard.

"Micaiah!" Lucina cried out. As much as she wanted to help her, she couldn't leave the Manakete who was still in a state of shock.

"You're mine, puppet…" Gharnef chuckled before he felt my surge of light energy rushing down towards him.

"Emperor Moon Break!" I declared, only to have my kick clash on his dark barrier. But that alone won't be enough to stop me as I easily penetrated through it, causing him to quickly teleport elsewhere. Meanwhile, my kick shattered ground, making the enemy foot soldiers lose their balance.

"Quickly, help our comrades!" King Marth ordered his men.

"Hmph… so you came…" Gharnef scoffed after appearing again from teleporting.

"Stay away from Lucy!" Kiva–chan said.

"You're not getting anywhere near Tiki!" I added.

"Is that so? Are you certain?" he chuckled darkly.

"I know I'm certain." I said, clenching my right fist tightly.

"Have you forgotten the differences between our strengths, Kiva?" he taunted. "Your body has memorized the true terror of my Darksphere and no mere attack will be enough to inflict damage on me."

"That may be true… but there's one thing that you forgot, foul fiend." Chrom said, approaching and standing next to me. "He's not the only one you should be worried about."

"Chrom?" I said, confused as Chrom wielded his Falchion.

"This sword has once unleashed its true power, and I can still feel its energy." Chrom explained. "And my brother's armor also emits its light from the Lightsphere; easily countering your dark magic."

"And they will not do this alone." Katarina said as she stood next to us, with a tome in hand.

"That's…!" Gharnef said in shock.

"The Lightsphere. It will easily repel your dark magic." Katarina added as the tome opened up on its own, flipping a few pages before her body emitted a light aura. "Tremble, as we tip the scales on you!"

"Grrrrrrr!" Gharnef growled, but smirked. "It shall be not me who should tremble…"

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"It's _you_ who should tremble! Trembling at the sight of your friends being decimated before you!" He shouted before firing a Dark Sphere spell… at Lucina and Tiki?!

"Milady!" Micaiah exclaimed before she got in front of them from a distance. With a swift move of her hand, she cast a barrier to stop the black orb spell from heading towards them. Despite it being a success, the black orb easily penetrated her defense and went through her body. As a result, Micaiah reverted back to a singular card, and the small orb was still enough to inflict large damage to the two. Lucina could only close her eyes while hugging Tiki to protect her from danger. But then–

*SLASH!*

A swift slash of a sword swung across, slicing the attack in half. The familiar blue cape fluttered to his movements, much to Gharnef's surprise. When Lucina opened her eyes, she noticed King Marth standing in front of her without his mount. Even Tiki, despite being stunned, saw this.

"N–Nani…?" I said stunned.

"Impossible!" Gharnef said in disbelief.

"…Mar… Mar?" Tiki stuttered slowly, with wide eyes.

"When did he get there so fast?" I asked Kivat.

"Dunno, aibou! He's just _that_ fast…" Kivat replied.

"No matter what you try to do, fiend, I will _never_ let you harm them…" King Marth warned. "Especially those who are in need of my help!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Gharnef growled.

"Mar–Mar…" Tiki murmured.

"Yes, it's me Tiki." King Marth said turning his head to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"I–I'm alright…" she stuttered a bit, trying her best to calm down, "Thank you, Mar–Mar…"

"Think nothing of it." King Marth smiled.

"Why are there fools getting in my way?!" Gharnef snarled in anger.

"Oi, jigsaw!" I shouted, getting Gharnef's attention. I've always wanted to call someone like Gharnef as Jigsaw, since he looked… well, hideous.

"I'm not a jigsaw, fool!"

"Your face tells me otherwise!" I wise cracked with a grin behind my helmet. "Time to pay you back in spades!"

"Have you still forgotten that your mere attacks won't harm me? Or would you like to experience my flames once more, weakling?" he threatened with a smirk, while wielding his tome in hand.

"Oh, I won't make the same mistake again!" I said. "Danny, Katarina, let's go!"

"Right Uncle!" IXA nodded.

"As you wish!" Katarina said before her Light Sphere tome glowed golden.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"In the meantime, we'll stall these guys for you ya!" Kiva–la–kun said as he and the rest of the group dispersed away from our batch, taking out the remaining forces of the enemies.

Meanwhile, as the IXA Insignia glowed brightly behind him, IXA got into his stance, and I levitated high in the air, getting into _my_ signature stance. "Whatever you are doing, it will be rendered useless!" Gharnef exclaimed, amplifying his dark magic.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, sorcerer!" Katarina pointed out as she conjured her light magic, weakening his Darksphere magic with ease. No other light tome or attack will be able to slow his magic down or be crippled completely. That's why the Lightsphere is the countermeasure.

"Kick his butt, Daddy!" Kiva–chan shouted after kicking away another enemy foot soldier with her swift kick.

"I will not lose… to a mongrel like you!" he roared as a large magic circle appeared in the air and he immediately rained it down on us. It didn't matter if it hits his own troops, just as long as he could get us.

"No matter what you do…" Katarina said as she shot out a light beam towards the sky, vanquishing the dark rain with ease.

"…an evildoer like you will never…!" IXA roared as he dashed forward, planting an 'X' slash on his body, making Gharnef roar in pain.

"…make us succumb to darkness!" I finished off as my feet landed on his chest after IXA took a leap back. Dagger–like blades detached off from my shins, inflicting more damage on his body. Much to his surprise, his Darksphere wasn't able to stop the attacks, as it was aligned to the Lightsphere's magical properties.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gharnef yelled before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

–a large explosion took place.

As the smoke cleared, we noticed Gharnef no longer there, but instead, in the form of a card. Even the soldiers that were loyal to him noticed, making them scared. "Our leader has fallen!" one of them spoke.

"Hear me, followers of Gharnef!" King Marth's voice echoed in the air. "Your leader has been defeated by us! We are now giving you a chance to lay down your weapons and admit defeat in peace! We do not want to shed more blood! Make your choice!"

The enemy soldiers took note of what King Marth said and moments later, some of them dropped their weapons on the ground, and some even raised their hands up high to admit defeat. "Fellow allies! Do not attack those who admit defeat!" Katarina commanded, in which they obliged. "They are now prisoners of war! The battle has ended!"

"Victory is ours!" Chrom shouted.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The allied soldiers cheered.

"Good riddance…" I muttered before going back to civilian form and plopping down on my butt. "That took forever…"

"Really? It looks the same to me, aibou!" Kivat said while resting on my shoulder. "…with little difference that you're getting older!"

"I know, I know…" I replied. "Better enjoy this while I still got the chance…"

"Now, this card won't be much of a nuisance to us anymore." Old Hubba said while he picked up the Gharnef card on the ground. Wait, where did he come from? And why haven't we seen him in battle. But all of a sudden, a projectile hit his hand, forcing the card to fly off his hand. A blur quickly tackled him down and took the card into his hand. Much to our surprise, this figure was so fast, he easily dodged our sights and ended up landing on top of a hill, with that card in hand.

"This card has failed its task." the figure said plainly. His appearance was slim, wearing a ninja outfit that was similar to my world, only it was white instead of black, having a katana sheathed on his back. He had a small pouch around his waist for ammunition and a mask to cover his face, except for his eyes. Even the tattered white scarf around his neck gave it a more prominent look of a ninja.

"Owowow!" Old Hubba winced in pain as he got up from his fall and shook off the pain on his hand. "What's the big idea?! Where's your respect for old men like me, young'un?!"

"What's the point of that, hm?" the ninja scoffed. "I'm only here to retrieve this card that Lady Valka summoned, should he fail to perform his task.

"Whoa, where did _he_ come from?!" Brady demanded.

"Kisama! Nani mono da?!" Kivat shouted.

"Yeah! Who are you?!" I asked.

"I am Shiro, one of Lady Valka's loyal retainers…" Shiro introduced himself.

"I can tell that isn't his real name…" Daniel said. "His name is interpreted as 'white', in your mother tongue, Uncle."

"Think what you want, but one thing is for certain, we will not let you obtain the Flower of Miracles." Shiro said firmly. "Lady Valka's plan will be successful and there will be nothing you can do about it, Kiva."

"Oh yeah?! We'll show you!" Severa challenged.

"We'll get the Escaflowne by any means necessary!" I said.

"Hmph… you are a fool." Shiro scoffed.

"I may be a fool, but I cannot turn a blind eye, especially if it involves my family!" I said determined.

"Your family, huh?" he said, as I noticed his change of tone on that word. "You have already turned a blind eye on _that_ part…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped.

"Calm down, brother." Chrom assured. "He's trying to get in your head."

"Face us like a man, if you think provoking us won't stop us from attacking you now!" Apollo threatened.

"I am here to only retrieve this card and that is all." Shiro reminded himself and us. "Until we meet again, we might have a chance to clash swords." and with a quick gesture of his hands, his whole body suddenly blurred out, disappearing.

"He's gone…" Lucina noticed.

"Kuso!" I cursed.

"Easy, I don't think that's the last time we'll see him." Chrom assured.

"…" I remained silent at that.

"And I think we've solved one mystery…" Bakuya began.

"Correct." Rey–Kivat nodded. "It is confirmed that this Shiro is one of Lady Valka's loyal servants, just as Old Hubba said."

"But sooner or later, another one will surface to this world!" Owain added. "And if it should be a maiden that appears before us as enemies, oh how much pain do we have to go through to give her much pain!"

"Owain, what did I say about the theatrics?!" Severa growled.

"Eeek!" Owain squeaked scared.

"In any case, I propose we all rest for tonight at my castle." King Marth suggested.

"If it brings no trouble for you, we'll accept the invitation, milord." Daniel nodded.

"I do need some rest after getting injured for what that sorcerer did to me earlier…" Apollo said while wincing in pain, holding his chest.

"And I need to get some beauty sleep too!" Severa added. "I miss the soft beds already!"

"Sweetie, you sound as if you're an old lady…" I sweat dropped.

"You just don't know a girl's feelings, Daddy." she pointed out.

"Hehhhhhhhh…" I sighed.

* * *

 _So with that, the Shepherds, King Marth, Katarina, and Horace went to the castle to rest up. It was now late at night and all but King Marth and Tiki were asleep. They were in the castle gardens as they were catching up, and talking of old times._

 _"I really missed you Mar–Mar…" Tiki said as she had her arms wrapped around his arm while they walked._

 _"I missed you too…" King Marth replied. "You've really grown into a beautiful woman."_

 _Tiki blushed a bit at that. "You think so?"_

 _"Yes." King Marth smiled. "I can still remember how small you were when you first joined our band."_

 _"I can still remember it, Mar–Mar." Tiki giggled. "I was quite an ecstatic and pure child, aren't I?"_

 _"Yes, you are. You've seen the world as a large playground during your youth. And now, you have grown more mature since we last met." King Marth added. "And even to this day, I can still see the childish side of you whenever you and I are alone, Tiki."_

 _"Oh, Mar–Mar…" Tiki giggled with her blush._

 _As the two stopped walking, both of them looked up in the sky, where the clusters of stars accompanied the full moon. "Tiki, there's something I would like to ask of you."_

 _"Hm?" Tiki said, looking at him. "What would that be?"_

 _"Please stay with us." King Marth said as he looked at her, meeting her gaze. "You have seen how our old friends' reacted when they saw you after you have left our group. Shiida felt like she has met her long lost friend after so long, and we miss those nostalgic times. Why don't you come back with us after all of these years? Things were not the same when you weren't in the picture, Tiki."_

 _"What…?" Tiki gasped._

 _"Can you?" King Marth asked._

 _"I…" Tiki got out before looking away, "I don't know. I still have to help Kurogasa. His daughter is dying and…"_

 _"…after the mission is done?" he added. "What would you do then, Tiki?"_

 _"I… I don't know, Mar–Mar…" Tiki added, while still looking away from him. "Ever since I've joined the Shepherds, they have filled in the gaps of loneliness with with joy in me, just like how much adventures we shared with one another. I can still remember wise words that I recalled. Never look back into your past, continue on living in the present, and build for a better future…"_

 _"I see. They must be important to you now, right?" King Marth smiled, looking at the Manakete with his calm gaze._

 _"Yes, and they are waiting for our return from this realm…" Tiki added._

 _"I can understand your reasoning, Tiki." King Marth said. "We won't force you to be with us again, but you have to remember. Wherever you go, if you don't know where to go, always remember that you are always welcomed here with open arms."_

 _"Thank you…" Tiki smiled before the two hugged each other._

 _When they broke the hug, King Marth said, "Now… I think we should get some sleep."_

 _"Yes, you're right," Tiki nodded._

 _"And by the way, Tiki?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you still need someone to accompany you to sleep?" he teased, making Tiki blush._

 _"Mar–Mar!" she exclaimed, making King Marth laugh._

 _"I'm jesting, Tiki!" he joked. "It's just that you tend to ask someone to accompany you to sleep when you were just a child."_

 _"Mmmmmmmm…" Tiki pouted._

 _"Oh what's this? Acting childish again?" King Marth teased again._

 _"Mar–Mar!" Tiki huffed, stomping her foot, and that served to make King Marth laugh harder._

* * *

 **TWF:** Aw~, if only the game made this kind of encounter during the remake… I wonder how they'll respond to it.

 **Fen:** I don't know, but it would've been interesting.

 **TWF:** And if you guys thinking we are missing this chapter's newest Einherjar recruitment, no worries. We'll put it on the next chapter.

 **Fen:** So until next chapter, see ya later!

 **TWF:** Later! And it's been a while since we pointed this quote out…

 **WAKE UP! Shatter the chains of destiny!**


	6. Lost Bloodlines (2)

**Fen:** Hey guys! What's up?! Fen and Fang here for another edition of Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate!

 **TWF:** And looks like Kurogasa's about to face another challenge ahead of him! What kind of a trouble did he get himself into this time?

 **Fen:** I don't know, but whatever it is, he always gets out of trouble.

 **TWF:** Could be… let's get this show on the road, shall we?

 **Fen:** Ikuze!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _Darkness…_

 _I was standing in an endless void, looking around, realizing that I was dreaming. "HELLOOOOOOO?!" I called out in the darkness, but there was no answer. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted again, only for the echoes of my yelling to reply back._

 _Then from out of nowhere, I saw a small stone table of sorts and on top of it was… Morgan!_

 _"Morgan!" I shouted as I ran towards her._

 _She heard my call as she slowly turned her head to me. And I saw her… soulless eyes… and cracks on her face. "Father…"_

 _"Don't worry, Morgan! I'm gonna save you!" I exclaimed while still running towards her._

 _"It's… too late…" she added as more cracks appeared, on the verge of shattering. At the same time, a single tear streamed out from her right eye, before she muttered, "Goodbye… Father…"_

 _By the time I arrived…_

 _*CRASH!*_

 _Morgan shattered into pieces…_

 _I looked on in shock as I aimlessly picked up the shards of what was once Morgan. "No… No! NO! MORGAN! MORGAN!" I shouted before I screamed into the darkness._

 _"MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

* * *

"MORGAN!" I shouted in dismay.

"D–Daddy!" I heard Severa cry out. I looked to my left to see that I was still lying down. My daughter was in her night clothes, having her hand on my chest as she was sitting next to me, looking at me worriedly. My heart was beating fast, I was panting heavily, ice cold sweat trickled down my face, and I was really exhausted.

"S–Severa…" I panted heavily while stuttering out her name, looking at her tiredly.

"Are… are you alright?" Severa asked.

"Father–in–law!" Owain quickly entered the room, along with Daniel.

"O–Owain!" Severa exclaimed.

"We heard a shout just now." Daniel added. "Uncle, are you alright?"

"That's what I tried to ask him, and then he just shouted all of a sudden…" Severa added worriedly as I tried to calm myself down. Dang… Cordelia or Kaa–san are not here to help me calm down… that nightmare of all times had to appear in my dreams…

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"M–Morgan…" I muttered.

"Morgan?" Owain questioned. "What _about_ her?"

"Shattered… i–into pieces…" I said as I trembled.

"W–What?!" Severa said shocked.

"That's impossible, Father–in–law!" Owain said, rejecting my words. "You can't give up on your goal by a mere dream!"

"Indeed, Uncle! It is only a nightmare; a mere projection of one's mentality." Daniel added.

"But his dreams are something that scares him the most…" Chrom said as he entered the room.

"Uncle Chrom?" Owain noticed.

"Milord?" Daniel added, looking at Chrom as he approached me.

"From what Cordelia told me, two years ago, long after the battle with Grima, he began to have these nightmares." Chrom said. "These nightmares are different from the others, as if it predicts the outcome of the future. Just as he dreamed of him killing me at one time, it replayed once more in reality, only to realize it must have been one of those tricks that came up with a good plan to lure out our enemy."

"So, that means…" Severa trailed off.

"If he dreamed of Morgan like that, that dream might possibly become reality." Chrom continued. "From what I assume, if we're seconds too late, just like in his dream, Morgan will… shatter away."

"No way…" Severa gasped.

"Severa…" I muttered, making her look at me.

"Daddy?"

"Please… stay with me," I said. "I don't want to be alone…"

"Daddy…" Severa muttered, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Owain?"

"He needs help more than ever, especially with help from his family." Owain said. "Lady Cordelia isn't here to calm him down, so you have to be in her place while you're here."

"Right."

"And Kurogasa, remember, she's your daughter. So, don't do anything silly." Chrom reminded me.

"…" Owain, Severa, and Daniel all stared at him disapprovingly.

"What?" Chrom asked.

"Uncle, I know that Father–in–law has been doing some rather… rude things, but even _I_ think what you said is rude…" Owain said.

"Just giving him a heads up, that's all." Chrom defended before turning around. "In any case, we should go back to sleep. We have to travel tomorrow to find the others."

And with that, he left the room, leaving us on our own. "What he said is true, milord. We should get some rest."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Danny." Owain nodded before turning to his wife. "Be sure to comfort him as much as you can, my dear flower."

"Just go already…" Severa grumbled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Owain raised his hands in defense before he and Daniel finally left.

"Good grief…" Severa sighed.

"Severa…" I muttered before she lied down next to me and wrapped her arms around my head, holding me close to her chest.

"It's okay Daddy… I'm right here…" Severa whispered. "Everything's going to be okay…"

"But…"

"I said it's going to be okay." Severa repeated. "You're going to save Morgan, I _know_ you will. You saved the whole world from Grima, so this shouldn't be any different."

"…" I remained silent at that.

"Without Morgan, things will never be the same for us again, even with little Morgana…" she pointed out, "I don't want to lose my sister either, Daddy. You know that."

"Yeah… she's the only family left in your time…" I added while closing my eyes. "I'm sorry… for having the future me leave you two on your own."

"Daddy, I've told you before, it's wasn't your fault…" Severa reminded me, as her hug on my head felt more reassuring. "I just… want to put our past aside and think about our future instead. You already fixed those patches up for a better future."

"And yet, you didn't return back to your timeline…"

"Let's just say we wanna stick around… for our parents' sake…" she mumbled, blushing slightly, "It's our choice and nothing can change that. Got that, Daddy?"

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

"Hmmmmmm… yeah, okay… thanks Severa…" I murmured before I slowly started falling asleep.

"Anything for you… Tou–san…" Severa muttered.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon…  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva–la, Sagark, Rey–Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lost Bloodlines (2)

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Confound it! It's not working!" Miriel gritted frustrated as she wiped the sweat off her forehead._

 _"C'mon Miriel, you've been trying to fix the Outrealm Gate for hours on end." Ricken sighed. "Can't you take a break?"_

 _"Negative." Miriel replied. "The safety of the Shepherds rest in our hands. We cannot ignore the possibility of them being trapped in there indefinitely."_

 _"If you keep this up, you might faint." Ricken said._

 _"Ricken has a point." Anna noted. "Time in the Outrealm is slower than here. They might be still looking for the antidote for Morgan."_

 _"I am not giving up on this," Miriel said._

 _"Oh Miriel…" Ricken sighed._

 _"If only this Outrealm Door would cooperate with me!" She said before kicking it out of frustration and… It started working?!_

 _"Oh?" Anna noticed._

 _"Hey! It's working again!" Ricken perked up._

 _"And all it took was a kick…" Miriel added. "Fascinating… I never knew accumulating a great amount of kinetic force would actually fix it…"_

 _"I'm surprised that all other means can't." Anna sweat dropped._

 _"Oh? You got things working again?" A new voice asked. The family turned to see the Three Arms approach them._

 _"Yep! And it's working fine… surprisingly…" Ricken added with his usual grin, wiping the sweat on his forehead._

 _"Yatta~!" Ramon chirped happily. "We can get Kuro_ – _kun back safely!"_

 _"But his current location…" Jiro pointed out. "We still do not know where he… or the rest of the Shepherds might be."_

 _"Lost… elsewhere…" Riki added._

 _"True." Anna pondered. "Ever since the Outrealm Gate broke, it must have cut off the locations of the Realm…"_

 _"I presume Kurogasa must have tried to search for the Shepherds with Chrom." Miriel analyzed. "If that is the case, we cannot open the portal to their location just yet."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Jiro asked._

 _"We can't leave a Shepherd behind. They're part of the family. Those are Chrom's words." Ricken said._

 _"They are still in the midst of searching other Shepherds that are still lost in the different Outrealms." Miriel noted. "As much as I want to help them now, there is something else I must do right now."_

 _"What would that be?" Ricken blinked, looking at his wife._

 _"Preparing all of the necessary instruments and ingredients for Morgan's antidote. Fixing the Outrealm has taken too much time." Miriel added. "I shall begin immediately."_

 _And with that, she left without another word._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"You know, we could have stayed at Marth's place for a while, right?" Apollo grumbled as we continued on our journey.

"That may be true, but saving Morgan and finding the other Shepherds and my brother comes first, Apollo." Bakuya said, linking her right hand on his left, walking together with a smile on her face.

"She's right." Brady agreed. "At least, we've got some supplies for the trip! He's generous enough to give them to us."

"Yeah… I guess…" Apollo mumbled.

"Are you alright Kurogasa?" Lucina asked. "You look like you didn't get much sleep."

"I'm fine Lucy," I smiled sadly. "Just feeling less energetic than usual, that's all."

"Still having those nightmares, brother?" Chrom asked.

"Pretty much, but at least it lessened a bit…" I said, looking at my daughter. She also looked at me worriedly since I barely got enough sleep.

"Nightmare?" Lucina blinked. "What kind?"

"I'd… rather not talk about it."

"I see." Lucina said. "Very well, I won't pry any further."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"By the way, why _did_ we have to leave the castle?" Tiki questioned.

"Because of Old Hubba." I pointed out.

"Pardon?" Tiki blinked.

"Apparently, Old Hubba struck another deal with another batch of people, wanting our help." Chrom explained.

"And lucky for us, it's in this realm too." Kivat explained. "So, we don't have to worry about the landing formation, huh, aibou?"

"I guess so…" I said.

"That, and so Old Hubba won't be… touchy with the ladies that were in the castle." Chrom pointed out.

"That too." Kivat agreed. "That old man is nothing but trouble."

"I just hope he doesn't bring trouble with us." Daniel said. " _That_ would be troublesome…"

"Isn't he full of trouble right from the get–go?" Apollo sweat dropped.

"Anyways, what are we going to do with that card, Otou–sama?" Bakuya asked, referring to the card that I recently found in my cloak pocket, the same pocket where I placed my watch.

"Other than using this card for our battles, I'm not sure." I said.

"Who's on the card?" Chrom asked.

"Hmmmmmm… it says "Sage–Lord Leif"." I said.

"Ah yes, Leif from the Tharcian lore." Old Hubba suddenly said.

"GAH!" I freaked out, jumping in surprise to see Old Hubba next to me. "Where did _you_ come from?!"

"I've been here the whole time, lad." Old Hubba said.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Apollo deadpanned.

"It reminds us of Kellam." Lucina pointed out. "He _does_ have that sort of effect on us."

"And gives me a huge shock from time to time…" I added.

"I can't believe we have someone like that… and the old man is copying him." Severa grumbled.

"Severa, manners." I chided lightly.

"So, what is it this time, Old Hubba?" Chrom asked him.

"One of the armies requires our help!" Old Hubba exclaimed. "I've tricked them into thinking that they summoned you!"

"In other words, you lied." I said.

"Yes! Well, no, I mean…" Old Hubba pondered.

"Yeah, you lied to them…" I deadpanned.

"To think he would resort to underhanded tactics. Imagine that…" Chrom said, impressed.

"We've seen worse before, Chrom." Tiki said.

"Only an idiot would do that." Severa scoffed before clinging onto my arm. "But I know my parents won't resort to that kind of thing! Right, Daddy?"

"Yeah, right sweetie," I chuckled.

"Anyways, who are we helping this time?" Kivat asked.

"Let's see…" Old Hubba said thinking about it. "The group we'll be helping this time… is a commander named Arvis."

"A–Arvis?!" Owain said surprised, getting our attention.

"Milord, is something the matter?" Daniel asked.

"Danny, don't you know!?" Owain exclaimed, not in his usual theatrical persona. "In the history of legends, Arvis is considered one of the villains during the Genealogy's Holy War!"

"Villain?" Chrom asked confused.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"YES I AM SURE!" Owain shouted. "We're going to be helping villains and that's not what we want!"

"Oh my…" Bakuya gasped in surprise.

"This is why you young'uns are green…" Old Hubba sighed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Owain exclaimed, only to be held back by Daniel.

"Young man, learn one thing." Old Hubba said while turning his attention to him. "As I have said before, they are nothing more than Einherjars. While it is true that Arvis is a projection of evil, somewhere in another dimension, he could be an ally."

"Are you certain?" Lucina asked.

"If I'm not, why do I bother asking for you young'un's help with this unlucky band in the first place, hm?" he replied, looking at us with confidence.

"It's not happening!" Owain snapped.

"Oi Owain," I said, trying to calm him down.

"I'm never allying with a villain! You can't make me!"

"Don't be a bonehead, idiot!" Severa snapped, glaring at her husband. "We don't have time for this!"

"I believe him. I think that this Arvis is different from what we've heard, Owain." Apollo said.

"My mind is set, Apollo! I won't ally myself with them!" Owain remarked, making Severa facepalm.

"What would you say if I told you there are two more of your allies helping them, as we speak?" Old Hubba began, getting Owain's attention.

"…eh?" Owain blinked.

"Oh, _now_ you got his attention…" Severa rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying, two Shepherds are helping him?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, why?" Old Hubba added.

"They might be in danger!" Owain exclaimed, panicking a bit.

"Will you calm down, you dolt?! I'm sure those two would be fine if–" Severa tried to console, only to see him dash quickly along the path.

"Not to worry, as the Scion of Legend, I am here to help my fellow comrades; as Justice Cabal will ensue victory over villains!" Owain got out, getting ahead of us.

"And there he goes…" Kibat deadpanned.

"We better go after him." I said before the rest of us followed him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the barracks of the allies, Athena was happily humming, stirring the food in the pot with a ladle. She then realized that the fire somehow got smaller. "A–re~? The fire got sma~ll."_

 _"…" a figure stayed silent, sitting in his chair while crossing his arms while a familiar wyvern snored away, resting up for the next battle._

 _"Gero~me, can you help me with the fire~? We can't let our friends go to war with empty stomach~s." she smiled absentmindedly, which somehow annoyed Gerome slightly._

 _"Athena, I'm trying to rest." Gerome sighed._

 _"But Gero~me, the fire's going col~d!" Athena whined._

 _"Let him rest shoujo." A new voice said. Athena turned to see Kivat II and Sagark coming in the barracks. "He has done his part helping the mercenaries earlier today." Kivat II explained._

 _"Athena also helped too! Athena should rest!" Sagark chirped._

 _"Ara~, I should, but I don't want our friends to be starving, ne~?" Athena said, remaining happy, smiling as if nothing was going on. Then she pointed at the fireplace with her ladle, being stubborn while saying, "Gero~me, a lady like me can't do all the work he~re! I need you to help me~!"_

 _"Ugh…" Gerome groaned._ 'Why oh why did I get stuck with _her_?' _He thought to himself._

 _"Gero~me!" Athena whined._

 _"Fine, just… quiet down will you?!" Gerome gave up as he got up from his chair._

 _"Ha~i!" Athena smiled absentmindedly, as he approached the fireplace and started feeding wood into it._

 _"I'm impressed by this shoujo." Kivat II said while flying next to Gerome as Athena watched him. "She was able to force you to do a small task without her raising her voice."_

 _"She's always been like that; being absentminded." Gerome grumbled. "I should've put more effort in rejecting her offer."_

 _"And yet, you complied with her," Kivat II added. "Could it be that your marriage somehow affected how you used to act during the war, shounen?"_

 _"What makes you say that?" Gerome asked._

 _"You've been married to Lucina and have a son." Kivat II said. "It's not that hard to figure out that having a family can change a lot of people."_

 _"Hm…" Gerome said thinking about it. "I haven't noticed."_

 _"And I'm certain that your parents are proud to see you change and have a better life in this timeline." Kivat II encouraged._

 _"I know, Kivat II." Gerome muttered, thinking about the smiles of his parents, making him smile._

 _"Which has me thinking… why haven't you taken off your mask whenever you are around others and not your own family?" Kivat II pressed, making Gerome flinch._

 _"It's… personal, Kivat II. I'm still having trouble communicating with them directly, knowing myself…" Gerome noted._

 _"Gero~me, the fire is suddenly getting bigger~!" Athena complained, making him realize that he put too much firewood._

 _"Gh!" Gerome noticed, quickly taking out some of them to lower the fire._

 _"Ara~, you got distracted talking to Kivat II, and you forgot about your surroundi~ngs" Athena said. "Poor Lucy~! I wonder how things were back at your ho~me? Maybe that's one of the reasons why she's mostly in charge of the kitche~n."_

 _"…" Gerome remained silent, feeling annoyed._

 _"I wonder why Lucy was attracted to you in the first place, ne~?" Athena pondered._

 _"Calm down, shounen. You already know how she is…" Kivat II sighed._

 _"One of these days, my temper will be at its limit and she will learn what happens when she makes me_ this _annoyed…" he grumbled silently._

* * *

"Owain, slow down!" Severa shouted.

"I can't! Our comrades need us!" Owain called out.

"Well we _need_ you to stop running so we can catch up!" I said.

"Once he's worked up, he would be difficult to stop…" Bakuya sighed.

"Yep, he ain't that much of a thinker." Brady deadpanned. "Nuthin' surprisin' there."

"This is why I always escort him to ensure that Milord Owain doesn't do anything foolish along the way…" Daniel sighed.

"You must have taken it really hard, Danny." Lucina said worriedly. "I guess I'm the one to blame since I've assigned you to be with him back in our time…"

"Do not worry about it milady, I'm already used to it." Daniel assured.

"Ah! Look up ahead!" Kivat cried out as he flew next to me.

"I see it." I said as we all soon came to a stop at the top of a hill seeing the army camps.

"Is that it, Old Hubba?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes, those are the guys I told you about, young'uns." Old Hubba said.

"Uh… Daddy? I think I _might_ have to agree with Owain on this one…" Severa paused, noticing the expression of our allied group consisting of… a villain–like category?

"Come on, sweetie. Looks can be deceiving sometimes." I said. "I believe in the old fart's words. These guys are actually one of the good guys."

"But–"

"It's alright Severa, we got this." I interrupted.

"But Daddy–"

"Severa, we can talk later, right now–"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Severa yelled as… a dark aura seeped out of her?!

"U–Uh… S–Severa?" I stammered, surprised to see her this mad. This reminds me of Nee–san's anger with the other Shepherds back in the day. Whenever they don't want to listen to what she has to say, she smiles and her dark aura seeps out.

"Onee–sama, please calm down!" Bakuya panicked.

"I was _about_ to, until he made me do this, Bakuya!" Severa exclaimed, which scared me as she amplified her anger. "Daddy, are you _really_ sure you wanna go through with this? What happens if we found out that the old fart is trying to get to ya' and try to kill us in the process?"

"I wouldn't rule out that possibility, aibou." Kivat noted. "We've been through that before, right?"

"I know, but I have to remember what Old Hubba said." I said as I regained my composure, and placed my hands on my daughter's shoulders. "I know that sometimes, to trust one another, we cannot solely judge them at face value. With my work as king, I've seen many faces and most of them are actually being misunderstood for having such scary faces in the first place. That's why I want you to believe in me, Severa. I might do something crazy, like always, but it's better to try asking them than do nothing and leave them as they are. You should try to trust your parents more, much like how Morgan did all the time."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" Severa pouted.

"S–Severa?" I stuttered.

After a while of having this awkward silence looming over us, she relented, "Fine, but if you're wrong about this, you're getting the 'special treatment'."

I flinched, hearing that. "Duly noted, sweetie…"

"Good! As long as you understand, you ain't hearing any complaints from me." Severa said, making me hug her. "D–Daddy?"

"Thanks, sweetie. For believing in me… always." I said fatherly, and some of them were looking at us.

"D–Daddy, let me go! Everyone's looking at us!" Severa stuttered, blushing slightly, being seen by the others.

"Ho~? What's this? A father–daughter moment?" Chrom chuckled.

"Dad, seriously let me go!" Severa said.

"Oh c'mon, there's nothing wrong with–"

*KAPOW!*

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled suddenly holding my package after Severa kicked it.

"Seriously! Why do men _always_ have to act like that?!" Severa snapped, stomping forward with a blush on her face. As she continued moving forward, she mumbled silently. In the meantime, I tried to recover from the pain.

"Man, that girl still has some issues…" Brady sweat dropped.

"Otou–sama, daijobu?" Bakuya asked worriedly, kneeling next to me. "Why did Onee–sama resort to that? To her own father, no less?"

"Trust me, I'm used to it…" I winced.

"Demo–"

"I'll be fine Bakuya." I assured. "I don't want you worrying too much about me."

"…" she looked at me worriedly, as Apollo kneeled down next to her, "Apollo?"

"Just do what he says. I'm sure everything's gonna be alright, Bakuya." Apollo said.

"In the meantime, we should keep up with Severa and Owain." Tiki reminded. "They are getting ahead of us."

"Yes, you're right, let's go after them," Daniel said before he also dashed forward.

"Looks like everyone is feeling energetic today." Chrom smiled. "This is what we need in our group."

"Yes, Father. It seems that way." Lucina nodded before the rest of us followed suit.

* * *

"Captain Arvis! There is a band of mercenaries heading towards us!" one of the soldiers said, getting the man's attention.

"Hm?" Arvis asked. He was a young man in his 20's having long flowing red hair with crimson eyes, wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a black cape over it, black pants, and black shoes. "Mercenaries you say?"

"Yes sire! Though I'm not sure if they are on our side or not," the soldier said

"Is that so…" Arvis pondered.

"Sire!" the soldier exclaimed again.

"What is it?" Arvis looked up.

"I see the old man amongst the group; the one you've encountered recently." the soldier informed.

"Ah, it is confirmed then. Those are the ones that the old man told us." Arvis nodded. "Let them in!"

"At once!" the soldier saluted.

"It looks like they've been expecting us, Kurogasa." Tiki noticed as the large gate slowly opened up, and a lone figure stood there.

"Yeah, and there's Arvis." I said as the lone man approached us.

"Are you the band of mercenaries we're expecting?" Arvis asked.

"We are," Chrom said stepping forward. "My name is Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse."

"And I am Kurogasa, his brother–in–arms." I introduced myself.

"I see." Arvis nodded. "Then allow me to explain our situation, Chrom. We need you to join your might to ours and break the enemy siege. We pray that your soldiers will tip the odds in our favor… but I don't know if the amount of soldiers you have will be enough for the raid."

"It's about quality, not quantity." I said.

"I understand." Arvis nodded.

"But you don't have to worry. We'll aid you for your cause." Chrom said.

"Many thanks. I truly appreciate it, Chrom." Arvis bowed before he departed elsewhere. Meanwhile, Owain kept constraining himself from actually trying to stop us from allying with one another, all thanks to Severa keeping him in check.

"Ggrraghgrgaghagrgahaghgrgah…" Owain grumbled incomprehensibly.

"Uh… you okay Owain?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"He just can't accept the fact that this Arvis is the good guy." I said.

"WHICH I STILL REFUSE TO BELIEVE!" Owain shouted.

"Alright, we get it already…" Brady winced massaging his ear.

"Boy, this food sure is something…" we heard one of the mercenaries, mumble, eating their sweet potato pottage amongst the group.

"And I hear she's a beauty, but a little loose in one of her screws somewhere." another one added.

"And she has company." the last one added. "Dunno if he's her boyfriend, family, or anyone that she knows. That wyvern of his kinda protects the beauty. I guess he's a lucky dude, huh?"

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Did you hear that?" Daniel asked. "Those soldiers sound like they're talking about–"

"Ara~ Danny!" A voice called out,

"Huh?" Daniel said as he looked to the side, noticing Athena with her usual absentminded smile while wearing an apron, holding a ladle. "Athena?"

"Okairi~!" she smiled.

"Athena, we're not home…" I heard Gerome grumble, staying behind the table to help her serve the pottage she made. "You must remember we are in a war zone…"

"Gerome!" Lucina called out, making him notice her.

"Lucina?" Gerome gasped a bit before Lucina ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay…" Lucina whispered. "I was so worried about you."

"So am I, Lucina…" Gerome said calmly, trying his best to calm his wife down.

"Athena, you're with him in this realm?" Daniel asked, approaching his wife.

"Ha~i!" she said happily. "If it weren't for the guild that found us, we'd be in dee~p trouble~!"

"Even so, it's good to see you alright, beloved." he added while hugging her warmly, making Athena blink while still holding a ladle in her hand.

"Ara~, Da~nny! You sure are brave, ne~?" she giggled slightly.

"Ah good, right on time," A familiar voice said as Kivat II and Sagark came up to us.

"Wohoo! You guys are here!" Sagark cheered.

"TOU–SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kivat wailed tackling his old man… er, bat, in midair.

"OOFT!" Kivat II got out, being tackled down by Kivat.

"Ara~, a family reunio~n!" Athena smiled as Lucina approached her cousin and hugged her too.

"Athena, are you unharmed?" Lucina asked.

"Dai~jo~bu! Gerome has been protecting me, Lu~cy~." Athena said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, TOU–SAN!" Kivat sobbed.

*SMACK!*

"Will you quit it son?!" Kivat II scolded after smacking his son with his wing, "I'm fine!"

"But–but–but–" Kivat stuttered.

"Honestly, even being a grown Kivat, you still act like a child…" Kivat II sighed.

"Little Kivat all the way!" Sagark chirped while landing on Athena's head.

"Oi!" Kivat got out. "If you want to point out being little, it's gotta be my son!"

"Tou–san!" Kibat exclaimed. "What fits the criteria of being little anyways?!"

"Look, can you just stop arguing before someone else erupts?" Apollo asked, gesturing to Severa and Gerome, as they somehow managed to control their temper.

"…" Severa and Gerome grunted, trying to hold in their anger.

"Ehehe…" Kivat sweat dropped laughing sheepishly.

"W–Warui na," Kibat said with a nervous laugh.

"L–Let's finish this and be on our way searching for the others!" I stuttered.

"Agreed." Tiki nodded. "They might or might not be around here… but I am certain they would be alright."

"Aye, Lady Tiki." Bakuya nodded. "They are Shepherds, just like us. No obstacles are too high for us to get through."

"Ara~, I wonder how Cynthia is doi~ng?" Athena pondered, being sidetracked. "I hope she gets all of the nutrients for the tri~p. Ne, Da~nny?"

"I… suppose so?" Danny sweat dropped.

"Alright, let's go Kivat!" I called out.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered before flying into my hand.

"Uh… Kivat? Now's not the time for–" I tried to say, but then…

"Milord, our enemies have begun their assault!" the mercenary shouted.

"You were saying?" Kivat glared at me.

"Ehehe… right," I sweat dropped.

"Che…" Gerome scoffed, "Kivat II!"

"Kiva–la!" Apollo called.

"Rey–Kivat!" Bakuya said.

"Saga~rk!" Athena said absentmindedly.

"Ha~i!" Sagark chirped happily, hovering to her waist. "If Athena says so, Sagark will do his bes~t!"

"Ha~i!" Athena replied while holding the Jacorder in hand.

"You should learn a thing or two from that shoujo, shounen." Kivat II added. "Despite her airhead personality, she remains calm and composed. You should even learn something from your wife for her determination, and your parents about parenting if you want to become a good father for Marth."

"Hmph…" Gerome scoffed.

"Ikuyo~ Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying to his fingers.

"It will be graceful yet violent for our enemies." Rey–Kivat added before flying to Bakuya's hand.

"Let's go Kibat!" Severa said.

"You got it!" Kibat said before doing the same as the other Kivats.

"I'm ready as always," Daniel replied.

"GABU!"

"KABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Transform!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said,

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

With our transformation, the quicksilver engulfed us all and moments later, it shattered away, revealing our armors. "Let's give these guys a good beating!" Kiva–chan exclaimed, clenching her fist tightly and punched it to her open hand.

"Aye, Onee–sama." Rey–chan nodded.

"For Morgan's sake." Tiki reminded, making me lower my head while thinking about Morgan's cheery and hyperactive smile.

"Right… let's do this!" I said.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Hey Alice, what are your mom and dad doing in the room?" Cecilia asked, as the girls stood in front of the door._

 _"Hm~" Alice pondered before it hit her. "Ah!"_

 _"What? What?" Cecilia exclaimed, looking at her cousin enthusiastically._

 _"Mommy and Daddy are playing adult ga~mes!" Alice said happily._

 _"Adult games?" Cecilia asked._

 _"Ha~i! Demo…" Alice pouted a bit._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"They said we can't play it until we grow u~p."_

 _"Really?" Cecilia blinked while looking at Alice._

 _"Ha~i." she said somberly._

 _"I wonder what they are playing in there. Wanna see?" Cecilia asked._

 _"Hm~." Alice pondered._

 _"Boy, three days went by and they haven't returned yet…" Akane sighed worriedly, walking together with Libra by her side at the hallway. "I'm starting to feel worried for Apollo, Libra…"_

 _"Do not worry, I'm sure they will return soon." Libra assured._

 _"Well, they better hurry up. Morgan doesn't have that much time left." Akane huffed._

 _"Hm~? Akane–obachan and Libra–ojicha~n?" Alice noticed._

 _"Oh, Alice!" Akane exclaimed, noticing the girls._

 _"And Cecilia." Libra noticed as the pair approached._

 _"What are you two kids doing here?" Akane asked, bending down to their height._

 _"Alice said her mommy and daddy are playing adult games in there." Cecilia said._

 _"EH?!" Akane asked shocked._

 _"Oh dear…" Libra sweat dropped._

 _"What kind of adult games are they doing, Oba~–chan?" Alice asked._

 _"What are they doing in there?!" Cecilia asked too, with Akane at a loss for words._

 _"U–u–uh–uh–uh–uh…" Akane stuttered, having her face bright red._

 _"Well… how should we say this?" Libra said a bit uncomfortable._

 _"C'mon, c'mon, I wanna know!" Cecilia said excited_

 _And that's when Akane fainted._

 _"Akane!" Libra cried out, catching her in his arms._

 _"Aunty Akane fainted!" Cecilia panicked._

 _"Ara~…" Alice blinked absentmindedly._

 _"She must have fainted from yours questions…" Libra assumed, carrying his wife in his arms effortlessly. "Come now, children. Let us get back with the group. I'm certain Akane would wake up after she has rested."_

 _"Okay/Ha~i!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"Oh wow…" Saigo sighed in content smiling. "I missed this."_

 _"As do I, and I had a good time with you, Saigo." Emmeryn said as she put her undergarments back on her. While she shook her head slightly to let her long blonde hair spread evenly, she felt his arms around her waist and his chin placed gently on her shoulder, making her smile as he kissed her cheek._

 _"I guess it's a good thing that I married someone who is older than me, knowing they would be more caring and patient. Age can be a factor, huh, Emm?" Saigo added._

 _"Is that praise I hear from you, my love?" Emmeryn giggled while placing her hand on his arms, feeling reassured. "Having a young husband does have its values too."_

 _"Oh?" Saigo raised an eyebrow with a smirk._

 _"Yes and I must say, you are one virile healthy young man." Emmeryn smiled._

 _"Why thank you," Saigo smiled. "It's been my duty to ensure that my body is always in top shape!"_

 _"Of course." she smiled while leaning on him while resting her head on his chest, as he supported her weight carefully to make her feel comfortable._

 _"Tired?" he asked._

 _"Oh no. I just enjoy our time together." Emmeryn replied, adjusting her head slightly on his chest. "It's been a while since it's been just the two of us. You have been very busy helping Kurogasa with ruling Plegia. It leaves little time for only the two of us. But still, you were able to make it up and spend it with Alice, Athena and myself for family time. I should consider myself lucky to have this happen. I could have you all to myself."_

 _"Oh." Saigo noticed. "Never knew about it, though it's true that things around Plegia aren't making it easy for me… I know you faced this sort of hardship before, right?"_

 _"Being the former Exalt myself, I can understand." she agreed, nodding slightly._

 _"But there's one thing I know for sure, Emm. And it's to always be there for you, no matter what happens." Saigo assured._

 _"…thank you." she thanked, smiling motherly with a slight blush on her face. Clearly he's hit her soft spot._

 _"…which got me thinking." he interrupted, making her look at him. A cheeky smile appeared on his face, teasing her, "From your voice and reasoning, are you jealous of Alice because she always plays a lot with me?"_

 _"Now that would be telling Saigo," Emmeryn giggled._

 _"Well, will you tell me if we went another round?" Saigo smirked._

 _"Hmmmmmmmm…" Emmeryn said pretending to think, "Not until tonight, Saigo."_

 _"Hm?" he got out._

 _"You sound like Kurogasa, especially when he and Cordelia are all alone." she pointed out._

 _"Oh… I don't like it when someone rubs off on me." Saigo noted. "Sorry about that. I'll try to be myself."_

 _"It's alright. I understand. And since we got free time, I want you to take me out on a date." she said. "It's been quite a while since both of us went out together. And who knows? Maybe you'll get your answer."_

 _"Just like during the war, huh?" Saigo recalled. He then came to a conclusion, saying, "Sure, why not? And I'll be sure to pay up so I can see you smile, Emm."_

 _"Oh, Saigo…" Emmeryn giggled. "You do know how to flatter a lady."_

 _"In any case, let's get decent and get going with our date!" Saigo exclaimed happily while getting his pants on the floor._

 _"Right," Emmeryn nodded._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I swung the Zanvat Sword on an enemy Einherjar.

"GWARRGGGHHH!" the enemy exclaimed before it fell down like a log.

"Boy, that enemy sure is hard, huh, aibou?" Kivat said.

"You're telling me…" I panted slightly.

"And these tin can enemies that call themselves Holy Knights… are a little bit on the evil side." Kivat added.

"No kidding. And they call themselves holy? Yeah right," I added.

"Gah!" Lucina cried out as she managed to block an attack, but stumbled backwards and fell on her back.

"Lucy!" I cried out, trying to get to her, but was blocked by another enemy Einherjar. "Darn it! Go away, will ya'?!"

"DIEEEE!" one of the Holy Knights roared as he was about to swing down his axe on her, only to be blasted away by anima magic, much to her surprise.

As she looked behind her, it turned out to be a familiar Einherjar that helped her out. "Leif!"

Oh yeah, I never mentioned what Leif looked like.

He was a young man with brownish–red hair and hazel eyes wearing white armor over his arms and legs, wearing a long–sleeved blue shirt over his white vest, a pair of white pants and brown shoes, a white cape, and having a sword on him too.

"Are you alright milady?" Leif asked.

"Thank you…" Lucina thanked before she was pulled up in a gentleman manner by Leif.

"You're welcome, milady." he replied. "It is my duty to help my fellow allies."

"Then let us continue to slay more of these fiends." Lucina said as she pulled out her Parallel Falchion from the ground and wielded it again.

"Right," Leif nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Gerome! The Black and White Combo!" Rey–chan called out.

"What Black and White combo?" Dark Kiva replied, much to her surprise.

"What?"

"Listen, Bakuya. I don't do any combos with others. I prefer to do things alone." Dark Kiva reminded. "Even if I need a partner, it would be either with my wife, my parents or Minerva."

"EH?!" Rey–chan asked shocked.

"Shounen, you need to interact more with others when it comes to training." Kivat II said.

"Why should I?" Dark Kiva asked.

"Because your comrades are the only ones you can rely on. I know you still linger of being alone; away from other parents, but the parents are not with us." Kivat II advised. "These are the same comrades that you've faced together in your darkest times, and they expect you to work together as a team."

"…" Gerome remained silent as Minerva let out a roar and burned her enemies down with her flame.

"Well, shounen?" Kivat II asked, making Rey–chan feel nervous about his decision.

"…very well." Dark Kiva nodded. "If you must…"

"Good." Kivat II nodded back as Dark Kiva looked at Rey–chan.

"Show me what I must do, Bakuya. I do not know about the names of your moves that you and your brother do, but I will help you in his place, if you want to have a double."

"Alright, here's what you do." Rey–chan said.

* * *

 _"Grah!" Chrom shouted, slashing an enemy with his Falchion._

 _"HAHHHHH!" Marth said doing the same thing._

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

 _"Stay where you are, and repent for your sins!" IXA declared while the Holy Knights rushed towards him._

 _"Shut it, freak! You're screwed!" the enemy shouted before–_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Most of the enemies were stunned. Moments ago, IXA was right in front of them, only to realize that he is now behind while holding his IXA Calibur. "If your sins are too much to bear… allow me to repent them for you." With a swing of his IXA Calibur downward to the side, most of the Holy Knights ended up falling to the ground, with cuts on their armors._

 _"Good show Daniel!" Owain praised after cutting down an enemy with his sword._

 _"Thank you milord, but it's not over yet!" IXA said._

 _"Right! Let us slay these so–called Holy Knights!" Owain declared. "Your days are numbered villains! The Scion of Legend has come to bring justice and freedom to all!" He added before running off._

 _"Oh Lord Owain…" IXA sweat dropped. "You truly are a difficult person to understand…"_

 _"Danny, help me in my quest!" Owain shouted from afar._

 _"Yes, milord…" IXA sighed before he followed suit._

 _"Get off of me, you freak!" Kiva–chan snapped after giving a boot to the head of a soldier. "That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me!"_

 **WAKE UP!**

 _Sagark blew into his Fuestle and played his alien tune before the sky grew dark. "Ara, you people are being mea~n," Saga said as her Jacorder went into Bute Mode. "Meanies should be taught a lesson~!"_

 _"Hah! You and what army?" the soldier scoffed, resulting in laughter from a bunch._

 _"My whi~p!" Saga cooed as her Jacorder moved on its own, piercing through each of their stomachs. When it reached its limit, she quickly jumped up high into the insignia, pulling them along with her._

 _"WAAARRRGGGHHH!" the enemies screamed in pain, being yanked together with her as she descended down onto the ground with her Jacorder in hand._

 _"Ara~, it's really not_ that _painful~!" she cooed while positioning herself for the final touch._

 _"I can't cut this piece of crap!" one of the soldiers grunted, trying to cut down the Jacorder, only to have their blades be cut in half instead._

 _"Kie~ro~." Saga said absentmindedly before pulling on the Jacorder and–_

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

– _the enemies exploded._

 _"R–Remind me not to g–get in a fight w–with her Apollo." Brady said terrified._

 _"You and me both…" Kiva–la–kun sweat dropped. "I wonder how Danny gets used to her usual airhead attitude."_

 _"Dunno, don't care! Just don't wanna get injured from her!" Brady added before quickly following Kiva–la–kun._

 _"Lady Tiki, we should combine our magic and fire." Micaiah proposed as she rode on the back of Tiki. "Our allies are having trouble with the archers, shooting them down from afar."_

 _"I see. We might as well give it a try." Tiki, in her dragon form, nodded before quickly flying towards the archer's lane._

 _"Sire, there is an enemy in the sky, diving towards us!" the archer spoke._

 _"What are you idiots waiting for?! Shoot them down!" the commander told him, but before they could do anything, the combined strength of Micaiah's dark arts and Tiki's dragonic breath were able to wipe out the majority of the archers, much to their surprise._

 _"Alright, way the go!" Roy exclaimed. "Micaiah's magic arts have been proven quite useful in wide area attacks!"_

 _"Then let's keep going!" Chrom said._

* * *

"Gah!" Arvis cried out in pain tumbling to the ground after being attacked by the enemy leader.

"You're the leader of the bunch, hm?" the large knight scoffed, looking down while mounting off from his horse. He is a great knight with large heavy silver armor, having a large golden cross across his chest, a large lance with chains connected at its end and a large shield. His face was fully covered, not letting anyone see his face. "You seemed to be pretty out of time."

"As long as I draw breath, I shall continue fighting for others!" Arvis said.

"And that kind of thinking would lead to your defeat!" the knight shouted as he stabbed his lance on Arvis' shoulder, inflicting heavy damage.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Arvis yelled in pain.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against the Holy Knights?" The leader asked.

"With me around, yes!" I shouted as I ran towards the leader while putting the Zanvat Sword Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP!**

"Hm?" the Great Knight turned around, noticing me heading towards him with my powered up Zanvat Sword.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted with all of my might, trying to swing my sword on him.

"Direct tactics won't work on me!" he declared while sidestepping from the attack and bashed me hard with his large shield, throwing me off balance.

"OOF!" I grunted as I was able to regain my balance.

"Man, that's one tough knight." Kivat noticed.

"No kidding," I muttered, "We're gonna have to go big on this one." I said before taking out the Zanvat Fuestle from Kivat's mouth and replacing it with the Tatsulot Fuestle.

 **TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun~!" Tatsulot chirped happily.

"A pipsqueak dragon? Hah! That makes me laugh!" he scoffed before getting rammed on the helmet. Despite it protecting his head, there was a large dent, courtesy of Tatsulot's strength.

"Pyun, pyun~! Never judge a book by its cover~!" he chirped happily.

"Alright! That's how you do it, Taa _–_ chan!" Kivat exclaimed happily.

"Let's do it Taa _–_ chan!" I said.

"You got it!" Tatsulot cheered before breaking the chains on my shoulders, letting the bat wings loose and golden bat came out before Tatsulot attached to my left arm. "Hen~shin!" He said before the golden bats came to me to form my golden armor and flames burst from my back to form the cape, donning me in Emperor Form.

"What _is_ this?!" the enemy leader demanded. "This blasted light!"

"Who… what _are_ you…?" Arvis asked me.

"Even in the depths of despair, as long as there is a line of light in the deepest realms of darkness, one will strive to reach for it." I quoted as I got into my stance. "That is my duty as Emperor Kiva!"

"Emperor… Kiva…" Arvis murmured.

"Gah! It doesn't matter! Emperor or not, you will fall like the rest!" the enemy leader shouted.

"Oh I don't think so…" I said before pulling on Tatsulot's horn one…

Two…

Three…

Four times!

"Huh?!" the Great Knight gasped, putting him to a halt as I started running towards him with my armor shining brightly.

"Time to give you the _true_ meaning of being a Holy Knight!" I shouted as my body morphed into the golden bat: Emperor Bat form.

"You, a Holy Knight?!" the Great Knight scoffed. "You're nothing more than a mere monster! I'll slay you down!"

I gave out a loud screech as I flew towards the leader and breathed out a huge flamethrower at him.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled in pain.

"Brother is getting serious." Chrom noticed, seeing me in Emperor Bat Form.

"Has he always, Father?" Lucina assured. "When it comes to protecting those who believe in his comrades…"

"Kurogasa will try his best to protect them all." Tiki added.

I let out a screech as I held the burning Great Knight with my talons, bringing him up high in the sky. "What's Daddy doing with that tin can?" Kiva–chan asked.

"Oh dear…" IXA murmured.

"Daniel?" Kiva–chan asked confused.

"He's doing that move…" IXA said.

"What move?" Kiva–chan asked. "What's going on?"

"Well…" IXA began. "While Uncle was visiting Ylisse, there was a local bandit raid in one of the villages. They were formal Grimleal, and killed everyone in sight of the village, especially the women and children. Chrom, Uncle, and I arrived at the scene and Uncle was so furious, he went into Emperor Bat Form, took the leader to the sky and corkscrewed all the way down to the ground at full power. He killed the leader, but he also injured himself greatly. He was bedridden for weeks."

"WHAT?!" Kiva–chan snapped as she looked up in the air and shouted, "DADDY, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"You have to know, that's your Father, Onee–sama…" Rey–chan sighed.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Great Knight screamed in pain, as I dived down; going for the kill. I let out a huge screech as I kept diving down… and down… and down until–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

There was a huge explosion, and it expanded greatly. Thankfully, Micaiah used her magic to cast barriers onto our friends and everyone else, protecting them from the explosion as it happened.

"Our leader… has been defeated!" the soldier exclaimed as some of them started backing off, only to be stopped by our allies.

"It's over." Gerome added, accompanied by the fellow mercenaries with him. Minerva let out a roar, warning them to not run away from her sight and the enemies kneeled down in defeat.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kiva–chan shouted as she sprinted towards me and quickly casted off her armor.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain as Kivat and Tatsulot laid next to me, looking very dizzy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kivat groaned having swirls in his eyes.

"Pyun, pyun~ that was so~ fu~n, let's do it aga~in!" Tatsulot groaned, having swirly eyes too.

"Urusa~i!" both Kivat and I said, still feeling dizzy.

"DADDYYYY!" Severa shouted, getting my attention.

"Se… vera?" I muttered, pushing myself up slightly, only to be tackled down and strangled by her on the collar.

"You idiot! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I am?!" she snapped with tears and worry in her face. "How am I supposed to explain to Mom if you end up _dead_?! Don't you remember the _last_ time you did that?! Mom was _so_ worried for you, she hasn't taken care of herself properly because of it! If it weren't for Grandma's persistence, she might have stayed in depression!"

"Ow…" I got out in pain.

"Onee–sama! Calm down!" Bakuya said as she approached me. "He's hurt! You can scold him later after we heal him!"

"But Bakuya–"

"Scold! Him! Later!" Bakuya said sternly.

"What Sister–in–law said is true, sweetheart!" Owain said, trying to calm her down.

"And you expect me to let it be after the crazy stunt he pulled off?!" Severa roared at her husband.

"Look, even I can't believe what Father–in–law just did, and as much as I am angry for his reckless action, I can't let my anger control me!" Owain told her, surprising Severa. "He's willing to risk his life for the sake of others. Even _I_ would do the same if I had the gift of Kiva."

"O–Owain…" Severa got out.

"Just take it easy on your father for once." Owain said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" Severa pouted before finally letting go of me saying, "Fine…"

"I presume everything is alright over here?" Chrom approached us, along with Tiki and Kibat.

"Talk about a crazy stunt you did there…" Kibat noted.

"If Kurogasa ends up bedridden again, that goes to show he'll never learn his lesson…" Tiki said while shaking her head slightly with a smile.

"Otou–sama, daijobu?" Bakuya asked kneeling next to me.

"I've… been through worse…" I chuckled painfully.

"Mattaku, you shouldn't have done that though…" Bakuya sighed. "If Okaa–sama finds out about this again…"

"I know, I know…" I waved off as she and Severa helped me get back on my feet. "She'd definitely kill me for this happening again."

"Just be sure to think before you act, aibou." Kivat reminded.

"The Goddess of War has smiled upon our victory…" Arvis said, as he approached us while holding his wounded arm. "…and it is all thanks to you mercenaries."

"No need to thank us." Chrom waved off. "It's what we do and I'm sure you'd do the same if this befalls on us."

"I pray we can count on you should the enemy return…?" Arvis asked.

"Of course. If that's what is… er, in the cards…" Chrom trailed off before he shook slightly and got back to the point. "Enjoy this peace you have earned."

"Perhaps we will." Arvis smiled. "And why don't you stay in our barracks for the night before you venture out? Most of you need to have your wounds healed."

"We'd… like that thanks…" I said.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Cordelia, you're still not asleep?" Melissa asked, approaching her in her room as Cordelia was out on the balcony looking at the starry night sky._

 _"Sister…" Cordelia noticed, as Melissa carried the sleeping Tommy in her arms. "No, I'm not tired yet…"_

 _"Why? Is something the matter?" Melissa asked, approaching her relative._

 _"No, no. It's just that I've put Masao and Kyoshiro to sleep just now. I needed time to myself." Cordelia assured. "And I'm worried about Kurogasa."_

 _"I see…" Melissa said._

 _Things were silent before Cordelia said, "Tomorrow…"_

 _"Hm?" Melissa blinked._

 _"Tomorrow's my wedding anniversary with Kurogasa, and he's going to miss it."_

 _"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll make it up to you somehow," Melissa assured._

 _"I know." Cordelia said before smiling a bit adding, "I remember our last wedding anniversary. We were spending time together and he said something strange. He said he was glad that I was his Red Thread of Fate. Whatever that means."_

 _Melissa couldn't help but smile, muttering, "Ara, ara…"_

 _"Hm?" Cordelia said looking at her, noticing her calm look._

 _"That's just like otouto." Melissa smiled, looking at the horizon as the wind blew gently on both of their hairs, letting them flutter gently. "The Red Thread of Fate, my dear sister, is where two people are connected by the red thread and become destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstance. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."_

 _"Truly?"_

 _"Yes. And his Red Thread of Fate lies within you." Melissa noted. "You are the one that the Gods of Love have assigned; to be together with him. You are the one that made him realize that he can't be completely full without you, much as I, with my beloved husband. Both of us are from another world, and yet, destiny led our fate to be here and became what it is today."_

 _"I… see…" Cordelia said. "I never thought of it that way."_

 _"And come to think of it, maybe it's your hair that made it all possible," Melissa giggled._

 _"My hair?" Cordelia blinked confused, not getting the joke._

 _"Well, it_ is _red."_

 _"Yes and?"_

 _"And it looks like thread right?"_

 _"Hmm… Wait, are you saying that my hair is this Red Thread of Fate?"_

 _"Oh heavens no, I'm just comparing your hair to it." Melissa giggled again. "Still, I suppose it's kind of like that."_

 _"I see…" Cordelia smiled back, giggling too. "But I'm glad. Because I have wonderful children living with us."_

 _"And so am I dear." Melissa replied. "All of the mothers would share the same feeling you would have. Mine, included."_

 _There was another moment of silence, before Cordelia muttered quietly. "I'm lucky to have you in my life, Kurogasa… even though you are now in another realm, always remember…" she paused, looking at her left pinky, the gold band being next to it on her ring finger, as she imagined the Red Thread of Fate tied to it. "…that you and I are always together as one."_

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you have it! Another chapter of AoK: Twist of Fate down!

 **TWF:** And it's nice to see the sisterly bonds between Cordelia and Melissa, caring for one person they cared most.

 **Fen:** Yeah, but anyways, what's gonna be next for our heroes?!

 **TWF:** We still have no idea what kind of troubles they would be facing, or which children would came to their aid. But one thing for certain, they are still racing against time to save Morgan from her eternal deal of shattering away.

 **Fen:** So stay tuned for the next chapter and remember…

 **Both:** WAKE UP! Defy Fate and break the Chains of Destiny!


	7. Lost Bloodlines (3)

**TWF:** Hey, hey, hey! This is The Wild Fang, along with Fen-kun speaking, as both of us are on a roll with our OVA fic!

 **Fen:** That's right! We got more adventures heading your way and plus we're getting more future kids in this chapter!

 **TWF:** Which… somehow a certain old man makes a huge mistake on this chapter… ugh, that perverted turtle…

 **Fen:** Oh boy… I don't want to know what he did, but… we're gonna see it anyways, so let's get this over with…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and most of the soldiers and Shepherds were taking a break or mending their wounds in the barracks. As I sat on a chair with a glass of water in front of me, I held the pocket watch in my hand and looked at it. "Twelve o'clock, huh? Today's my wedding anniversary with Cordelia… and I missed it…" I chuckled slightly while still looking at the watch. "I bet Cordelia's gonna be upset when the time comes. Better make it up with some kind of plan when I get home. There's gonna be a lot of stuff that needs to be taken care of, but I'm sure Cordelia understands. Kaa–san and Nee–san are there to be in my place… and Severa's."

As I looked at the watch, my thumb trailed off on the sides, remembering the gift I received during my birthday from Morgan…

 **Flashback – A year ago**

 _"Happy Birthday, Father!" Morgan perked happily, as my family decided to celebrate my birthday at Castle Plegia. Only my family was there to celebrate since, most of the Shepherds are busy with other things, and even looking after their families._

 _"Hai, Otou–sama." Kan'shou nodded with a smile, holding a smiling Masao in his arms. "Kaa–san wishes you a happy birthday as well, but she isn't able to come because of a mission with Tou–san, and Bakuya and Apollo are taking care of the orphans."_

 _"It's alright, Kan'shou," I waved off, "I understand."_

 _"Happy birthday gwampa!" Louise said running over to me for a hug, which I returned._

 _"Thank you, sweetie," I chuckled, before kissing her cheek._

 _"Louise woves gwanpa's kisses!" she giggled._

 _"And I'm gonna keep giving it to ya." I chuckled while holding her in my arms. Louise definitely loves having me carry her around._

 _"I just hope you won't take grandpa away from grandma, Louise." Cordelia giggled._

 _"And me too…" Kaa–san followed. holding Kyoshiro in her arms. "Especially if your mother is around. She loves him most of all."_

 _"G–Grandma!" Severa snapped, blushing slightly._

 _"I like Daddy!" Serena exclaimed._

 _"Me too!" Morgana perked up happily._

 _"Goodness, the girls are taking a liking to you." Father chuckled._

 _"What else can we say, Grandfather–in–law? The girls keep coming at him!" Owain added._

 _"Ehehehehehehehehe…" I laughed sheepishly._

 _"Here Father! Open my present!" Morgan said eagerly, handing me a small box._

 _"What is it?" I asked, taking the small box._

 _"You'll see! C'mon, open it! Open it!" Morgan said eagerly._

 _"Gwampa! Open it! Open it!" Louise said excitedly. "Louise wants to see it!"_

 _"Now, now, Louise. He can't open it with you in his arms…" Cordelia said, as she took Louise into her arms._

 _"Thanks, Cordelia." I thanked, which she replied with a smile. When I opened the lid of the box, I was surprised to see what was in it. A silver pocket watch with the Kiva insignia on it. "A pocket watch?"_

 _"Yep! And it's handmade too!" Morgan perked up._

 _"Where in the world did you have the time making one?" Kan'shou asked, surprised._

 _"Besides, pocket watches are expensive! Especially if it's handmade!" Severa added._

 _"Well, since I've been working as a tactician in Chon'sin, I got quite the sum from Queen Say'ri for a job well done! It took me seven months to save all that money while having savings for family finances too!" Morgan smiled happily._

 _"You could've asked for money from me, Morgan." I said. "I won't hesitate to help my family and friends financially."_

 _"Hard work always pays off in the end, Father. That's why I wanted to give you a present with my dedication!" Morgan smiled happily. "I hope you really like it!"_

 _"Wow…" I said looking at the pocket watch before opening it to reveal… a picture of Morgan?_

 _"A picture of yourself?" Kan'shou raised an eyebrow._

 _"How did you get a picture of yourself?" I asked. I mean seriously, there's no cameras in this world._

 _"Ahahaha… I actually got some help from Anna at Chon'sin…" Morgan laughed nervously._

 _"Wait, Anna can do that?" I blinked._

 _"Yep! With her Snap Shot tome, she can actually produce a good picture in any size, too!" Morgan happily explained. "Don't tell me Anna didn't tell you, Father."_

 _"Yeah, Daddy. Have you forgotten already?" Severa pointed out, getting my attention. "Like how in the world did she get that family photo and finished it up in one go with her Snap Shot Tome? She said it's much better than to stay like statues for hours while an artisan draws pictures of us!"_

 _"That's true…" Father nodded. "And the picture in a frame in our rooms are proof."_

 _"He must have forgotten since being King consumed most of his time. He might have forgotten that the world is slowly growing too…" Kaa–san explained._

 _"Ehehehehehehehehe, I guess I need to get out more." I laughed sheepishly, before hugging Morgan. "But seriously, thanks for the present Morgan. I'll treasure it always,"_

 _"You're welcome Father!" Morgan smiled brightly._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"I still remember that smile… and I want to see that smile again." I muttered while closing the pocket watch. "I'll save you, Morgan. Just hang in there…"

"Daddy?" Severa's voice said catching my attention, making me look at her.

"Sweetheart…" I muttered.

"You're not sleeping yet? We have to travel tomorrow." Severa informed. "That old pervert told us there's gonna be more trouble, too. Though the trip might be take a week…"

"Sorry, just…" I trailed off.

Severa saw the pocket watch and sighed saying, "Still thinking about Morgan?"

"Yeah…"

"You're gonna grow old faster than Mom, you know that?" Severa teased with her usual flare.

"Sweetie, you know that's not true, right?" I sweat dropped. "Besides, I place family first, so I can always see my children and grandchildren live happy lives."

"Yep, you definitely act like an old geezer…" Severa sighed, but then smiled slightly. "But you ain't hearing complaining from me."

"Huh? Why's that?" I asked.

"Ugh… you're dense, aren't you?" she groaned, facepalming.

"Sweetie, I'm lost…" I said.

"Daddy, you've been keeping your promise of putting family first and making sure that we kids have a better future. Defeating Grima is proof of that." she smiled slightly while looking to the side, where the rest of the Shepherds were either relaxing or enjoying time with the other soldiers. "Also, seeing the future kids smile after all of those years of hardships actually made it worth going back in time. It's a gamble, and it paid off in the end. Lucy wanted to say that to ya, but I beat her to that so a daughter can tell her feelings to her dad. Also, Daddy…"

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted to say… thank you." Severa thanked shyly, looking down with a slight blush and a smile, one that I rarely see from her usual self.

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you for making it possible for us to live a better future."

"Severa…" I muttered before smiling a bit saying, "Alright, I'll keep doing that."

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost Bloodlines (3)

 **(Plegia)**

 _"I've got it!" Miriel exclaimed after getting the Outrealm Door to actually work._

 _"What?! What?!" Ricken exclaimed._

 _"I've got a fix on Chrom and the others' location." Miriel said, typing on the keypad next to the Outrealm Door._

 _"Really?" Ricken said excitedly._

 _"With this, we should be able to draw them out from where they are right now and relocate them to where the Escaflowne might be." Miriel explained._

 _"And save more time to save Morgan_ on _time!" Ricken realized._

 _"Hey what's going on?" A voice asked. The group turned to see Stahl, Anna, and little Anna approach them._

 _"Everything okay?" Stahl asked._

 _"Oh definitely! We found Chrom and the others!" Ricken said._

 _"Really?" Stahl noticed._

 _"That's great!" Anna perked up happily. "This way, we can send some help! Right, hun?"_

 _"You bet!" Stahl nodded. "We should tell everyone! Though, I feel hungry right now…"_

 _"Oh, Dad…" little Anna sighed, "I think now's not the right time to call them out."_

 _"What makes you say that, sweetheart?" Anna asked, looking at her daughter. "Something amiss?"_

 _"Most of the adults are probably out on a mission while Aunt Akane and Uncle Libra are taking care of the kids, along with Aunt Emmeryn and Aunt Cherche." little Anna explained. "Most of them won't return to Plegia for a while, too. Just wanna make some side income while they're at it. Or to someone like Aunt Sully: blow off some steam."_

 _"Bad timing, huh?" Anna sighed._

 _"That's quite sharp of you, little one." Stahl praised._

 _"I just learned from Mom to become good as her." little Anna added._

 _"So, what should we do for the time being?" Ricken asked. "If we send the Three Arms into this Outrealm, chances of them losing control might be high since Castle Doran keeps them in check."_

 _"I suppose we can keep an eye on them." Stahl said._

 _"Yes. Until I can recalibrate this Outrealm Door so they go in the Outrealm without them losing control." Miriel said._

 _"And how are you going to do that?" Anna asked._

 _"Thorough research…" Miriel summed up._

 _"There isn't any other way we can do that…" Ricken sighed. "Until we manage to fix this problem, the Outrealm Door is off limits."_

 _"Gee, what a bummer." Anna pouted. "I was about to go visit my sisters in the other realms, so my daughter can learn something new over there."_

 _"My apologies, but tinkering this Outrealm Door comes first and will be under construction until it is functioning properly." Miriel apologized._

 _"Doh…" Anna sighed, slumping her shoulders, with her head bowed down._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"Ughhhhhhh!" Severa groaned, catching Bakuya and Athena's attention.

"Onee–sama?" Bakuya said confused.

"A–re~? What's the matter, Severa~?" Athena said absentmindedly.

"We've been travelling in this Outrealm for like four days, and I don't see any civilization around here!" she snapped. "All I can see are trees, trees, and… more trees! Oh, and mountains and grass!"

"No worries, Severa, it won't be long until we find the next portal." I said.

"But it _is_ taking long!" Severa complained.

"Ugh, just shut it will ya? We'll get there when we get there." Kivat groaned.

"Shut your trap before I make you!" Severa snapped, glaring at Kivat.

"Goodness, my beloved wife and Kivat are at it again…" Owain sighed.

"Why don't you try stopping both of them?" Gerome asked, while looking at him.

"If I do, it would be the same as unleashing the beast on an unsuspecting victim, much as the Scion himself!" Owain said, terrified.

"Milord, you're thinking too much…" Daniel sweat dropped.

"You don't know my marriage life, Danny! She can be scary, except whenever she's around Louise…" Owain said.

"Oh then you haven't seen Athena being scary, in _my_ marriage life." Daniel replied.

"What?" Owain blinked.

"Remember when Athena made that huge fireball to annihilate the Valmese Fleet ten years ago?" Daniel asked and Owain nodded. "Well, it's that, only 100 times worse when she absentmindedly tried to bake some cookies, because they were taking too long to bake."

"Ara~, that's because we were out of firewood, Da~nny!" Athena smiled absentmindedly.

"You could have asked me to get some, beloved…" Daniel sweat dropped.

"But Je~nny would be hungry if she didn't get my special baby cookie~s." Athena pointed out.

"I feel sorry for you, nephew…" I sweat dropped, while Athena looked at me with a huge red imaginary question mark above her head, tilting her head slightly to the left cutely.

"In any case, it shouldn't be long until we get to the next portal." Chrom said.

We continued to walk for a while and as we were walking, I scoffed smiling a bit. "Hm? What's wrong Otou–sama?" Bakuya asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just remembered that it's my wedding anniversary with Cordelia today and I missed it."

"I see. I'm sure you'll somehow make it up to Okaa–sama." Bakuya said.

"I know." I said before looking at my right pinky muttering, "Unmei no akai ito…"

"Huh?" Apollo blinked.

"Umu–what–now?" Brady said, confused.

"Unmei no akai ito…" Bakuya giggled slightly.

"Do you know what he said, Bakuya?" Lucina asked.

"The Red Thread of Fate, Lucina." Bakuya explained. Even with that explanation, everyone else was still confused. I bet Lucina doesn't get the meaning, thinking it was something else. "Kaa–san once told me about it, and I understand what you said, Otou–sama."

"Mhmm. The Red Thread of Fate, is where two people are connected by a red thread to be destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."

"Really?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. And my Red Thread of Fate is with Cordelia." I continued. "She's the one that the Gods of Love have assigned me to be destined and together with. She made me realize that I can't be completely full without her. I was from another world, and yet, destiny led our fate here and became what it is today."

"That sounds romantic, Father–in–law!" Owain exclaimed happily.

"Pfft, you're just being cheesy, Daddy…" Severa scoffed.

"Since when did _you_ become a philosopher, brother?" Chrom teased. "Knowing you, you don't know much when it comes to preaching on new discoveries…"

"Well it _is_ my wedding anniversary today." I said.

"Oh…" Chrom blinked.

"We're here!" Old Hubba called out.

"Huh?" I said as I looked ahead. And much to our surprise, the landscape was snowy, but not too much.

"Brrrrrrr! Did anybody forget to mention that this place is cold?!" Severa shivered, sneezing cutely.

"Funny, I've been here before but there was no snow at all when I got here…" Old Hubba said.

"Excuse me…" a female voice called, getting our attention. Her clothing was that of a female cleric with robes that fit around her body; slightly thicker than normal since I assume she's visiting this place. She had a white headdress on her long red hair, having blue eyes, wore white sandals and wielded a staff in her hand.

"Yes?" Lucina answered. "What's the matter?"

"I am looking for someone." the young cleric began. "Have you seen a man who is taller than I am by this height…" she paused, raising her hand to a certain height to indicate it, "…and short black hair like that man over there?" she said, pointing at me.

"Uh… my hair's brown." I said.

"Does it really matter Daddy?" Severa deadpanned.

"In any case, we haven't seen any man you described. We only just arrived." Chrom answered.

"I see." the cleric said before lightly bowing to us. "Please excuse me…"

"Huh… poor girl." Apollo said as the cleric took her leave. "She's looking for someone on her own, huh?"

"And I bet that someone must be irresponsible for leaving her be." Tiki said, looking at her worriedly. "I pray for her safety."

"Me too." Chrom nodded.

"AHHHH!" Old Hubba exclaimed, getting our attention. "I forgot to ask for her three sizes!"

*BONK!*

"OW!" Old Hubba cried out in pain after being bonked on the head by Severa, Bakuya, and Lucina.

"DON'T ASK HER THAT!" They shouted.

"Women can be pretty defensive about that, huh?" Kibat said.

"Indeed." Kivat II nodded.

"Hmph, what matters most is the problem we have now." Gerome said, redirecting our attention to the battlefield.

"Yes, all of the Einherjars are gathered in one place." Old Hubba added. "But, I got some, uh… bad news."

"Bad news?" Tiki asked, looking at him.

"To tell you the truth… I, um… misplaced the cards that you recruited throughout your journey…" Old Hubba said, and silence loomed over us. "In other words, they're released with the other Einherjars…"

…

…

…

…

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone but Athena and Tiki shouted angrily.

"Well, best of luck, Shepherds!" Old Hubba said quickly, before disappearing.

"Hey, get back here!" Severa snapped.

"No can do. That old pops' hit the joint." Brady said.

"Well that's great…" I muttered.

"So _now_ what?" Kivat asked.

"What we've always been doing in this Outrealm. Fight the Einherjar." Chrom said unsheathing Falchion.

"But dealing with both of them at the same time?" Lucina asked.

"What makes you say tha~t, cousi~n?" Athena asked back.

"My eyes see King Marth on right! And Lord Leif on left!" Sagark perked up before landing on Athena's head. "Both enemies want to harm us!"

"Oh boy…" Kibat sighed.

"Well, we got some work to do! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said flying into my hand.

"It all comes down to this…" Gerome added while Minerva let out a small groan. "A battle with two large groups…"

"Yes, but we shall decide the outcome of this battle, shounen." Kivat II said.

"Milady, we shall be prepared for the worst." Rey–Kivat noted.

"Aye, I know, Rey–Kivat." Bakuya nodded.

"Let's do it Kibat!" Severa called out.

"You got it partner!" Kibat said before flying into her hand.

"Ikuyo~ Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Ugh, you know, I'm starting to hate these battles… I'd rather be with my parents and the orphans…" Apollo groaned.

"I agree with ya', 'Pollo." Brady agreed. "I mean, me and Inigo just got started with the whole orchestra and stuff…"

"But in order to do that, we must do what we need to do, anata." Bakuya said to Apollo.

"Like I don't have a choice…" Apollo sighed.

"Athena! We should henshin and fight!" Sagark chirped.

"Ha~i!" Athena said absentmindedly before Sagark attached to her waist.

"Let's do this!" Daniel said, before punching the IXA Knuckle.

"GABU!"

"KABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Transform!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

As we transformed, the rest of the Shepherds drew out their weapons, getting into a stance. "Well, if that's the case, we have to finish and move on to find the Escaflowne." Chrom added.

"Yes, Chrom." Tiki nodded while holding her Dragonstone.

"Let's not waste any more time." Lucina said. "Advance!"

"Indeed cousin! Let us join in this clash of heroes!" Owain said triumphantly.

"Everyone charge!" Chrom shouted before all of us ran towards the battlefield.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Lord Leif's barracks…_

 _"Beware, evildoers! Because Justice Cabal will be on their way to show justice!" a happy voice exclaimed happily. "Yes! Nailed it!"_

 _"Are you done, Cynthia?" Nah asked with a sweat drop. "You've been running your catchphrases for nearly an hour."_

 _"It's actually 48 minutes, Nah." Laurent corrected._

 _"That's not the point!" Nah exclaimed. "Look, most of us are worried about the other Shepherds, since we didn't see them for nearly a month, and we end up getting lost!"_

 _"…" Kan'shou remained quiet, crossing his arms while sitting quietly._

 _"And Kan'shou hasn't been himself for a while now… Morgan's condition–" Nah said, only to have her mouth be covered by Cynthia._

 _"Shhhhhh!" Cynthia hushed. "Don't mention her name in front of Kan'shou! It's taboo and if you say it, he'll end up being quiet and moody, like Yen'fay!"_

 _"You know I heard that right?" Kan'shou asked._

 _"EEEEK!" Cynthia squeaked._

 _"Look, I appreciate you all trying to look after me, but I'm okay. I'm not going to let Morgan's condition get in the way."_

 _"Really?" Nah asked suspiciously._

 _"It looks as if you're not mentally alright, Kan'shou." Laurent analyzed._

 _Kan'shou sighed, saying, "Fie… why must people bother me about Morgan? I'm fine as I have always have been."_

 _"Kan'shou…" Nah said worried._

 _"Mercenaries, move out!" A commanding voice called out._

 _"We spotted enemies invading Lord Leif's land! Let's show them what we got!" another soldier said._

 _"Oh dear…" Laurent sighed before walking off. "Duty calls."_

 _"Come on Nah, let's go!" Cynthia cheered running off._

 _"Cynthia, wait up!" Nah shouted, running after her, leaving Kan'shou on his own._

 _"…" Kan'shou remained silent, only to be called by another soldier._

 _"Oi! What are you waiting for? Let's get moving!" the soldier scolded._

 _"Morgan…" he muttered while frowning sadly. In the end, he got up and followed the group._

* * *

 _At the same time, at King Marth's barrack…_

 _"How I wish there are girls I could flirt with while Cynthia's not around…" Inigo sighed._

 _"Are you suggesting that you're going to be unfaithful to Cynthia?" Kjelle asked._

 _"Of course not but–"_

 _"Inigo, your bachelor days are over, give it up." Yarne deadpanned. "Cynthia's already having her hands full with your flirting attitude…"_

 _"A–And we still don't know about the others' condition…" Noire added._

 _"I'm sure they'll be alright… wherever they are…" Inigo said. "And besides, I already miss my wife as she loves being flirted by me. I might go mad if I were separated from her in this realm!"_

 _"Gee, is that so?" Yarne deadpanned._

 _"And there's more…" Inigo paused._

 _"Dare I ask… what?" Kjelle asked, being sarcastic._

 _"I want to hear my lovely daughter's cheerful voice again!" Inigo exclaimed._

 _"Don't worry, once we find that flower then you can go back to Caterina." Yarne said._

 _"I suppose so…" Inigo sighed, slumping his shoulders and head._

 _"I–Inigo has it bad doesn't he?" Noire stuttered to Kjelle._

 _"There are times where I can't understand his attitude…" Kjelle bluntly pointed out._

 _"Hey, mercenaries!" the soldier exclaimed, getting their attention._

 _"Eep!" Yarne, on the other hand, squeaked in fear, surprised._

 _"Get your butts up and help King Marth's soldiers!" the soldier commanded._

 _"Well… time to go." Kjelle sighed before walking out of the tent._

 _"Wait up!" Yarne called out, going after her._

 _"C–Come on Inigo, we have to go." Noire said._

 _"I know, I know…" Inigo sighed. "I just hope everyone's okay…"_

* * *

"Ugh, I _really_ hate war…" I groaned in annoyance after kicking one of the Einherjars in the face, before doing a back flip to regroup with Chrom.

"Why? Are you feeling old already, brother?" Chrom teased as both of us were back–to–back. "Tiki's older than both of us combined and she's still breathing fire."

"That's because she's a Manakete and still young." I deadpanned. "She's probably like what, 2,000+ years old right? That's 20+ in human years to her."

"Well, you got a point there." Chrom agreed after slashing another Einherjar with his Falchion.

"Hey! Less yapping more fighting!" Brady called out. "We ain't battlin' with our mouths 'ere!"

"Someone's complaining…" Kivat deadpanned.

"His words _do_ have merit. Let's go, brother!" Chrom commanded as he clenched his Falchion tightly.

"Hai, hai," I waved off before following Chrom to cut down our enemies.

* * *

 **WAKE UP ONE!**

 **I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

 _"So, who do you think has the stronger fist, Gerome?" IXA asked._

 _"Why do you ask Daniel?" Dark Kiva replied while clenching his empowered fist._

 _"Just to see what happens when those soldiers fly away from our combined might…" IXA said before both men quickly turned around and punched one of the solders. The Domino effect began as they flew towards one after another, and eventually piled up on one spot._

 _"Whoa! That's awesome, Danny! Gerome!" a chirpy voice said, making both knights turn and notice…_

 _"Cynthia?!" IXA asked shocked._

 _"Hey, we're here too y'know!" Another voice shouted as a familiar Manakete in dragon form approached with a familiar mage and Dread Knight following._

 _"Thank goodness, we found you." Laurent sighed in relief._

 _"Is everyone alright?" Kan'shou asked._

 _"More importantly, where have_ you _been for the last month?" Dark Kiva pointed out._

 _"We've been with our group; more specifically, the legendary Sage Leif himself." Laurent explained._

 _"You're with the enemy?" IXA prompted. "With these Einherjars?"_

 _"Einherjars? Is that what they're called?" Laurent asked confused._

 _"We'll explain later! Right now we have enemies to deal with!" IXA said._

 _"Alright, but it better be good." Nah replied._

* * *

 **WAKE UP!**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **WAKE UP~!**

 _"Let us give them a finishing touch… to their graceful, yet violent ending!" Rey–Kivat said proudly, as Rey–chan clenched her fists tightly, extending the tusk swords mounted on her wrists. Mist sprayed out from her armor, limiting the enemies' view._

 _"Dang it! I can't see with this blasted mist!" an Einherjar said, annoyed._

 _"Alright, lady! Be sure to let loose yer anger, but try not to go_ overkill _like your dad, Morgan, or Gerome's pops…" Kibat reminded Kiva–chan with a sweat drop._

 _"Hey I kick how I want to kick okay?!" Kiva–chan snapped._

 _"Oh boy…" Kibat groaned._

 _"Ikuyo~ Athena~!" Sagark cheered._

 _"Ha~i!" Saga–chan chirped absentmindedly as she whipped her Jacorder around like a lasso, as it slowly expanded._

 _"You're surrounded, strange warrior!" the soldier threatened Saga–chan, as the number that surrounded her increased._

 _"No~pe! I don't think so~!" she replied back before quickly expanding it and detracted back to its original length. Most of the soldiers screamed in pain before they disappeared and reformed back into a card. At the same time, as the mist cleared off, Kiva–chan and Rey–chan were finished with their work._

 _"Whoa… Athena sure is scary, as usual!" a familiar boy whistled from Saga–chan's last attack. It turned out to be Inigo who saw it._

 _"Ara~ it's Inigo~!" Saga–chan waved._

 _"EH?!" Kiva–chan and Rey–chan asked surprised._

 _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Another voice shouted as Yarne, Kjelle, and Noire showed up._

 _"A–Athena! You're here!" Noire stuttered._

 _"Ara~! Noire~!" Saga–chan said, hugging her best friend. "You're alri~ght!"_

 _"Yarne? Kjelle?" Rey–chan noticed._

 _"Why are you guys here?" Kiva–chan asked._

 _"We're here to fight off the enemies that entered here." Yarne explained._

 _"And I thought my husband ran away, despite being trained to harden his heart on his foes…" Kjelle sighed, making Yarne squeak._

 _"Don't tell me the enemies you're talking about are us, right?" Kiva–chan asked, surprising the four._

 _"I thought so." Dark Kiva scoffed. "So, what's it gonna be?"_

 _"Hey, we're joining you guys anyways!" Yarne exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, so don't go hurting us!" Inigo said, raising his hands in defense._

 _"Oi c'mon, let's meet up with the others and beat both armies!" Kibat urged._

 _"He's right." Kivat II agreed. "It's similar to the Shepherds going against the Stonewall Knights and Riders of Dawn ten years ago."_

 _"Thanks for reminding me…" Yarne slumped. "That was the worst day of my life…"_

 _"And probably Apollo's…" IXA pointed out._

 _"If this is déjà vu then that means…" Kjelle paused._

 _"Our bunch is on the other side!" Kiva–chan realized. "If we hurry, we might be able to save them from your bunch hurting them!"_

 _"Then we have no time to waste." IXA said._

* * *

"Take this!" Lucina shouted slashing her Parallel Falchion on an Einherjar before the latter turned into a card.

"Oryah!" Kiva–la–kun shouted after cutting down an enemy with his saber.

"Kiva! Get on!" Tiki urged. "There are some enemies in the air that we need to deal with!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Go on, brother! We can handle things from here!" Chrom assured.

"Yes, Father–in–law! We got this!" Owain added after parrying another sword slash before countering with his own.

"Alright, if you say so," I said before jumping on Tiki's back.

"Hold on tight!" Tiki said before flying upwards.

"Hey! Wait for me! You might need backup!" Kiva–la–kun shouted before flying after me.

"One question though… can you keep up with me?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't even start with that! My wings can take me anywhere!" Kiva–la–kun groaned.

"Alright, alright. I get it already…" I waved off before both of us took to the air.

"At least, there aren't many enemies in the sky. Most of them are fighting on the ground…" Tiki analyzed as the three of us soared high in the air. "What would be our course of action, Kurogasa?"

"Let's burn down those archers over there. They might try to hit us with arrows first." I said.

"Right." Tiki heeded.

"Wait, Kuro!" Apollo got out. "Look down there! Isn't that–!"

"Hm?" I blinked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tiki asked.

"Just look!"

Curiosity got the best of us as we looked down.

"The other children…" Tiki said recovering from her shock.

"There's Laurent, Cynthia, and Nah, too!" I exclaimed. As Tiki and Kiva–la–kun slowly descended down, we noticed a familiar Dread Warrior, slashing his enemies without remorse. "Kan'shou…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kan'shou yelled slashing enemies down one after another.

"Oh boy, he's gone berserk." Kiva–la–kun muttered.

"I don't blame him." I sighed, shaking my head. "Change of plans, I'm going down there to knock some sense into him."

"Are you certain, Kurogasa?" Tiki asked worried.

"You're not gonna do something reckless again, are you?" Kiva–la–kun deducted.

"Hey, you know me. Always ready for more trouble." I joked. "But in all seriousness, I need to calm him down and I'm closer to him next to Bakuya. But she's on the other side of the battlefield right now and I'm closest to him."

Tiki was silent for a moment before saying, "Very well. I'll fly you down there."

"No need." I said before… jumping off Tiki's back?! "Ittekimasu!"

"OI!" Kiva–la–kun panicked. "You said you wouldn't do anything reckless! Mou~!"

I ignored him as I free fell and placed a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

 **TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun~!" Tatsulot fluttered next to me. "Tension fortissimo~!"

"Taa–chan, the usual, please!" I said to him while extending my arm.

"Aibou, sometimes, you can be out of hand…" Kivat chuckled. "But it can't be helped, especially if your wife isn't around to stop ya."

"You know it!" I grinned.

"Doramachikku ni ikimashou~!" Tatsulot cheered before breaking the chains on my shoulders and attaching to my arm. "Hen~shin!"

I soon donned into Emperor Form and after that, I pulled on Tatsulot's horn four times, before glowing brightly and changing into Emperor Bat form. With a loud screech, I swooped down, launching multiple fireballs on Kan'shou's enemies, with explosions going all over the place.

"!" Kan'shou noticed as I landed on the ground before reverting to my Emperor form.

"Kan'shou, you alright?" I asked.

"Otou–sama…" Kan'shou muttered quietly. He lowered his head, not wanting to look me in the eye and said, "Forgive me… I've failed to save your daughter. I do not deserve to be a part of your family, as I have failed to keep my word."

I looked at him for a while before saying, "Kan'shou…"

"Aye?" Kan'shou said before looking up at me and–

*POW!*

–I punched him in the face?!

"Aibou?!" Kivat asked shocked, as Kan'shou stumbled back.

"GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF BOY!" I scolded.

"Otou–sama…" Kan'shou whispered shocked, holding his jaw.

"Oi aibou…" Kivat said a bit worried.

"That's not the Kan'shou I know! That's not the Kan'shou I entrusted my daughter to! The Kan'shou I know would keep on fighting despite the hard times! You think you're the only one that's affected?! Well, you're wrong! _Everyone_ is affected! That includes me, Severa, your sister, the Shepherds, everyone! And you're gonna mope like that and do nothing about it?!"

"…" Kan'shou was still in shock, while scolding him.

"Oi, aibou, stop…" Kivat told me, but I ignored him and approached Kan'shou, holding him up by holding his collared shirt.

"Listen to me Kan'shou! True, we may have been here for a month, but that doesn't mean you can cry about it!" I began. "Remember what Miriel told us: each realm moves at a different time than our world! And despite the odds against me, I'm willing to bet on her words and we are going to save Morgan! No matter how many days have passed in our world, I'm willing to bet that we can still make it with every ounce of our strength! I'm _not_ going to let go of my family, just because of the stupid stunt that you're about to pull here!"

"A stupid stunt?" Kivat blinked.

"Before meeting with everyone, I've also have done it before: committing suicide." I muttered, making Kan'shou remember. "And you're starting to do that by fighting stronger enemies on your own, just so you can find someone that would kill you, so you can reunite with Morgan in the afterlife; that's how I tried to get out of my despair back then."

"…" Kan'shou was silent, as his facial expression changed and his eyes were getting watery.

"Before you pull that stunt, let me ask you something, Kan'shou…" I began while looking at him in the eye. "If Morgan and you are not around, who's going to look after Masao, huh?! Do you want me to tell him that his father died in honor?! That's not gonna happen! You know why?! Because I want Morgan _and_ you to tell that _yourself_! Let that kid know how proud he is to have parents that care for him!"

"Otou–sama…" Kan'shou muttered before I shoved him to the ground, making him land on his butt.

"I want you to think about that Kan'shou. And once you get your head screwed on straight, battle your enemies with controlled emotions." I said before walking away, leaving Kan'shou alone to think.

"Aibou, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Kivat asked.

"Reality is harsh, Kivat…" I said while drawing out the Zanvat Sword.

"But–"

"I know. I'm not the kind of person that scold people easily. Everything I do, has a reason." I said. "I don't want to scold any of my family members, but if that's the only way to get into his head, then I don't have much of a choice."

"Mattaku… shouganai wa ne (It can't be helped)." Kivat sighed.

"C'mon, we got more enemies to beat." I said before running off.

* * *

 _"I wonder where he went…?" the cleric murmured as she continued venturing down the road._

 _"Yukihana, how many times did I tell you to stay where you are?" a familiar voice said, catching the cleric's attention._

 _"Ah!" she gasped, seeing a familiar white ninja. "Shiro–niisan!"_

 _"Mattaku… you always go out and about." Shiro sighed._

 _"Gomen ne, it's just that I was so worried about you," Yukihana replied._

 _"But that doesn't mean that you have to go out on our own every time I go somewhere."_

 _"I care for your safety, Nii–san. I'm willing to go and expose myself to danger to find you."_

 _"Even so, I can take care of myself." Shiro scoffed. "And don't claim to be weak, imouto. I know darn well how good you are in magic."_

 _"I've met him…" Yukihana pointed out, getting Shiro's attention._

 _"You've met him?" Shiro asked._

 _"Yes. Kurogasa Kururugi… and the Shepherds." Yukihana stated. "The gathered as one group, just as Valka–sama said."_

 _"Well that's great…" Shiro groaned._

 _"What do we do?" Yukihana asked._

 _"We tell Valka."_

* * *

 _"Hey, Lucy!" Cynthia called out._

 _"Cynthia?" Lucina gasped, as she noticed her sister, and the rest of the Shepherds that haven't gathered yet. "Everyone!"_

 _"Miss us, young lady?" Inigo asked, looking at her with a flirty smile. "Because we all have that same feeling when we got separated from one another!"_

 _"Hellooooo, your wife is over here!" Cynthia called out._

 _"Hm?" Inigo blinked before seeing and running over to her. "Oh Cynthia, my darling!"_

 _"Oh,_ now _you pay attention to me." Cynthia rolled her eyes._

 _"Please don't be mad! I didn't realize that you're here, darling!"_

 _"Oh yeah? How I can be so sure, Inigo?" Cynthia asked as she mounted off her Pegasus and approached him._

 _"With this." he smirked before holding his wife and planted a deep kiss on her, much to Lucina's embarrassment._

 _"Inigo!" Lucina blushed._

 _"Is this really the time to do that?" Yarne deadpanned._

 _"Obviously, not." Kjelle twitched her eye._

 _"Just let him be. I'm sure he missed her after being separated for so long." Nah waved off._

 _"Ugh… really… this whole kissing malarkey stuff has_ gotta _stop; especially while we're in the middle of a war…" Brady grumbled as Inigo and Cynthia broke off the kiss, with both of them blushing._

 _"So, did you like that?" he asked cheekily._

 _"Yeah…" Cynthia said dreamily, swaying side–to–side._

 _"Okay, let's get going now!" Yarne said. "We gotta get rid of these guys!"_

 _"For once, you're right." Kjelle said. "We have a job to do, so let's cut down these soldiers!"_

* * *

"Man, with this many, they ain't gonna be cut down easily, aibou!" Kivat warned as I panted from slaying another Einherjar.

"And they aren't making it easy to take them down…" I grumbled.

"What can we do, Otou–sama?" Rey–chan asked as she also panted heavily. "And where's my brother? I haven't seen his shadow since your argument with him…"

"Hmph, if I have to guess, he's still trying to get his head screwed on straight." I scoffed.

"Otou–sama…" Rey–chan said worried.

"Sorry Bakuya, I'm not one to scold family members, but it's something he needed."

"…" she kept quiet, still worried for her brother.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, as I said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll make a good decision. Your brother is stronger than this, right?"

"Aye…" she nodded hesitantly, "If it is a battle of will, my brother shall triumph over it."

"Okay then, let's– Bakuya, abenai!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way and–

*SLASH!*

–a sword slashed my armor, and the one who slashed me was none other than Marth himself. "GAH!"

"Otou–sama!" Rey–chan shouted.

"G–Gh!" I cringed in pain, knowing Falchion was a blade that is not to be trifled with. I know this because of a spar with Chrom and Lucina on one occasion and I paid the price for it.

"You foul fiend! Meet your end!" Marth declared as he raised his sword up high, ready to slay me down but–

*CLASH!*

–someone blocked his attack, and much to my surprise, it was Kan'shou that stopped him. "I will _not_... let you harm my family!" Kan'shou declared before shoving Marth back.

"Kan'shou…" I muttered.

"Nii–san?" Rey–chan gasped.

"Otou–sama, I've made my decision." Kan'shou said.

"You have?"

"Aye. I'm not going to give into despair. No matter what trials I have to overcome, I will fight to the bitter end!"

I couldn't help but smile behind my helmet, seeing his resolve. "Now that's Kan'shou I know."

"Bakuya, I need you to be my double." Kan'shou said.

"Why?" Rey–chan asked, confused.

"Because Otou–sama can handle the mage Lord approaching us." he instructed as I noticed Leif heading towards us. "Let our blades speak to Marth, imouto."

Rey–chan looked at me for a while before saying, "Aye, let's do this." And with that, Kan'shou and Rey–chan took off.

"Well, whaddya know, it worked." Kivat scoffed good–naturedly.

"Yeah, if not, all that scolding would've been wasted…" I scoffed while pushing myself up.

"So, what's next, aibou?" Kivat asked.

"You're invading my land." Leif blamed as he opened up his tome. "Time for you to receive your punishment!"

"Sorry, but I can't afford to lose," I said before pulling on Tatsulot's horn making the reel spin in his body before it landed on an emblem.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"Let's do this!" I shouted before jumping into the air.

"As you wish!" Leif accepted as a magic circle appeared before him.

* * *

 _"Hi_ _–_ _yah!" Kiva–chan shouted while kicking the face of her enemy. "Hmph, I hope that's the last of you dweebs trying to get your hands on me!"_

 _"My flower! Are you unharmed?!" Owain panicked as he approached his wife, where he was slightly wounded from the last attack._

 _"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you!" Kiva–chan said._

 _"Oh this is nothing compared to what we faced before!" Owain replied._

 _"Really? I say otherwise." She deadpanned._

 _"Really, I'm fi– owowowow!" Owain cried in pain, as she barely held his arm._

 _"You were saying?" she asked._

 _"That's because you're in your armor, my sweet darling!" Owain said. "Your gentle touch on the Scion of Legends would definitely be a miracle, healing this wound, especially it's you appearing before me, healing this wounded heart!"_

 _His theatrical act caused Kiva–chan to slightly blush behind her helmet._

 _"S–Shut up!" Kiva–chan shouted before–_

 _*POW!*_

 _"OHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Kiva–chan kicked his package._

 _"O–Ow…" he winced in pain._

 _"T–That's what you get f–for trying to embarrass me i–in front of our enemies!" Kiva–chan stuttered, as her tsundere side came out._

 _"I couldn't help… but find that side of you… cute." he winced, apparently hitting Kiva–chan's soft spot._

 _*POW!*_

 _"OHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owain cried out again after being roundhouse kicked to the head._

 _"Stop embarrassing me!" Kiva–chan yelled before storming off._

 _"Ow…"_

* * *

"Whoa!" I dodged to the side from Leif's fireballs before getting back into my stance.

"Nice dodge, aibou." Kivat praised.

"For a strange warrior in strange armor, you are quite agile." Leif commented. "A mere knight would have a hard time trying to perform flips and jumps higher than normal people would."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." I said. "But enough about that, it's time we ended this!"

"My thoughts exactly." Leif said before charging up for his strongest spell while I pulled on Tatsulot's horn.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"And I shall do the same by giving my best as well!" Leif accepted as a rather large magic circle appeared while I slowly got into my stance.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I leaped up high in the air before quickly diving down for the kick.

"Take this!" Leif exclaimed as a large purple beam shot out from the circle and my kick collided with its power.

"Oi, aibou! This one's too strong!" Kivat told me as our battle of power continued.

"Pyun, pyun~! If we keep this up, we might end up being taken ou~t!" Tatsulot added.

"No matter how strong you are…" Leif began as he panted in exhaustion, due to this high level of magic. "…you will be swallowed up by my magic!"

"I'm not… giving up!" I gritted.

"What?" Leif grunted.

"I'm not… letting you win!" I shouted as I pushed with all of my might.

 **"I HAVE A DAUGHTER THAT NEEDS TO BE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVED!"**

"W–What?" Leif said baffled as my kick slowly penetrated through it.

"EMPEROR MOON BREAK!" I shouted with all of my might, pressing my kick through the beam until–

*BOOM!*

–I landed on the ground and Leif was nowhere to be seen after the smoke cleared way. The only thing that was left was the card on the ground, being a few meters away from me and heavy smoke trailed out of my armor. "Aibou, you are crazy. Look at your greaves and boots, it's practically melting!"

"Warui… na…" I said before I went back to civilian form and fell to the ground blacking out.

"Oi! Aibou! AIBOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Kivat cried out.

* * *

 _"Gh! I'm getting overwhelmed by the two!" Marth cringed as the combination of the twins were bearing fruit in giving the Einherjar a difficult time to counter them._

 _"An opening!" Rey–chan exclaimed, slashing her tusk sword onto Marth's armor before Kan'shou delivered a kick on his frozen chest armor, making him stumble backwards._

 _"All we need now… is to wait." Kan'shou added as the ice spread along Marth's chest armor._

 _"W–What is this?!" Marth asked in shock._

 _"Your demise…" Kan'shou replied._

 _"Suffer the eternal freeze." Rey–chan said._

 _Marth tried his best to break off the ice from his armor, but it was all for naught as it continued spreading across. Eventually, his whole body was covered in ice and moments later, his body glowed and changed into an Einherjar card. "Our task is done, Nii–san." Rey–chan said._

 _"Aye." Kan'shou nodded._

 _"Kan'shou! Bakuya!" Inigo's voice echoed from afar, getting the twins' attention as the two noticed Lucina with the rest of the Shepherd children._

 _"Inigo! Lucina! Everyone!" Bakuya gasped after going back to civilian form and everyone meeting up._

 _"Are you okay?" Lucina asked._

 _"Aye, 'tis nothing we can't handle." Kan'shou answered._

 _"Looks like the Justice Cabal has been reunited!" Cynthia chirped happily._

 _"Heh, never thought I would hear that name again." Bakuya giggled._

 _"Hey, you're a part of the group, remember, Bakuya?" Cynthia smiled._

 _"The deed has been done on your side?" Daniel asked._

 _"Yep." Nah nodded. "And we can't believe that after all this time, we're just one barrack away from each other. Not to mention that we're on opposite sides."_

 _"And it's good to see you in a good mood again, Kan'shou." Laurent noticed. "Not acting like a mere berserker that thirsts for blood."_

 _"Aye, Otou–sama made me see clearly." Kan'shou nodded._

 _"Speaking of which, where_ is _Kurogasa?" Cynthia asked._

 _"TAIHENDA! TAIHENDA!" Kivat suddenly shouted._

 _"Kivat?" Laurent noticed, fixing his glasses._

 _"What's wrong?" Nah added._

 _"Y–You look like y–you are in berserker mode…" Noire stuttered._

 _"It's aibou! He's–!"_

 _"What!? Spit it out already!" Brady snapped._

 _"What happened to Daddy?!" Severa panicked._

 _"He's unconscious after his battle with Leif!" Kivat exclaimed._

 _"What?!" Severa snapped._

 _"And no one's there to help him?!" Owain panicked._

 _"Well, the dragon lady is with him, but I can't tell whether all of our enemies are taken care of!" Kivat pointed out. "She might be vulnerable because of my aibou being with her and that puts more burden on her to protect him!"_

 _"Well, we've dealt with Marth." Bakuya stated._

 _"And aibou took care of Leif." Kivat added._

 _"So that means we should be safe now." Lucina said._

 _"Can't tell for sure! You guys better hurry up and go to him quickly!" Kivat panicked before flying away._

 _"Looks like it is serious…" Kivat II noticed._

 _"Ara~, Onii~–chan always causes troubles, ne~?" Kiva–la cooed._

 _"More like his partner causing trouble." Rey–Kivat muttered._

 _"Well we better get going!" Kibat said before flying after his dad._

 _"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze~!" Sagark cheered._

* * *

Ughhhhhhh… what happened?

Oh man, the last thing I remembered was doing an all–out Emperor Moon Break on Leif and… I don't remember what happened after that.

"Kurogasa… wake up…" A female voice said.

Huh? Tiki?

"If you can hear me, please open your eyes…"

"Ugh…" I groaned in pain as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry for a few seconds before I recognized Tiki.

"You're awake now." Tiki smiled.

"Y–Yeah…" I got out.

"Are you okay?" Tiki asked as I noticed that I was laying down, with my head on Tiki's lap.

"Define okay…" I winced in pain. "My feet feel like it's on fire…"

"That's because of your usual recklessness, Kurogasa." Tiki told me. "And I learned about your current problem through Kivat."

"You did, huh?" I said.

"I also made a promise with Matilda, to ensure that you would be alright throughout this journey." Tiki assured.

"I see…"

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Oh man… I worried Severa again… If she learned about this, I'm screwed. "H–Hey there, sweetie…" I stuttered, hoping for the best that she doesn't explode on me.

"Ah, Severa. Your father is just coming to now." Tiki said, as I felt Severa holding onto my collar shirt and yell…

"Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing crazy things?! Do you _really_ wanna make Mom and Grandma worry about you again?!"

"Onee–sama, please calm down!" Bakuya consoled.

"Yes, I agree with Bakuya, Severa." Tiki nodded. "You need to calm down or another mishap might happen…"

"We must learn one thing about Kurogasa: no matter what others say to him, he does things his own way." Inigo pointed out.

"He may be a fool, but he's a righteous fool." Gerome said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" Severa pouted.

"In any case, we should all rest before heading to the next portal. We won't be moving anytime soon since Uncle needs to heal." Lucina suggested.

"Good idea, because I'm worn out from this battle…" Chrom nodded, agreeing with his daughter.

"Me too, Father!" Cynthia nodded.

"And all of the Shepherds are back together again!" Yarne pointed out. "This makes me feel more safe and secure!"

"I'd say otherwise, given your track record of running away." Kjelle deadpanned.

"Hey!" Yarne snapped.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just set up camp." Chrom said, "We can deal with things tomorrow."

"Yes sir," The future kids and Tiki nodded.

* * *

 _"They are quite persistent, aren't they?" Tabik said, as both of them were looking at an orb._

 _"Yes… they were able to fix the Outrealm Door in the shortest time." Valka nodded._

 _"Should we try stopping them?" Tabik asked._

 _"There's no need for that." Valka assured. "Since they fixed it, time will resume normally, meaning their time of saving her will run out easily, too."_

 _"So in other words…" Tabik realized._

 _"Fixing the Outrealm Door was a fatal mistake." Valka chortled._

 _"Hohoho, you are devious as ever." Tabik chuckled again._

 _"Why, thank you." Valka said. "I can be quite cruel, y'know?"_

 _"Hah, I know." Tabik scoffed. "We've been together for so long, I know what you can really do."_

 _"You got that right." Valka nodded. "It makes me feel excited seeing them screw up one thing."_

 _"Valka–sama!" Yukihana's voice called out_

 _"Hm?" Valka noticed as Yukihana and Shiro came out of the shadows._

 _"We're back." Shiro announced._

 _"Welcome home, both of you." Valka greeted warmly._

 _"I bear news, Valka–sama." Yukihana began._

 _"What is it?" she asked._

 _"The Shepherds have gathered." Shiro informed._

 _"…" Valka remained silent at that, her eyes narrowing in seriousness._

 _"Are you sure?" Tabik asked._

 _"Hai, I'm sure." Yukihana nodded._

 _"What do we do?" Shiro asked._

 _Valka remained silent for a while, before standing up from her chair. "It looks like I have to intervene again."_

 _"Really?" Shiro asked._

 _"Just to fuss things up, and give them a warning." Valka suggested._

 _"Then… may we–"_

 _"No." Valka stopped Yukihana. "You two are important to me and I don't want to risk both of you to such danger. Kiva's strength is still undetermined, despite reaching his final form."_

 _"…Hai… wakarimashita…" Yukihana nodded a bit disappointed._

 _"Thank you." Valka nodded before leaving. "Come Tabik,"_

 _"Right behind you partner." Tabik said, following her._

 _"Kiva… you have interfered with my plans for the last time," Valka said. "I will make sure that you will never find the cure you have been seeking."_

* * *

 **Fen:** Oh boy… that's not good…

 **TWF:** Enter the fray, corrupted Kiva. This is going to be troublesome…

 **Fen:** Yeesh, just what is this new Kiva up to?

 **TWF:** Dunno… and why is she hating Kurogasa so much?

 **Fen:** We'll find out sooner or later. Until then…

 **Both:** WAKE UP! Defy Fate and Break the Chains of Destiny!


	8. Smash Brethren (1)

**Fen:** Heya guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of AoK: Twist of Fate!

 **TWF:** Wohoo! 'Bout darn time! So, what's gonna happen this time, hm? Are we gonna see something new happen in this chapter?

 **Fen:** There's only one way to find out! And that's reading it! Let's go!

 **Both:** Gabu!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _It was now nighttime, and Kurogasa and company set up camp before they set out again for the next portal at dawn. However, in one of the tents, a couple had just finished making love. Quietly mind you. Which one you ask?_

 _"I missed this…" Lucina sighed contently._

 _"I'll admit, I did too…" Gerome answered._

 _"It's been a while since it's just the two of us…" Lucina replied._

 _"The Outrealm had us separated for nearly a month, so it's a given…" Gerome noted. "Even Minerva missed you…"_

 _"I noticed." Lucina added as the two were quiet for a moment. "I wonder how Marth is doing. I hope he doesn't feel lonely while the two of us are on a mission…"_

 _"Don't worry. Mother and Father will be taking care of him." Gerome assured._

 _"I suppose…" Lucina said, before they were quiet again with Lucina looking down._

 _"What's wrong?" Gerome asked._

 _"It's about Kurogasa. He seems… out of it." Lucina asked as she cuddled closer to Gerome._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't know, it's just… he's not his usual self. Ever since Morgan's been poisoned, and despite myself, Tiki, and the rest of us trying to cheer him up and assuring him that we'll save Morgan, he's just… not himself. I'm worried about him."_

 _"All of us have been worried for him the moment we've joined the Shepherds." Gerome said._

 _"Have we?"_

 _"As Father said before, he is a sort of magnet that attracts many dangers ahead because of his heritage." Gerome explained. "He acts rashly without thinking thanks to his Fangire blood, relies on his own capabilities than asking someone to lend their strength, and his stubborn side always shows up, because he doesn't want to become a burden to everyone. It's been increasing more ever since we've entered this realm…"_

 _"I see…"_

 _"That's why we're going to be there every step of the way. He needs to realize that he's not alone and that he has his friends to help him."_

 _"Wow… that's very mature of you to say." Lucina giggled._

 _Gerome flinched a bit, averting his gaze from his wife's eyes, muttering, "I've always been like this, Lucina."_

 _"Really?" she asked._

 _"Yes, really." he said, firmly._

 _"I think that after you've reconciled with your parents' years ago, your stern self is going away and your true self is revealed too."_

 _"Mmmmm…" Gerome frowned._

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

 _"I'm glad to see the other side of you that you've kept hidden behind your mask, Gerome." she teased, giggling a bit. Gerome groaned, as he blushed. It was worse because he doesn't have his mask on and Lucina couldn't help but giggle._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 8: Smash Brethren (1)

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Marth called out to Storm. The latter turned around and noticed the midnight blue haired child. Also following was Louise._

 _"Yes, little guy? What's up?" He lowered to his height, smiling as always after he and Cherche finished tending to Minerva while Elie rode on Minerva happily, being kept in check by Andy to ensure that Minerva doesn't fly away on Elie's command._

 _"When are Daddy and Mommy coming back home?" Marth asked._

 _"Louise misses Gwampa too!" Louise added._

 _"I don't know kids." Storm answered. "Hopefully it won't be too long."_

 _"Are you sure?" Marth asked._

 _"I'm sure… maybe…" Storm said sheepishly with a sweat drop._

 _"So you_ don't _know…" Louise pouted._

 _"Sorry, kids." he apologized as his sweat drop got larger._

 _"Ne, ne! Marth!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Let's go see Louise's Gwamma! She's at Aunty Morgan's room!" Louise said eagerly._

 _"Okay!" Marth said before they ran off._

 _"O–Oi, chotto matte!" Storm called out._

 _"Let them be love." Cherche smiled. "If they want to see Cordelia, then that's fine."_

 _"No, that's not what I'm worried about, Cherche."_

 _"Hm?" she got out._

 _"What I'm worried about is… them being able to find where Cordelia is, in such a large castle…" he added, "They need an_ adult _to accompany them…"_

 _"Oh dear…" Cherche murmured._

 _"Mm–hmm…" Storm nodded._

 _"You better go after them then."_

 _"That's what I planned to do from the start!" Storm said before darting after Marth and Louise. "Hey you two, wait up!"_

 _"Mommy, where's Daddy going?" Elie asked._

 _"He's going to look for the two, Elie." Cherche assured her daughter._

 _"Then, what should we do now, Mother?" Andy asked._

 _"Hm…" Cherche pondered, looking at her son._

 _"Mother?" Andy blinked._

 _"Andy, I think it's time for me to teach you on how to mount Minerva properly." she said. "You have come to that age of mounting her, and it would be a good start if we started early."_

 _"I want to fly with Minervykins too, Mommy!" Elie chirped happily, making Cherche giggle._

 _"No, no, my sweet." she smiled motherly, carrying Elie off from Minerva's back and into her arms. "You are still very young and small. Wait a few more years, and then Daddy or Mommy will teach you mounting on her, alright?"_

 _"Mmmmmmmmmmm… okay." Elie pouted._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

After a long march, we eventually reached the portal, like Old Hubba said. And as soon as we entered the portal, the scenery changed from a forest to a large countryside. "This looks peaceful." Tiki commented.

"Indeed." Chrom nodded.

"If my mom is here, she'll be happy to see this place." Owain complimented. "She _did_ say she wanted to live in the countryside when given the chance."

"Maybe later after we find the Escaflowne and save Morgan." I said.

"I suppose you're right Father–in–law…" Owain sighed.

"Geez Daddy, you're such a buzzkill." Severa teased. "You need to loosen up once in a while."

"But, Severa–"

"No buts!" Severa interrupted. "We all know how important Morgan is in our family, but if you keep this up, you might get yourself injured because of the stress."

"I agree with Severa." Laurent nodded. "It's as if… how to put in layman's terms… "Dark clouds are hovering above your head"?"

"But–"

"If you say one more thing, you're getting the 'special treatment.'" Severa threatened.

"…" I stayed quiet after that ultimatum.

"Wow, you sure handle him easily, Severa." Nah said.

"Aye, I agree with Nah, Onee–sama." Bakuya supported.

"It's nothing, really. Just the typical stuff." Severa waved off.

Daniel leaned onto Owain, whispering, "Is the Kururugi household truly dominated by women, milord? Despite Uncle being the King of Plegia and Fangires?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Owain sweat dropped.

"You don't know…" Daniel deadpanned.

"No, I don't."

"In any case, we have to find the next portal from here." Gerome said, getting straight to the point.

"The shounen is right, we don't have time to dillydally here." Kivat II added.

At least Kivat II and Gerome are on task…

"Gerome, even _you_ need to loosen up. Ain't gonna be pretty with this whole malarkey stuff." Brady pointed out.

"Just like back home Gerome." Lucina comforted. "You are very kind and thoughtful, with no stern personality."

"Lucina, work and home are two different things." Gerome explained. "You, of all people, should know how important it is to keep your guard up at all times, so that no enemies would spring out to ambush you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't relax forever." Lucina said. "One of these days, we need to relax completely."

"Hmph…" Gerome scoffed.

"Alrighty kiddies, enough of that, let's get going! Time's a wastin'!" Old Hubba urged.

"At least _one_ of us is feeling enthusiastic…" Apollo deadpanned.

"Even so, we will move on as one, Apollo." Kan'shou noted.

"More help on defeating the historical figures, Old Hubba?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, indeed, indeed. An army of rogue Einherjar." he nodded… until he remembered something. "…Er, two armies, in fact. And, um… well, they shooed me away before I could convince either of them that you were allies."

"Well, that's great…" Yarne groaned.

"Toughen up Yarne, this is something we must do." Kjelle chided.

"She's right. We did this before. Back when we faced the Stonewall Knights and Riders of Dawn." Rey–Kivat reminded.

"But that's pure luck and Saigo's tactical thinking!" Yarne exclaimed. "We caught them all off guard with this tactic!"

"And yer' sayin' all of the Shepherds ain't here and makin' things tough?" Brady added.

"Of _course_ it makes things worse!" Yarne panicked. "If Saigo isn't here, how are we–"

*BONK!*

"Ow!" he winced in pain, holding his head.

"Shut your trap, scaredy rabbit!" Severa snapped, rubbing her left knuckle before holding his rabbit ear and dragged him forward. "Let's just get on with it so we can save my sister already!"

"Owowowow, let go, that hurts!" Yarne cried out in pain.

"I thought you trained him to be brave and strong." Inigo said to Kjelle.

"I did. But apparently, I think I need to give him more training exercises." Kjelle sighed.

"If there are enemies that need to be trampled, then I'm your warrior!" Cynthia chirped happily.

"I wonder what kind of chants she would pull off this time." Lucina sighed.

"I don't mind listening to her chants. I find that part of her cute." Inigo grinned.

"She's yer wife, whaddya expect?" Brady deadpanned.

"Let's get going~!" Athena cheered randomly.

"Someone's excited…" I sweat dropped.

"It can't be helped." Chrom said, patting my shoulder. "If my niece and nephew are willing to give it a go, why the heck not?"

"It's not like this is our first time going on an adventure…" Nah added.

"And no matter what, we always got each–others' back." Kivat II fluttered in. "And we, in return, have them to watch our backs too."

"I suppose you're right." I sighed. "All right then, let's go."

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Blast! I can't believe this!" Miriel gritted._

 _"What's wrong Miriel?" Ricken asked._

 _"I've made a grave critical error…" Miriel said._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna raised her eyebrow. "All we did is just fix this door, right?"_

 _"Yes, and that's the grave error we have done…" Miriel added._

 _"I don't get it…" Anna scratched her head in confusion._

 _"According my calculations, after we restored it to its former glory, we should be able to retract everyone back from their dimensions." Miriel began. Just as Anna was about to intervene, Miriel continued on. "_ But _, there was a slight miscalculation. If we left it alone, their time spent in the realm would be_ very _different than our realm. If we fixed it, their time spent in there–"_

 _"Would be the same as our timeline!" Ricken realized. "And we only have five more days to save Morgan!"_

 _"Exactly…" Miriel said._

 _"So in other words…" Anna began._

 _"Yes. Valka_ wanted _us to fix the Outrealm Door." Miriel finished._

 _"Valka gave us an advantage without us even knowing and we fell for it hook, line, and sinker when we fixed it…" Ricken gritted, now understanding Miriel's frustration. "We gotta tell Kurogasa and the others!"_

 _"I believe we cannot let you do as you please…" a voice echoed from inside the Outrealm Gate, making the three quickly jump back from it and get into their stances. Two figures stood before the portal, standing there, looking at the three. "This is as far as you go in meddling someone's business." Shiro scoffed, crossing his arms._

 _"We won't allow anyone to interfere with Valka–sama's plans with the King of Fangires." Yukihana added, looking at them neutrally while wielding her staff._

 _"Identify yourselves!" Miriel demanded._

 _"Hmph, like we need to tell you." Shiro scoffed._

 _"We won't let you interfere…" Yukihana said._

 _"If those two are the enemy, then we have no other choice but to fight them…" Ricken muttered._

 _"I missed this kind of fight." Anna chuckled while drawing out her Levin Sword. "Makin' some money for my family's sake is one thing, but fighting is something I've wanted to do most!"_

 _"How much time you need?" Shiro asked Yukihana._

 _"Two minutes, at most." Yukihana said._

 _"Understood." he nodded before proceeding forward. As he did, she closed her eyes, allowing the blue magic circle to appear on the ground below her feet. As she activated it, she chanted a spell of her choice._

 _"You're fighting us all alone? You're quite confident." Anna teased._

 _"Actually, one isn't going to be enough… three of me will." he added while performing a hand seal._

 _"The 'three' of you? That's impossible." Miriel noticed. "Only through genetics from your birth would be proven to be a plausible conclusion."_

 _He ignored her words, while channeling his energy onto himself. On cue… "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." he muttered before two mirages of the exact carbon copy separated from him and stood next to him with the same hand seal._

 _"What in the–" Anna said shocked._

 _"Excelsior, this is not possible!" Miriel said caught off guard._

 _"Oh, but it is. I've just proven that your words are nothing but baseless conjecture." Shiro said before he and the two clones charged at them._

* * *

 _During the battle, Sumia and Cordelia walked together along the hallway, along with Marth and Louise at their side, Kyoshiro in her arms and Masao in Sumia's. "I'm sorry that you need to help me, Sumia. I know you must have been busy with Lucia and Cecilia…" Cordelia apologized._

 _"It's okay, Cordelia! That's what friends are for!" Sumia said happily, carefully taking her steps to avoid tripping randomly again. "Besides, my daughters are playing with yours, so I just wanted to help out!"_

 _"That's very kind of you." Cordelia smiled back. "I'm glad that both of us are best friends, Sumia."_

 _"And we Pegasus Knights are married to royalty!" Sumia teased, making both of them giggle._

 _"Gwamma rides ponies too?" Louise said in awe._

 _"I want to ride ponies too, grandma!" Marth exclaimed happily to Sumia._

 _"Of course, sweetie!" Sumia smiled._

 _"Yes, we don't mind at all." Cordelia added, smiling at her granddaughter. "But Grandma is having a baby soon, so please wait until Grandma's baby is born first."_

 _"What's the baby's name, Gwamma?" Louise asked._

 _Before Cordelia could reply, they heard some explosion in the hallway not far from them. "W–What was that?!" Sumia asked startled._

 _"GAH!" Ricken shouted as he slammed his back to a wall._

 _"RICKEN!" Sumia and Cordelia cried out._

 _"Sumia… Cordelia… get away…" Ricken cringed looking at them. "Get the kids… out of here!"_

 _"What? Why?" Sumia asked._

 _"Please… NOW!" Ricken cringed in pain before passing out._

 _"Children, follow me!" Sumia urged. Just as the kids followed her, Sumia noticed Cordelia heading the opposite direction, along with Kyoshiro in her arms. "Cordelia, where are you going?!"_

 _Cordelia neglected Sumia's cries and headed towards the hallway where the Outrealm Gate was. She was shocked, noticing Miriel and Anna wounded on the ground while Shiro had his back turned on them, sheathing his katana before his afterimages returned to him. "Hmph… I expected more from you Shepherds."_

 _"A spontaneous combustion… through such method…" Miriel cringed in pain, still surprised from one of Shiro's clones performing a human explosion on them. "Science has never proven… that such a thing could be possible…"_

 _"Ugh…" Anna groaned in pain, as her cuts were all over her body. Most parts of her uniform were badly burned and torn from the explosion. "I can't believe he wiped us out that… easily…"_

 _"Miriel! Anna!" Cordelia cried out._

 _"Hm…?" Shiro said, turning around before noticing Cordelia._

 _"Cordelia, what are you… doing here?!" Anna gritted. "Get out of here!"_

 _Despite her warnings, Cordelia remained still as Yukihana finished her chant. "Ragnarok." she declared, causing the lines on the magic circle to extend towards the walls; heading upwards. "Brother, it is done."_

 _"Good." Shiro nodded as he headed back towards the portal. "Our mission here is finished."_

 _"Halt!" Cordelia exclaimed, getting both of their attention._

 _"That's…!" Yukihana gasped in surprise, seeing Cordelia in person._

 _"Another time…" her brother said, patting her shoulder before entering the portal. The lines on the walls were moving towards the ceiling, closing in for the two ends to meet._

 _"Wait, stay where you are!" Cordelia exclaimed, running towards Shiro and Yukihana. Just before she could reach them, the lines connected. Two ice barriers with a very harsh storm in between were cast, stopping both of them from reaching each other and the Outrealm Gate._

 _"Let's go, sister." Shiro said, waiting for her in front of the gate._

 _"…Alright." she nodded hesitantly, following him as Cordelia called them out from the other side of the barrier, knocking with her free fist._

 _"Hey! Get back here this instant!" Cordelia shouted, but to no avail._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

For some reason, my body shuddered violently. I hope it's just my paranoia, but… something feels _very_ wrong.

"Uncle, what's the matter?" Daniel spoke up, getting the others' attention.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Lucina asked.

"He shuddered, milady." Daniel added.

"Really?" Tiki said, looking at me. "Is something bothering you, Kurogasa?"

"I… I don't know…" I shook my head.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Kivat asked.

"Something… feels _very_ wrong. I don't know what it is, but… something is _very_ wrong."

"Indeed. Something _does_ feel _very_ wrong." a voice called out, as it turned out to be a familiar figure standing in front of us.

"Valka!" I snapped.

"I have warned you, but all of you are stubborn." she threatened.

"I'm not gonna have you stop me from saving Morgan!" I shouted.

"Fool, your so–called daughter is no more. Done." Valka said.

"TAKE THAT BACK! HOW DARE YOU CALL MORGAN THAT!" I yelled.

"Kurogasa, calm down! She's trying to mess with you!" Chrom warned.

"But, Chrom–!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, calm down, big boy." Valka chuckled, _clearly_ insulting me. "It's not like Daddy's little girl going to die faster than you think… oh wait, she going to soon…" she added.

"Nani?!" I gasped.

"Explain yourself!" Daniel demanded.

"Hmph… wouldn't _you_ like to know." Valka scoffed. "But I suppose I could, since you came this far. You see… me messing with the Outrealm Door, well… it should've helped you. But your scientist of a mage was a fool to fix it."

"So, you tricked us to fix it so things would go your way…"

"That's one part of it." she scoffed.

"But why bother destroying it in the first place?" I asked. "Just to separate us?"

"More like wanting to see you guys survive on your own or end up getting killed by these phantoms." she chuckled. "And I'm surprised to see you actually regroup all of the Shepherds."

I stayed silent, looking at her. A smirk came on my face, saying, "If that's the case, they'll just–"

"Bust it open again?" she scoffed. "Not a chance. I have sent my loyal servants to do my bidding over there." she added before she chuckled darkly. "…just for the heck of it."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I growled. "If you ever–"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to kill them… yet." Valka said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Since your scientist of a mage fixed the Outrealm Door, your time in this Outrealm is now synchronized with their time and that means, you only have five days left to save your so–called precious daughter," She taunted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"While you have spent endless days in this realm, you have lost count the days from your own world." she said. "And just as a little reminder, if you don't get your daughter's antidote, she'll shatter away, for good!"

"You rotten fiend!" Kan'shou snapped.

"You'll pay for this!" Severa exclaimed as the two quickly rushed forward, much to our surprise.

"Severa! Kan'shou!" I yelled.

"Kibat!" Severa shouted.

"Rey–Kivat!" Kan'shou called out.

"At once!" Rey–Kivat replied while placing himself around his waist.

"Time to give that thing a taste of her own medicine!" Kibat added as Severa held him in her hand.

"It's futile." Valka scoffed, feeling unimpressed. "Tabik."

"Let's educate these fools on defeat." Tabik said, appearing and flying to her hand. "KABU!"

"KABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Henshin." Valka said calmly as the three of them got into their armor and Kiva–chan and Rey went against New Kiva as she drew out her own Zanvat Sword.

"Kurogasa, what should we do?" Inigo began. "We can't just leave them out there against that girl!"

"But what about our other mission in this realm?" Owain pointed out before speaking in his usual theatrical tone. "Shan't the people acquire a miracle on exiling the enemies on the battlefield?"

"That's right, Kurogasa. There are other priorities to attend to…" Tiki pointed out.

"Some of us have to stay here and help them out." Nah added.

"A–And some of us must go c–clear the Einherjar!" Noire said.

"What's it going to be, brother?" Chrom asked, looking at me. "Saigo's not here to make any decisions. It befalls on you."

"Whatever your choices are, Uncle, we shall follow it to the end." Daniel noted.

"Grrrrrrr…" I gritted, struggling with my decision, until… Lucina placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You can do it Uncle." Lucina assured. "Do what you think is right."

"Lucina…" I muttered before saying, "Okay, half of us will help Severa and Kan'shou, the other half will deal with the Einherjar."

"But only half of us isn't going to be enough to defeat such a large group." Kjelle said.

"We'll be slaughtered before their whole force is out!" Yarne panicked.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "Owain and Bakuya, you two will help me out with this Valka problem. The rest of you should follow Chrom and defeat one of the armies over there. I assume there might be one side that we can ally with to defeat them."

"Aye, Otou–sama." Bakuya nodded.

"We'll follow your command, Father–in–law!" Owain said as I approached Chrom with the Einherjar cards, including the recent Einherjar card we received after defeating them in a battle.

"Chrom, you know what to do with this, right?" I asked, handing him over.

"Yes." Chrom nodded.

"Okay then, I'm counting on you." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Right." Chrom said before turning to the future kids. "Alright, let's go everyone!"

"Right!" most of the Shepherds said before they dashed off towards the other battlefield.

"GAAAH!" Kiva–chan and Rey shouted in pain, falling onto their backs.

"Severa!" Owain exclaimed.

"Nii–san!" Bakuya shouted.

"Hmph…" New Kiva scoffed. "Pathetic. And it was only a couple of swings with my sword."

"Kivat! Tatsulot!" I called out.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered.

"Ikimasu yo!" Tatsulot said before Kivat attached to my waist after letting Kivat bite me, and Tatsulot attached to my arm, bypassing the transformation, going straight to Emperor Form.

"VALKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted, drawing out my Zanvat Sword in the air and clashed with hers.

"Looks like the Emperor made his appearance…" Tabik noted.

"Oi, don't mock my aibou!" Kivat exclaimed.

"May the Darkness embrace the defeat of the Emperor." she scoffed before shoving me back with her strength, making me skid back.

"Daddy!" Kiva–chan exclaimed, but at least I managed to gain footing.

"Otou–sama! Be very careful of her strength!" Rey got out, being helped out by Bakuya and Owain. "The malice within strengthened her tenfold!"

"I can tell…" I gritted behind my helmet.

"Oh? So a mere mortal can know too?" Tabik taunted.

"Then why don't you be a good little Fangire and leave it as it is?" New Kiva taunted. "We could spare you all the drama."

"Never…" I gritted.

"Then I guess I have to kill you then." New Kiva said before charging at me.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the castle, a young woman had long purple hair that reached above her hips, wearing a white sage dress underneath her large brown cloak and gold frills, wearing light brown boots and wielded her personal tome. She was about to exit the castle, until a young myrmidon who had short green hair, wearing an orange short sleeved shirt under his red vest, light brown pants and brown boots, light orange gloves and wielding a sword, rushed towards her. "Edward, what seems to be the matter?"_

 _"Empress Sanaki!" the myrmidon panted. "Empress! A party has appeared just outside this chamber!"_

 _"A force from another world…" she recalled under her breath._

 _"Can we count them as allies?" Edward asked._

 _"With no proof of such, we must assume they stand against us." Empress Sanaki shook her head._

 _"Then we must take them down."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"There are several other chambers down here as well…" He noticed._

 _"Yes, there may be more enemies waiting inside any of them. Be careful, Edward." she stated._

 _"Always." Edward bowed before leaving._

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the entrance, Chrom and his group managed to enter the castle without much hassle. "I can't believe we've made into the castle without much resistance…" Kjelle said._

 _"And that's just outside, Kjelle." Laurent deducted. "I assume things would be escalating tremendously."_

 _"So, Daniel?" Chrom shifted his attention to the knight._

 _"Yes, milord?"_

 _"From what I heard from Athena, you have trained a bit in tactics of war from Saigo, correct?" Chrom asked._

 _"Yes. It's not much, but I benefitted a lot from his teachings," Daniel said._

 _"Then I ask that you be our tactician for our group." Chrom stated._

 _"I see. Quite the daunting responsibility you've given me."_

 _"But I'm certain you can do it." Lucina nodded._

 _"We've seen what you can do in the past. Now's the time to do so in the present." Gerome noted._

 _"Ha~i! I know my husband can do i~t!" Athena chirped absentmindedly, cheering for him._

 _"So, what do you think of the current situation?" Chrom asked, making the knight look around his surroundings._

 _"Hmm… given that we managed to somehow into the castle without detection, I'd say this was…"_

 _"Hey! We got enemies coming in!"_

 _"…too easy." Daniel finished._

 _"That's pretty obvious, don't you think?" Yarne sweat dropped._

 _"He's a knight, not some yappin' tactician brainiac!" Brady pointed out._

 _"At least I've tried…" Daniel sighed. "Also, there are some rooms that with hostages. The rebels, judging from their clothing."_

 _"So what do we do?" Inigo asked._

 _"We take them out." Kjelle said before attaching the IXA belt Melissa gave her, to her waist and pressed her open palm on the IXA Knuckle._

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

 _"Hold on, Kjelle." Nah stopped, much to the knight's confusion._

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"I think Danny might have a point." Nah noticed. "I mean, we can't just beat them all up with our short numbers, right? I know we got the IXA system and all, but with the help of these rebels, we could probably change the tide to our side."_

 _"A sharp deduction, Nah." Laurent agreed. "These rebels might have accumulated enough intense hatred for being captive. It is obvious where they need a medium to neutralize it."_

 _"And we're that medium?" Kjelle asked._

 _"Exactly." Laurent answered._

 _"I see… well in that case, let's do that then. I, Transform!"_

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

 _"Let's not waste any more time!" Brady exclaimed. "Let's save 'em before our butts' toast!"_

 _"We'll be separating into two groups; one will fend the foes off and the other will break the chains to free the rebels in order to help us." Lucina added._

 _"That's right." Chrom nodded, taking out the Einherjar cards. "Athena, I suggest you suit up."_

 _"Ha~i, Uncle Chrom~!" Athena chirped. "Sagark~!"_

 _"I'm coming, Athena–cha~n!" Sagark fluttered in happily._

 _After Sagark attached to her waist she took out her Jacorder and inserted it in Sagark's side. "Henshi~n!"_

 _"Hen… shin." Sagark said._

 _"Are you ready shounen?" Kivat II asked Gerome._

 _"Should we must." Gerome said, while Minerva let out a roar._

 _"Eeep! That's pretty loud!" Cynthia got out._

 _"Let's do this. Kivat II." Gerome commanded._

 _"Very well." Kivat II said before flying to his hand._

 _"Let's go Kiva–la!" Apollo called out._

 _"Ha~i! Ikuyo, Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying to his fingers._

 _"GABUI!"_

 _*CRUNCH!*_

 _"Henshin/Transform!" Gerome and Apollo said, as the former war monk held Kiva–la in his fingers._

 _"Chu!" with Kiva–la's words, all of the Riders were covered in a silver veil and moments later, transformed into their armor._

 _"I must do the same." Daniel said, punching his IXA Knuckle with his open palm._

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

 _"I, Transform!"_

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

 _With the insignia appearing before him, it entered into his body and the armor formed soon after that._

 _"Let us do justice upon them!" female IXA got out, wielding her IXA Calibur._

 _"Yes, let us be on our way." Saga–chan said, holding her Jacorder with her serious persona._

 _"Boy, if she's like that, she's_ really _serious…" Cynthia gulped. "Her serious side is something we don't try to joke with…"_

 _"Try? More like we shouldn't." Brady corrected._

 _"In any case, let's finish this quickly." Chrom said. "We have a lot of work to do."_

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Is that what happened?" Virion added, after Sumia filled in the details for him and Olivia._

 _"W–Who would have thought there w–were two more…?" Olivia said, worried._

 _"Alrighty, that's the last of 'em!" Akane said proudly, as she finished bandaging the wound around Anna's stomach and healing from Libra and Lissa._

 _"Thanks Akane… ow…" Anna whimpered._

 _"Come now, you need to rest." Libra said calmly._

 _"Easier said than done…" Ricken cringed. "We gotta warn Kurogasa and the others."_

 _"In_ that _condition?" Lissa blinked. "I mean, come on; look at you guys! You're terribly wounded!"_

 _"And the rest are trying to break down the barrier… but…" Stahl paused, looking towards the Outrealm Gate._

 _"But… what?" Anna asked._

 _"All of our muscles aren't even scratching the surface of that barrier, Mom." little Anna pointed out. "Even Vaike's crazy strength ain't gonna be good enough to break it wide open."_

 _"I must admit, it's a very powerful barrier." Miriel commented._

 _"Is there nothing we can do?" Little Anna asked worried._

 _"I don't know…" Anna sighed. "If only we knew what to do…"_

 _"And what are the others… doing right now?" Ricken asked._

 _"Still trying to break down the icy barrier." Stahl pointed out. "Vaike and Gregor are out of juice. Without the Kivat's and Morgana's Kibat not being mature, we can't break it down that easily…"_

 _"Great…" Ricken gritted._

 _"Ogre's teeth, that barrier beat us!" Vaike groaned, plopping down._

 _"Gregor agrees. Tough ice block won't crack." Gregor added. "Gregor worry Three Arms not break it, yes?"_

 _"We've already tried beforehand." Jiro said, approaching the bunch._

 _"You did?" Vaike said._

 _"Yes. It spent most of Riki's energy, only to not scratch its surface…" Jiro explained. "Furthermore, each time he punches it, we can actually feel the chill seeping out."_

 _"That's why you idiots remain idiots…" Tharja snarled, approaching the group. "If you don't want to turn to a Popsicle stick, be my guest to punch a hole."_

 _"And I suppose_ you _could try to break it?" Maribelle snooted._

 _"Not break… melt…"_

 _"Melt?" Everyone asked._

 _"What do you think ice is huh?" Tharja deadpanned._

 _"Hey, I've tried to spewing my flames at it, and it didn't work!" Nowi argued._

 _"Silence, nitwit." Tharja added as she approached the icy wall. "You're starting to hit my nerves."_

 _"You're trying to break it on the other side of this barrier?" Jiro asked. "But it would completely freeze the Outrealm Gate."_

 _"That's the idea." Tharja added while placing her hand on the icy barrier. She felt the chill from the touch, indicating that the storm between the barriers are stronger than expected. "Punch a hole, freeze the gate, and everyone is saved. I'm certain my Dark Emperor would find a way out of it if the gate is frozen solid."_

 _"Still thinking about him, after all this time?" Vaike asked._

 _"I thought he hated you for pestering him about it." Nowi added._

 _"Just shut up and let me do my work…" Tharja grumbled. A black spell circle appeared on the other side of the barrier and cracks formed around it. With a strong push, it immediately melted away the barrier and the storm in between covered the end of the hallway with frost. Even the Outrealm Gate was affected, freezing the panels. This resulted in the machine to be unstable much to their delight._

 _"You did it!" Nowi gasped._

 _"It's nothing." Tharja scoffed._

 _"That will give Kurogasa more time now." Miriel said._

 _"The little tyke better learn we've made it easier for him…" Vaike grumbled._

* * *

"HaaaaAAAHHH!" I shouted with all of my might, swinging my Zanvat Sword onto hers. Even Kiva–chan and Rey were helping me out, but much to our surprise, she was toying with us right from the get go.

"Come now, even the three of you combined, you still haven't managed to slow me down." New Kiva taunted before swinging her sword around. A black shockwave emitted from her blade, inflicting damage with ease. "I'm disappointed with the predecessors of Kiva…"

"Shut up..." Kiva-chan gritted.

"We're… just getting started…" Rey added.

"We're not gonna let you stop us from saving Morgan!" I said, staggering up. Looks like I'm gonna have to go Emperor Bat Form for this fight.

"Oh?" New Kiva muttered without looking at her back, sensing Bakuya approaching her fast. "Has your mom told you _not_ to sneak up on strangers?"

"Hah!" Bakuya exclaimed, swinging her katana onto the unprotected back of New Kiva. The latter scoffed, stomping her right foot to emit a strong shockwave on the ground. It resulted in Bakuya losing her footing and balance.

"Now, DIE!" New Kiva roared before–

*SLASH!*

"G–GH!" much to our surprise, even to Bakuya, the one who took full damage while protecting her was none other than…

"NII–SAN!" Bakuya said shocked, seeing the long, diagonal black line on his armor.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rey exclaimed in pain, taking full damage before falling onto his back, and Bakuya quickly held him.

"NII–SAN! NII–SAN!" Bakuya screamed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled before pulling on Tatsulot's horn.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four times!

"You're furious now, aren't you?" New Kiva chuckled, as I spread my wings and flew towards her with my rage unchecked.

"Kan'shou!" Owain exclaimed, as he and Kiva–chan rushed toward them.

"The size of his wound…" Rey–Kivat muttered, detaching himself from Kan'shou. "Mere mortals would lose their lives the instant they take the hit…"

"Oi, Bakuya! Use your staff!" Kiva–chan told her while Owain held the de–transformed and mortally wounded Kan'shou in his arms. The wound on his chest and the complete tear of his armor was obvious: as deep as they have never seen before.

"Nii–san…" Bakuya sobbed.

"Cry later Bakuya, heal him first!" Kiva–chan snapped.

"She is right milady; you have to heal your brother quick." Rey–Kivat urged. "Your brother is shivering in pain."

Bakuya held her tears and wielded her staff from her back. "Nii–san… even if I have to use every last ounce of strength to save your life, I shall do it…"

"Hahaha!" New Kiva laughed, deflecting away the fireballs with her Zanvat Sword. "I know the moves of the Bat Form, Kiva! Did you think I didn't prepare for this battle without any plans?"

I screeched angrily, flying towards her and crashed my whole body onto her Zanvat Sword. Though it made her skid, even with that, she didn't lose her balance at all! "Just… how strong is she?" Owain got out.

"That… didn't even faze her at all!" Kiva–chan noticed.

*CHOMP!*

"Gh!" she flinched, as I bit on her shoulder while in Bat form. "Well, aren't you being feisty all of a sudden."

I growled loudly as I charged up a fireball from my mouth. New Kiva realized what I was doing and tried to free herself but–

*BOOOOOM!*

I already blasted her away and I flew back from the force of the explosion, using my wings to stop myself in the air while New Kiva tumbled to the ground. "Daddy got her!" Kiva–chan exclaimed.

"No… not exactly…" Owain added.

"Whoops!" New Kiva got out, doing a hand spring after a few tumbles. Much to our surprise, she managed to regain her footing right after that, though her Zanvat Sword was out of her reach. "That was quite unexpected. You've finally damaged me… and it's because of your rage." she commented, holding her wounded shoulder.

I let out a loud screech as I flew towards her, not giving her any chance to recover.

"Get her Daddy!" Kiva–chan exclaimed.

I roared again as I barrel rolled and fired multiple fireballs at New Kiva.

"Now _this_ is what I called a challenge!" New Kiva said happily, skipping all the way back to avoid the fireballs I threw at her.

"Otou… sama…" Kan'shou winced in pain.

"Nii–san, please don't speak." Bakuya told him. "Rest, and let me do my thing…"

"…hai…" he muttered before closing his eyes, resting up while Bakuya continued to heal him.

"I guess this baddy bat really needs to be put down!" New Kiva declared, immediately leaping up high in the air and… kicked me right on the head?!

"What the–?!" Owain gasped in surprise.

"She just jumped and kicked him without much effort!" Kiva–chan exclaimed, as she landed on the ground perfectly, while my body crashed down onto the ground. My body glowed, slowly reverting back to my Emperor Form.

"Ow…" I gritted.

"Daddy!" Kiva–chan called out, running over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"Peachy…" I got out as she helped me up.

"You see? You've already lost this battle before it even began!" New Kiva said. "It was lost the moment 'Morgan' came into your timeline."

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." New Kiva scoffed.

"Kisama! Nani mono da?!" Kivat questioned.

"All I can say is– hmm?" she paused.

"What's wrong, partner?" Tabik asked.

"The time… isn't synchronized with reality." she got out, looking at the sky. "They somehow busted their gate…"

"What?" I gasped.

"Blast… they fixed it…" New Kiva gritted.

"What is she talking about?" Kiva–chan asked me.

"I'm as confused as you are, sweetie…" I told her.

"What should we do now?" Tabik asked.

"Retreat." she summed up. "We have warned him with that man fatally injured. That should be a good warning sign."

"I believe so." Tabik agreed before detaching himself from her belt, reverting back to her civilian self with a hood that covered her entire face.

"You're in luck, Kiva." she began. "They cut off the connection between two worlds' time. They have prolonged your search. But, sooner or later, it would all be too late for you. Until we meet again… that is, if you have the chance…" she muttered before a black portal appeared below her feet, absorbing her into another place.

"Get back here!" I shouted.

"No use going after her now aibou." Kivat said.

"Yeah, she's long gone," Kibat added.

"But–"

"Right now, someone needs your help." Kivat told me while I canceled my transformation.

"And it's your son–in–law, if you've forgotten, Daddy!" Severa added, also canceling her transformation.

"And Bakuya's also about to faint from her intense healing too!" Kivat noticed, as Bakuya was really straining herself.

"R–Right…" I muttered before running over to them.

* * *

 _"Take this!" Tiki said in dragon form as she spew out her flames on the Einherjar._

 _"Aid us, fellow rebels!" Marth exclaimed, breaking the lock pad of the door to release the prisoners._

 _"Aid our cause and defeat our enemy!" Micaiah added, as most of the rebels joined forces and battled their enemies._

 _"Seems like my plan worked… for once." IXA said, noticing. "I still have no idea how Father–in–law was able to manage and sort out these plans during war. Your Father is quite incredible in terms of tactical experience, Athena."_

 _"Ara~ arigatou Danny~!" Saga–chan said absentmindedly._

 _"No time to talk! Keep fighting!" IXA–chan snapped, slashing an Einherjar with her IXA Calibur._

 _"She's right. Focus you two." Dark Kiva said sternly. "There's still a lot of work that we need to do."_

 _"Right." IXA nodded. "Shall we, beloved?"_

 _"After you~!" she cooed while wielding her Jacorder, following him afterwards._

 _"Hah!" Lucina shouted, slashing an enemy with her Parallel Falchion._

 _"Arcfire!" Laurent shouted, sending a tower of fire at a few more._

 _"Have some of this!" Cynthia added, stabbing one with her lance while on her Pegasus._

 _"Cynthia, behind you!" Inigo exclaimed._

 _"Huh?" Cynthia blinked while looking behind her, noticing large fireballs flying at her. "WAAHHH!"_

 _"Excalibur!" Leif cast a strong wind spell, putting out the fire and at the same time, the enemy mages lost their balance from the attack._

 _"Whoo… thanks." Cynthia sighed in relief._

 _"Not a problem milady." Leif said._

 _"Have some of this!" Roy shouted, stabbing an enemy with his rapier._

 _"Back off! I must help those who have a goal in mind!" the said hero exclaimed while wielding a legendary blade. This hero had short green hair, green eyes, wearing a black bodysuit with blue and gold plating on his armor. In his hand, is the legendary sword itself, Alm's Blade._

 _"Yes, I agree with him." a Swordmaster agreed. This new ally had long blue hair, a dark blue shirt underneath his light blue trench coat that expanded outwards, dark blue pants, silver paddings on his greaves and shoulder pads, and most importantly, wielding a sword which became a legend: Seliph's Blade. "Those who try to get in our way would be slain without a moment's hesitation."_

 _"Try us!" the enemy exclaimed before he and his fellow soldiers ran at them with full force._

 _"It looks like we don't have much of a choice…" Alm noted._

 _"It's time to make things right!" Seliph added as the two rushed in for the kill._

 _"Excelsior…" Laurent said in awe. "Never witnessed such a feat from those two legendary Einherjars before. From the histories alone, they have faced many enemies with their fellow comrades and surprisingly managed to walk away unscathed…"_

 _"How is that even possible?" Nah asked._

 _"There's no way they can just walk away without a single scratch on 'em." Brady said._

 _"And yet they did." Laurent countered. "The legends speak for themselves."_

 _"I think you ain't thinkin' straight, Laurent…" Brady pointed out._

 _"Yeah. Even if it's true, they might need our help. So, we better lend them a hand with the rebels!" Nah decided._

 _"You're right, we must." Laurent said._

 _"Soryah!" Kiva–la–kun shouted, slashing an enemy with his saber._

 _"Man, they just keep coming!" Yarne whined in his bunny form as he kicked away one of the enemy Einherjar._

 _"Duh~! We're in an enemy fortress, remember?" Kiva–la–kun pointed out. "What do you expect?"_

 _"Well, I was kinda hoping to fight something… smaller?" Yarne hoped._

 _"Keep on dreaming…" Kiva–la–kun deadpanned behind his helmet. "The only small fights you can get is when you're running an orphanage and those kids tugging my shirt; just to play with them while I try to spend time with my kid and wife…"_

 _"Oh man…" Yarne slumped with his bunny ears flopping down._

 _"Come now, focus, we're almost there!" Chrom encouraged, slashing an enemy with his Exalted Falchion._

 _"Y–Yeah, we're almost done." Noire stuttered._

 _"Yeah I guess…" Yarne sighed._

 _Just as Noire was about to go elsewhere, an arrow passed through her. Luckily, it was a miss and instead, landed on one of the rebels. "BLOOD AND THUNDER! YOU DARE TRY TO INFLICT PAIN WITH YOUR PUNY WEAPON ON ME?! NOW YOU SHALL FILL YOUR BODIES WITH MY ARROWS OF PAIN!" she snapped, drawing out three arrows simultaneously and shot them on one archer. "MWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON ME, YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!"_

 _"I_ still _have no idea how her snappy side caught Laurent's interest in the first place…" Kiva–la–kun deadpanned._

 _"You got me there." Yarne sweat dropped._

 _"Come on, let's keep moving!" Chrom urged before going on ahead._

* * *

 _"Empress, our soldiers are falling fast!" Edward exclaimed, entering the room with panic._

 _"Impossible… our number should have overcome their small troops…" Sanaki pointed out._

 _"GWAARRRGHHH!" they heard screams and the enemy soldiers were kicked into the throne room, courtesy of Dark Kiva. Even Lucina and Chrom tagged along._

 _"No…" Empress Sanaki gritted._

 _"Surrender now." Dark Kiva ordered._

 _"We have taken over your castle and the rebels have been freed. Surrender now and your lives will be spared." Chrom said._

 _"Not as long as I draw breath!" Edward declared as he drew out his sword._

 _"We do not wish to shed more blood as it is…" Lucina pleaded, until she noticed Dark Kiva stepping forward. "Gerome?"_

 _"A loyal knight would always be there for the one they serve to the very end, Lucina." Dark Kiva explained while taking out a Fuestle. "The only way to make her submit is to defeat her knight first. And I intend to finish it in one kick."_

 _"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" Edward challenged._

 _"Very well, if you insist." Dark Kiva said before placing the Fuestle in Kivat II's mouth and tapped it twice._

 **WAKE UP TWO!**

 _"Minerva, we fly!" Dark Kiva commanded as he leaped onto her and mounted. While the scenery changed within the castle, Dark Kiva wasted no time taking flight at its highest point, looking at his target._

 _"What has happened to the scenery around us?!" Edward gasped in surprise._

 _"It's as if we are in… another realm…" Sanaki muttered._

 _"It ends here!" Dark Kiva exclaimed, leaping forward with Minerva covering his armor in her flames. As her flames were being absorbed, it went into his kicking foot, amplifying the power._

 _"That kick of yours won't work on me!" Edward declared, raising his sword to protect himself… only to realize his sword snapping in half on contact._

 _*BAM!*_

 _"GAH!" Edward shouted in pain as he was sent flying, slamming into the wall and the Kiva insignia appeared on the wall._

 _"Edward!" Empress Sanaki cried out._

 _"You have seen what we are capable of…" Dark Kiva warned her as the scenery changed back to normal._

 _"Gh!" she hissed._

 _"So, what will be your decision?" Chrom asked. "No more blood shall be shed if you make a hasty decision…"_

 _"…" Empress Sanaki remained silent at that._

 _"Well?" Lucina asked._

 _"I… yield…" Empress Sanaki relented._

 _"You've admitted defeat." Dark Kiva said._

 _"Yes…" she nodded while handing her crown to Lucina. "You foreign warriors have completely outmatched us."_

 _"It's a given." Lucina said before looking at Dark Kiva while holding the Empress's crown. "Come, Gerome. Let us relay her message to her soldiers. They will admit defeat the moment they see her crown in our possession."_

 _"Right." Dark Kiva nodded._

* * *

Aw man… what a day…

Things have gotten worse as Kan'shou ended up taking the full damage of New Kiva's blade and Bakuya exhausted herself from healing him for three days. To say the least, with Apollo and Brady's help, Kan'shou was going to survive and would need a _lot_ of rest from it. Right now, we're at an inn in a nearby village after that battle and I wanted to check up on my son–in–law, only to notice another figure with him, resting her head on his bedside while still sitting on the chair. "Bakuya?" I called, as she slowly woke up and looked at me tiredly.

"Otou… sama…" she yawned, feeling tired, "Konbanwa…"

"Why are you still up? You still need a lot of rest after all of that healing." I said, worried.

"Gomen ne Otou–sama… I just…"

"Your brother is going to be fine. He just needs a lot of rest."

"I know, but–"

"No buts, c'mon, let's get you to bed." I interrupted, before gently picking her up from her seat.

"Hai…" she muttered tiredly before I suddenly tripped down and landed on my back, with the back of my head hitting hard on the floor.

"Ite!" I cringed in pain from the throbbing pain. Luckily for Bakuya, she landed on my chest, which cushioned the impact she was supposed to feel.

"What's wrong…?" she asked.

"I tripped…" I mumbled. It was then I felt something hot on my chest, making me realize something. As my hand reached her forehead, the first words that came out from my mouth were "You've caught a fever."

"Otou–sama… I'm fine…" she muttered tiredly.

"Oh, no. You ain't gonna lie to me like that, Bakuya." I told her as I quickly got back on my feet, still carefully holding her in my arms.

"O–Otou–sama!" she gasped, surprised. "Please, put me down–"

"Not another word, Bakuya." I told her. "You need to get lots of rest. If your brother finds out you ended up getting sick, I'm gonna get blamed for not stopping ya."

"…Hai." she muttered quietly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mattaku… you guys can be so stubborn sometimes…" I sighed.

"Aren't you the same for the sake of others?" she replied, countering my words.

"That's different." I said.

"I… say otherwise." Bakuya got out.

"Okay, that's enough talking out of you. Rest."

Bakuya did not let out another word, obeying me as she eventually rested up and easily dozed off. "Oh? She's asleep already?"

"Huh?" I got out, turning my back and noticed Apollo standing by the door.

"I was just about to pick her up, just in case she fell asleep again." Apollo noted. "But I never thought of seeing you in here, Kuro."

"I was visiting Kan'shou until I saw that she got a fever for healing up her brother." I sighed.

"Ehhhh?!" Apollo asked a bit surprised.

"Which is why I'm giving her to you now."

"She caught a fever?!" he panicked a bit, as I carefully handed her to him. "Why she didn't tell me in the first place?!"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to worry about her, despite how tired she is…" I replied.

"Just like how you can be stubborn to fight alone than doing things together?" he replied back with a cheeky smirk, similar to how Akane–chan used to tease me.

"Urusai…" I muttered. "Stop acting like your mom and get to bed."

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I'm just teasing ya." Apollo groaned, before leaving with Bakuya in his arms.

"Mattaku…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I really don't need this."

"Mor… gan…" I heard Kan'shou mumble in his sleep before he dozed off again, and I let out a small smile.

"Hey… Kan'shou." I muttered while heading towards the door. "If you happen to meet Morgan in your dream… tell her that I'll be there to help her, when the time comes. Please… let her know."

And with those words, I closed the door behind me, leaving him to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you have it! Another chapter down!

 **TWF:** And wow, talk about heavy damage Kan'shou is in… That Valka means business!

 **Fen:** Yeah, just who is this Valka anyways?

 **TWF:** Dunno… and those two who helped her. What would be their motives?

 **Fen:** Not sure. But one thing's for certain. The answers will be revealed soon. So until next time…

 **Both:** WAKE UP! Defy Fate and Break the Chains of Destiny!


	9. Smash Brethren (2)

**Fen:** Heya guys! Fen and Fang here for the latest AoK: Twist of Fate!

 **TWF:** Yeah, it has been a while since the last chapter, but hey, a chapter is a chapter.

 **Fen:** Uh–huh, it's time for Kurogasa, Chrom, Tiki, and the future children to continue their adventure!

 **TWF:** So, what would happen on this chapter? Would there be more drama?

 **Fen:** Only one way to find out! Let's read!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Now, hold onto the reins, alright, Andy? Minervykins will follow your lead." Cherche instructed her son, as they were in the air, mounting on Minerva._

 _"Yes, Mother." Andy nodded as he took the reins and guided Minerva._

 _Meanwhile, Storm had Elie sitting on his lap, the latter pouting. "Come on, Elie. Mommy said you're still too young to ride on Minervykins. Wait a few more years like your brother, and maybe Mommy will teach you how to mount her, alright?"_

 _"No! I wanna ride Minervykins now!" Elie pouted, crossing her arms._

 _"Hehhhhhhhh…" Storm sweat dropped._

 _"Trouble in paradise Storm?" Aqua asked, approaching him._

 _"Aqua–chan." Storm noticed, as she brought Mai'yu in her arms._

 _"Mai'yu!" Elie chirped seeing the shy child, as Mai'yu looked at Aqua, worried._

 _"It's alright, Mai'yu." Aqua assured as she sat next to him. "Having a hard time parenting? Kurogasa also said the same thing about tutoring his girls."_

 _"No kidding. Serena doesn't want to learn anything while Morgana is all for it." Storm said._

 _"Okay, I stand corrected. He has a hard time parenting_ one _of his girls." Aqua replied._

 _"Ain't_ that _the truth," Storm smirked._

 _"Elie~!" Alice and Cecilia called from afar, catching the girl's attention._

 _"Mai'yu~!" Ruka and Catarina called out, getting her attention too._

 _"Go on, honey. Daddy is gonna have a chat with Aunt Aqua for a moment." Storm said._

 _"Yes, dear. And Mai'yu, don't be nervous around the other kids and mine. All of them want to play together with you and you should have fun with them." Aqua said motherly to her grandchild, encouraging the shy child in her arms. As Mai'yu nodded slightly, she gave a kiss on her cheek, before saying, "Run along. It's rude to keep them waiting for you."_

 _"Hai…" Mai'yu mumbled before Storm and Aqua let the girls down._

 _"C'mon Mai'yu! Let's play!" Elie chirped before grabbing her hands and ran towards the other girls._

 _"Ah, youth…" Storm sighed. "Kinda wish we were ten years younger."_

 _"Storm, deal with it." Aqua reminded. "We've spent our ten years in the war, remember?"_

 _"I know…" Storm sighed. "As always, you always point out the obvious without faltering."_

 _"There are some things that will never change." she said. "I suppose a little chat would pass the time, right?"_

 _"Right. So, whatcha want to talk about?" Storm asked._

 _While the two former Riders were chatting, Alice noticed Elie pouting slightly as Elie and Mai'yu approached the small group of girls. "Elie~, what's wro~ng?"_

 _"Mommy and Daddy are not letting me ride Minervykins…" Elie began._

 _"Why~?"_

 _"Because I'm too young."_

 _"Your mommy is just worried for you~."_

 _"Yep! Even Gramma and Mommy are not letting me ride their pony!" Catarina added._

 _"I want to ride and fly high in the air!" Elie pouted._

 _"Hmm~" Cecilia pondered, until she got an idea. "I know, we go to Pegasi home and ride them!"_

 _"Aunty Sumia and Aunty Cordelia won't let us ride them." Ruka said. "Right, Mai'yu–chan?"_

 _"Eep!" Mai'yu squeaked. "H–Hai…"_

 _"They won't know if we don't tell them!" Cecilia said. "We can ask my big sis to follow us too! She wants to ride on Pegasus too!"_

 _"A–Ano…" Mai'yu tried to speak._

* * *

 **(Piano begins to play)**

 _"Alright! Let's go to Pegasi home and ride them!" Cecilia exclaimed._

 _"Yay~!" the girls, minus Mai'yu, exclaimed happily before they went off, with Ruka holding Mai'yu's hand to drag her along with them._

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 9: Smash Brethren (2)

It was early the next morning, and I was slowly waking up. However, as I woke up, I saw someone lying next to me in my bed, all curled up. It was…

"T–Tiki?!" I asked surprised before I sat up awake.

"Mmmmm…?" Tiki moaned before she got up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Kurogasa…?"

"W–What are you doing here?!" I stammered blushing red.

"Hm?" Tiki asked, looking around and noticed her surroundings. "Oh my… I must have slept walk here."

SHE WHAT?!

"You were sleep walking?!"

"Yes, I admit, it _is_ embarrassing." she said. "But it doesn't happen often, so rest assured."

"Of all things, why did it have to happen today?" I facepalmed.

"Why? Does it bother you, Kurogasa?" she asked sincerely.

"Well, no but…"

"Yes?"

"You know how Chrom gets whenever he sees me in an awkward situation?" I asked. "Including _this_ awkward situation?"

"What would that mean?" she asked, confused.

"He would think that we are acting like… secret l–lovers…" I stuttered.

"Oh my…" she blushed, "Now that would be troublesome,"

"Yes, and you need to get out of here before–"

"Daddy? Are you up?"

Oh no… It's Severa!

If she finds out about this, I'm so screwed and she'll get my behind for this! "Let's move before she finds out about this!"

"Right!" Tiki nodded as I quickly got off from my bed, but not before stepping on my shoes and ended up slipping back onto the bed.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Daddy, are you in there? We need to get a mo–" Severa asked as she opened the door and… froze up really bad. Why? Because I ended up on top of Tiki, who was surprised too.

"Oh my…" Tiki muttered with a slight blush, holding my chest with her hands to support my weight.

"Oh crap…" I paled.

"D–D–D–Daddy, w–what do you think you're doing?! YOU BIG IDIOT!" Severa snapped.

"U–U–Uh… this isn't what it looks like…" I stuttered.

*POP!*

Dang it, wrong answer…

"W–Wait, Severa! I can explain!"

*CLUTCH!*

Oh boy… I'm screwed seeing her hold the broom. "Daddy~?" she asked sinisterly. "You better stay still for your little 'special treatment'…"

"No… No! NO! SEVERA! PLEASE! WAIT!"

*PO~KE!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

* * *

"Ice queen's in a bad mood." Brady noticed while we continued our journey across the Outrealm, where Severa walked ahead of us with a sour mood.

"I can already tell just by the yell from my room." Yarne commented while scratching his bunny ears. "And that's some nasty scream. I thought some random thief attacked him for no reason!"

"Are you alright, Kurogasa?" Tiki asked worriedly. "That was quite the deep poke she did to you. You're lucky that you can barely walk properly…"

"It still hurts…" I whimpered.

"It was supposed to!" Severa snapped, making me flinch.

"It's my fault though." Tiki sighed. "My sleep walking rarely happens, but it's gotten you in trouble."

"If we all know Kurogasa, no matter where he is…" Chrom began.

"…or when the time comes…" Kivat added.

"…he'll only get into more trouble." Kibat summed up.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhh…" I sighed sadly.

"H–He really has it bad doesn't he?" Noire stuttered.

"Perfectly understandable, given the situation he is in." Laurent agreed. "If his Fangire blood attracted more ladies, then his human blood would only cause more trouble. That is what I assume."

"He has to go at it alone too." Inigo pointed out.

"Do not worry, Father–in–law!" Owain tried to cheer me up. "Someday, the influences of your blood will someday subside and you will have a peaceful life. That, and I hope it would do the same thing for my beloved wife!"

"Thanks… I guess…" I slumped.

"That didn't work out the way you wanted it to, milord." Danny commented.

"At least I tried."

"What Owain said is true, Uncle." Lucina assured me. "There will be a day where you will have a good life."

"Ha~i!" Athena chirped absentmindedly. "What Lucy said is true~!"

"But for now, let's go hunt down the flower and save Morgan!" Cynthia said triumphantly, making her Pegasus neigh in excitement. "C'mon, Severa! Let's get a head start, scouting around first! And you too, Gerome!"

"Hmph…" Gerome scoffed.

"Anything, so I can stay away from Daddy…" Severa grumbled.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh…" I sighed dejectedly. "Now my daughter hates me…"

"Calm down, Kurogasa." Chrom assured. "Let her blow off some steam before you can talk to her again."

"If you want, I will try to console your daughter, Father–in–law." Owain proposed.

"And so will I; Otou–sama." Bakuya offered. "She would be most comfortable with me and Owain."

"Okay…" I mumbled.

"Very well. Come with me Owain." Bakuya said.

"Right behind you." Owain replied before the two went over to Severa.

"I just hope those two can cool her down…" I prayed.

"Don't worry, Otou–sama." Kan'shou assured. "I believe their persuasion will help."

I could only smile gently, saying, "I'm glad to have you in my family, Kan'shou."

"Iie." he shook his head lightly with a smile. "The pleasure is mine, Otou–sama; for allowing me to ask for Morgan's hand in marriage."

"Hmm…" I hummed in agreement.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Ne, Percy–niichan?" Felghana said as she and her brother Perseus are staring at a door. "What are Mama and Papa doing?"_

 _"Papa said that Mama is having a fever." Perseus pointed out._

 _"What does that mean?" Felghana blinked._

 _"I don't know." Perseus shook his head._

 _"Oh, what are you kids doing here?" Lissa's voce said, getting the siblings' attention. In her hand, she wielded a staff._

 _"Aunt Lissa?" Perseus noticed._

 _"Is something wrong with Mommy?" Felghana asked._

 _"She just has a fever, that's all." Lissa said._

 _"But why the staff?" Perseus further asked._

 _"Just in case." Lissa winked at the children. "You kids wait over here, alright? Aunty Lissa will take a while to see your parents." And with that, she entered the room, where the kids noticed Libra sitting on the bed, and Akane resting with a wet towel on her forehead._

 _"Ne, ne, is Aunt Akane going to be alright?" one of the orphans asked, getting Felghana and Perseus's attention. The siblings were surprised to see many of the orphans worried for her._

 _"I don't know…" Perseus shook his head._

 _"They're your parents, Percy! You should know!" one of them exclaimed, making Felghana stay close to her brother._

 _"Now, now, children. Please do not start a ruckus." Elena entered, calming the children down. "I'm certain Akane overexerted herself from doing her work. She'll be fine after a full day of rest."_

 _"Really?" The children asked._

 _"Yes really." Elena said._

 _"Okay…" the children nodded._

 _"Come now, let us leave them for now." Elena gestured the children._

 _"Okay…" the orphans said in unison, heading back to the main lobby to have their playtime._

 _"Felghana. Perseus. Come now." she gestured gently. "Let your Mama and Papa have their own free time, alright?"_

 _"Okay." The siblings nodded._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

After my bum recovered from Severa's 'treatment', we stopped for camp to take a break. "Finally some rest…" I sighed in relief.

"You sound like an old man." Kivat commented.

"I am in my 30's, Kivat." I reminded. "Of course I feel a little bit old."

"So am I, brother." Chrom said. "You know I've been thinking…"

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"What are you going to do next once this is done?" he asked, which somehow caught my interest. "I would probably focus on ruling Ylisse, but more importantly, I want to spend more time with my family, raising Lucia and Cecilia to have a better life. It is one of Lucina's wishes for the sake of her younger self."

"Oh…" I got out.

"What'll be your plan, brother?" Chrom asked.

"Well… same thing you're doing, I guess… raising Serena and Morgana as best as I could and spending time with family while ruling Plegia." I said.

"I see…"

"But other than that… I'm not sure _what_ to do next."

"Yeah, and I have to think about myself too, aibou." Kivat said.

"What do you mean?"

"With the war over and nothing much to do, my family and I will probably end up going into hibernation… a _long_ one." Kivat explained.

"You mean sealing yourselves, Kivat?" Chrom questioned.

"Yeah, for the sake of the future generation of the Kiva bloodline." Kivat nodded. "When that day comes, this Kivat is ready to help out the next chosen one!"

"How long will you be in hibernation?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Kivat shrugged.

"I see…"

"Don't worry aibou. Even if you're long gone, I'll still remember ya. And heck, you got four children that can become Kiva, so relax."

"Well that's true." I nodded in agreement.

"And that goes to show…" Chrom cut off.

"Hm?"

"That you should try to control your hormones, Kurogasa." Chrom teased making me blush slightly. "I can control my urges with Sumia and I'm already proud to have two children. Those two kids are already a handful for me."

"It's not _my_ fault I'm half–Fangire…" I grumbled.

"Of course not, I don't blame your heritage." Chrom waved off.

"Then why do you still tease me?"

"Easy, I'm your big brother–in–law." Chrom chuckled. "Where's the fun if it weren't for doting someone who's close to you?"

"Geez…" I muttered. "You're just like Lissa."

He put his arm around my shoulder, continuing, "At least I won't go as far as putting a frog in your pants and shirt during New Year's."

"Ugh… don't remind me…" I shuddered.

"Everyone! We have trouble!" Old Hubba exclaimed.

Oh man, not now!

"Of all times, why now?" I growled.

"Because time is of the essence!" Old Hubba exclaimed.

"I know, I know…" Chrom sighed. "Because you wanted us to do our part in saving the Outrealms. We'll defeat those rogue Einherjar until they're weak enough for you to capture."

"Exactly! So you better get to it!" Old Hubba nodded.

"Hai, hai…" I sighed.

"The job of a hero is never easy aibou." Kivat said.

"But it's not old." I pointed out.

"Also, there's something you should know!"

"Let me guess: you managed to trick one side into thinking that we are their allies, right?" I deadpanned.

"Such sharp wits you have, lad!" Old Hubba said proudly.

"So you're proud of lying to them…"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yes! No! I mean–"

"Old Hubba, just… don't say another word."

"Yeah…" I sighed as Chrom and I got up, alerting the new Shepherds. "We'll be doing our job, for sure."

"Shepherds, let us be on our way to our allies." Chrom commanded.

"As expected from the King of Fangires and Ylisse!" Old Hubba cheered happily… before he hurt himself. "Oooh, my back!"

"Yeesh, you need to be careful." I deadpanned.

* * *

After a while, we continued moving towards the place where our allies are at. That's where I noticed on the battlefield, army camps, meaning that we've arrived. "Is this the place?" Lucina asked.

"No doubt about that." Severa nodded while looking at one side. "There's their commander… and it had to be a woman…" she grumbled.

Their leader happened to be a beautiful woman. She had long green hair that fell midway to her back wearing a white helmet on her head with a horn on the forehead, and two large ribbons from behind her fell to her feet, while having golden eyes. She was donned in white shoulder armor with gold grills covering the armor. She wore white clothes similar to that of a standard Falcon Knight, with red, yellow, and green to break the white and wore white boots while wielding a trident in her hand.

"Ho, ho, ho, it's Elincia, Queen of Crimea, of the Tellian lore." Old Hubba said.

"Elincia huh?" I pondered.

"Ain't she a pretty lady?" Old Hubba swooned.

"I gotta admit, she is really beautiful." I commented.

"Ahem!" Severa coughed, making me gulp.

"B–But not as beautiful as my wife and daughters." I quickly covered up, which somehow satisfied Severa.

"Someone's whipped." Brady commented.

"I heard that!" I snapped.

"You were supposed to!"

"Um…" the queen said, getting our attention, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" I quickly waved off.

"Are you the one who, er… summoned us?" Chrom said, adapting to Old Hubba's tale to the Queen.

"Yes. I am Elincia of Crimea." The Queen answered.

"Well met. I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse." Chrom greeted.

"And I am Kurogasa, King of Plegia." I added.

"I see. Well met." she smiled.

"Looks like the lore is true, huh, brother?" Chrom said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Lore?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Er…" Chrom paused for a moment, looking for an excuse… until he noticed a small group of soldiers heading towards us from afar. "My, would you look at all those enemies!"

"Yes." Elincia frowned worriedly. "I fear the scales are tipped woefully against us."

"Should we be expecting any further opposition?" I asked.

"No." Elincia shook her head. "Our scouts have confirmed that the surrounding area is clear."

"Then it's simply a matter of taking down all the enemies in sight." Chrom replied before he chuckled, adding, "Heh– perhaps "simply" isn't the best choice of words…"

"But, hey. You know what we can do best, right, Chrom?" I questioned him, elbowing him friendly.

"I know. And that's why we're here to help out." Chrom said.

"I thank you." Elincia replied.

"Okay, let's do this! Kivat!" I called out.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered before flying into my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

Kivat let out the hypnotic sonar sound as the Fangire marks appeared on my face and the ghostly chains wrapped around my waist before forming into the belt. I then thrust Kivat forward. "Henshin!"

With my body engulfed in silver coating, it shattered away, revealing my armor. "Hm…"

"What's up?" I looked at Elincia, who looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"I've never seen such armor before." she began. "What kind of warrior are you?"

"I am known as Kamen Rider Kiva."

"Kiva…" Elincia murmured.

"And I'm not the only one who bears the power of Kiva."

"And you're looking at 'em, too!" Kibat exclaimed, fluttering towards Severa's hand.

"Mhmm, they are the successors of our powers." Kivat II noted as he does the same to Gerome's hand, while Minerva let out a roar.

"Milady, our enemy has arrived, north of our position…" Rey–Kivat told Bakuya.

"Aye. Let's take care of them." Bakuya nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Bakuya?" Apollo asked a bit worried.

"Ara~ no need to worry Apollo–chama~! She'll be fine!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Aye, Apollo. Kiva–la is right." Bakuya said. "Though, I should be more worried about Nii–san."

"Oh yeah…" Apollo recalled, looking at Kan'shou.

"…" Kan'shou was silent, holding his chest where the large scar remained thanks to New Kiva from a week ago, and he just woke up too.

"Let's go, go, go Athena!" Sagark flipped in midair.

"Ha~i!" Athena chirped absentmindedly.

"I'm ready when you are." Danny said.

"Let's get to it." Chrom suggested.

"Agreed, Father." Lucina nodded as she drew out her Parallel Falchion.

"Should we must," Tiki pointed out, holding her Dragonstone in her hand.

"Let's make it quick." Kjelle added.

"KABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Transform!" Gerome shouted.

"I, Transform!" Danny and Kjelle said.

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark finished.

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

And with that, all of them were quickly covered in quicksilver, a snowflake for Rey–chan. Before we knew it, they were now in their armor, surprising the Queen. "This is something…"

"Like I said, I ain't the only one that bears this armor." I told her.

"Enough talking! We got some butts to smack down!" Kiva–chan suggested.

"Right, let's do this." I nodded.

* * *

 _"They're at it again." Shiro said as he and Yukihana were looking in the crystal orb._

 _"Yes, they're not giving up, despite Valka–sama's warnings…" Yukihana said._

 _He then noticed Yukihana's sudden look in the other direction. "What's the matter, imouto?"_

 _"Our barrier to the Outrealm Gate was shattered…" she got out, "The Shepherds managed to break down Ragnarok. Though, a shame as their gate has also suffered the same fate."_

 _"You're kidding me." Shiro said in disbelief._

 _"I am not."_

 _"But that's one of your strongest spells! How could they break it so easily?!"_

 _"My spell does have a weakness." Yukihana replied calmly._

 _"A weakness?"_

 _"Yes. The front is the strongest defense, but the back is fragile. In order to break through, high level magic must be used to go_ through _the strongest barrier. As a counter, should the back of the barrier be destroyed, the six storms of Ragnarok shall cover everything in a blizzard, killing them in the process."_

 _"In other words…"_

 _"Yes, Nii–san. The Ragnarok spell has utterly destroyed the Outrealm Gate and it would take a lot of time to fix it." Yukihana explained. "I believe that's Valka–sama's wish too; stopping them from saving her."_

 _"Yet somehow, they managed to have the Outrealm not be in sync with their world, meaning they have more time." Shiro sighed frustrated. "That's it, I'm going."_

 _"Where are you going Nii–san?" Yukihana asked._

 _"What else? I'm personally putting a stop to this. Stay here and don't go anywhere." He said and with that–_

 _*POOF!*_

– _he disappeared in the smoke, leaving the cleric on her own._

 _"Nii–san… please be careful…" Yukihana prayed._

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"C'mon, c'mon! The coast is clear!" Lucia called out as she, Cecilia, Elie, Alice and Ruka quickly entered the stable, as Ruka dragged Mai'yu along with her._

 _"A–Ano… a–are you sure this is alright?" Mai'yu asked worriedly. "M–Mai'yu has a bad feeling about this…"_

 _"You worry too much, Mai'yu!" Cecilia waved off happily, trying to mount on a resting Pegasus._

 _"I don't know…" Mai'yu mumbled._

 _"C'mon Mai'yu–chan! This is the only chance we get!" Ruka urged._

 _"D–Demo…"_

 _"Don't worry! Gramma and Aunty Cordelia aren't here!" Cecilia said happily._

 _"Yay~! Riding ponies~!" Elie chirped, mounting on the resting Pegasus; just behind Cecilia._

 _"A–re~? Why ponies not moving~?" Alice tilted her head to the side, confused._

 _"Is pony tired?" Ruka blinked._

 _"A–Ano… w–we should g–go now…" Mai'yu stuttered, feeling a bit scared. "Mai'yu not want to make Baa–chan mad…"_

 _"But Mai'yu–"_

 _"Hm? Did someone open the Pegasi stable?" Sumia's voice asked._

 _"Uh–oh…" Lucia noticed. "That's Mother!"_

 _"Quick! Hide!" Cecilia urged as the young girls quickly hid into a nearby stack of hay, with Alice being dragged by Elie. As a result, Mai'yu was left on her own, and Sumia entered the barn, noticing the shy girl._

 _"Mai'yu? Why are you here, sweetie?" Sumia asked kindly, knowing the said child's personality._

 _"A–A–Ano…" Mai'yu stuttered._

 _"It's okay, you can tell me." Sumia smiled. "Did you want to see the Pegasus?"_

 _"U–U–Um…" Mai'yu stuttered again._

 _"Or is it…" Sumia paused._

 _"U–Um…" Mai'yu got more nervous as Sumia kneeled down to her height and gave her a motherly smile._

 _"…do you want to ride it with me, sweetheart?" Sumia added, keeping her gentle voice._

 _Mai'yu looked surprised. "R–Really?"_

 _"Yes." Sumia smiled._

 _"Hey! No fair! We want to ride the pony~!" Alice yelled randomly popping out of the stack of hay._

 _"Hm? Alice?" Sumia blinked._

 _"Uh–oh!" Elie panicked, pulling Alice back into the stack of hay._

 _"Elie? Is that you, sweetheart?" Sumia asked. "Are there any other girls with you, dear?"_

 _At that point, the rest of the girl eventually gave up and came out of hiding._

 _"Yes…" the girls sighed._

 _"Why are you all hiding in the stack of hay?" Sumia asked._

 _"It was Cecilia's idea!" Lucia pointed out._

 _"Hey! No fair, big sis!" Cecilia exclaimed. "You said you want to ride it too!"_

 _"Nuh–uh! You invited me to do this!"_

 _"Oh dear, if this keeps up, they would keep arguing…" Sumia pondered. Then she focused on the shy girl, keeping her gentle tone and smile. "Mai'yu, whose idea was it to get into the barn? The Pegasi just finished their training an hour ago."_

 _"…It was Cecilia…" Mai'yu answered._

 _"Mai'yu~!" Cecilia whined._

 _"Cecilia–chan is in trou~ble!" Alice sang._

 _"Yeppers~!" Elie chirped happily._

 _"As are the rest of you." Sumia huffed, making the girls stiffen at her strict voice. "Your parents would be worried if I told them what happened…"_

 _"I–Is Mai'yu… in trouble too?" Mai'yu asked nervously, as she is about to get teary. "M–Mai'yu not want to make Baa–chan mad at her…"_

 _Sumia looked at her before she smiled, "No dear. You're not in trouble. You told me the truth and that's what matters."_

 _"Really?" Mai'yu asked._

 _"Yes dear. And for that, after the Pegasi rest, I'll let you ride on it with me."_

 _"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The other girls asked shocked._

 _"No fair, Mommy!" Cecilia exclaimed._

 _"I want to fly with ponies too!" Elie got out before looking at Alice. "Ne, Alice~?"_

 _"A–re~? I just followed you~." Alice got out._

 _"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Elie pouted._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

 **I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Danny! Kjelle! Time for a combo!" I shouted.

"What?" IXA–chan said confused.

"Combo, Uncle?" IXA blinked behind his helmet.

"Oi, aibou! What kind of combo are ya' talkin' about?" Kivat said. "Are ya' havin' rocks in your head?"

"What? Don't I always do a combo attack with the other Riders?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you're with your sister or the others, but unfortunately she and they are not here." Kivat deadpanned.

"Ugh…" I facepalmed.

"Oh, a combination attack." Danny realized. "You should've been more specific Uncle."

"Getting old is annoying…" I grumbled as Kivat released the seal on my kicking foot.

"Hah!" IXA–chan roared sending out a crescent shot towards a bunch of enemies. As the attack went through, some of them collapsed onto the ground, being cut in half.

"You fiends aren't going anywhere…" IXA declared, shooting out the orb version of the Broken Fang into the sky, while I leaped up high and positioned myself for the kick.

"Take this!" I shouted, kicking the orb towards the Einherjar.

"He shoots!" Kivat announced as the orb flew towards the enemies and–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"He scores!" Kivat cheered.

"That's one for the team!" I exclaimed while landing onto the ground next to my nephew.

"Phew, that's quite a crater." IXA–chan whistled, impressed.

"Indeed." IXA nodded. "And as always, your kick is still strong like it was back in the day, Uncle."

"Good. At least I still got it." I sighed in relief.

"But then again, your head kinda had some rocks in there." Kivat commented.

"Oi!" I snapped. "Cut me some slack here, Kivat!"

"What? I'm just sayin', aibou!" Kivat countered back.

"Is your uncle always like this, Daniel? Arguing with his partner during the midst of the battle?" IXA–chan asked.

"Not all the time…" Daniel sighed.

"Hey Kjelle, a little help here would be nice!" Yarne called out as he was in bunny form and tried to kick away the Einherjar.

"Yeah, we could _really_ use the help!" Nah said in her dragon form as she tried to blow away a bunch of Einherjar with her flames.

"In any case, we should help our friends." she gestured.

"Agreed." IXA nodded.

"And by the way, Daniel. This armor is–"

"I know what you're about to ask, Kjelle. And the answer is still no." IXA cut off. "I know my Mother lent you her IXA System, but it still belongs to her; knowing your love for armors."

"Oh fine…" IXA–chan sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Brady shouted after ducking down from an axe that nearly chopped his head off and disturbed a few strands of his hair. "This 'ere my pride and joy, yeah?!"

"I shall eradicate you for harming my ally." Marth entered.

"And I'll help him!" Roy exclaimed, joining the prince as the two took down a few Einherjar berserkers that tried to kill Brady.

"Are you alright, Brady?" Micaiah asked the former priest. "Are there any wounds on you?"

"I'm fine, just lost a few strands of hair." Brady waved off.

"I see. Well… if you need help, don't hesitate to ask." Micaiah suggested.

"Yeah, I got ya. Thanks."

"HaaaaaHHHHHHH!" Alm shouted, swinging his sword at an Einherjar sage.

"Take this!" Leif added, swinging his sword at an Einherjar assassin.

"Stay down!" Seliph exclaimed, slashing his enemies with a quick draw of his Seliph Blade.

"Whoa!" Cynthia exclaimed dodging an attack.

"Are you unharmed, Cynthia?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah, but we're getting outnumbered by their aerial forces if we don't have backup…" Cynthia pointed out, as a few more Einherjar Pegasus Knights were flying towards them.

"Uncle, our aerial units require our assistance!" IXA told me.

"Oi, aibou! Time to use that trump card of yours that you got from our last battle!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I said before throwing the card in the air. "Come to me, Elincia!" I shouted before the card glowed and formed into Elincia. It strongly resembled the Elincia we're helping now, but her armor resembled Sumia with some golden highlights at some parts.

"Impossible! That's… me?" Queen Elincia asked shocked.

"Trust me, it's a long story and I don't think you will understand it if we told you." Chrom said.

"And we're already used to this…" I added.

"Um…" Queen Elincia said stunned.

"What would be your order, my liege?" Elincia asked me.

"I want you to help our aerial units being overtaken." I said.

"At once my liege." Elincia bowed before having her Pegasus fly up and help Cynthia and Tiki.

"This is your last dance!" Inigo said, slashing an enemy with his sword, then threw a hand axe at another.

"Begone!" Laurent added, sending multiple fireballs at a bunch of mages. "Another successful attack has been deployed."

"But don't let your guard down yet." Inigo reminded. "We still have to cover more ground."

"Agreed, Inigo. That is what I analyzed and theorized regarding the circumstances." Laurent agreed as the two were back–to–back, facing the foes that surrounded the two. "Think you handle this many?" Laurent asked.

"Well… if _would_ be trouble if one more showed up." Inigo answered.

"Then that will be the one _I_ take care of." Laurent said.

"What, you're fighting too?" Inigo joked.

"I always prepare for the worst, Inigo." Laurent said. "That, and our foes are not prepared for a sudden attack."

"Sudden attack?" Inigo blinked. "From what?"

*WHOOSH!*

A few arrows struck the Einherjars' heads, killing them instantly. "My wife's accuracy and her current 'mad' mode that I truly adore."

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLOOD AND THUNDER! NO ONE HARMS MY HUSBAND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Noire laughed uncontrollably.

"Honestly, I hope your daughter doesn't end up like that." Inigo sweat dropped.

"That is the only thing I fear." Laurent said. "Noire is the only one that should do such a thing and no other."

"And I'm glad she's on our side." Inigo sweat dropped.

"Luna's Arc!" Owain exclaimed, swinging his sword in a long arc horizontally, slicing down his enemies with ease.

"I see you made up new moves, Owain." Lucina said.

"Of course dear cousin, and I made up twenty more! Would you like to see?" Owain asked.

"Um… maybe later." Lucina sweat dropped.

 **WAKE UP~!**

 **WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

"Onee–sama! Let's attack together!" Rey–chan told Kiva–chan.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice, Bakuya!" Kiva–chan scoffed as the Einherjars rushed towards them.

"Freeze, and stay where you are!" Rey–chan declared as she emitted mist towards the bunch. Meanwhile, Kiva–chan hovered in the air and positioned herself for her strong kick.

"What the heck is this?!" one of the Einherjar exclaimed.

"We can't move our feet!" another one said, struggling to break free from the trap.

"Of course you can't!" Kiva–chan exclaimed as Kibat released the chains.

"Go for it!" Kibat said.

"Got it! Darkness Moon Break!" Kiva–chan exclaimed diving down for the kick. "HaaaaAAAHHH!"

*CRASH!*

Her kick crushed one of the enemies easily. Soon to follow was her insignia being marked on the ground, crushing the other Einherjars that were within range.

"This is your end!" Kan'shou exclaimed, slashing the remaining trapped enemies before sheathing his spear on his back.

"Heh, and that's how you do it." Kiva–chan said smugly.

 **WAKE UP TWO!**

"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as he jumped off his Minerva and dived down towards the aerial Einherjar, destroying them before his Minerva caught him.

"Yay~! Gerome got them!" Saga–chan cheered randomly clapping her hands.

"Hey, eyes on the battlefield, dolt!" Kiva–chan scolded Saga–chan.

"A–re~?" she looked at Kiva–chan. "What do you mean by tha~t?"

"Hello~? Are you really that big of a ditz?" Kiva–chan argued.

"But I already did my jo~b." Saga–chan pointed out, showing Kiva–chan and Rey–chan the massive amount of corpses lying on the battlefield; each with a hole on their bodies.

"What the–!" Kiva–chan said shocked.

"When did you–" Rey–chan added stunned.

"Ehe~ I did better than you~!" Saga–chan teased.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!" Kiva–chan growled. "No one one–ups me like that!"

"Too late…" Kan'shou muttered. "She has already bested all of us."

"Aye… Athena is someone that can be quite unpredictable…" Rey–chan commented.

"Yeah, this kid does overkill, too!" Kibat replied.

"Ara~, but I can never keep up with Father~!" Saga–chan said absentmindedly, waving it off nonchalantly.

"I think she already went beyond his expectation…" Kibat sweat dropped.

"C'mon, Bakuya! Let's show her what we're capable of on these dolts!" Kiva–chan said, rushing towards another wave of Einherjars.

"Onee–sama, please wait!" Rey–chan cried out, pursuing her so that she's not left behind.

"Ja nee~!" Saga–chan waved.

"Aiyaiyai… this won't end well…" Kibat sighed.

* * *

 _"Take this!" An Einherjar yelled, trying to slash Kiva–la–kun, the latter dodging._

 _"Aw mou~! Leave me alone!" Kiva–la–kun whined._

 **WA~KE U~P FEVER!**

 _Wielding his dual swords, he parried one of the slashes from the enemy and landed one onto the chest, piercing through it._

 _"G–Gh!" the Einherjar winced in pain._

 _"And STAY DOWN!" Kiva–la–kun snapped before delivering the finishing blow with a swing of his other sword, delivering a long cut across the Einherjar's chest, defeating him on the spot._

 _"Ara~! You did it!" Kiva–la cheered._

 _"Yeah, but he was annoying." Just then–_

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _"Uwhoa!" Kiva–la–kun exclaimed, landing on the ground with a loud thud._

 _"…" Shiro remained quiet, sheathing his sword back into its place._

 _"Ugh… who hit me…?" he grumbled before standing up, noticing the ninja. "Who the heck are you? And what's up with the ambush?!"_

 _"I'm a ninja…" Shiro deadpanned._

 _"Besides the obvious!" Kiva–la–kun snapped._

 _"Ara, that guy is very sneaky~!" Kiva–la cooed._

 _"And sneaky people means they're looking for a fight!" Kiva–la–kun snapped. "I'm gonna cut you up for that!"_

 _"Says the one who dons female armor." Shiro remarked. "Weirdo."_

 _*POP!*_

 _"I… am NOT… a WEIRDO!" Kiva–la–kun snapped, flying towards him quickly._

 _"Ara~, Apollo–chama is losing his temper~!" Kiva–la cooed._

 _"Hmph… impatient." Shiro scoffed as the slash that Kiva–la–kun delivered and should have injured Shiro, transformed into a log._

 _"Hey no cheating!"_

 _"I am not cheating." Shiro said as he was suddenly behind him. "I'm using any means necessary…"_

 _"Nani?!" Kiva–la–kun gasped, as he turned around and–_

 _*SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*_

 _"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Kiva–la–kun yelled as multiple sparks flew off the slash Shiro made before he fell and went back to civilian form._

 _"Apollo–chama!" Kiva–la cried out as she was immediately detached from him._

 _"Hmph… you were no match for me." Shiro scoffed. "So much for the title of 'Kamen Rider'. You're a disgrace…"_

 _"G–Gh!" Apollo winced, flinching from the cuts. A few patches of blood can be seen from the cuts all over his robe._

 _"A–Apollo–chama!" Kiva–la squeaked. "Ara~! I should go tell someone–"_

 _"And leave your partner defenseless?" Shiro asked. "That's quite a gamble, isn't it? A ninja would never leave a wounded opponent on his own and would take the chance of eliminating him."_

 _He then drew his sword walking towards Apollo. "And I will take that opportunity now."_

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

* * *

 **Moments before…**

"Alright, that should do the trick." I said, cracking my neck to release tension.

"Yeah, and I had a lot of fun beating them to get the stress off my head." Kiva–chan agreed.

"Demo…" Rey–chan paused, looking around worriedly. "…I don't see my husband anywhere…"

"Come to think of it… I haven't seen my brother–in–law either…" Kan'shou added.

"Kivat II…" Dark Kiva commanded, remaining on Minerva.

"Yes, I sense something odd is happening…" Kivat II said before detaching himself from Gerome, reverting him back to normal.

"What do you think it is?" Kivat asked.

"I don't know but…"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"That scream…" Kan'shou noticed.

"That's…" Gerome paused, noticing Rey–chan running towards the scream.

"Anata!" she cried out loud, hastening her pace to reach him.

"Bakuya! Wait up!" I shouted, going after her.

"Wait for me!" Kiva–chan yelled, going after me, as did Kan'shou and Gerome along with Kivat II.

"This does not bode well…" Kivat II grimaced as he flew next to Gerome.

After a quick chase, we eventually noticed a figure from afar and… there was someone in white that took down Apollo. "There they are!" I said.

"Oi, aibou!" Kivat exclaimed.

"What?"

"Isn't that–"

I looked closer and my eyes widened. "It's Shiro!"

"Nanda?!" Kivat asked shocked before I ran and I placed Tatsulot's Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

 **TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun~!" Tatsulot chirped, flying towards me.

"Tatsulot, we better hurry!" I exclaimed.

"Apollo's gonna get slaughtered if we don't save 'em!" Kivat panicked.

"Ha~i! Let's go! Doramachikku ni ikimashou!" Tatsulot cheered before he broke the chains on my shoulder armor and attached to my arm. "Hen~shin!" He crowed out and the golden energy bats came out before coming back to me, forming my Emperor armor.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I pulled on Tatsulot's horn and the reel spun inside, before it stopped on an emblem.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"Hm?" the ninja noticed.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" I warned, delivering a kick onto his chest.

"Hmph." he scoffed before the silhouette disappeared, hitting a mirage. The real him already distanced himself away from me, still crossing his arms. "Kiva."

"Anata!" Rey–chan cried out, running over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kivat II asked.

"Peachy…" Apollo gritted.

"Please, don't move. I–I'll heal your wounds…" Rey-chan panicked, quickly taking out her staff and tried to heal her husband.

"You, fiend!" Owain began. "Identify yourself!"

"Who wants to know…?" Shiro scoffed. "All of you are lucky that priest nearly got himself killed. A second too late, and that's the end of Kiva–la's descendant."

"You're dead!" I shouted, running towards Shiro with the Zanvat Sword in tow.

"Dad! Wait!" Kiva–chan cried out.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled.

"…" he kept quiet to himself, as I noticed him performing a few hand seals before he finished up. With just inches away from reaching him–

*WOOSH!*

"Dark Arts: Black Pillar Flame." he concluded as my whole armor was engulfed in the darkest flames I've ever felt.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"DADDY!" Kiva–chan screamed.

"Once a fool, always a fool…" Shiro said before the flames died down and I, out of my armor, with burns and blood, fell to the ground. "That will never change…"

"G–GRAARRRGGGHHH!" I wailed in pain, as the burning sensation were felt in my blood.

"Now it's time to finish you–" he muttered before he paused. It was a complete standstill before he sighed. "Understood."

"Kurogasa, are you unharmed?!" Lucina asked as she approached me, while Chrom and others drew out their weapons while Bakuya and Brady were healing me after the former healed Apollo.

"Consider yourself lucky." Shiro said while sheathing his katana. "Lady Valka has asked me to return back…"

"You're just going to walk away from all this?!" Chrom gritted.

"Yes, just like how he went away from Valka." Shiro said.

"What are you talking about?!" Kibat demanded.

"Hmph… Like I need to tell you." Shiro scoffed. "Why don't you ask _him_?" He said pointing to me.

Everyone looked confused. What was he talking about?

"After all, what kind of man abandons his own flesh and blood?"

"What are you talking about…? Gah!" I gritted. "You're not making any sense."

"She has been struggling for years…" he muttered.

"H–Huh…?" I said, getting more confused.

"If only _she_ hasn't appeared, none of this would have happened in the first place…" he continued, turning his back on us. "Even my little sister would not share the same fate both Valka–sama and I had suffered."

"You're talking… about Morgan…?" I muttered.

"Yes, I'm talking about the fake Morgan." Shiro said. "The one you replaced Valka with."

"Replaced…? What are you… talking about?!"

"You should know… Father…"

"Huh?" Chrom said confused. Before we could try to ask him, he disappeared, leaving us on our own. At the same time…

"Oi, aibou! Get a grip!" Kivat exclaimed as my vision slowly turned blurry.

"Daddy, please hang in there!" Kiva–chan panicked.

But I couldn't take it, as my vision soon blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

 _*POOF!*_

 _"You have returned." Valka said as Shiro appeared._

 _"Yes, I've returned." Shiro nodded. He looked at Yukihana and noticed her expression. "Does she know?"_

 _"Yes, Nii–san." Yukihana admitted. "I've told Valka–sama where you've been…"_

 _"What were you thinking?" Valka frowned._

 _"I–"_

 _*SLAP!*_

 _Her hand went across his face, and a slight red hand print was on iy. "…"_

 _"Valka–sama…" Yukihana muttered._

 _"I was only there to give him a warning." he began._

 _"A warning you sent out without my approval."_

 _"Does it matter now?" Shiro asked. "Besides, one way or another, he's gonna find out who we are."_

 _"That's not the point." Valka said._

 _"That_ is _the point." Shiro said._

 _Valka kept quiet to herself, until Tabik flew in towards them. "Oh? What's the matter, partner?"_

 _"Shiro acted on his own." Valka told him._

 _"It's for her sake…" Shiro muttered, looking at the worried Yukihana. "She has been involved in this mess for far too long. I do not wish for her and her heart to suffer even more after seeing that woman days ago."_

 _"Nii–san…" Yukihana muttered sadly._

 _"…" Valka kept quiet to herself too._

 _"You've also been longing to meet them, right?" Shiro said, looking at Valka. "But the fake replaced you completely, thus hindering you from meeting them. We're willing to follow you wherever you go… so you may not suffer alone… Nee–san…"_

 _"…"_

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… what happened…?"

And why do I feel like my whole body is on fire? As I slowly pushed myself up, I noticed my whole chest and right arm covered in bandages. I felt something holding my left arm, and it turned out to be Severa sleeping next to my bed, sitting on her chair. "Ara~, okairi~!"

"Huh…?" I said groggily, getting my head straight before my vision went sharp. As I looked to the other side of my bed, Athena was there, looking at me with her usual absentminded smile. "Athena?"

"She's been looking after you for almost four days now~." Athena chirped while looking at Severa. "If it weren't for me, forcing her to eat something~, she might not look after herself and get herself in a pickle~."

"I see…" I muttered.

"Also~ you might want to look at thi~s." Athena said giving me…

"…an Einherjar card?" I muttered.

"Ha~i!" she chirped. "Queen Elincia gave it to u~s."

"She did?" I blinked. Then I remembered something. "Wait, where _are_ we right now?"

"You're in my castle, Kiva." Queen Elincia entered the room, surprising me a bit. "You're awake."

"Y–Yeah…" I muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Queen Elincia asked.

"Like my body is on fire…"

"Yes, it is what Chrom said the other day." Queen Elincia stated.

"Wait, what about Apollo?!" I immediately recalled. "Athena, what happened to him?"

"Dai~jo~bu!" Athena smiled, tilting her head to the side. "His wounds have been healed. Like Kan'shou's, it would leave a permanent mark on hi~m."

"Thank goodness he's okay…" I muttered in relief.

"Ha~i!"

"Mmmmmmmm…" Severa moaned, stirring awake.

"Sweetheart…" I muttered, patting her head gently with my left arm.

"Daddy…?" she mumbled in her sleep, getting herself up while rubbing her eyes.

"Okairi~, Severa~" Athena said absentmindedly.

Severa shook her head slightly, until she felt my hand on her head. When she looked at the source, her eyes wide opened. "Daddy, you're awake!"

"Hey, sweetie– ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I got cut off, as she hugged me dearly… and I felt the pain.

"I'm so glad you woke up! I was really worried if you haven't!"

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetete, Severa, you're hurting me!" I cried out in pain.

"H–Huh?" Severa stuttered before she realized and let go. "I–I'm sorry Daddy!"

"No worries…" I painfully smiled.

"Well you worried me when you were engulfed in that black flaming pillar." Severa pouted.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"That doesn't matter." Queen Elincia said. "What matters is that he is okay and will make a full recovery. Now let him rest. He's had a long day."

"Hai~!" Athena chirped before heading to Severa's side and held her hand. "Come on~, we should leave your father~!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh…" Severa grumbled before kissing my forehead and smiled. "Have a good rest, Daddy."

"I will." I smiled as the three, left me on my own. As I looked at the Einherjar card on my lap, my face went pale, as I said, "Eirika, Restoration Queen…"

Why do I have a feeling that this Einherjar card is going to bring me more trouble after this?

* * *

 **(World of Blade)**

 _"Achoo!" Eirika sneezed cutely, getting her husband's attention while she breastfed her 5–month old daughter._

 _"You okay Eirika?" Kurogasa asked._

 _"Hai anata." Eirika said. "I think someone was talking about me."_

 _"Really?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow. "I bet they must be jealous of you, because I got you before they did."_

 _"Oh, you…" she blushed._

 _"That look on your face is something I will never get tired of." he teased._

 _"You teaser…" she giggled while looking at her child, "I wonder if Lyon made up his mind."_

 _"Huh?" Kurogasa looked at her, confused._

 _"Well, Lyon and Metis tied the knot a year ago. And yet, our son is unable to decide whether to take Jehanna's throne or live his life as a normal citizen…"_

 _Kurogasa pondered, looking up at the ceiling. "What would you tell our son?"_

 _"I just want to see him happy, anata." she said. "That's all I could ever wish for. No matter what he chooses, we will always support him, no matter what; much like how much love we shall give to Yukina, too."_

 _"Don't forget Kyoshiro." Kurogasa chuckled._

 _"Yes, him too." Eirika giggled._

 _"But yeah, I agree. We'll do everything we can to make sure our kids grow up nicely." Kurogasa smiled._

* * *

 **TWF:** There you have it, and it seems like we got a glimpse of a clue who Valka's true identity is.

 **Fen:** Yep, it's–

 **TWF:** Oi, no spoiling!

 **Fen:** Awwwwwwwwwwwww…

 **TWF:** We should keep it to ourselves for the time being. And we also got a glimpse of a further future in the Blade series.

 **Fen:** Yep! Lyon and Mei tied the knot and Kurogasa and Eirika now have Yukina!

 **TWF:** What a beautiful day for them! *sobs*

 **Fen:** Okay, okay, enough of the crying… here. *hands a tissue*

 **TWF:** *takes tissue and blows nose*

 **Fen:** Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!

 **Both:** WAKE UP! Defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny!


	10. Smash Brethren (3)

**TWF:** Hey y'all! What is up?! This is The Wild Fang and Fen–kun speaking, bringing you guys another OVA of Twist of Fate!

 **Fen:** And this is the chapter where every question will be answered!

 **TWF:** Wait, we have a question? o.o

 **Fen:** Yes, a few actually, like who Valka really is and why she's doing what she's doing, and all that.

 **TWF:** Huh… never knew we have that kind of question before. Welp, whatever the case, let's get our butts going!

 **Fen:** Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Oh this is just great… it was the next day and I sat on my bed looking at the Einherjar card I got. Why oh why did I get Eirika's card out of all the Einherjar cards? I don't want Severa to give me the 'special treatment' again.

"Daddy, are you up?" Severa's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Oh shoot…

"Uh…!" I panicked, quickly hiding the card inside my coat.

"I'm coming in." Severa said as she opened the door, as I pretended to sit on my bed and do nothing.

"Severa, sweetie. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best to cover up my panicked look.

"I just wanna see how you're feeling right now." Severa said, sitting next to me on the bed. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm… alright…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Severa asked.

"Yeah… still kinda sore though…" I sighed, "I'm not gonna lie, Severa. That last attack hurt me more than the last one."

"Oh…" Severa added, as the two of us were quiet for a moment. After a while, she eventually broke ice, saying, "I wonder how Mom is doing right now."

"I'm sure she's fine…" I assured.

"You think, Daddy?" she questioned with a stern look on her face. "I mean, you and I are on a mission, while Mom has to split her time between looking after Morgan, taking care of Kyo and Louise, and she has to look after herself too. Wouldn't it make Mom feel more, I don't know… tired? That, and her mood swings would kick in anytime and anywhere…"

"I'm sure your Grandma and the others will help her." I sighed.

"Yeah, but…"

"Severa. Your mother can take care of herself. She has three, soon–to–be four kids. She knows how to handle things."

"Don't you mean _six_?" Severa raised an eyebrow.

"Six?" I blinked.

"Hello~? Me and Morgan? What, you didn't include both of us?" Severa chided, glaring at me while crossing her arms. I could only chuckle at that. "What?"

"No matter how old you are, you'll always be a kid inside." I teased.

"W–What are you talking about!?" she snapped, blushing. "I'm a full grown woman, Daddy! A–And besides, we're seven years apart between the two of us, so don't compare me of being a kid!"

"Hai, hai…" I waved off.

"Geez Daddy, why do you always do that?"

"It's because you're my daughter and that I love you."

"Idiot…" she mumbled quietly and cutely, looking away from me while still blushing.

"Oh, sweetie… why can't you just be true to yourself?" I questioned with a sigh and smile.

* * *

 **(Cue in piano)**

"W–What are you talking about? I _am_ being me, Daddy!" she insisted, grumbling silently.

"Heh…" I chuckled, which frustrated her even more.

"Ugh!" Severa groaned, eyes rolled to the other side.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 10: Smash Brethren (3)

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Yukihana was sitting in her room quietly reading her book. However, she couldn't really concentrate because of the argument between her older siblings. And because of that, she is starting to question this whole thing._

 _"Is this even worth it…?" Yukihana muttered to herself._

 _*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*_

 _"Yukihana, are you there?" Valka's voice asked._

 _"Valka–sama…" Yukihana muttered._

 _"Yukihana?" Valka called out again._

 _"I'm coming, Valka–sama!" Yukihana replied, quickly approaching the door and opened it. "What brings you here, Valka–sama? And where's Tabik?"_

 _"Hey, what did I tell you when it's only the two of us?" Valka reminded as the two sat on the bed. "And no worries, Tabik is training with your brother."_

 _"I see." Yukihana sighed in relief. As she gained here composure, she looked at her, saying, "Why are you here, Onee–sama?"_

 _"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Valka said._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yes… you know that your brother and I sometimes don't get along and… you get caught in our arguments a lot."_

 _"…" Yukihana looked down sadly, and Valka knew exactly what she meant by it._

 _"Back then…" Valka began, getting the cleric's attention. "…you and your brother had a choice to be with him, and yet, you chose to stay with me. Why would you choose this path?"_

 _"Because we do not want to leave you, Onee–sama." Yukihana added. "You are my big sister, and it pains me to see you go all alone while Nii–san and I are reunited with our parents and big sister… and the other you."_

 _The last word affected Valka the most, as the mood got gloomier. "I know very well how much you missed your parents, Yukihana. For longest of times…"_

 _"Onee–sama…"_

 _"You want to meet them don't you?"_

 _"Yes I do, but…"_

 _"Then go."_

 _"Eh?" Yukihana said a bit surprised._

 _"It's okay." Valka smiled under her hood. "I won't hold it against you if you go to them." She then hugged Yukihana adding, "Whatever happens, happens. I'll still love you no matter what."_

 _"Onee… –sama…" Yukihana muttered, as she replied with a hug of her own. "Iie. I won't go back alone."_

 _"What?" Valka looked at her, still not breaking the hug._

 _"All of us… will return home together." Yukihana said. "It isn't complete if all of us are not together. Once the mission is done, we shall all go home. Let me bear some of the pain that both of you have endured all these years…"_

 _"Are you sure?" Valka asked. "You never held any grudge towards them."_

 _"And I never_ will _hold any grudge against them." Yukihana said. "But I just want to stay with you and Shiro–niisan… until the very end."_

 _"Yuki…" Valka muttered before she smiled a bit. "Thank you… for being yourself."_

 _"You're welcome, Onee–sama…" Yukihana replied with a smile._

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Come, my son! Your Daddy's arms are ready to hold you!" Frederick said happily on one side, as Melissa gently put down Tommy on his feet on the other end, making the child wobble slightly. This was happening at Plegia Garden, where most of the kids are playing._

 _"Kyoshiro, Mommy's right here, sweetie." Cordelia smiled motherly on one side, as Matilda was on the same side where Melissa was, holding two toddlers in her arms._

 _"Masao, your grandmother is over there, waiting for both of you." Matilda said elderly, gently putting down the two toddlers and much like Tommy, they were also a bit wobbly._

 _"Place your bets everyone!" Anna chirped. "Let's see which toddler will win the race!"_

 _"Mom! Why are we betting?!" Little Anna pouted._

 _"Oh c'mon, this is a great way to practice your money handling!"_

 _"Really? By making bets on babies?"_

 _"You must know that when it comes to money, next to family, that comes first." Anna winked at her daughter, with a similar pose._

 _"By Naga, she always finds a chance to get some coins…" Libra sighed. He then looked at Akane, smiling a bit. "Are you feeling alright today, my love? Do you need more rest?"_

 _"I'll be fine Libra." Akane sighed. "I just don't need to do much today."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes I'm sure."_

 _"Mama!" Perseus and Felghana approached their mother, and felt their hugs._

 _"Oh, you two." Akane added as her children broke the hug. "Just the two little kids I wanna see!"_

 _"Huh? Why, Mama?" Felghana asked._

 _"Perseus, Felghana. Your mother has very good news for both of you." Libra smiled at his children._

 _"Yep and guess what? Both of you are gonna be older siblings!" Akane chirped._

…

…

…

…

 _"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! REALLY?!"_

 _"Yep!" Akane smiled._

 _"Waaa! Aunty Akane is having a baby soon!" one of the orphans rushed at her, followed by the rest._

 _"Oh dear… this is getting out of hand…" Libra sweat dropped._

 _"Looks like those kids are really anticipating it." Lissa grinned. "And I'm proud to be the one that told them."_

 _"Yeah, know what else?" Sully asked._

 _"What's that?" Lissa asked._

 _"She's slowly catching up when it comes to how many kids we got."_

 _"Yeah, but we know Cordelia wins with how many kids_ she _has." Lissa giggled._

 _"If the genius heard us, she'll be embarrassed for sure!" Sully let out a hearty laugh._

 _"You betcha!" Lissa giggled more._

 _"I wonder what the two are talking about." Cordelia pondered._

 _"I do not know, Queen Cordelia." Frederick shook his head slightly. "It must be something irrelevant."_

 _"Hm. I think so too, Frederick." she nodded, agreeing._

 _"For now, I want to enjoy this moment. My second son would embark on his first steps."_

 _"You're not the only one." Cordelia giggled._

 _"Of course. Kyoshiro and Masao are embarking on their first steps too yes?"_

 _"Yes, they are." Cordelia nodded before sighing. "I just wish Kurogasa were here to see this."_

 _"I feel your pain, milady." Frederick understood._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

After a few days of traveling across the realm, we bid goodbye to Queen Elincia for her hospitality, and right now we were resting at a nearby river, near the waterfall. While some of the Shepherds were having fun playing in the water and Athena keeping a good lookout for the fish we caught to be cooked properly, I couldn't help but look at the Einherjar card I held in my hand.

Eirika, the Restoration Queen; the wife of my alternative self from another world. I can still remember my first kiss on the princess and to this day, it's been bothering me since only Kivat knew of this and no one else.

"Oh Emperor Kiva!" Owain exclaimed out loud, prompting me to drop the said card on the ground. "Your legendary son–in–law; the Scion of Legend, is here to give you a visit!"

"O–Owain!" I stuttered. "Don't do that!"

"Forgive me, but I cannot help but see you here, idle by yourself, so I thought having two legends being together would liven things up!"

"O–Oh, ok." I said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"That Einherjar card." Owain pointed out, dropping his act.

"What about it?" I asked, picking it back up to my hand.

"I noticed you fiddling with the card for the last few days, as if it has been a bother to you." Owain explained.

"U–Uh…!" I said stunned. Oh crap!

"So Father–in–law, mind explaining?" Owain asked.

"Um… well…" I began.

"Or better yet, why don't you hand over the card?"

"EH?!"

"Why the surprised look? All I ask is for you to hand the card over, that's all." Owain pointed out.

"Uh…" I was at a loss, until I felt the card being snatched by him, much to my surprise. "Hey!"

"Let's see what we have here." Owain said looking at the card.

Yabai!

"Hmm? Eirika, the Restoration Queen?" Owain read. "Wait a minute, isn't this–"

"Uh, Owain?" I paused, and I saw his eyes filled with… excitement?

"The legendary beauty of Magvelian lore!" Owain exclaimed. "With her twin brother, both of them and their fellow companions have slayed the demon that would try to rule their world! As she is well known for her beauty and caring nature, from what I've heard from this lore, she has attracted many lovers that fell for her innocent charms, even her most loyal knight that have aided her throughout the whole war against someone they hold close to their hearts! Because of her feats with her twin brother, it is certain that peace reigned in their land once again!"

"You know a bit of history, Owain. I'm impressed." I commented.

"But of course, Father–in–law!" Owain said triumphantly. "That is why the Scion of Legend would ensure that history would recall the tale of _my_ legendary feat! And it would include you, the current bearer of Kiva!"

Okay… Phew…

"Although there _is_ one bit of their history I find rather intriguing."

Oh crap!

"W–What's that?" I stuttered.

"It's who Eirika eventually married to. It involves–" He then looked to me, and I was feeling really nervous. "Oh, I see what's going on."

Double crap!

"I think you must be envious!"

"Envious?" I blinked.

"You must have fallen for her charm, and yet, she has been claimed by your other self!" Owain pointed out. "Am I correct?"

"EH?!" I asked confused and shocked.

"Oh come now, don't try to deny it!"

"T–That's not it!" I snapped. "Owain, I'm already married to my wife and have kids!"

"Come now! There's no need to be ashamed!" Owain grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck. "We men have those kind of urges, once in a while."

"That's not the point, Owain!" I exclaimed.

"Father–in–law, sometimes I don't get why you have to be overprotective of yourself, especially when it involves this card." Owain pointed out.

"I don't want Severa to beat the crap out of me okay?!"

"…Huh?" Owain blinked.

"I don't want Severa to think I'm cheating on my wife…"

"Ah yes, my lovely dove's ill–temper and snarky attitude scares almost everyone in her path." Owain added before he started praising my daughter. "And yet, underneath her hard, cold shell, she is a blooming flower; filled with much kindness and is desired to be loved by those who are close to her."

"If you pointed that out, then you must know what I'm about to say, right?" I looked at him.

"Not to worry, Father–in–law! Your secret is safe with me!" he grinned while giving me a thumbs–up. I hope he didn't misunderstand what I'm about to tell him. "I'll be sure to distract your beloved daughter whenever you have the urge with this lady Eirika!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I wailed in disbelief before I got angry and–

*BONK!*

"OW!"

–bonked him on the head.

"YOU BAKA! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO SAY!"

"It's not…?"

"NO!"

"Then what is it?"

"All I'm saying is that I wanted to stay out of trouble that would jeopardize my marriage!"

There was a moment of silence, as it felt awkward.

"Oh." Owain got out, breaking the silence. "Why didn't you just say so?"

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time but you keep assuming and misunderstanding things!" I snapped comically. "Geez, I still have no idea why Severa likes you very much…"

"It is all by–"

"–the hands of fate, I know…" I sighed with a deadpanned look.

"There you two are!" Severa's voice said, making Owain look at her while I flinched at hearing her voice. "We're about to have lunch and this is where you two have been?"

"Ah, my darling little dove!" Owain acted, holding his wife's hand and grinned happily. "How nice of you to allow your presence to radiate on your Father and I. Even the brightest of suns cannot compete with your beauty!"

"O–Owain! Not in front of Daddy!" she snapped, blushing. She then noticed the card in his hand. "Owain, what's that?"

Uh–oh…

Severa then suddenly snatched the card from Owain and looked at it… and then… it happened… "Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…?"

"Y–Yes, sweetie?" I stuttered.

"What is this?" she glared, showing me the card she snatched from Owain.

"Uh… it's an Einherjar card." I told her. "We actually got her right after we depart from Queen Elincia's castle." Okay, I lied a bit. I just hope Athena didn't tell her about the card already being in my possession while being in a coma.

All I got from her was a glare, in which she knew. "You're lying, Daddy."

"I am?"

"Of course you are!" she snapped, stomping her way towards me. As she showed the card, she pointed out, "This card was already in your hands when Athena showed it to me while you're asleep!"

I could only sigh sadly, slumping my shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

"Geez, dad, be honest next time," Severa sighed annoyingly.

"But think of it this way." Owain said. "It may not be the same Eirika we knew back then."

Oh yeah! I recalled Old Hubba's words about the recurring appearance of these Einherjar cards! I can't believe his words are actually helping me, for once… "Owain's right, honey. Just like what that old pervert said about these cards."

"Then, why don't we try finding out?"

Eh?"

"Severa?" Owain added, as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not stupid, Daddy." Severa pointed out. "I can tell that if you called her out, she would recall meeting you in our first battle."

"Uh, but…"

"No buts, I'm calling her out!"

"Oh boy…"

"This isn't going to look good…" Owain gulped.

"Eirika, come on out!" Severa commanded, letting the light glow radiantly.

After a few moments, Eirika made her appearance, as she opened her eyes and looked at Severa with pure loyalty. "What ails you, milady?"

"There's something I want to ask you." Severa added.

"Oh? What would that be?" Eirika said.

"Why are you in your wedding dress?" Owain blurted out loud, triggering Eirika's blush. Come to think of it, she isn't in her usual uniform from our first encounter. But instead, she was in her bride outfit, wielding a healing staff and well… I can say she just looks beautiful.

"I–I assure you, this is all that bouquet's fault!" Eirika defended. "I shouldn't have caught it. It just invites misunderstanding."

"Really… I can't imagine…" Severa deadpanned.

"Well then why don't _you_ wear this wedding dress and see how _I_ feel!" Eirika snapped.

"Oh please. Why would I wear _that_?" Severa asked rolling her eyes. "I'm already married to this guy over here!" Severa retorted, jabbing her thumb at Owain.

"I really want to see you in your wedding dress, Severa." Owain blurted out loud. "You just look so lovely in it."

"Owain!" she snapped, blushing furiously.

"What? I'm just saying." Owain raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah, but–"

"Kurogasa…?" Eirika gasped. Wait… what?! "Is it you?"

"What?!" Severa exclaimed, surprised.

"By Naga, the princess of Magvel has recalled her memories!" Owain exclaimed dramatically. "This is truly a miracle!"

"Miracle, my arse!" Severa retorted, making Eirika look at her.

"Milady, please do not use vulgar words." Eirika said.

"Screw it! You're not getting near Daddy!" Severa snapped.

Dang it… this just went from bad to worse…

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kivat chuckled.

"Shut it Kivat…" I grumbled.

I along with the rest of the group were sitting around the bonfire on logs, having lunch, but much to my dismay, Eirika was sitting next to me, much to the other Shepherd's surprise and… Chrom's annoyance.

"Kurogasa?" Chrom began.

"Yeah…?"

"Why is the Princess of Magvel here with us? And next to you?" Chrom added.

"Ara~, the more, the merrier, Uncle Chrom~!" Athena said absentmindedly while holding her ladle, handing the food to the others. "It's best if we share food with other~s."

"That's not the point…" Chrom gritted.

"Ara~ it isn't?" Athena asked confused.

"Kurogasa, you know we've talked about this right?"

"Yes… I know…" I said deflated, slumping my shoulders. "And I remember, Chrom."

"We don't want to start another argument again now, do we?"

"Hm?" Eirika looked at me, confused. "Another argument?"

"It's nothing…" I sighed.

"Oh it's something." Kivat said.

"I said shut it Kivat…"

"Oh, come on, aibou! It's no fun to keep it to yourself!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Keeping it to your– Kurogasa, what is he talking about?" Chrom began to interrogate.

"Kivat, you and your big mouth…" I grumbled, while I noticed Eirika lowering her head slightly, feeling embarrassed as she recalled our last encounter.

"Kurogasa, is there something we should know?" Chrom asked.

"No…"

"Aibou kissed Eirika."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

There was a moment of silence in the group, heck, even Athena dropped her ladle into the pot. "Ara~…"

"You… kissed… _her_?!" Severa snapped, now glaring at Eirika angrily. "Is that true?!"

"Y–Yes…" she admitted, "I–In his defense, he just wanted to prove that he is true to his words!"

"Wow, I wonder if Cordelia is going to be furious once she hears this back home?" Inigo pondered. "With her mood swing, it would prove to be troublesome for the king."

"Given my knowledge regarding the household of Kiva…" Laurent corrected his glasses' position. "…as the women hold more power than the men in his family, I assume he'd receive some consequences."

"Huge ones…" Brady deadpanned.

"Uncle…" Lucina said worried.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Tiki said calming the air. "I'm sure Kurogasa had his reasons. Isn't that right, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "You're right, Tiki."

"Or he just probably enjoyed those kisses with the other girls that he shared." Kivat shrugged.

"Other girls, Tou–san?" Kibat asked.

"The other girl that recalled Daddy as another Rider from her world…" Severa grumbled.

"She called him Kamen Rider… Agito?" Lucina tried to recall.

"Yep, sounds about right!" Kibat nodded.

"Ugh, what is up with me and this multiverse self–appearance?" I grumbled quietly. "Onore, Dikeido~!"

"Who?" Cynthia asked.

"Kamen Rider Decade…" I muttered.

"Wait, you mean that pink Rider?" Inigo asked. "The one that tried to flirt with my wife?"

"And me…" Severa grumbled.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Ahem, In any case, Shepherds." Chrom began to take charge. "We should continue marching onward, finding the Escaflowne as soon as possible. There is a chance where the time we've spent here, might have affected more of our own world."

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Escaflowne?" Eirika repeated.

"It's a long story…" I sighed. "I'll explain it on the way."

"Why don't you just turn back into a card and leave us alone?" Severa said angrily.

"Severa, manners." I reminded.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Yarne added.

"Who doesn't, if there's a woman trying to take him away from her family?" Kjelle pointed out.

* * *

As we ventured forward, waiting for Old Hubba to show up, I felt many eyes glaring at me, more specifically my daughter and brother–in–law. Why, you ask?

"Kurogasa, are you feeling uncomfortable around me?"

"H–Huh? What do you mean by that, Eirika?"

"It's just that… you don't feel like you are being you…" Eirika noted. "Much like… my husband of you."

"O–Oh uh…" I began.

"It's okay." Eirika nodded. "I won't hold it against you."

"Eirika…"

"Besides, you told me everything about your daughter and I want to help you in any way I can. And I won't get in between your marriage with your wife. That I promise you."

"Alright…" I sighed, gathering my thoughts before I spoke to her. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable around you, it's just that… well…"

"The oath of marriage." she replied.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's one of those priorities I have to keep to ensure that my family would always be one. I don't want to sever any of those relationships I hold with them. They're the most important treasures I've ever held, even more than just a whole country. I would do anything to ensure their happiness. Heh, I bet even you faced that before, assuming you are older than I am in your own world."

"Actually… I'm the same age as the other you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I agree. I faced what you have faced."

"I see…"

"In fact… not too long ago… my marriage with the other you was _really_ put to the test."

"What happened?" I asked.

"In my world, my husband and I are considered as celebrities."

"Wait, you're a celebrity?" I blinked. "Not a princess?"

"No, not in his world." she shook her head lightly, keeping her smile. "My husband brought me to his world, as I learned his culture in order to adapt to its surroundings. Thanks to those I cherish the most and the support of my friends in the other world, I was able to live a normal life as a mother to my children, being a model as a career, and I would not have to worry about people treating me, befitting of my title."

"A model, huh?" I pondered. "I think I can tell where this is going…"

"Yes." she nodded. "A woman placed a slander on us, claiming that my husband cheated on me for another woman. Knowing him, he defended me ferociously from that said claim, not wanting the third party to make the said slander true. In the end, it came to light, the said company was set to ruins, and we were able to live our lives peacefully again."

"I see."

"But during our trial…" Eirika got out.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"The people slandering my family… kidnapped me."

"They what?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes… and… the things they did to me…"

"They didn't–" I began.

"Y–Yes…" she lowered her head, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" I apologized.

"Not to worry." she replied. "At the very least, my husband and his friends rescued me before things got worse."

"And what happened to that woman since then?"

"Sentenced to life in prison for kidnapping and attempted murder against me."

"Good." I nodded.

"Yes. She has been brought to justice. And all of their finances were compensation to my family meaning that my husband and I can retire."

"Wow…" I said amazed. "Well, I guess all's well that ends well."

"Yes, it would seem that way." she giggled, which I found that side of her cute.

"Bleagh, all of the sappy talk makes me wanna barf." Severa groaned.

"It's a parent–to–parent talk, Severa. There's nothing wrong with that." Apollo told her.

"Unless Onee–sama thinks of the situation differently." Bakuya added. "It's as if those two are enjoying their time together."

"Clearly, they are." Rey–Kivat said.

"But he's married." Chrom pointed out.

"Did you not even hear what Eirika has said?" Kivat II asked. "She promised that she won't get in the way of his marriage."

"Yes, and Lady Eirika kept her word," Gerome agreed.

"That's very rare of you, agreeing on something, Gerome." Lucina said.

"It's only to clear things out, Lucina. Nothing more." Gerome stated.

We continued to venture forth, until we eventually came to a halt. Why? Because I saw a certain someone heading towards us. "I believe that's our cue."

"Aye. Old Hubba has returned from his negotiations." Kan'shou said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that things are not going to go as planned?" Yarne assumed.

"Didn't it happen _all_ the time?" Nah deadpanned.

"Fellow warriors! I'm so glad to meet you in this Outrealm once more!" Old Hubba exclaimed… happily? That's a first. "So I've got good news, and I've got _great_ news! Which do you want to hear?"

"I have a _ba~d_ feeling about this." Yarne said.

"He said good and great news? What's bad about it?" Cynthia asked.

"The fact that it sounds too good to be true."

"Well then, out with it. What's the good news?" Chrom began.

"I managed to gather all the Einherjar you defeated back in those ruins." Old Hubba began. "Beat them one last time, and I can finally seal them back in their calling cards!"

"Excellent." Chrom smiled a bit. "And the great news?"

"There's no army relying on you this time!" he exclaimed happily, leaving us speechless. "No allies to get in your way or die on you! It's just you and your party against allllll those legendary soldiers! Isn't that great?!"

"I knew it…" Yarne deadpanned.

"You've got to be jesting." Bakuya's eye twitched.

"I think Old Hubba has failed us…" Danny muttered.

"More like led us to our doom!" Yarne panicked.

"Calm down, Yarne! Now is not the time to panic!" Gerome said sternly.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?!" Yarne exclaimed, now arguing with Gerome. "This could get my bunny hide toast!"

"If you keep complaining, your bunny hide _will_ be toast." Kjelle said.

"EEEEEEEK!"

"So what's the plan Chrom?" I asked.

"This would be the last battle, where we have to rely on our forces and the aid we had." Chrom began to think.

"Yes, that's true, Uncle Chrom." Danny agreed. "However, this would be quite different."

"How can you say that?" I asked my nephew.

"We have more Einherjar cards to help us. That, and battle takes place in this large temple, from what I can see." Danny deducted. "Instead of facing a rather large enemy in a vast field, it would bring us an advantage as we can close in for the kill. Though, it would be disadvantageous for fliers such as Cynthia, Nah and Gerome; Their limitation of flight would be brought to our attention."

"True." I pondered.

"That's not the only thing you have to worry about."

WHAT THE–!

"Guys, over there!" Yarne exclaimed.

All of us turned our attention to the lone figure, not far from us. The hooded wielder of New Kiva. "VALKA!"

"Miss me?" Valka scoffed. "I bet you do, after what my ninja did to you, Kurogasa."

"I'm not gonna let you stop me!" I snapped.

"I think I will… when I reveal everything to you."

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm going to show why saving your so–called daughter is useless…" Valka said.

"What?!" I snarled.

Valka ignored me as she took off her hood and– WHAT THE–!

"WHAT?!" Kivat exclaimed.

"OI, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kibat added.

"That's…" Severa was at a loss, not knowing what to say. Heck, the rest of the future kids were shocked to see the person too.

"No… I–It can't be…" Lucina gasped stuttering.

"Masaka… M–Morgan…?" I said stunned. "Is… that you?"

"This is just a dream… is it?" Kibat fluttered, taken aback.

"Fie…" even the calm Kan'shou was in deep shock.

"…" Morgan, the newly discovered figure before us, remained silent, glaring at us with dark markings on her face, which was similar to the shattered marks of a Fangire. As the wind blew strong, her black coat that covered her entire body left her body and into the sky, revealing her true appearance. Her body has grown mature like Severa's, having very long red hair like Cordelia, in addition of her black dyed hair at her bangs and a black Alice band on her head, covering her black eyes. The trademark coat that I wore was no longer with her. Instead, she donned a uniform that consisted of a black shirt with long sleeves, equipped with brown fitting leather armor on the midriff with white parts on her shoulder and sides, white pants with some brown parts at her inner thigh to her knees, white and brown shin guards, and brown boots. She also had a black mantle on her that reached to her hips.

"Hold on, if she's Morgan," Chrom said. "Then Tabik is really–"

"Kibat…" Kivat said stunned.

"That's right… Tou–san…" Tabik's voice said appearing, and perched on Morgan's shoulder. "My name Tabik should've been obvious since my real name is spelled backwards, but I guess you're getting at that age."

"Oi! I'm not that old, y'know?!" Kivat exclaimed.

"You're me?" Kibat pointed.

"Correct." Tabik replied. "Only more… mature and less carefree. If it makes you feel any better, I'm as old as you now, Tou–san."

"And this Morgan is probably a few years older than all of us new Shepherds…" Danny implied, since he's the oldest next to Lucina.

Morgan let out a small scoff, muttering, "Shepherds. That's classic… haven't heard that in a long time."

"Morgan… you…" I got out.

"Do you get it now?" Morgan asked. "I'm the _real_ Morgan that's supposed to go back in time with Lucina and the others… to help beat Grima." She then looked away bitterly, "…but apparently, I've been replaced by this fake Morgan that's been in your life for the past ten years."

I was too shocked to say anything, only to say, "Why…?"

"Morgan, why did you have to do this?!" Lucina snapped, now unable to hold her anger.

"Lucina, calm down!" Gerome said, with Minerva holding Lucina back with her head carefully.

"You could have joined us and helped us defeat Grima years ago–"

"–and get confused of which Morgan is real or not?" Morgan added. "The fake doesn't remember her siblings and her parents, especially her mother. Me? I have kept all of my memories. While it is true I have suffered a case of amnesia, I was able to recover quicker and get them back."

"H–Hold that thought!" Severa stopped her, making Morgan glare at her. "Siblings? Morgan, you're my only little sister! I never recalled having any other sisters than you!"

"No wait…" I gasped in realization.

"Kurogasa?" Chrom said confused.

"That ninja… I should've known… he's actually… Kyoshiro…"

"WHAT?!" The future kids asked shocked.

"Took you long enough…" Shiro said poofing in next to Morgan and took off his hood to reveal his face. As he pulled down his hood to undo the mask on his face, I was totally shocked that he has the same look like mine, excluding the black hair he had.

"Why are you here?" Morgan asked, not even bothering, looking next to her.

"To see what you're up to." Shiro scoffed, crossing his arms.

"And Yukihana?" she asked further.

"Yukihana?" I muttered.

"I'm here…" A voice said timidly as she walked up next to Morgan. Wait a minute, that's–

"Oh! That cleric!" Old Hubba exclaimed. "That one hot beautiful cleric!"

"Why are you here?" Morgan looked at her.

"I'm worried for you… Onee–sama." Yukihana noted.

"Onee–sama?" Bakuya blinked.

"Wait, if she called her that, then–" Kan'shou began.

"She's my unborn daughter…" I finished.

"Yukihana was born in winter, on a date where the harsh storm subsided. The whole family was visiting Regna Ferox." Morgan began.

"Your name in Japanese means…" I trailed off.

"…Snow flower." Yukihana implied. "Mother named me after the beautiful flower that bloomed beautifully amongst the snow. The flower that was able to withstand the harshness of snowstorms."

"But enough of that." Morgan said curtly. "It's time that you pay the price Father."

"Morgan…" I said sadly. "I never knew…"

"Of course you didn't! During these past ten years, I've been trying to find you hoping that we could reunite! But no matter where you go, I can't reach you! And you replaced me with that fake! You've forgotten, about me!"

"No, Morgan! There's no way I've–"

"ENOUGH!" Morgan roared, making a shockwave erupt from the ground slightly.

"Onee–sama…" Yukihana said worriedly.

 **"AFTER WHAT YOU DID, THE ONLY WAY I'LL EVER FORGIVE YOU IS IF YOU AND THE FAKE MORGAN DIE!"**

"!" I gasped horribly at this as I fell to my knees.

"The time for talk is over! This ends now! Tabik!" Morgan shouted.

"At once." Tabik replied calmly, fluttering away from her shoulder and straight towards her hand. "Let's see how you handle the darkness within, Kiva."

"Both of you, no matter what, don't interrupt." Morgan told her siblings.

"Oi, aibou! We gotta do something!" Kivat exclaimed, but I didn't budge. "Oi, aibou!"

"Pyun, pyun~! This isn't looking good~!" Tatsulot chirped worriedly. It was then he noticed Severa taking the stand. "Severa–chama?"

"You may be my little sister and I admit, I regret not recalling having other little siblings besides you…" Severa said, lowering her head while closing her eyes for a moment. In a snap, she glared at Morgan, scolding, "…but if there's one thing you should know, if you insult our parents, you'll be in big trouble, sister! Kibat!"

"Let's do this!" Kibat said, flying to her hand. "Kabu!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!" Severa shouted as the belt formed around her waist and the shattered marks appeared on her face.

"A fight between sisters, huh? This should be interesting." Morgan smirked.

"Kabu!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin." Morgan said confidently as the darkness amplified, from the shattered marks on her face before placing Tabik onto her belt. After Severa placed Kibat on her belt, both sisters transformed into Kiva and got into their stances.

"Brother! Snap out of it! Kurogasa!" Chrom shouted shaking me.

"…" I remained silent, still shocked from what Morgan said to me.

She wants me dead…

"Kurogasa…" Eirika said worriedly.

"We still have trouble, in that castle!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah? And we got those guys, Mr. Stiff!" Brady complained as the sisters clashed fists and kicks after quickly closing the distance.

"Don't worry about them." Kjelle said. "It's a fight between those two and we shouldn't interfere."

"Are you crazy?! My best friend is gonna get killed!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kjelle is right." Laurent said. "For once I won't rely on science and rely on faith that this situation would resolve quickly."

"Then, what of Kurogasa?" Tiki asked.

"Leave this to me." Eirika proposed.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"I will try to console him, given my memories of being with my husband of him for the longest of times." Eirika began. "Milord, you need to lead the rest to seal the remaining rebels within the castle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Eirika nodded firmly.

Chrom was silent for a while before saying, "Very well… I entrust my brother–in–law to you."

Eirika nodded, as the group regrouped. "Alright, Shepherds. Let us be on our way!"

"Right!" the group said, heading towards the castle.

As the bunch left, Yukihana kept looking at the group, which caught Shiro's attention. "You want to help them, don't you?"

"What?" she gasped slightly.

"Yuki, I know you very well." Shiro began, not leaving his gaze on the battle between the two sisters. "You do not wish to see them harmed, with your caring nature."

"I'm sorry…" Yukihana apologized. "I just…"

"Let's go." he cut off, starting to follow the bunch.

"Shiro–niisan?"

"Just this once." he pointed out. "They won't make it out alive on their own in there. They are facing a large army, after all. I assure you, I'm doing this for your sake and not because of them."

"Shiro–niisan…" Yukihana murmured before nodding. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _Meanwhile, at Castle Doran, everyone was at the Outrealm Door because of what Miriel had discovered. Despite the Outrealm Door not working, they could still see everything in there. And they saw who Valka really was._

 _"M–Morgan?!" Sumia gasped, being the first one to realize it._

 _"H–Heavens…" Cordelia followed suit, closing her mouth with her hand._

 _"Gwamma, gwamma! Why big sister in big mirror?" Morgana asked Matilda curiously, as the latter held baby Kyoshiro._

 _"I… don't know…" Matilda muttered._

 _"Tell me this is a really bad joke!" Vaike exclaimed._

 _"I don't believe this is a jape…" Virion murmured._

 _"This one… really takes the cake…" Gaius added._

 _"T–Then, the Morgan in Castle Doran i–is…?" Olivia stuttered._

 _"–also the same person." Storm noted._

 _"I never thought of seeing your other children in there, Cordelia." Cherche commented. "That is… if it's as what I assumed, it's to be."_

 _"I… never knew either…" Cordelia said stunned._

 _"Ara… Morgan has suffered through so much…" Melissa said sadly._

 _"How could we have not noticed?" Frederick questioned._

 _"We didn't expect_ this _kind of situation, y'know?" Ricken pointed out._

 _"Nor would I!" Nowi exclaimed._

 _"This makes Gregor feel like get kicked in the groin." Gregor noted. "Bat boy have more children lost in Outrealm than be in war!"_

 _Emmeryn kept quiet to herself, thinking about something. "Emm, what's up?" Lissa asked._

 _"It is only an assumption, but…"_

 _"What is it, Emm?" Saigo asked._

 _"What if… there is a possibility of our other children in it?" Emmeryn questioned. "The ones that we haven't met during the war. Our current Morgan's existence from a peaceful timeline is one proof."_

 _"Wait, you mean like we haven't met Ellie during the war?" Storm asked._

 _"Or Felghana?" Akane added._

 _"Hmmmmmm… a very possible theory. But it lacks evidence." Miriel said._

 _"As I have stated before, it is only an assumption with limitless possibilities." Emmeryn reminded._

 _"But so far, we haven't seen anyone that resembled other kids that resembled the ones that we haven't met yet." Ricken pointed out. "That's for sure since we've spent most of our time here, fixing the gate."_

 _"Baa–chan…" Mai'yu asked Aqua._

 _"Yes, what's wrong?" Aqua replied gently._

 _"When Tou–chan and Kaa–chan coming home? Mai'yu misses them…" the child asked._

 _"I don't know, Mai'yu…" Aqua replied worriedly, keeping Mai'yu comfortable in her arms._

 _"Louise called gwampa at big mirror, but he ignores Louise!" Louise pouted._

 _"I don't think he can hear you." Stahl sweat dropped._

 _"Mmmmmmmmmm~!" Louise pouted._

 _"Fie… to think that Kiva's own kin would want to kill him…" Say'ri said sadly._

 _"Can you blame her?" Yen'fay asked._

 _"Nay, but…"_

 _"She's hurting…" Cordelia murmured as she started shedding tears. "She's suffered for ten years and we were ignorant in not noticing her pain, especially me."_

 _"Cordelia…" Sumia said worried, before the former turned to Miriel._

 _"Miriel, I need you to get me there! I don't care whatever means you have to do to fix the Outrealm Door! I want you to get me over there!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed shocked._

 _"Cordelia, that's just blasphemy!" Miriel got out._

 _"You can't just go barging in there! Not in your condition!" Akane scolded._

 _"Yeah, you've reached your seventh month today, too! Most dangerous period, I might add!" Lissa told her. "If anything happens to you during that time, Kurogasa is gonna kill me for this!"_

 _"But–"_

 _"Goodness, I think your husband's rash judgment is starting to rub off on you." Maribelle said._

 _"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Donnel agreed._

 _"I must go there! He needs my support! All of my children too!" Cordelia protested._

 _"And get yourself killed in the middle of it? No way!" Ricken stopped._

 _"That would have been pretty swell!" Henry perked up, having some odd stares from the group. "What? Too soon?"_

 _"Very…" Sully deadpanned._

 _"Sometimes I wonder why I married you in the first place…" Tharja muttered._

 _"You love me and you know it!" Henry laughed._

 _"Typical…" Tharja replied sarcastically._

 _"Either way, whatever you want to do, you're not going anywhere, and that's final!" Akane stomped her foot, making her point._

 _"Papa, Mama is kinda scary…" Perseus said, standing next to him while Felghana hid behind his robe, scared from her sudden temper._

 _"Do not worry. She is in her mood swing." Libra said._

 _"I am not in a mood swing!"_

 _"We say otherwise…" Panne deadpanned._

 _"At least I'm not the only one that's unnoticeable." Kellam chuckled weakly to himself._

 _Cordelia was about to argue with Akane, but the female Shepherds (except Tharja) had to stop the two from arguing, knowing things could have gone worse whenever two pregnant ladies are going at it. "That's enough, Cordelia! We don't want any argument amongst us!" Sumia said worriedly to her friend._

 _"What she said is true, ladies." Elena added, holding Akane back._

 _"Think of the children around us. What would they think, if any of them have misunderstood it?" Panne pointed out._

 _Cordelia and Akane looked around them, noticing the children looking at them worriedly. In the end, Cordelia let out a sigh, saying, "Please excuse me…"_

 _"Cordelia, wait!" Sumia tried to stop her best friend._

 _"Halt, Sumia." Matilda said firmly, handing little Kyoshiro to her. Unlike the rest of them, Matilda noticed a small tear forming from Cordelia's forefinger that she used to secretly wipe her fallen tears, due to her strong Fangire sense. "Allow me, my dear. She requires family support."_

 _"Okay…" Sumia murmured before Matilda followed Cordelia._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

 **WAKE UP TWO!**

 **I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

 _"Take this!" IXA–chan shouted as she punched the ground with the Broken Fang, sending a shockwave towards the Einherjar._

 _"Hiyah!" Dark Kiva roared, connecting the kick through the walls. Meanwhile, Minerva roared, chomping down the Einherjar and threw them wildly to the walls._

 _"That takes care of that." IXA–chan said._

 _"Our task is still at hand." Dark Kiva said, mounting back on Minerva. "They are just too many for us to handle ourselves…"_

 _"Indeed. Even the Voice and Nah are having trouble." IXA–chan said noticing them being overwhelmed by the Einherjar._

 _"HAAAAAAAH!" Tiki shouted, spitting out fireballs in her dragon form._

 _"There's too many!" Nah exclaimed. "We really can't handle them like this!"_

 _"Agreed– ahh!" Tiki roared in pain, feeling a strong magic being casted on her._

 _"Lady Tiki!" Nah exclaimed. As she looked at the direction where the magic came from, she breathed out an icy breath at the mage's direction. As it froze completely, she spewed out a fireball, shattering the target. "Lady Tiki, are you alright?!" She asked flying over to her._

 _"I'm fine…" Tiki winced. "This is nothing…"_

 _"You could've fooled_ me _! That was a strong hit!"_

 _"I'm… alright." Tiki reminded the young Manakete, flapping her wings. "I've taken worst before."_

 _"What? Yer' hurtin', Tiki?" Brady asked, approaching the two after mounting off Yarne before the said bunny hopped away quickly._

 _"She's hurt, Brady! Help her out!" Nah insisted._

 _"Alright, alright, quit yer yellin' already!" Brady said annoyed before using his staff to heal Tiki._

 _"Valflame!" Laurent shouted, sending a huge fireball explosion at a group of Einherjar._

 _"Nice work." Inigo praised before slashing another Einherjar. "But alas, it isn't going to be enough to burn them all."_

 _"And yourself, Inigo?" Laurent said._

 _"What about me?"_

 _"I observe you have gotten plenty of cuts all over your body, but none has hit your vital muscles that will affect the mechanism of your body." Laurent added, taking a step back from the slash of the Einherjar before he blasted it away with a strong swift of his magic._

 _"I've been doing some training with Matilda." Inigo asked._

 _"Oh?" Laurent asked intrigued._

 _"Yes, she's taught me some swordplay and how to avoid fatal blows from an enemy. I'm lucky, my training with her paid off."_

 _"Ah, I see." Laurent nodded. "Seems like she is a good teacher."_

 _"Yeah, that. And she doesn't mind with all of the flirting and teasing I give her, too." he grinned._

 _"Of course, the philander would never let go of his old habit." Laurent sighed. "I'm surprised your marriage with Cynthia lasted this long."_

 _"Oh come now, you know Cynthia always comes first." Inigo complained._

 _"And yet every time she sees you flirting, she would kick you between the legs."_

 _"H–How did you know that?!"_

 _"She told me…" Laurent deadpanned. "You really need to stay faithful to your wife."_

 _"And what about you? I'm surprised you lasted this long with Noire despite her random mood swings on you."_

 _"I rather found that part of her interesting." Laurent adjusted his glasses._

 _"Huh… you have a weird taste for ladies, my friend." Inigo commented._

 _"The probability of a man's most elaborated part being destroyed is lower when that happens." Laurent noted. "Enough chit chat. Our adversaries are upon us."_

 _"Right, right…" Inigo sighed._

* * *

 **WA~KE U~P FEVER!**

 **WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

 _"Let us dance…" Rey–chan muttered, blowing out heavy mist to cover the view in front of her. This baffled the enemy and soon enough, the Einherjars noticed their bodies slowly building up some ice._

 _"Until the end of time!" Kiva–la–kun roared, taking flight into the air and dived down for the kill, drilling through his enemies before soaring up high in the air._

 _"Hah!" Kan'shou roared, slashing away the remaining enemies that Kiva–la–kun missed._

 _"That takes care of that." Kiva–la–kun said, landing next to his wife._

 _"Aye, anata." Rey–chan nodded. She noticed her brother looking at her with a smile on his face. "Nii–san, what's the matter?"_

 _"You two are truly fit for one another." he said, prompting Rey–chan to have a blush behind her helmet, while Kiva–la–kun looked away, feeling embarrassed._

 _"N–Nii-san!" Rey-chan exclaimed._

 _"Aye? I am only pointing out the obvious." Kan'shou noted._

 _"Yeah, but being complimented from her blood relative kinda makes us feel… weird, y'know?" Kiva–la–kun added._

 _"You three! No time for chit chat!" IXA said, placing a Fuestle in his belt._

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

 _"We have work to do!" He added before slashing an enemy with his IXA Calibur sword._

 _"Danny's right. We better get our butts going!" Kiva–la–kun said._

 _"Aye, we do not want to lose a comrade from our idle chat." Kan'shou nodded._

 _"Aye. Let us be on our way, Nii–san. Anata." Rey–chan said before the three headed to IXA._

* * *

 **WAKE UP FEVER!**

 _"Get ready to be blown awa~y!" Saga–chan warned._

 _"Spin! Spin! Spin, Athena~!" Sagark chirped, as Saga–chan whipped her Jacorder around, forming a lasso from it._

 _"Eep!" Yarne squeaked, as he immediately ducked down, avoiding the bladed lasso that sliced through them and some parts of the castle around her. "A–Athena, that was dangerous!"_

 _"A–re~?" Saga–chan tilted her head sideways. "Is i~t?"_

 _"YES IT IS!"_

 _"What do you mea~n?"_

 _"YOU ALMOST CUT MY HEAD OFF!"_

 _"A–re~?" she tilted her head to the other side, having a large question mark above her head._

 _"Ugh, I should've known…" Yarne facepalmed. "You're just being… you."_

 _"Athena, what rabbit saying?" Sagark asked, blinking in confusion._

 _"Don't know." Saga–chan said._

 _"Milady, please pay attention." Marth stated after slashing an Einherjar._

 _"Yes, we have more enemies to deal with." Roy added._

 _"Ha~i!" Saga–chan chirped absentmindedly._

 _"Gah!" Lucina groaned, fumbling onto the ground due to the sudden tackle from the large Einherjar guard._

 _"Milady!" Micaiah exclaimed, shooting out dark blasts through the thick armor of the guard, resulting in a killing blow. "Are you unharmed, milady?"_

 _"I'm fine…" Lucina gritted, getting up._

 _"You need to be more careful." Micaiah said a bit worried._

 _"I'm sorry to worry you… I guess I've been distracted as of late."_

 _"Of what, exactly?"_

 _"My uncle." Lucina noted._

 _"Sir Kurogasa?" Micaiah raised a question. "What seems to have troubled him?"_

 _"The fact that Valka is actually his own daughter Morgan and wants to kill him…"_

 _"What…?" Micaiah asked shocked._

 _"Yes… and it's hurting him so much."_

 _"Gwargh!" Chrom gritted, ended up falling on his back._

 _"Father!" Lucina exclaimed, as she noticed a berserker closing in for the kill._

 _Micaiah was unable to cast the magic on time, and the enemy nearly struck him down… until–_

 _*POW!*_

 _"Lion's Barrage!" a familiar white ninja declared, as he landed his heel kick onto the back of the berserker's head in midair, followed by the clones that stabbed his body in four different directions._

 _"That's–" Lucina got out._

 _"Shiro…?" Chrom gritted, seeing the ninja._

 _"I'm only doing this for Yukihana's sake and not yours…" Shiro muttered. "Don't misunderstand my intention."_

 _"Are you alright?" Yukihana's voice asked as Chrom looked at the said cleric, noticing her being worried._

 _"Not really…" Chrom cringed, noticing the blood on his sword arm and left leg._

 _"Allow me to heal you…" she said while pointing her staff at Chrom._

 _"…" Shiro kept quiet to himself, performing hand seals to create more clones. Most of them were to protect his sister from harm and to repel enemy attacks that were aiming at him._

 _"I don't understand…" Chrom said._

 _"What do you mean?" Yukihana asked._

 _"Why are you helping us?" He asked back._

 _"…" Yukihana was unable to answer his question, keeping silent._

 _"Yukihana, was it?" Chrom called out._

 _"It is in my nature." she said. "A calling that I must help those who are in need. Onee–sama lets me to do what I am being tasked to do: healing the wounded."_

 _"Is that all?" Chrom asked the cleric._

 _"Iie." she shook her head lightly. "I have also learned offensive magic, as my alignment is ice, much like my name."_

 _"And yet you are warm and caring," Chrom said._

 _"…" Yukihana remained silent before saying, "Onee–sama is in pain…"_

 _"Huh?" Chrom asked confused._

 _"Onee–sama is in emotional pain. I've tried all I can to heal that pain, but I can't. For many nights, I would hear her cry in her sleep and it breaks my heart hearing her every time."_

 _"Yukihana…" Chrom muttered before seeing her shed a few tears._

 _"Please, you have to help her. I'm begging you. I can't do this alone…" Yukihana pleaded._

 _Chrom looked at her for a while as she continued healing him before saying, "…Very well, I'll help you. And I'm sure your Father would help too."_

 _"You have my gratitude, Sir Chrom." Yukihana smiled._

 _"By the name of Naga, begone!" Owain declared, taking out another archer in his way._

 _"You have my thanks, milord!" Elincia thanked, flying towards the enemy to weaken the center._

 _"Think nothing of it milady!" Owain declared._

 _"Here I co~me, to save the da~y!" Cynthia sang, piercing an enemy with her lance._

 _"Take this!" Leif shouted, slashing an enemy with his sword._

 _"And this one too!" Seliph added, doing the same._

 _"If we keep this up, we'll be able to clear the whole room without much casualties!" IXA–chan said._

 _"Agreed." IXA nodded._

 _"But why did those two help us?" Dark Kiva pointed out, as one of Shiro's clones took damage from the enemy's sword before it poofed away, leaving another clone of Shiro to deliver the kill._

 _"Worry about that later. We have to finish what we started." Kivat II stated. "We'll ask questions when the time is right,"_

* * *

 **WAKE UP~!**

 **WAKE UP!**

"Haaaaahhhhh!"

"HAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kiva–chan and New Kiva clashed their fists at the center, creating a rather large shockwave. While New Kiva skid back from where she stood, Kiva–chan, on the other hand, ended up being rolled to my side, tumbling until she came to a stop.

"Severa!" I shouted, going over to her.

"Hmph… you always were a sore loser in our mock fights Severa…" New Kiva scoffed.

"Shut… up…" Kiva–chan growled staggering up. "Do you really think… I'll let you beat me _that_ easily, Morgan?!"

"Severa, are you ok?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off, much to my surprise.

"Stay away, Dad!" Kiva–chan snapped. "If you don't have the will to stop this madness, don't even bother worrying about me!"

"Oh? Does that mean you're going at it again, sister?" New Kiva taunted.

"You bet your arse I am!" Kiva–chan shouted before charging in at her sister.

"Severa…" I said sadly.

"Hmph… you're a fool…" New Kiva muttered. Kiva–chan then tried to punch New Kiva, but the latter blocked it.

"Better a fool than a coward like you…"

"What…?" New Kiva growled.

"If you have the guts to kill him, why don't you have the guts to tell him how you feel, Morgan?! Why don't you just come back home with us?!"

"Shut up…"

"If you had found us earlier and told us, then all this wouldn't have happened!"

"I said shut up!" New Kiva yelled.

"And if you think for one minute, that killing the "so–called" fake Morgan would change anything, well you're dead wrong!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" New Kiva shouted angrily, kicking her square on the chest. The kick was so strong, it propelled Kiva–chan towards me. Much to my surprise, the shockwave actually forced Kiva–chan to shatter her transformation, reverting her back to her civilian form.

"Severa!" I exclaimed as Eirika and I quickly captured her, but not before tumbling along with her, before we came to a stop. I managed to capture her before the ground gave her more damage as Eirika and I held her in our arms.

*COUGH!*

I heard Severa coughed badly, as blood spurred out from her mouth. "Kiddo!" Kibat exclaimed, as New Kiva retracted her kick and stood tall.

Eirika quickly inspected Severa, checking on her condition with her hands underneath her clothing carefully. A fearful expression was on her face, saying to me, "Milady Severa… she has fractured most of her ribs from that last attack. I fear she may have punctured her lungs…"

"No…" I gasped. "No, no, no! Severa!"

This can't be happening! It just can't!

"You see…" New Kiva muttered, "This is what happens when you forgot about me. Those who you care about most will get hurt…"

 **"…And it is all… your… fault…"**

I could only look on in shock as Eirika tried her best to heal Severa to stop the internal bleeding. "I'm done…" New Kiva said as she went back to civilian form. "Tabik, we're leaving."

"Of course Morgan." He said. "Shall I get Shiro and Yukihana?"

"Yes." Morgan nodded, and he left without a word.

"How could you…" I growled, as my fist clenched up really tight. I can even feel my Fangire blood boiling, making cracks on my face.

"Hm?" she turned her head to me, not affected by my anger.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FAMILY, MORGAN?!" I snapped, unable to hold my anger.

"Kurogasa, please calm down…" Eirika tried to console me, as Severa's body still spasmed from her injury, but not as bad as before and her coughing stopped too.

"Didn't I tell you? It's all your fault." she replied nonchalantly before creating a portal. "And next time… you _will_ feel the pain. Until then, keep on going with your useless trip of saving her."

And with that, she went in the portal, never to be seen again.

 **"MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

* * *

It was now late at night, and everyone was at the camp site. Everyone was worried, especially Owain when he heard that his wife was severely injured and that her lungs were punctured. I was sitting outside of the makeshift medical tent, waiting for the news of my daughter's condition, accompanied by Owain. While Brady, Bakuya and Eirika were healing her, Danny informed me that Old Hubba has finally sealed up most of the Einherjar cards, much to Chrom's relief.

"I don't get it…" Owain began to speak up.

"What don't you get?" I asked, noticing him drop his act.

"Why would this other Morgan inflict harm on her own kin? She is a complete opposite of our Morgan…"

"I… I don't know…" I muttered. I don't want to tell him what really happened. I just can't… I then stood up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Owain asked me, but I remained silent as I stood there for a moment before walking away.

When I walked away and came upon a huge boulder, I punched it repeatedly with my fist while I had my head bowed down, crying. "Damn it… Damn it… Damn it…!" I sobbed, punching the boulder each time I said that.

"Kurogasa?" I heard Lucina's voice call out to me, making me pause from punching the boulder.

"Lucy…" I muttered.

Her eyes widened, noticing my bloodied fist. I must have let out my frustration with each strong punch too… "Kurogasa, your fist is bleeding! Hold on, I have a salve with me!"

"Leave me, Lucy…"

"But–"

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" I scolded, surprising her. Noticing this, I sighed and had my forehead back to the boulder. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just… need some alone time right now…"

"Uncle…" Lucina said sadly.

"It's all my fault…" I muttered as I started crying.

"No, it's not…"

"Yes it is Lucy…" I said as I turned around showing my face filled with tears streaming down. "Morgan's doing this all because I abandoned her. I never knew… I made her suffer horribly… I… I…!" That's when I fell to my knees and broke down. Lucina then knelt next to and hugged me close to her.

"Please Uncle… do not cry…" Lucina said as she too started to sob. "I can't bear to see you sad by yourself. You've suffered just as much as Morgan has. You don't have to bear the pain alone…"

I then looked at her noticing that she was crying too, "Lucy…"

"You're not alone Uncle. Everyone is here to support no matter what. Your pain is our pain. Your joy is our joy. So please don't do this by yourself…"

I looked at her for a while as it was starting to dawn on me on what I've been really doing. I've been so focused on trying to save Morgan, I forgot about everything else. That's when I had more tears coming down my face and I hugged her, being close to her chest, "I'm sorry Lucy… I'm so sorry…" I sobbed.

"Don't be. You are who you are, and we all understand the pain you're going through…"

"Lucy…" I sobbed, as she kept assuring me, rubbing my back.

Both of us shed tears, for what seemed like forever, only for a couple of minutes in reality, before Lucina was able to recover first while I was still trying to control my tears. "This reminds us of the war."

I remained silent, listening to what she had to say while I tried to calm myself down.

"At that time, all I ever focused on was ending the war and bringing peace to the future. In order to accomplish the mission successfully, I had no choice but to harden my heart in order to reach it. While my friends offered their hands to lessen that burden, I reminded them that I would be the one to carry their burden. When we found out that you were Grim, I was certain that peace can be attained. I let out all of the feelings that I kept bottled up, wanting to end what should not have happened in the future. You and Father were there, trying to convince me that the future can be changed. When you stopped me from attacking you, I continued to struggle, to end the disastrous future, only to succumb into your arms."

"…" I kept quiet.

"From what I can see, both of our roles have switched." Lucina concluded, making me realize what she pointed out. "Because to your stubborn nature, you have rejected the ones that wanted to help you and are willing to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. When all of us found out that Valka is actually your daughter, you were the one that was mostly shocked out of all the others. And now, you have fallen into _my_ arms, seeking comfort."

"…Yeah…" I finally said before looking at her. "Lucy…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please help me…? I can't do this all alone…"

"Of course." Lucina smiled a bit. "All you needed to do was ask."

I smiled gently at that, before resting my head on her chest again, with my eyes closed as a few more tears came down, "Thank you…"

* * *

 _"It's about time." Chrom sighed in relief as he and Tiki watched from afar._

 _"Indeed," Tiki nodded._

 _"That brother of mine…" Chrom sighed. "Why does he always take all the burden by himself?"_

 _"It's as if he's reliving the war, Chrom." Tiki pointed out. "As he was Grima in the past, the enemy before us was none other than the other Morgan, the one that is supposed to reunite with us instead of the Morgan we know and love."_

 _"I can tell…" Chrom agreed. "Even though both of us have become brothers since the day we met, there is one thing that remained with him throughout these years…"_

 _"His stubbornness." Tiki noted._

 _"Yes, and it has something to do with his Fangire blood and his legacy, according to Matilda." Chrom assumed. "I just wish he could break away from that sort of mentality…"_

 _"All we can do for now is help him along the way." Tiki said._

 _"Yeah, he_ did _ask for help after all." Chrom said._

 _"And we_ will _help him." Tiki smiled._

* * *

 **TWF:** Wow… that was… totally expected… right? o.o

 **Fen:** You were expecting something else?

 **TWF:** Oh, I dunno… maybe the reincarnation of you–know–who?

 **Fen:** Moving on, yeah, Valka and Tabik are actually the _real_ Morgan and Kibat.

 **TWF:** Damn… and who the heck is the Morgan they all knew, then?

 **Fen:** Apparently, they're from a third alternate future. Didn't you even play the game at all?

 **TWF:** *look left, look right* May~be? *troll face*

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhhhh… never mind. We'll see ya next chapter and as always–

 **Both:** WAKE UP! DEFY FATE AND BREAK THE CHAINS OF DESTINY!


	11. Rogues and Redeemers (1)

**TWF:** Heya, what is up, guys! This is The Wild Fang speaking, along with my partner here!

 **Fen:** That's right! We're here to give you another exciting chapter of Awakening of Kiva: Twist of Fate!

 **TWF:** What kind of a chapter we'll be having this time?

 **Fen:** Well it _is_ the aftermath of the big reveal of Valka being Morgan.

 **TWF:** So, uh… what's the diff? o.o

 **Fen:** We'll just have to find out what that is. Ikuze!

 **TWF:** *bites Fen's arm* GABU!

 **Fen:** OW! *pushes Fang away* What are you doing?! Trying to be a cannibal or something?!

 **TWF:** Just wanna do the bite, like what Kivat always do. o.o;

 **Fen:** That's Kivat's job, not yours!

 **TWF:** D'awww~~! omo

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was the next morning in the Outrealm and the sun was shining brightly, causing me to stir awake. "Mmmmmmmmmm…" I got out, as I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still outside for some reason. I noticed that I was sitting against the big boulder that I vented out on last night and I felt something next to me. When I looked to my left, I saw that Lucina was sitting against the big boulder too, sleeping next to me with her head on my shoulder.

Lucina and I must've slept here last night.

Well… I suppose it's understandable since both of us were letting our emotions out… being sad and depressed can take a lot out of a person.

"Hey… Lucy… wake up…" I murmured.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Lucina mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "Is it morning…?"

"Yeah, and I think it's time for breakfast." I assumed while slowly getting up. "Athena must have whipped up something good to eat."

"I see…" she muttered while letting out a small yawn, "Are you going to check on Severa? She's probably still out cold and needs a lot of rest."

"Yeah… I might check on her later." I said, before helping her get up. "Hey Lucy…"

"Yes?" Lucina asked, before I suddenly pulled her in for a loving hug, surprising her.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "Thank you for last night. I really needed that."

"Anything to help family…" she replied with a smile.

"Family… huh?" I added.

"Is something the matter?" she looked at me, slightly worried.

"No." I shook my head with a small smile. "Everything's okay niece." I then kissed her forehead, which made her slightly blush.

* * *

 **(Cue Piano)**

"U–Uncle…" Lucina stuttered before I let go of the hug.

"C'mon, let's go eat and then we can save Morgan." I said.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka, now revealed as Morgan, stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rogues and Redeemers (1)

 **(Plegia)**

 _Inside Morgan's room, Matilda consoled her daughter–in–law's sadness, combing her hair and rubbing her back in a special long chair where they can sleep on it. "There, there, my child. Calm down. Your mood is acting up and it may not be good for the child inside you."_

 _"Oh, Mother…" Cordelia cried in her arms, sobbing slightly. "Morgan… she… she…"_

 _"Yes, I know dear." Matilda understood._

 _The door then opened up, revealing Validar looking at the two. "Oh, I wasn't expecting both of you to be here."_

 _"Nor would I, love." Matilda added._

 _"What is wrong with my daughter–in–law?" he asked, feeling worried._

 _"It's Morgan…" Matilda said. "The Morgan we all saw in the Outrealm Door."_

 _"I see…" Validar nodded in understanding._

 _"Why Mother…? Why…?" Cordelia sobbed. "Why would she do this…?"_

 _"Sometimes, there are things we do not understand as parents, even if we know our children well." Matilda said motherly._

 _"There would be a time where they would retaliate against their parents." Validar explained._

 _"I never wanted them to rebel against us…" Cordelia told them._

 _"Shhhhhh…" Matilda cooed, which somehow managed to calm Cordelia down. "Rest, child. For now, this sadness will only give you more fatigue. I will accompany you to sleep until you have calmed yourself. You need to conserve your energy, for the sake of your unborn child."_

 _"And do not worry about our Morgan." Validar assured. "I shall wake you, should there be any changes."_

 _Little did they know that Morgan's skin started to slightly crack._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"Ha~i! Here you go~!" Athena smiled, placing the food on Gerome's plate.

"…Thank you." he muttered before going to Minerva's side, as the said Griffon was eating a deer that was hunted down.

"Oh, look! Kurogasa's coming!" Yarne pointed out, as his sensitive ears picked up Lucina's and my footsteps at one corner. By the time we arrived, we saw everyone having breakfast. Heck even Severa was awake, having breakfast on her makeshift bed with Owain.

"Good morning Brother." Chrom said approaching me. "How are you?"

"I'm… fine." I said. "Chrom… there's something I want to say to you and the others."

"Oh?" Chrom asked. "What is it?"

I was a bit hesitant before I steeled myself as I backed off… and got down on my knees, bowing deeply.

"Kuro?" Apollo blinked.

"Dad– gh!" Severa winced in pain, holding her chest.

"Severa, my honeycomb. Remember what Bakuya told you." Owain reminded. "You cannot talk or move much for the next few days."

"Kurogasa, what are you doing?" Tiki asked, looking at me.

"Words cannot express… how sorry I am." I said.

"Huh?" Chrom got out.

"During these past several weeks, I've been nothing but reckless, constantly risking my life for the sake of saving Morgan. I want to save her more than anything, but I took the cowardly way of doing this all by myself. I rejected all of you when you offered me help in this journey. That's why… I'm asking you now to help me. I can't save Morgan alone…"

"Dad… dy…" Severa muttered.

"Otou–sama…" Bakuya added.

I didn't budge or move, but I could tell that everyone was surprised by my apology and my request for help. It was like that for a while, before I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Chrom on one knee, smiling a bit. "Kurogasa, my brother. I told you before, and I will tell you again. You are not alone."

"What Chrom said is true." Tiki nodded, kneeling in front of me and placing her hand on my other shoulder, smiling too. "We already know how stubborn you really are; taking on this daunting task on your own."

"That's why as Shepherds, we always look out for one another." Nah noted.

"You will always have my help Otou–sama." Bakuya said.

"And mine." Kan'shou added.

"That took a lot of courage to own up and admit that." Kjelle said. "Otherwise, I might have to challenge you to a duel to prove it."

"Duels won't settle these kinds of things, Kjelle." Danny sighed.

"Silence, Daniel!" Kjelle retorted.

"In any case…" Laurent coughed, getting their attention. "I assume we still have enough time to save our Morgan from her impeccable death."

"And we need you to remain calm and collected, just like back in the war!" Cynthia encouraged. "That's what heroes usually do!"

"S–She's right, d–despite her using her usual quotes…" Noire added, as I noticed Athena handing me a bowl of food.

"Ha~i!" Athena smiled absentmindedly, presenting the bowl of food in her hands. "Uncle Kurogasa, you need to eat lo~ts of food, so you can gain your lost energy~."

"Minna…" I said, tearing up a bit. "Thank you…"

"Thank us when we save Morgan." Chrom smiled.

* * *

For the next week, we traveled through the land, with Severa mounting on Cynthia's Pegasus to let her conserve her energy. We found a nearby village, a few days after we departed from our spot and with that, Severa can now focus on resting, with Owain accompanying her while Eirika, Bakuya, Apollo and Brady took turns healing her wound and punctured lungs.

While the rest of the group decided to purchase any good weapons to replace their current ones, I, on the other hand, have a paled expression, looking at another card while sitting at the side of the fountain. "Great… another troublesome card."

"Lyn, huh, aibou?" Kivat flew in before hanging himself upside down behind me, on a ledge of the dry section of the fountain. "The one that calls you Agi… Aki… Mosquito?"

"Agito…" I deadpanned.

"Oh right, right!" Kivat said.

"Dang it, Severa's gonna kill me for this…" I groaned, slumping my shoulders.

"It's not that bad, aibou!" Kivat exclaimed. "Look on the bright side: at least she might not be the same one you met before."

"And if it is?" I said looking at him, twitching my left eye. "Like Eirika?"

"I dunno. Why don't you just try to activate it?" he asked.

"Oh boy…" I groaned wearily.

"Just give it a try!" Kivat snapped.

"Okay, okay, sheesh…" I sighed before standing up. I then held up the card in the air. "Come on out Lyn."

The said card glowed radiantly, hovering before me. Eventually, the figure appeared, revealing her true form. Fortunately for me, the figure was the same one we met before, though she looked a bit surprised, seeing me. "What's wrong?"

"K–Kurogasa?" Lyn gasped.

"Oh boy…" I gulped.

"W–Wait, hold on…" she shook her head, confusing me, "I'm sorry. It's just that… you remind me of someone who is very dear to me."

"O… kay?" I got out. For now, I'm just gonna have to follow to know her better.

"He's a tactician, just like you, who has come to my aid time and time again." she recalled, closing her eyes while recalling her past. As she opened her eyes, she looked at me with full of hope, asking, "This might be a silly question to ask, but… have you ever awoken in a strange place, uncertain of how you got there?"

"Uh… yes?" I replied. It's actually half true and half lie. Half true being awakened in this place years ago, but half lying because I blamed Saigo for the teleportation in the first place.

"I knew it!" Lyn suddenly exclaimed happily, much to my surprise. "It happened three times to the man I knew. This can't be pure coincidence." she said until she came to a pause, correcting her words by saying, "…unless, of course, all tacticians are known to collapse by the wayside."

"Ahahaha… I can tell…" I laughed nervously. "Anyways, mind telling me more about yourself?"

"Oh, I suppose I could." Lyn said. "Let's see… where should I start?"

"The beginning." I chuckled.

"Oh very funny…" Lyn deadpanned a bit, not amused.

"No, seriously." I told her. "Somehow, I need a refresher."

"Oh, fine…" she sighed.

"Alrighty. Tell me more about yourself." I said.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe." she began. "Would you tell me more about yourself? Where were you born? Have you been to my world?"

"Well…" I paused, trying to recall about my old world. "I do know that I was born in Plegia, but… I don't remember about being in your world before, Lyn."

"…What?" she gasped. "You can't remember?"

"Not really."

"Now I'm even more certain that you're the man I know!" Lyn said, feeling a bit excited as she closed the gap between us, looking at me in the eye. "Look at me carefully, and really try to think back. We met on the Sacae plains. We fought with Eliwood and the others. Does none of this sound familiar?"

"Uh…" I got out, blushing.

"Don't you remember?" She asked.

"I… don't…" I got out. "I'm sorry…"

"That's… too bad." Lyn sighed, slowly taking a step back. "Maybe you're not the person I thought."

"Sorry, Lyn. I'm just not the same person you think I am." I told her.

"But still… you know what?" Lyn paused before she made up her mind. "I want to help. Take me with you."

"Eh?"

"Even if you claim that you aren't the man I know, I want to judge for myself. I'm good with a blade. Keep me by your side, and none shall harm you."

"You're sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes," Lyn nodded.

I looked at her for a while before I said, "Okay, I'm counting on you."

"You don't have to worry about it, Kurogasa. We Sacaean won't lie to those who we trust."

"You don't tell any lies?"

"No." she shook her head. "It is what our people believe."

"Really?"

"Yes." she nodded with a smile.

"Then, tell me." I questioned her. "Why do you think of me as the one who you thought it might be?"

Lyn flinched at the question, looking to the side with a slight blush. "Oh boy… here we go again…" Kivat sighed.

"Kivat?" I said sternly.

"What?" He said, raising his wings in defense.

"You know what." I retorted. "Don't you go starting that with me,"

"Hey, you're the one that comes to weird conclusions!" Kivat retorted.

"…" I deadpanned, glaring at him before looking back at Lyn. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"It's just… I owe him for his countless good deeds." she confessed. "And, he's also a good friend of mine. Before I could repay him, he… suddenly disappeared… left us without a word."

"Oh…" I got out. "I didn't know."

"No worries." she added, turning her attention away while looking up high in the air. "I was hoping that someday, if I meet him again, I want to let everyone know that he'll return back home. That, and I want to thank him for all of the help he gave us."

"Hey, aibou. I think your alternate copy kinda left this girl on her own, drowning in her own feelings for the guy." Kivat whispered to me. "How can your copy do that to her?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you're you." Kivat said.

"Yeah, but I'm not the Kurogasa from her world." I retorted. "The two of me are different people."

"Whatever you say." Kivat shrugged.

"I believe you have other things to do right now?" she asked. "Then, please forgive me for making you listen to all of my rantings. You really remind me of him. He would listen to all of my problems in the past."

"No, it's ok." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah. You're a friend Lyn and I always listen to my friends." I smiled gently.

She replied back with a small smile of her own before her body glowed, reverting back to normal. _"Summon me when the time is needed."_

"I will." I nodded before she eventually reverted back into an Einherjar card. With a sigh, I put it back into my front pocket. I then noticed Kivat looking at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Don't tell me you got the hots for this one, too." Kivat questioned. "Geez, aibou. You need to learn how to control your Fangire hormones. It's getting ya' in more trouble with the ladies!"

"No I don't…" I said.

"…Huh?" Kivat asked.

"No. I don't. I mean she's a friend and all but… after what happened the other day with Morgan revealing who she was… I… don't have those kinds of feelings coming up."

"Are you serious?" Kivat asked suspiciously.

"As plain as day." I deadpanned.

"Are you sur–"

"Kivat, I'm fine okay?" I sighed irritably. "I get it. There are women who paired up with my alternate selves and all, but I'm staying faithful to Cordelia and it's staying that way."

"Heh, and I thought you won't grow up as you get older…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrow, looking at him.

"Never mind…"

I sighed as I got up from the seat of the fountain. "Will you excuse me for now? I need to get some fruits for Severa to eat. She might be complaining about getting grapes…"

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Kivat waved off.

"Thanks." I said before finally leaving.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Yukihana walked into the labyrinth, holding a bag of fruits in her arms. "Onee–sama would definitely need some energy after the battle she had with Severa–neesama."_

 _"I agree." Tabik nodded, fluttering next to her. "It must have exhausted her after her strongest kick with the amplification of darkness she pressed on."_

 _"And it's my duty to make sure that her health is at its best." Yukihana added, as they reached Valka's room. Just before she could turn the door knob, for some reason, she heard low sobbing behind the door. "Onee–sama?"_

 _"She's crying again…" Tabik sighed._

 _"Onee–sama…" Yukihana murmured._

 _"Father…" Valka sobbed._

 _With a worried heart, Yukihana knocked the door gently, saying, "Onee–sama?"_

 _"Y–Yukihana!" Valka stuttered a bit, before her tone changed back to her dark one. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I'm coming in." Yukihana said before she opened the door._

 _"Wait! Don't enter yet!" Valka scolded, but it was too late as Yukihana saw her tears flowing out from her eyes._

 _"Onee–sama…" Yukihana said worriedly._

 _"I told you to not come in here." Valka growled._

 _"You're crying again…" Yukihana said._

 _"…" Valka kept silent, wiping the remaining tears in her eyes._

 _"I'll leave the both of you alone." Tabik said, respecting their privacy as he immediately fluttered away._

 _"Does it involve you injuring Severa–neesama, a week ago?" Yukihana said, sitting next to her big sister. But Valka stayed silent. "It's okay… you don't have to tell me." Yukihana assured._

 _"Maybe she's right…" Valka said._

 _"Hm?" Yukihana looked at her._

 _"Maybe it's because… I don't have the guts to go back since the fake has already taken my place." Valka admitted._

 _"Then… why do you still continue on with this madness?" Yukihana asked calmly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "All of us can meet with our parents and tell them who we are."_

 _"He must know the pain I felt…" Valka added._

 _"The feeling of being abandoned and replaced by another you, Onee–sama?"_

 _"My other self… even having no memory, still lived a peaceful life and smiles like nothing happened." Valka added. "She doesn't know what happened in my future past; the things we had to go through to reach our goal. And yet, she waltzed in there, fighting without even a care in the world, not knowing the suffering others have to face."_

 _"Onee–sama…" Yukihana murmured._

 _"I need to do this Yuki. I need to show him that I'm not so easy to cast aside."_

 _"…" Yukihana stayed silent at that._

 _"And when I destroy the Escaflowne, he will soon learn the errors of his ways."_

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

Dinner time arrived, and I was with my daughter, so we could bond. Owain respected my decision, leaving us on our own. "How are you feeling, sweetie? Still feeling pain?"

"A little sore, but much better than yesterday…" Severa mumbled, eating another piece of grape after she had her dinner.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smiled small, knowing she's recovering well.

"Just spit it out, Daddy."

"Pardon?"

"Look, I can tell whether you're still having doubts or not." Severa added, glaring at me. "Especially when it comes to facing Morgan… this dark side Morgan."

I didn't say anything at that before saying, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any doubts."

"I knew it…" Severa said.

"But even so, I'm going to help your sister. She's family and I'm not gonna leave her behind. Not this time."

"I know you are, Daddy." she smiled. "And you can bet that I'll be there to help you too."

"Huh?" I blinked, before I felt her fingers shove a grape into my mouth.

"Duh~! I'm a Kururugi, remember? There's no way I'll let you handle her on your own!" Severa reminded before sitting back on her bed. "She's my little sister, and it's my duty as the eldest to make sure my family would be alright."

"Severa…" I muttered after eating the grape.

"You asked for help so we're gonna help you. Well, you actually _begged_ for help from my standpoint."

"Oi!" I snapped with a blush. "What's with that?!"

"What? It's true!" Severa retorted. "Even Mom said so!"

"Why do you have to involve your mom in this?" I twitched my left eye. Somehow I got the feeling that put me into a disadvantage. "Though… I think I gotta thank Owain for this one."

"Huh? Why do you want to thank my hubby?"

"Because thanks to his antics, you're maturing into a grown woman, honey. Your usual snarky remarks are less frequent than during the war. I bet it must have taken effect after Louise was born."

"W–What are you talking about?!" she snapped, now sharing the same blush I had.

"You're not the only one who can play mind games." I teased, making her look away.

"You're lucky that I'm the only one here, Daddy…" she mumbled, "We girls would easily gang up on you and make you admit defeat. Especially when Grandma talks and Mother finishes off."

"Well they're not here, and you can't do anything about it." I grinned cheekily.

"Ugh…" Severa rolled her eyes, making me laugh.

* * *

The very next day, we departed from the village, heading towards the path that supposedly our perverted sage was pointing at. This time, we had a wagon that saved not only time, but kept our weapons too. "We gotta thank Queen Elincia for providing us gold to buy supplies." Chrom said, as Kan'shou and Brady led the wagon with Kjelle and Cynthia on each side, with their mounts.

"And we were able to afford this large wagon, weapons, and food too." Lucina added.

"Wait, is that the reason why we're waiting at that village in the first place?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, for this custom wagon, yes." Chrom nodded. "Think of it this way: we would be able to cover more road, the Shepherds would be able to rest up to conserve some energy and I don't have to listen to your daughter complaining about traveling on foot."

"I heard that!" Severa yelled from inside the wagon.

"You were supposed to!" Chrom called out.

No words came from Severa after that.

"In any case, we should be grateful for this assistance." Tiki noted.

"You betcha." Apollo nodded. He then looked at his wife at his side, as Bakuya leaned her head on his shoulder. "Still feeling tired after healing Severa?"

"Aye, but no worries, anata. A little rest would suffice." she assured, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Old gramps ahead of us!" Kjelle exclaimed. "One mile up north from our current position!"

"I bet Old Hubba must be waiting for us." Chrom said.

"Who else would wait us in the middle of nowhere?" I deadpanned.

"From what I can assume, I believe this whole battle would lead us to another Einherjar." Laurent analyzed. "It has been like that since the day we've been trapped here."

"Gee, thanks for the info, Captain Obvious." Apollo deadpanned.

"However." Laurent paused, tilting his glasses. "I assume after we help him, there would be a possibility where we would travel aimlessly in search of the Escaflowne."

"We've been doing that too…" Apollo sweat dropped.

"Have we?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you that absentminded today?"

"No, just… been thinking about my daughter, that's all."

"It must have distracted you for a long time, Kurogasa." Tiki added.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm ready." I said firmly looking at Tiki. "I'll be sure to save her on time."

"Ho there travelers! We meet again!" Old Hubba called out.

"Here we go…" Kivat groaned.

"Yeah… here we go. We might as well, get it over with." Kibat agreed.

"Yeah." I nodded before we got out from the wagon, much to Old Hubba's surprise.

"Ohohoho! You have prepared some transportation, this time!" Old Hubba chuckled happily.

"Just tell us what to do, so we can get this over with…" I sighed.

"Very well." Old Hubba added. "See that castle over there?"

"The ruined castle?" Lucina pointed out, not far from where we stood.

"There are some Einherjars that require your help." Old Hubba said… which was rare.

"Einherjars…" I began.

"Asking for help?" Lucina finished.

"Yes." Old Hubba said. "Honestly, are you all deaf?"

"Y'know, if he's gonna mock us, I'm gonna give 'em a whack to his head." Brady remarked.

"He should be checking his own ears." Nah commented.

"While you talk nonsense, we should be prepared for battle already." Gerome said, mounting on Minerva.

"Uh… right." I got out.

"Oh, Gerome…" Lucina sighed.

"You got one strict husband, Lucy." Cynthia commented.

"It's how he is." She sighed.

"Alright, let's do this! Kivat!" I called.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered, flying to my hand.

"Kibat!"

"Are you sure about this, woman?" Kibat said, fluttering around Severa's raised hand. "You're still in the middle of recovery."

"Just shut up and get your butt onto my hand already!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…" Kibat said before going to her hand.

"Kivat II." Gerome called.

"Right. Those Einherjar should be grateful we're helping them." Kivat II said before going to his hand.

"Let us give them an end they will never forget." Gerome declared.

"Nii–san, I wanted you to don the armor." Bakuya told her brother.

"Nay." he rejected. "You are more suited with Kaa–san's armor."

"But your condition–"

"I'm fine, Bakuya." Kan'shou assured. "I trust my blade and lance. I give you my word that I will be alright."

"Nii–san…" Bakuya said worried.

"Don't worry milady, we'll have someone watch over him." Rey–Kivat assured.

"Aye. So rest assured imouto." Kan'shou nodded.

"If you say so…" Bakuya nodded, though still feeling worried for him.

"Ara, ara~" Kiva–la cooed. "Dai~jobu, Bakuya–chama! Kan'shou–chama will be alright~!"

"Will you just go to my hand and let's get this thing over with?" Apollo sighed, motioning Kiva–la to go to his hand.

"Ha~i!" Kiva–la cooed before going to his fingers.

"Let's henshin Athena~!" Sagara cheered.

"Ha~i!" Athena said absentmindedly. "Honey~, let's do thi~s!"

"As you wish, beloved." Danny smiled, punching his IXA Knuckle.

"As long as I can prove my worth, I got no problem facing them." Kjelle added, also punching her IXA Knuckle.

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

"Transform!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

And with that, the Riders were coated in quicksilver before it shattered away, revealing the respective armors. "Let's just hope we won't encounter Morgan again…" Yarne panicked a bit.

"Oh, man up, will you?" IXA–chan grumbled.

"I mean, if she can do that to Severa, imagine what her kick can do to all of us!" Yarne exclaimed.

"Then _don't_ imagine it…" Laurent deadpanned.

"Einherjars come on out!" I said, throwing the cards in the air. All of them glowed before multiple beams of light shined down on the ground and when they faded, the Einherjars stood before us.

"What would be your commands, my liege?" Marth asked.

"Whatever you command, we will execute it." Micaiah said.

"And I got my blade to kill the enemies." Lyn added, patting the hilt of her sword.

"We have some Einherjars that need saving." I said.

"Einherjars? Here?" Roy asked.

"Where are they?" Eirika questioned.

"Inside the castle, threatening the ones that we need to help." Chrom informed.

"And we better hurry. The longer we wait, the more disadvantageous we would be in." Nah added.

"Alas, fellow warriors of past legends! Let us be on our way to perform good deeds!" Owain said proudly.

"If we must." Leif said.

"Let's go help our friends." Seliph added.

* * *

As we entered the castle, all of us went in there with caution, trying our best to not get the enemy's attention. "I really hate this…" Cynthia mumbled.

"Why the sad face, sweetheart?" Inigo asked.

"Because my baby can't cover much ground with the ceiling to stop us from flying up high." Cynthia commented.

"Even Minerva agrees with you." Dark Kiva said, growling slightly.

"Wait…" Tiki paused.

"What's wrong, Tiki?" Chrom asked.

"Listen…" she pointed out, as we heard footsteps entering the castle and it isn't from one direction.

"So, what do you think?" a voice echoed, as a few of us peeked at the source, just right below us.

"We have them trapped in the castle ruins." The blonde said, crossing his arms confidently. This blonde person wore a red and white coat over his black shirt, wearing white pants and long black boots that reached to his knees and white gloves. In his hand was a black sword.

"And the exits?" the white haired figure added. He wore a black uniform, purple pants with black boots, purple cape and in his hand, wielding a long spear in his hand.

"Guarded by our forces on all sides. The enemy has no means of escape." the blonde figure replied.

"By the Lady of the Lake, that's Ares and Camus!" Owain exclaimed, only to be bonked by his wife.

"Be quiet, you idiot!" she snapped.

"Ares and Camus?" I whispered.

"Why yes!" Owain hissed.

"Who are they?"

"All you need to know is these guys are bad guys that need to get their butts kicked!" Kiva–chan snapped before heading off elsewhere.

"H–Hey, sweetie! Wait up!" I exclaimed.

"So much for explanations, huh, aibou?" Kivat chuckled, happily teasing me.

"Hehhhhhhhh… she needs to calm down." I sighed wearily.

"Now who does _that_ remind you of?" Kivat smirked.

"Urusai…" I said disdainfully. "I don't have time for this, Kivat. We need to save them."

"Heh, alright, aibou. Whatever you say." he chuckled.

"His words tend to backfire, huh?" Nah pondered.

"Quite so. Then again, it's always been like that with him." Laurent said, adjusting his glasses.

"No more idle talk." Chrom said. "We have work to do." He then unsheathed Falchion. "Let's go."

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Nowi panicked._

 _"Oi Nowi, why you yell so loud?" Gregor winced, cleaning his ear with a pinky. "Hurts Gregor's ear."_

 _"Sumia's pie is being taken away by Gaius again!" Nowi exclaimed._

 _"That's what you're worried about?" Storm asked, looking at her with a sweat drop._

 _"But Daddy! Aunty Sumia's pie is besties!" Elie complained while being carried in her father's arms._

 _"Yeah! Her coconut cream pie was her best one and Gaius took it!" Nowi added._

 _"Hey, you should know by now that Gaius has a sweet tooth." Storm said._

 _"More like sweet teeth! And I say we pull out_ all _his teeth!" Nowi suggested._

 _"Pull out tee~th!" Elie cheered happily._

 _"That's right, Elie! You and I are going at it when there's a chance!" Nowi chirped._

 _"Ya~~y!" Elie cheered again._

 _"Uh… Nowi? I think you're giving my daughter weird thoughts…" Storm replied with a sweat drop._

 _"Yes. Gregor not approve. You lucky Nah not here or she gives you mouthful." Gregor frowned._

 _"Gaius! Come back here with my coconut cream pie!" Sumia cried out._

 _"NEVER!" Gaius yelled._

 _"Don't make me hit you once I get my hands on you!"_

 _"Not in a million years, babe! This sweet stuff is mine!" Gaius exclaimed across the hall, passing through Say'ri, Yen'fay and the Khans, where the princess and the reigning Khan each held a bouquet of flowers._

 _"Ba ha ha! This place never gets old, no matter_ how _many years go by!" Basilio laughed happily._

 _"You got_ that _right," Flavia scoffed._

 _"How noisy of him to cause a ruckus." Yen'fay sighed. "He is a grown man not some child."_

 _"Come now Brother. You should know by now, that there are some things that will never change." Say'ri reminded._

 _"Say'ri? Yen'fay?" Storm looked at them._

 _"Oh? Both Khans are here, too!" Gregor got out._

 _"We've heard what happened to Morgan." Flavia began._

 _"Aye, as what Ursor's companion told us, while we are on our way here." Say'ri informed. "How fare is our tactician's condition?"_

 _"…" Storm remained silent at that._

 _"Storm?" Yen'fay said._

 _"…It's only a matter of time…" He finally muttered._

 _"What makes you say that?" Yen'fay asked._

 _"Aunty Morgan sleeping like…_ ver~y _long!" Elie exclaimed._

 _"That's serious, to me." Flavia added._

 _"Is Mother with her right now?" Say'ri asked. "And Cordelia?"_

 _"Yes they're there." Storm nodded._

 _"They've been watching her?" Basilio asked._

 _"The whole time…" Storm said, before adding in his thoughts,_ 'C'mon Aibou, hurry…'

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

 **WAKE UP!**

 **WAKE UP~!**

"You're not going anywhere!" Kiva–chan exclaimed as she levitated in the air, positioning herself for the kick.

"Get away!" the enemy soldiers retreated.

"Not gonna happen!" Kiva–chan exclaimed, diving down for her Darkness Moon Break. As it connected to one of them, he got shoved into the nearby walls. It tumbled down, crushing them as well.

As for me, I was getting ready for my Rider Kick too.

"Hoo hit hihou (Do it aibou)!" Kivat said.

"Got it! Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted, diving down towards a group of soldiers, After I crash landed my kick on them, Kivat fluttered back onto my belt and took out the Fuestle from his mouth. "Oi, aibou!"

"What?"

"When was the last time you cleaned up your Fuestle?" Kivat joked. "It tastes like dust in my mouth!"

"Not now, Kivat…" I grumbled.

"Tiki, I acquire your assistance!" Marth said, parrying the attack of the assailant.

"At once, Mar–Mar!" Tiki complied quickly, diving down in her dragon form before spewing out an icy breath onto her target.

"Time to roast ya!" Nah said in her dragon, spewing flames at the soldiers.

"Elwind!" Laurent declared, sending waves of wind towards another group of soldiers.

"Hyahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucina shouted as she somersaulted down, slashing an enemy with her Parallel Falchion.

"Nice work as always, dear cousin!" Owain praised. "And now–" he paused when he saw a treasure chest at one side of the hallway. "What have we here?" He then opened it and his eyes widened at what was in it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It cannot be!"

"Owain, what's wrong?!" Lucina panicked.

"Cousin! Witness the return of the Scion of Legend's sword arm!" Owain exclaimed, raising his sword up high in the air. "I have found Mystletainn once more!"

"But milord–" Micaiah tried to interrupt.

"Come, sword of justice! We slay down our enemies!" Owain said triumphantly before quickly dashing to another enemy.

"–that's just a common sword…" Micaiah finished. "Milady, should we try to tell him of his error?"

"No…" Lucina sweat dropped.

"No?" Micaiah tilted her head.

"No. Just… leave him be."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's for the best." Lucina said before moving forward.

"Hm… strange man, indeed." Micaiah commented to herself, referring to Owain before she quickly followed Lucina.

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

 **I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Take! This!" IXA–chan shouted, stabbing the IXA Calibur to the ground and multiple trails of lightning traveled towards a group of soldiers.

"GWARRGGHHH!" most of the Einherjars surrounding her, ended up falling on their backs.

"Hah! As expected from the IXA armor!" IXA–chan scoffed triumphantly as IXA punched through a rather large Berserker in one go, killing the opponents instantly.

"This is the power of IXA, Kjelle. My family heritage." IXA added. "And not for your armor collection."

"But–"

"No buts Kjelle." IXA grunted before punching a soldier with his IXA Knuckle, electrocuting him before he exploded to turn back into a card. "My mother only allowed you to borrow it, not keep it."

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" IXA–chan pouted behind her mask. "Fine, be that way! But mark my words, Daniel!"

"Hm?"

"I will earn her trust to obtain this armor!" IXA–chan declared, making IXA sigh.

"Unfortunately, that armor will be passed down onto my younger self." he pointed out.

"What?!" IXA–chan shouted.

"It's true." IXA said.

If only Kjelle wasn't wearing her armor, I would've seen her cry anime tears. She _really_ wants to keep the IXA System. It was then she recalled something. "If that's the case, what about _yours_?"

"Hm?"

"Your daughter will inherit two different armors, as the other one is from Athena!" IXA–chan exclaimed.

"Is that all? I would be happy to give it to my younger brother." IXA said, simply. "He would be more than happy to don it. Of course, my daughter would always have company to play if either Athena or I are busy with our duties."

"OH C'MON!" IXA–chan yelled.

Yep… she wants to keep it.

* * *

 **WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

 **WAKE UP FEVER!**

 _"Athena! Let's combine our attacks!" Rey–chan suggested._

 _"Ha~i!" Saga–chan said absentmindedly. "Rou~nd, rou~nd, rou~nd you go!" She chirped, happily turning the lasso from her Jacorder to create a large circle._

 _"Now to tip the scales in our favor…" Rey–chan muttered, letting out steam of icy mist, covering the enemies' view._

 _"Where are they!?" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "I can't see them!"_

 _"Don't let your guard down!" Another ordered._

 **WA~KE U~P FEVER!**

 _"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Kiva–la–kun yelled, diving into the mist. As he dived down, the wings on his back blew away the mist, revealing the positions of the enemy soldiers. At the same time, he managed to shove his swords onto the enemy's chest, dragging them forward before flying in the air._

 _"Athena, now!" Rey–chan declared, ducking down immediately._

 _"Ha~i!" Saga–chan chirped happily, pulling down her Jacorder quickly. The lasso expanded, slicing through the enemies before retracting back to its original length. The enemies slain from her lasso immediately glowed radiantly, reforming back into a card._

 _"Ya~y! We did it!" Saga–chan cheered, hopping up and down happily._

 _"Oi… don't celebrate just yet…" Kiva–la–kun sweat dropped._

 _"He's right. Stay focused." Rey–Kivat suggested. "We can't let our guard down just yet."_

 _"A–re~? What makes you say tha~t?"_

 _"Because there are still more enemies that need to be defeated." Rey–chan added._

 _"Ugh, seriously… Athena can be absentminded most of the time…" Kiva–la–kun grumbled._

 _"But my husband and daughter don't mind at all~! Even Mother, Father and my younger self too~!" she replied happily._

 _"I don't think she understands…" Kiva–la–kun sweat dropped again._

 _"Hey! Less yappin' more fighting!" Brady shouted after whacking another enemy with his staff._

 _"He's right! Do that later!" Kan'shou added after stabbing an enemy with his lance._

 _"A little help here would be nice!" Inigo grunted, blocking an enemy's sword with his own._

 _"Aye, I'm coming!" Rey–chan nodded, quickly helping her brother._

 _"Hold your horses, Brady!" Apollo said, quickly flying towards him._

 _"Hm, oh we~ll! Time to help out my frie~nds!" Saga–chan added before whipping her Jacorder at Inigo's assailant._

 _"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yarne panicked as he kept hopping away from multiple blasts of magic._

 _"C'mon Yarne, stop being a scaredy–bunny!" Cynthia snapped after stabbing an Einherjar with her lance._

 _"How can I when I got magic coming at me?!" Yarne snapped._

 **WAKE UP TWO!**

 _"Then, I'll shove them away! Minerva!" Dark Kiva exclaimed, making Minerva roar as she flew up high in the air._

 _"Eeep! Gerome's gonna do something huge again!" Yarne squeaked, quickly hopping away._

 _"Face the wrath of the Emperor's kick!" Dark Kiva declared, descending down with Minerva's flame on him, amplifying his attack power. When the attack collided, it made a large explosion and the soldiers going after Yarne were decimated._

 _"It is done." Kivat II said._

 _"H–Ha–Ha! That's right! No one messes with a bunny otherwise you'd be facing the wrath of the Kivas!" Yarne said trying to sound proud, but then a new group of soldiers pointed their spears at him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

 _"Don't get your smallclothes tied up in the midst of battle, Yarne." Dark Kiva said sternly._

 _*ROOOOAAARRRRR!*_

 _"Even Minerva agreed with what I said." Dark Kiva added._

 _"Is Gerome serious_ all _the time?" Yarne squeaked._

 _"_ Most _of the time. Except when he's around my sister." Cynthia said._

 _"Enough chatting! The enemies have arrived!" Dark Kiva exclaimed._

 _"Right…" Yarne sighed wearily._

* * *

"Take this!" Lyn shouted, striking down an Einherjar with her sword.

"By my command, dispel our enemies! Elwind!" Leif casted, sending the enemies into the air.

"An opening!" Roy exclaimed, quickly charged forward.

"The finisher!" Seliph exclaimed, diving her Pegasus down to skewer her lance through.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Chrom yelled charging in.

 **WAKE UP!**

"Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted after Kivat released the chains and I dived down for the kick.

"Allow me." Eirika said as her staff glowed and the energy merged into my body, feeling my powers growing.

"Come at me!" Camus exclaimed, readying his sword to parry Chrom's attack.

"None shall get pass through us!" Ares exclaimed, holding off my Wake Up kick with his sword.

"Oi, this one's strong!" Kivat commented.

"No kidding…" I gritted.

"Pyun pyun~ Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot cheered coming in from out of nowhere. I didn't even use the Fuestle!

"Oi Taa–chan! Great timing! Help us out will ya?!" Kivat urged.

"Pyun~, pyun! You~ got it!" Tatsulot chirped as I did a back flip from the failed attempt.

"Hah, is that all you can do?" he scoffed, getting into his stance.

"Oi, aibou! This guy is mocking us!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's gonna find out what happens when he does! Ikuze, Taa–chan!" I shouted, raising my left arm.

"Ha~i! Doramachikku ni ikimashou!" Tatsulot cheered before breaking the chains on my shoulders and the bat wings spread out. Golden energy bats flew out as Tatsulot attached to my left arm. "Hen~shin!" He shouted before the bats flew back to me forming my Emperor Armor and with burst of flames, the cape appeared on my back.

"What?!" Ares gasped. "What is this?!"

"This is last thing you're going to see when we beat you!" I said.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Ares demanded.

"I can now!" I shouted, before charging in at him.

The sparks of swords clashing sparked from each attack, and we are evenly matched. But, the difference of strength between the two of us put me at an advantage. "Alright, aibou! He's getting tired!"

"Then let's end it!" I said, before pulling on Tatsulot's horn, spinning the reel in his back before it stopped.

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"Kore de owari da!" I shouted as I jumped in the air and the energy blades on the sides of my feet came out and I corkscrewed down towards Ares.

"Ares!" Camus exclaimed, parrying the blade from Chrom's attack, seeing my blades clashing with his sword, easily overwhelming him.

"Your opponent is me!" Chrom declared, pushing his opponent forward and propelled himself towards Camus for the kill.

"GAAAHH!" Ares screamed in pain, as the energy blades cut through his armor and disarmed him at the same time.

"This is the clincher!" I said, delivering the final kick onto his chest.

"And this is the final touch!" Chrom added, thrusting his sword at Camus's chest for the kill.

"GAAAH!" both enemies exclaimed in pain before Ares exploded after the kick, while Camus slumped down, going lifeless. Both reformed back into a card after that attack.

"Yosha! We did it!" Kivat cheered before detaching and I went back to civilian form.

"We sure did Kivat." I smiled.

"Indeed." Chrom said as he approached me. "You did well. Your mind is straight and true."

"Of course it was. I had help from friends and family." I said.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, brother." he added, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, Lucy! Look at that!" Kiva chan pointed out, getting the princess's attention and Lucina realized.

"Father! The enemies have yielded!" Lucina said.

"I guess the defeat of their commanders would make their morale go low, huh, partner?" Kibat asked.

"You bet!" Kiva–chan said before going back to civilian form.

"That went rather well…" IXA said doing the same thing.

"I thought we were done for…!" Yarne sighed heavily in relief, plopping his butt on the floor. "That's a close shave from my extinction!"

"Will you just cut the crap already?!" Kjelle snapped, making him flinch.

"Eek! Sorry, Kjelle!" Yarne quickly apologized.

"We should try to ask the resistance to see if they are alright. Wouldn't you agree?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah, let's go find them." I said.

"Alright, Shepherds, move out!" Chrom ordered.

* * *

Eventually, after getting through these corpses on the ground, we eventually met up with the resistance leader. "That is the last of them." the leader said.

"Yes, sir. It would seem so." the knight replied.

As we entered, they immediately got defensive, putting their guard up. "Who goes there?!"

"Identify yourself!" The soldier demanded.

"Peace friend," Chrom said raising his hand. "We mean no harm."

"We took out the soldiers that attacked you." I said.

"You have?" the leader said.

"Indeed." Chrom nodded, sheathing his sword back to its rightful place to show his innocence.

It took a while for the resistance leader to think, but eventually, he said, "They are the ones we have summoned, like the old fool said."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"If there is nothing else that needs to be done, we should be on our way." Chrom said.

"Yep! We have a time limit!" Kivat added.

"Halt!" the leader said, stopping and making us look at him. His hand reached into his pocket, taking out some sort of card and handed it to me. "You may know how to use this card more than I do. I would like for you to have it."

"For me?" I asked, taking it.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said before the leader and his army walked away. Once they were out of earshot, I looked at it. "Ephraim?"

"My brother?!" Eirika suddenly gasped as she suddenly went over to me.

"Your brother?" I said, looking at Eirika.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "There's no doubt about it! I can tell!"

"Remember, Father–in–law!" Owain said, getting my attention. "In Magvelian lore, the twins of Renais are famous for their feat."

"Oh right…" I said.

"Please call him out! I want to see him!" Eirika pleaded.

"O–Okay," I said a bit startled before I looked at the card and threw it in the air. "Come on out Ephraim!"

The said card glowed and a pillar of light shined down briefly before it faded to reveal the said person.

He was a young warrior with short deep sky blue hair, wearing black armor and shoulder pads, greaves, bracers and shield, all in golden linings with black cape and red underneath it, wearing white pants and holding his spear with a teal blue cloth tied on the end.

"Ephraim!" Eirika called out.

"Eirika?" he replied, as she quickly hugged him.

"Oh, it really is you, brother!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he blinked in confusion.

"Sorry for calling you out like this, but she wanted to see you." I said sheepishly, making him look at me. But then–

"Kurogasa?" Ephraim said.

EH?!

"Is that you?"

"Wait, you know me?" I blinked.

"Of course I know you." he added. "You're my brother–in–law, remember?"

"Uh…" I said stunned.

"Oh boy…" Kivat facepalmed with his wing.

"This is quite troublesome." Kivat II added.

"Brother, this isn't the Kurogasa of our world." Eirika said.

"What?" Ephraim got out.

"It's true. I'm the Kiva version." I confirmed. "You must be talking about my Blade version."

"Really? You sure look like as I remembered." Ephraim said. "I recall that you are my sister's husband, since I gave both of you my blessing. And I recall both of you going at it during our warring days."

"B–Brother!" Eirika exclaimed, blushing slightly.

*POP!*

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…?!" Severa growled.

"Yabai…!" Kivat squeaked.

"He's screwed…" Brady deadpanned.

"Knowing the family issues in his lineage, it is one we have already expected." Laurent added.

"You look calm." Nah looked at him.

"As I said, it is to be expected." he replied back as Severa stomped her way over to me, much to Ephraim's confusion.

"You and I are going to have a talk, buster!" she snapped, and she pulled my ear, dragging me to the wagon. It wasn't my fault in the first place to begin with!

"Ow, ow, ow! Severa let go!" I cried out.

"Shut up Daddy! We're talking right now!" Severa scolded.

"Did I… say something wrong?" Ephraim blinked.

"There is an explanation." Chrom said, prompting the elder twin to look at him.

"Explanation?" he blinked, as Eirika sighed from his obliviousness.

* * *

 **TWF:** Another day, another trouble for our hero… lol

 **Fen:** Yeah and Ephraim had to be so dense about it as usual… –_–;

 **TWF:** Hey, he loves war and fighting, not some romance like his sister does.

 **Fen:** But anyways, we're near the end of this story, and we got a couple more chapters to go!

 **TWF:** Wohoo! Come on~, baby!

 **Fen:** So stay tuned to see how this story will come to an end and as always-

 **TWF:** *bites Fen's arm again* GABU!

 **Fen:** OW! *pushes Fang away again* THAT'S IT! FALCON PUNCH *POW!*

 **TWF:** *changes into a bat and flies away* Nya, ha, ha, ha! You'll never catch me!

 **Fen:** *changes into a bat and flies after him* Get back here!


	12. Rogues and Redeemers (2)

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another chapter of AoK: Twist of Fate!

 **TWF:** And it seems like we've reached the third part of the third arc of this story!

 **Fen:** Well, second part of this arc, but yeah, we're near the end guys!

 **TWF:** What ifs! C'mon, c'mon! Let's get this show on the road!

 **Fen:** Right!

 **Both:** GABU!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Man, my ears hurt…

Just to recap, the future kids, Tiki, Chrom, and I managed to defeat our enemies and we had received an Einherjar card, which happened to be Ephraim, Eirika's twin brother. However, this Ephraim was the Ephraim from the World of Blade, like Eirika. And when he made a remark about her and the Blade version of myself going at 'it', Severa dragged me away and I received a loud scolding from her. My ears were ringing for hours with all that yelling. It's fine now, but there was a still a bit of an echo in my hearing.

"Man, if she yells any louder, I'm gonna go deaf…" I muttered to myself massaging my ear with a pinky. It was now nighttime and everyone but me was asleep in their tents as I sat on a long near the bonfire.

"Daijobu, Otou–sama?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Bakuya approach me.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Bakuya?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Gomenasai. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Bakuya replied. "Onee–sama gave you a big scolding."

"A very loud one…" I grumbled. "If she yells any louder, I'm gonna go deaf."

"Onee–sama is just worried for you…" Bakuya pointed out.

"Worried for me? Bakuya, you know that I'm married to Cordelia, right?"

"Aye, I know you are smitten with Okaa–sama for the longest of time." Bakuya recalled. "She's just worried that you would–"

"I'm not going to cheat on her. I already have enough problems as it is with Morgan and everything else." I sighed.

"I know." Bakuya giggled before she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Bakuya?" I blinked surprised, looking at her.

"I'm glad you're okay Otou–sama." Bakuya smiled a bit. "I'm glad that you have come to terms with what's happening until now. And I know for a fact that we're going to save both Morgans."

"Bakuya…"

"Just promise me something Otou–sama…"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you will reconcile and rescue this Morgan. She has been suffering all these years and she needs her father to be there for her. She may not realize it, but deep down she wants to be saved and loved by you."

* * *

 **(Cue Piano)**

"I know… I can tell already." I said, looking at the starry sky.

"You do?"

"Yeah… my youngest daughter told me." I said with a little smile. _'And I'll keep my promise to the end.'_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 12: Rogues and Redeemers (2)

 **(Plegia)**

 _"By the heavens…" Libra gasped slightly, while they are inside Morgan's room._

 _"Yeesh, things just got worse…" Ursor got out, looking at the serious cracks on Morgan's body._

 _"But at least we've extended her life by a few more days, right?" Akane asked worriedly. "It's already been 12 days, but she's still in one piece!"_

 _"It's not that simple kid." Ursor said._

 _"Whaddya mean?" Akane asked._

 _"The poison I put in Queen, years ago is something that's been made well. Perhaps a little_ too _well. The only reason Morgan survived this long is because she's half human. There's only so much healing magic and temporary antidotes can do, to stop the spreading."_

 _"And the healing mages from Erignaf have exhausted themselves to help with the healing procedure, and they are currently resting in the guest room." Elena explained._

 _"We still have Plegian healers and dark mages, too, y'know?!" Akane snapped, arguing with Ursor._

 _"But you can't guarantee if those guys know what they are doing to dispel the poison in the first place!" Ursor retaliated. "Only those who are in Erignaf know very well about this poison. Do you really want to see this kid scream in pain if the extraction was made by those dark mages and screw up along the way? Or have the staves that your healers us screw up and make the poison more potent?"_

 _"W–Well…" Akane got out._

 _"Hmph… that's what I thought." Ursor scoffed._

 _"Still… the fact of the matter is, is that Morgan won't last much longer. Kurogasa is running out of time." Matilda said._

 _"Akane, please let us not argue anymore…" Libra said calming his wife down._

 _"He is right, young lady." Matilda agreed. "If my daughter–in–law caught wind, she would be more saddened."_

 _"That's right." Elena said. "For now, we shall do everything we can to help Morgan out in any way we can."_

 _"Yes…" Matilda said as she gently held Morgan's hand._ 'Please my son… hurry…'

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

"Hey, Chrom?"

"Yes, Kurogasa?"

"Have you ever got the feeling that someone is intensely glaring at you from behind while walking?"

"No why?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" I trailed off as I used my peripheral vision to see Severa doing just that.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Severa scowled, still glaring at me, almost squinting her eyes.

"Y'know, if you keep doing that face, it's gonna stay that away." Kivat commented.

"Oh, shut it, batty! You're not the boss of me!" Severa growled angrily.

"I can see why you're not the heir of Kiva in the first place…" Kivat sweat dropped.

"At least I have the looks that every Fangire and girl should be jealous of." Severa scoffed. "And this angry face just amped up…" she added before continuing to glare at me.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I sighed wearily slumping my shoulders while hanging my head down.

"Hang in there brother." Chrom patted my shoulder.

"I'm trying…"

"Look on the bright side, Kurogasa." Inigo said. "At least the bond shared between you and your daughter is tight."

"And she's getting more attached to you, too!" Cynthia added.

"But for some reason, it doesn't cheer you up in any way possible, Kurogasa." Laurent analyzed.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that you guys say that for a different reason…" I sighed.

"Different reason?" Nah blinked.

"Never mind…" I replied before sitting upfront at the wagon, with Owain leading the horses.

"You know, Onee–sama. You shouldn't press Otou–sama too much." Kan'shou spoke up, sitting right in front of her. "He stayed true to his words; his Fangire pheromones could be the reason why many women take a liking to him…"

"It doesn't matter, he's not supposed to cheat on Mom!" Severa huffed. "And I'm making sure he doesn't!"

"Well let me put it this way. How would you feel if you were in his position? Your Fangire pheromones would attract males to you in no time at all."

"Yeah, but at least I stay faithful to Owain and not have my hormones go out of control, unlike a certain someone I know."

I could feel an imaginary storm cloud above my head with imaginary heavy rain pouring down on me.

"I–I remember something when we we're young." Noire spoke up.

"Remember what?" Nah asked.

"During the war, Severa said that she wanted to use her beautiful face to wrap a few boys around her pinky." Apollo pointed out.

"Your point?" Severa glared at him.

"Yer' pops have that pheromone that gets the gals he wanted, while you have to work hard to get the guys in the first place." Brady summed up. "Yer' just jealous that your pop's a natural!"

*POP!*

Uh–oh…

"Yabai…" Kibat mumbled.

"Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just compare me and Daddy?" Severa growled, keeping her anger in check.

"Ya' don't like anyone telling, when it comes to you and yer' mom." Brady added.

 ***POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!***

"Uh… Brady?" Inigo said nervously.

"Might wanna stop there!" Yarne squeaked with dread.

"Huh?" Brady blinked.

"Bra~dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~?!"

"Wha– oh..." Brady gulped.

 **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

"Oh my… my sweetest honeycomb has let out her army of bees…" Owain whimpered while still navigating the horse.

"GET BACK HERE BRADY!" Severa yelled after she and him jumped out of the caravan and the chase began.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Brady shouted.

"You're still gonna get it from me!"

"Oh Severa…" I sighed.

"I was really hoping our marriage would calm her down into the most lovable mother for Louise." Owain added.

"It doesn't seem that way, huh?" I looked at my son–in–law.

"But alas, to think I've seen my wife in this light; the very light during the war… it does bring back memories." Owain sighed happily.

"Rather than talk about it, you need to stop her before she rips Brady's head off…" Gerome reminded while mounting on Griffon Minerva.

"Right…" Owain sighed. "Father–in–law, can you–"

"I'll take the reins." I said, taking over.

"Thank you." Owain said before getting off the caravan to chase after my daughter. "Severa my sweet, calm down!"

Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

 _"They're on the move Morgan." Tabik said after returning from scouting._

 _"…" Valka, now revealed as Morgan, glared at the field._

 _"They sure are stubborn, aren't they?" Shiro scoffed, but Morgan remained quiet._

 _"Onee–sama? What's wrong?" Yukihana asked worriedly._

 _"What…?" Morgan looked at her little sister._

 _"Why are you distracted?" Yukihana asked._

 _"She probably still feels guilty kicking our eldest sister in the gut, making her bleed too much…" Shiro recalled._

 _"It was necessary." Morgan said._

 _"Hontou ni?" Yukihana asked._

 _Morgan was silent before looking back at the field. "…Yes."_

 _Yukihana frowned in worry, not knowing what else to do._

 _"What should we do from here?" Tabik asked._

 _"…We'll watch what happens next." Morgan decided. "I can tell that on this battlefield, it won't be a walk in the park."_

 _"Seems like it." Shiro nodded. "I got intel where there are many high ranked soldiers, and it won't be easy to make it through."_

 _"They will." Morgan said._

 _"What makes you say that?" Shiro asked._

 _"When it comes to my father, he is stubborn. He refuses to give up."_

 _"Don't you mean_ our _father?" Shiro corrected. "You think he's only yours? He's mine and Yukihana's."_

 _"Shiro…" Morgan got out._

 _"In any case, we shall see how this will unfold." Tabik said, looking at the battlefield._

 _"Yes. We will." Morgan nodded._

 _"…" Yukihana remained silent._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cynthia asked.

"No… Just a little bit further, Cynthia." Chrom told her.

"And boy, Owain got some moves with those smooches, huh?" Kivat got out.

"Ha~i!" Athena said absentmindedly.

"Owain and Sevy kiss–kiss!" Sagark chirped, flipping up in midair. That triggered Severa to blush heavily as she turned away, while Owain kept a happy grin, with a slight blush.

"At least Severa calmed down." Lucina said.

"Aye, but I wouldn't say the same for Brady." Kan'shou said, as they looked to see Brady's face full of lumps while Bakuya healed him up.

"Ow…" Brady mumbled.

"Hold still. That might still sting a bit…" Nah said.

"Aye." Bakuya nodded. "It will not take long."

"How I wish everyone would act accordingly, especially in this situation…" Daniel sighed while moving his horse next to me. "We have been here for nearly 8 months and we do not know the condition of our parents and children in Ylisse…"

"I'm sure everything's fine over there." I said.

"I hope so, but I can't help but be worried." Daniel said. "Especially you when it comes to the Morgan over there."

"I know." I replied. "But we'll find the Escaflowne in time. I know we will."

"If that is the case, then I shall believe in your words, Uncle." Daniel smiled at me.

"Thanks, Danny. I kinda need the support." I smiled back.

"And as promised, we shall always lend you a hand, Kurogasa." Tiki reminded. "So, you won't have to face it alone… and to make sure you don't do anything reckless." She giggled.

"Hehe… right." I chuckled. Just then Kivat II and Rey–Kivat came flying back from recon.

"Halt the caravan!" Kivat II said.

"Enemy troops ahead!" Rey–Kivat added.

"And that army is _really_ heavily armed!"

"What?!" I gasped, quickly pulling the reins of the horses.

"Whoa!" the rest of the group inside the caravan toppled to the back.

"Owie~!" Athena whined.

"That hurt…" Inigo winced in pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET OFF MY FA~CE!" Brady wailed.

"O–Oh sorry!" Inigo noticed.

"Kivat II, how enemies are we talking?" I asked.

"At least in the hundreds." Kivat II answered. "It would be wise to prepare."

"Hundreds, huh?" Apollo got out.

"That _is_ a lot…" Lucina said, worried. "Especially if we are up against heavy armored soldiers…"

"Even if we have the Einherjars to help us, it may be a lot to handle…" Danny added, analyzing the situation.

"But it's something we have to overcome." Kjelle said.

"She's right. No matter what, we have to get the Escaflowne." I said.

"Agreed. Shepherds, prepare for battle!" Chrom commanded.

"Yes, sir!" all of them cheered in unison as everyone in the caravan got off.

"Kivat!" I declared.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered.

"Kivat II!" Gerome called out.

"At Once Gerome!" Kivat II said, flying to his hand.

"Kiva–la!" Apollo shouted.

"Ha~i! Ikuwayo Apollo–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed, flying to his fingers.

"Kan'shou, let us partner up on this one. Your sister still needs to heal Brady." Rey–Kivat suggested.

"Aye, I agree." Kan'shou nodded.

"Nii–san…" Bakuya looked at her brother worriedly.

"Do not worry. I'll be sure to keep myself in check and protect you from harm." Kan'shou assured, making Bakuya smile a bit.

"Ugh… seriously. Of all times why does he have to make me snap?" Severa grumbled out loud.

"Worry about that later, we got other things to worry about!" Kibat urged.

"Ugh… fine…" Severa groaned.

"Let's go Athena~!" Sagark cheered.

"Ha~i!" Athena chirped.

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Another day, another battle. Let's give it our best, Daniel!" Kjelle said excitedly.

"Right." Daniel nodded.

 **R–E–A–D–Y!**

"GABU!"

"KABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!"

"Transform!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

 **F–I–S–T O–N!**

As all of the Riders transformed into our armor, a familiar old man approached us, panicking. "Well, here comes trouble." Kivat said.

"It would seem so." Chrom nodded.

"That guy never gets tired with the whole charade of bringing trouble to us, isn't he?" I deadpanned.

"You got _that_ right." Inigo agreed.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Old Hubba exclaimed.

"To be honest, I was hoping we'd avoid him." Kibat muttered to Kiva–chan.

"You young'uns are back to defeat the outlaw Einherjar and restore peace!" Old Hubba cheered.

"Please tell me there are allies to help us this time…" Kiva–la–kun grumbled.

"Indeed you will, indeed you will!" he cheered. "Even better, they think they summoned you! Old Hubba hondwanked 'em good, heh heh!"

"…" I kept my silence, as Old Hubba tried to correct his words.

"…Er, hoodwinked 'em? Hoodwonked…?"

"You lied to them…" I deadpanned.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… maybe?"

"Hubba, just shut up…"

"Oh…" Old Hubba mumbled.

"Keep calm, Kurogasa." Tiki reminded.

"Remember, he's just a senile old man." Kiva–la–kun added.

"Who are you calling senile you whippersnapper?!" Old Hubba snapped.

"I am." Kiva–la–kun deadpanned.

"Why you little–!"

"Enough! We have a mission to do! So shut up and do it!" Dark Kiva said sternly before moving his Minerva to the battlefield.

"Looks like someone's eager…" Brady pointed out.

"Gerome's right! We got no time to spare right now!" Kiva–chan snapped.

"Sweetheart, I don't think–"

"Rather than standing here and do nothing, we better get our butts moving to save _my_ little sister, Daddy!" Kiva–chan scolded before heading off, following Dark Kiva.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I sighed.

"Come now brother, you two can make up later. Right now, we need to focus on this battle." Chrom said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "Okay then! Shepherds let's move out!"

* * *

 _"Our enemies are on the move." Shiro said, looking at the battlefield, as two groups mobilized._

 _"With that army, the new Shepherds don't stand a chance at winning." Tabik added, looking behind him. "Isn't that right, Yukiha–?"_

 _"What's wrong?" Shiro asked._

 _"Where is your little sister?" Tabik asked. "She was with us a moment ago…"_

 _"Huh?" Shiro said before looking to see that Yukihana_ was _nowhere to be found. "Crap…"_

 _"You don't think–" Tabik said._

 _"I have a pretty good idea where she went." Shiro replied. "Let's go Tabik."_

 _"I do hope for the very best, she doesn't do anything that could jeopardize the whole plan…" Tabik added._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, Yukihana stood at the edge, looking at the battlefield with her staff in hand. With a deep breath, she stabbed her staff onto the ground, creating a magic circle below her. As she chanted, clouds formed above the two groups, and they will not expect this coming._

* * *

"Take this!" I shouted as I slashed an enemy soldier with my Zanvat Sword.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chrom yelled as he swung his Exalted Falchion on another.

"These soldiers are strong." Lucina gritted after backing off from one soldier that blocked her Parallel Falchion and struck back with his axe. She blocked it, but felt the power in the swing.

"Sis!" Cynthia cried out, quickly diving down to shove her spear onto the soldier that cornered her.

"Cousin!" Owain exclaimed, quickly rushing to her side.

"Are you alright, sis?!" Cynthia asked quickly, mounting off her Pegasus and knelt down next to her. "Did those guys harm you or something?"

"I'm fine…" Lucina said. "Just a bit overwhelmed is all."

"Say no more, dear cousin, let the Scion of Legends take over this battle!"

"Have room for one more?" Ephraim asked approaching him.

"Prince Ephraim!" Cynthia gasped.

"Leave this one to me!"

"Brother, wait!" Eirika shouted, but he already dashed forward to his next opponent. She let out a sigh, saying, "Oh, Ephraim…"

"Wait for me!" Owain cried out, going after him.

"Not you too…" Lucina sighed, before looking at Eirika. "Is your brother always this reckless?"

"You have no idea…" Eirika sighed back. "My brother tends to do things his way without consulting others first…"

"You don't say…" Lucina said, looking at Cynthia, while the latter blinked in confusion.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"Never mind…" Lucina sighed before she ran off.

"Hey, sis! Wait up!" Cynthia called out, quickly mounting on her Pegasus before flying off to follow her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yarne exclaimed, hopping away from the incoming flying lances at him.

"Ugh… you never change do you?" IXA–chan sighed before inserting a Fuestle in her belt and pressing it with her Broken Fang.

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Get out of the way Yarne!" She shouted, as her IXA Calibur charged up. "HAAAAAAHHHH!"

"EEEEPPPP!" Yarne squeaked, quickly jumping up high in the air, allowing the crescent shot to go through the chasers.

"That's what you get for trying to harm my husband!" IXA–chan declared. As Yarne grounded safely, she pointed at him, shouting, "And you!"

"Y–Yes, ma'am?!" he squeaked.

"I thought after our marriage and sparring together, you would grow some balls!" she snapped.

"T–This is different!"

"Oh really… how?" IXA–chan deadpanned behind her mask.

"Uh…" Yarne said before adding, "Gotta go!" and hopped away.

"Hey! Get back here Yarne!" IXA–chan shouted.

"Ara~, the two are at it again~!" Saga–chan added.

"Couple fight! Couple fight!" Sagark chirped.

"Honestly, sometimes I worry about Yarne's wellbeing; seeing if he's able to keep up with Kjelle's needs…" IXA noted. "But I'm glad we don't have that kind of trouble, beloved."

"Ha~i!" Saga–chan said absentmindedly.

"Hey! A little help here would be nice!" Kiva–la–kun cried out, having a hard time, killing his enemies.

"I'm coming~!" Saga–chan said before running towards him and using the Fuestle.

 **WAKE UP FEVER!**

"Rou~nd, rou~nd, round you go!" she chirped absentmindedly, after whipping her whip into a lasso. With a quick yank and thrusting it forward, the Jacorder extended and flew towards Kiva–la–kun's enemies with ease, and it pierced through the other enemies effortlessly.

"Whoa!" Kiva–la–kun got out, managing to dodge it in time. "Watch where you whip that thing!"

"Forgive my wife, Apollo." IXA apologized as Saga–chan shot out a strong magic blast through her Jacorder. The enemies screamed in pain as the magic went through them. As a result, the enemies' bodies' exploded into pieces and the magic flew out at the end of the Jacorder, hitting the heavily armed knights nearby.

"Bye–bye~!" Saga–chan chirped before yanking the Jacorder out and the heavily armed knights exploded.

"Danny, sometimes your wife scares me." Kiva–la–kun shuddered. "I'm scared that your kid will be like her."

"I'll have you know that Athena is a fine mother to Jennifer." IXA said curtly. "And our daughter loves her mother very much."

"Oh~, Danny! You're such a meanie~!" Saga–chan giggled, knowing that she was blushing behind her helmet.

"Ugh, spare me the drama…" Kiva–la–kun groaned. "Gotta help out Bakuya while she's healing Brady…"

* * *

 _"Eat fireballs!" Nah shouted in her dragon form while spewing them out._

 _"Add some thunder for a bit of a jolt!" Laurent added while casting thunderbolts at the fireballs, increasing the power._

 _"FALL BEFORE ME, SCUM!" Noire, in her frenzy state, laughed manically, shooting out arrows fast; hitting all the targets in the flesh._

 _"Wow, look at her go." Nah sweat dropped._

 _"In her other state, she has mastered her accuracy and rapid fire." Laurent analyzed. Then he noticed small white fluff falling on his glasses before it melted. "Hm? Snow? In this fine weather?"_

 _"Brrrrrrr… and why is it cold all of a sudden?" Nah shivered._

 _"Hm. How very strange."_

 _"Hey stop standing around and help out!" Kiva–chan snapped before placing a Fuestle in Kibat's mouth._

 **WAKE UP~!**

 _"UARRRRGGGHHH!" one of the heavy knights rushed towards her._

 _"Ugh! Stop chasing me!" Kiva–chan snapped before she spun around and delivered a back kick. The Kiva insignia printed on his armor and moments later, a strong shockwave pushed the unfortunate warrior back to the bunch._

 _"Severa, do you not find this weather strange?" Laurent asked. "It was all fine and warm, and there aren't any signs or possibilities of snow around these parts…"_

 _"Well, exCUSE~ me for not feeling chilly!" Kiva–chan said. "My armor keeps me warm from any temperature!"_

 _"Worry about that later!" Roy said after slashing an enemy._

 _"We have other things to worry about!" Lyn added doing the same._

 _"Both of them are right. I can look into it later as we fight!" Micaiah finished._

 _"See? Problem solved!" Nah added._

 _"Yeah, yeah! Just keep your eyes on the battlefield!" Kiva–chan argued before she quickly dashed forward._

 _"That woman has some issues…" Laurent said, rubbing his forehead tiredly._

 _"I heard that!" Kiva–chan snapped._

 _"Ugh…" Laurent sighed._

 **WAKE UP TWO!**

 _Dark Kiva jumped off his Minerva and dived towards a group of elite soldiers as he tucked his right leg in and stuck out his left leg as dark energy formed the Kiva insignia behind him. "King's Burst End!"_

 _"Elwind!" Leif casted a strong spell, trapping the archers that tried to escape from the incoming finishing blow._

 _"Hah!" Marth pushed one of the archers with a shoulder tackle, accompanied by a swing of his sword to prevent them from running._

 _"HAAAAAHHH!" Dark Kiva shouted, connecting his kick onto one of the archers, as the insignia pressed onto the rest of its surroundings, killing most of them._

 _"Well done!" Marth praised._

 _"Yes, there are more that need to be taken out." Kivat II said._

 _"Well then, let's not dillydally here any longer." Leif suggested, before running off to the next enemy._

 **WAKE! UP! FEVER!**

 _"Be silent in the eternal chill." Rey muttered._

 _"Kill that man!" the heavy armored knight declared as the group approached the lone rider._

 _"…" Rey kept silent, as mist covered the area._

 _"Where is he?!" one of the cavaliers exclaimed, as most of them entered Rey's territory. "He's not in his spot anymore!"_

 _"Farewell…"_

 _"Wha–!"_

 _*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*_

 _Everyone stopped in their place as Rey came out of the mist and when it cleared, the soldiers were struck in the mist frozen, before falling down and breaking into pieces._

 _"What the heck?!" the leader exclaimed, shocked._

 _"You're next…" Rey muttered, wielding his tusks swords before dashing towards him._

 _"There, the healing is done." Bakuya added, finished healing Brady up._

 _"Thanks Bakuya." Brady thanked._

 _"You're very welcome." Bakuya said._

 _"Remind me not to tick off Severa again next time…"_

 _"Fie… but Onee–sama means well." Bakuya defended._

 _"But she's all snappy, fer' sure!" Brady retaliated._

 _"That's because of Otou–sama's antics that caused her to be like this." Bakuya added. "Before this whole war occurred, she is very kind to him."_

 _"Even with one room in yer' castle dedicated to her dresses and her kid, alone?" Brady deadpanned._

 _"…" Bakuya stayed silent._

 _"Yeah, that's what I thought." Brady muttered._

 _"Urusai…" Bakuya said before leaving, "Come, we have to help the others."_

 _"Yeah, kinda not liking with this whole war malarkey stuff…" Brady grumbled before taking his healing staff, while Bakuya drew out her katana after putting away her healing staff. "And I'll watch yer' back!"_

 _"Aye, mercy, Brady." Bakuya nodded before getting into her stance._

 _"Brr!" Inigo shivered slightly. "Why is it getting chilly all of a sudden? I was sweating like a pig before this battle started…"_

 _"Yes, I noticed too." Alm noticed after slashing an enemy with his sword._

 _"Look up there!" Seliph said pointing his sword at a figure on a hill._

 _"That person must be the cause of this snow." Elincia said. "Should I investigate?"_

 _"Do what you must." Alm told her._

 _"Then, I shall be on my way!" Elincia said before she flew up high in the sky with her Pegasus._

* * *

"Is it just me, or is this weather starting to get the best of us?" Chrom asked, as he and I are leaned back–to–back.

"I agree with Chrom." Tiki said in her dragon form. "Though it does not affect me a lot in this form. But the soldiers from the enemy lines are affected from this weather…"

"Ah! Aibou, mitte!" Kivat shouted. "There's someone on that hill!"

"Huh?" I said, looking and there _was_ someone there, but… that person looks like… no way! "Yukihana?!"

"What?" Chrom gasped.

"What is she doing here?" Tiki asked. "Is she an ally?"

"Or an enemy?" Chrom asked as more snow fell on the battlefield.

"What is she planning?" Tiki pondered as I noticed the movement of the enemy battalion slowing down from the sudden storm that raised quickly from Yukihana's casting.

"Argh, this storm is slowing us down!" one of the enemies gritted.

"Man up, men! You have been trained to adapt to any circumstances!" the commander ordered.

"I have an intuition, Kurogasa." Tiki said, getting my attention. "With the heavy army of Einherjars, we might be outnumbered and be killed in the process. I believe your daughter wanted to help us out behind the scene to even the odds…"

"Yukihana…" I muttered.

"Let's finish this while we have the chance brother!" Chrom said.

I snapped out of it before saying, "R–Right!" and placed a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

 **TATSULOT!**

"Pyun~ pyun~!" Tatsulot cheered coming in towards me. "Tension Fortissimo!"

"Koi! Taa–chan!" I said, raising my left arm.

"Ha~i! Ikimasu yo!" Tatsulot said, before breaking the chains on my shoulder armor and it spread out before golden bats flew out and Tatsulot attached to my left arm. "Hen~shin!" The golden bats came back to me to form my golden armor and with a wave of my arm, a burst of flames formed my back and I went into Emperor Form.

"Let's go Chrom, Tiki!" I said, before charging in at the enemy.

"Right behind you!" Chrom said, following me.

"So am I!" Tiki nodded, doing the same.

* * *

 _"Otou–sama, this is all I can do to help you…" Yukihana added, standing on her magic circle after her chants were complete while looking on the battlefield._

 _"You there!" Elincia exclaimed, getting the priestess's attention._

 _"H–Huh?" Yukihana said startled._

 _"Are you causing this snowstorm?" Elincia asked._

 _"Yes." Yukihana said after recovering from her shock. "I am Yukihana, Kurogasa's youngest daughter."_

 _"Milord's daughter?" Elincia got out._

 _"Yes." she nodded lightly._

 _"But why are you not with him?" she further asked. "And why are you alone? It's quite dangerous being here!"_

 _"…I want to help him."_

 _"What?" Elincia said._

 _"I want to help him." Yukihana repeated. "I want to help him obtain the Escaflowne. Morgan has suffered long enough and I don't want any more fighting in my family."_

 _"What a noble cause…" Elincia said in awe. "One other thing…"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I have never encountered a priestess that wields the power of the ice." Elincia noticed. "Only those who are high ranked sages or bishops are the ones that can wield such magic."_

 _"…it is for my namesake." Yukihana added, looking back on the battlefield. A small flower made out of ice formed in her hand and she let it fly away into the stormy sky._

 _"Your namesake?" Elincia asked._

 _"Yes…" Yukihana nodded lightly with a smile on her face._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"I was born in winter." Yukihana began. "And as the snow fell beautifully during the night, Mother noticed some of the snow landing on a flower after giving birth to me. And much to her liking, she wanted to name me after that snow flower and Father decided to name me with that name… Yukihana._

 _"Yukihana…"_

 _"Yes. In his language, it means snow flower."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Yukihana! There you are!"_

 _"Hm?" Elincia got out._

 _"Shiro–niisan!" Yukihana gasped. "Tabik!"_

 _"I knew you'd be here." Shiro added, crossing his arms while looking at her. He then noticed Elincia, keeping his cool. "…"_

 _"What are you doing, conjuring this snowstorm?" Tabik asked._

 _"I…" Yukihana got out._

 _"Yukihana…" Shiro said disapprovingly. "Were you actually doing this to help Father?"_

 _"…" Yukihana was silent before looking at her brother, determined. "Yes."_

 _"Why?" Tabik asked._

 _"I'm tired of the fighting in the family. What good will it do to Onee–sama? Nothing! That's why I'm going to help him get the Escaflowne!"_

 _"Is that so?" Shiro sighed._

 _"Yes!" Yukihana exclaimed._

 _"She is determined, Shiro." Tabik said. "Her eyes are dead set on that."_

 _"If that's the case…" Shiro said before unsheathing his sword._

 _"Shiro–niisan…?!" Yukihana gasped in horror._

 _"You are a traitor…" Shiro said before going in for the kill._

 _"Lady Yukihana!" Elincia gasped, as Shiro thrust his sword forward._

 _*SNAP!*_

 _"That's enough!" Morgan exclaimed, grabbing his sword from stabbing her just a meter away and snapped it in half._

 _"Onee–sama!" Yukihana gasped._

 _"Nee–san!" Shiro gritted._

 _"What are you doing?" Morgan frowned._

 _"Our little sister has become a traitor!" Shiro answered. "She insists to help Father in his quest!"_

 _"So what?!" Morgan exclaimed._

 _"What's_ that _supposed to mean?!"_

 _"I have given her a choice to be with him, and yet, she was willing to stay with us!" Morgan scolded._

 _"You're going to give her leeway for this reason?!"_

 _"That doesn't mean you can stab your own kin!"_

 _"Onee–sama…" Yukihana murmured._

 _"Go Yukihana." Morgan said._

 _"What?" She gasped._

 _"Go. I will deal with your brother. Right now, you cannot be near him. Go to Father where it's safe."_

 _"But, your–"_

 _"Don't worry about my condition." Morgan assured. "I'll be fine after I teach your brother a lesson."_

 _"…" Shiro kept silent, not moving a muscle._

 _"Milady." Elincia asked, extending her hand to the priestess._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Come with me. I will take you to your Father." Elincia said._

 _"…" Yukihana was torn of what she would do before looking at Morgan._

 _"It's okay Yukihana. Go on." Morgan smiled sadly at her. Yukihana was in doubt, not knowing what to do. Morgan further assured her, saying, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to cope with my condition while you are away."_

 _"…alright…" Yukihana nodded slowly. "I'll… trust your judgment."_

 _"Come, we leave." Elincia said, taking Yukihana's hand to let her mount on her Pegasus before they took off._

 _"What are you doing?!" Shiro demanded._

 _"Making sure you don't harm family. Tabik?" Morgan said._

 _"…" Tabik was silent, not going to her._

 _"Tabik, what are you doing?" Morgan asked._

 _"I'm sorry Morgan, but I must be with your brother on this one." Tabik said._

 _"What?" Morgan gasped._

 _"You started all this, and yet you are willing to not follow through to the end because of your younger sister defecting."_

 _"Shiro has threatened to kill her!"_

 _"While that is true, you have lost sight of your goal. Did you not want to end the life of the other you? Did you not want revenge on your Father?"_

 _"This is absurd!" Morgan fumed. "What does this have to do with anything?!"_

 _"Everything!" Shiro said. "You wanted to do this, and yet here you are questioning yourself! If you're not going to finish what you started, then I will! Tabik!"_

 _"You wouldn't… dare!" Morgan growled, as her shattered marks were on her face._

 _"I would, and I will." Shiro said, holding Tabik in his hand._

 _"If that's the way you want it…" Morgan growled loudly, as her body morphed into a Fangire… a Fangire version of Empress Kiva. "YOU'LL GET IT!"_

 _"Oh no! She's losing her cool!" Tabik noticed._

 _"Then let's do this!" Shiro said._

 _"KABU!"_

 _*CRUNCH!*_

 _"Henshin!"_

* * *

"Hey, the snow stopped." Tiki noticed.

"Yeah, we don't have to deal with this weather anymore." Chrom said

"And we've kicked all of their butts." I said, looking at Old Hubba collecting the Einherjar cards on the ground happily.

"Hehehehehehehehe… oh yes!" Old Hubba said giddy.

"Milord!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Chrom, Tiki, and I replied as we looked up at the sky to see Elincia on her Pegasus, coming in for a landing and sitting behind her was… Yukihana?!

"Goodness, it's your daughter…" Tiki got out.

"I found her at the hill, milord." Elincia said, as Yukihana mounted down from her Pegasus.

"She must be the one that sent us the snowstorm." Chrom deducted.

"Yukihana?" I got out as she approached me.

"Father, you need to help Morgan! She and Shiro are fighting!"

"What?!" I gasped surprised and confused. "Why are they fighting?"

"All because of me…"

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Shiro–niisan wanted to kill me for treason, but Onee–sama let me go. I am still worried for her condition…"

"Condition?" Chrom asked.

"Her Fangire blood is starting to take over her mind, and if this goes on, she will go berserk!" Yukihana cried out.

"No way…" I said, but then gritted my teeth behind my helmet.

"Brother?" Chrom said. I didn't answer him before I pulled on Tatsulot's horn four times. I glowed brightly causing everyone to shield their eyes and a moment later, I was in my Emperor Bat form.

 ***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!***

Before anyone else knew, I flew up in the air and took off.

"Kurogasa!" Chrom called out.

* * *

"WAARRGGGHHH!" Kiva–kun roared in pain, rolling to a nearby boulder.

"UAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Morgan's roar echoed into the sky, as a black aura engulfed her completely, showing her terror and out of control state.

"Mazui… at this rate, we're gonna be killed!" Tabik noticed.

"But we have to try." Kiva gritted as he staggered up.

 ***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!***

Morgan looked up high in the air, seeing me roar while shooting out fireballs at her. "GRR!" she growled, swatting the fireballs away like it was nothing.

"What's that fool doing here?" Kiva–kun growled.

I screeched again before firing out larger fireballs both at Morgan and Kiva–kun making the two yell in pain before they rolled to the ground and I descended down. I then glowed and reverted back to my Emperor Form.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Father…" Kiva–kun gritted.

"Grrr!" Morgan growled out loud, as her Fangire aura remained high.

"Kurogasa Kururugi." Tabik got out.

"What brings _you_ here?" Kiva–kun asked. "Do you want to get kicked again, like last time?"

"I'm not here to fight, Shiro!" I told him.

"Then, get lost!" Kiva–kun retaliated. "This is between me and her!"

"If we don't do something, she will lose herself." Tabik said. "Yukihana is the only reason why she can still remain sane."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Morgan yelled as she charged at me, ready to strike me with her hand, but I caught her arm with one hand. "?!"

"That's enough Morgan…" I muttered.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" She growled.

"I'm sorry that I was never there for you. I never knew…" I apologized before I hugged her, much to her surprise. "You've been through so much these past ten years, trying to catch up with me. I've been such a horrible father for not noticing… but nonetheless, you're still my daughter and I love you. That is something that will never change. Can you forgive me?"

Morgan was hesitant for a moment, until I felt her arms around my waist. "Morgan…"

"Heh…" Kiva–kun scoffed. "Do you really think it would be that easy?"

"Huh?" I blinked before I noticed her giving me an overhead suplex, sending me crashing towards the boulder.

"I will never… EVER!" Morgan growled as she pushed herself up and got back on her feet. "Forgive you! Mark my words, Kiva! I _will_ make you pay!"

"Morgan, wait!" I gritted in pain, as she walked into her dark portal, disappearing.

"Hmph…" Kiva–kun scoffed before doing a hand sign and–

*POOF!*

–disappeared.

"Kyoshiro…" I gritted before I blacked out.

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Widdle sister~!" Morgana chirped happily while she and Serena listened to Cordelia's stomach, wanting to feel her reply._

 _"Da!" Kyoshiro said, shaking his rattle while leaning on the mat with a baby blanket next to Cordelia._

 _"My, your children is full of energy, aren't they, Cordelia?" Cherche smiled, combing Elie's hair as her daughter sat in front of her mother and hugged her wyvern plushie in her arms._

 _"Yes they are." Cordelia smiled a bit, before frowning._

 _"Cordelia, what's wrong?" Cherche asked a bit worried._

 _"I'm sorry… I'm just worried about Kurogasa and the others…" Cordelia sighed. "It's been 12 days and they haven't come back yet. Morgan's running out of time."_

 _"Have no fear, your husband will return home." Cherche assured. "Just believe in him."_

 _"…yes." Cordelia smiled a bit. "You're right, Cherche."_

 _Cherche kept her smile and before she knew it, she was done combing her daughter's hair. "Alright, sweetheart. You're a pretty young lady again. Just be sure to not get yourself into the bushes for a caterpillar again."_

 _"Okay, mommy~!" Elie chirped happily, despite Cherche's slightly stern tone. Without a doubt, she sprinted toward where Alice is at, along with other children._

 _"Mommy! Little sister kick!" Serena exclaimed feeling the kick in Cordelia's womb._

 _"Oh?" Cordelia blinked looking at her stomach._

 _"I felt widdle sister kick too!" Morgana exclaimed._

 _"My, your soon–to–be born daughter is energetic too." Cherche giggled._

 _"She sure is, Cherche." Cordelia smiled, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Most of my children get their energetic side from their father, after all."_

 _"Da!" Kyoshiro smiled while shaking his rattle happy again._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

Ugh… what happened to me?

"Father…? Are you awake?"

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that it was night time. I was in a tent and next to my bedside was Yukihana.

"Yukihana…" I muttered.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Yukihana sighed in relief.

"What… happened…?" I asked as I slowly sat up, but cringed in pain. "Ergh!"

"Please don't move." Yukihana said as she gently laid me back down on the sleeping roll. "You injured your back when Lady Tiki found you."

"Injured my back, huh?" I muttered. "That's one suplex she did back there…"

"Su… plex?" Yukihana blinked.

"Never mind…" I waved off.

Things were silent between us before she said, "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I'm sorry for everything. Onee–sama wasn't always like this… she was always cheerful and happy, but… her sadness, pain, and revenge is taking control and… I can't do anything to stop it."

"And Tabik said you're the only one that can keep her sane."

"Yes… because I remind her of Mother a lot."

"Like Cordelia, huh?" I looked at her… and she's right. She's a complete splitting image of Cordelia during the warring days. The only difference is that she was in different clothing and has better, um… assets.

"I can see why…" I trailed off, blushing a bit. Man if Cordelia was wearing this during one of our… gah! What am I thinking?!

"Father? Is something wrong?" Yukihana tilted her head.

"A–Ah, it's nothing!" I shook my head.

"Hm?" Yukihana said, still confused.

"Daddy? Are you awake?"

Uh–oh…

"Onee–sama." Yukihana greeted.

"H–Hey there, sweetheart." I stuttered a bit, scared from her sudden outburst that could come anytime soon.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, Onee–sama." Yukihana nodded. "Your male friend healed him."

"Brady? Not you?"

"No. I only know offensive magic than healing. All due to my awakened Fangire blood years ago." Yukihana explained.

"Oh…"

"U–Uh, what are you doing here Severa?" I asked.

"What else? I'm here to see if you're okay." Severa said. "Seriously, why does Morgan always have to be such a hothead when it comes to fighting?"

"Look who's talking…" I muttered quietly.

"What was that, Daddy?" Severa glared at me.

"U–Uh… nothing!" I squeaked.

After a while, Severa shifted her attention to Yukihana again, looking at her carefully. "What is it, Onee–sama?"

"Y'know, even though you're my little sister and that you've missed me dearly, you look… taller and much, _much_ more mature than me." Severa said, puzzled. "How old are you _really_? Your look like you're… 25 or something!"

"Because of my awakened Fangire blood, that extends my youth and slowed my aging, I've reached my 50th year, Onee–sama." she replied calmly and with a smile, leaving me and Severa dead silent.

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Y–You're already–?!" I stuttered.

"–50 years old?!" Severa gawked.

"Yes, the life span of a Fangire is three times longer than normal humans. Since my blood has awakened, my life has been extended twice longer than normal humans." Yukihana reminded. And that somehow made Severa a bit jealous of her little sister's beauty…

"Just… what have you three been doing throughout the years?" I asked, still surprised.

"The three of us traveled across one Outrealm into another, honing our skills right after Onee–sama performed a ritual to awaken our blood." Yukihana began. "But Onee–sama took one step further…"

"One step further?" Severa said.

"Yes. Usually, the awakening would cause the dormant blood to lose control to the wielder, in return to gain what any normal Fangire would have in their characteristics." Yukihana explained. "Onee–sama, she… absorbed both of mine and Nii–san's negative side into her, not wanting to see us hurt and lose control of ourselves…"

"She… what?" Severa gasped.

"That's Morgan for ya. Always caring about others." I sighed.

"Please, you have to save her Father." Yukihana pleaded holding my hand with hers. "You're the only one that can do it. She's suffering, taking all the burden by herself."

"Don't worry, Yukihana." I assured her. "You can count on me."

"And me!" Severa smirked happily.

"Thank you, Father. Onee–sama." she smiled while wiping off a tear in her left eye. Man, she _really_ resembles Cordelia in more ways than one! Other than the clothes and her… GAH! I need to stop thinking like this!

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yukihana said before pulling out a card. "Old Hubba wanted me to give this to you."

"An Einherjar card?" I blinked, taking the card to look at it. "Celica."

"A girl card…" Severa grumbled.

"Oh boy…" I gulped, noticing her sudden change of mood.

"Onee–sama, what's wrong?" Yukihana looked at her elder sister.

"Nothing…" She grumbled before leaving. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh Severa…" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yukihana asked.

"It's a long story." I said. "Anyways, you need to rest. I know I do."

"You're right." Yukihana said. "Is it alright… if I stay with you tonight?"

"H–Huh?" I got out, stuttering slightly.

"I missed you, Father. And I wanted to spend time with you like when we were children."

"A family sleepover?" I pointed, in which she nodded lightly. That alone made me blush, considering the fact that she looks exactly like my wife.

Before I could even try to say something, I felt her laying down next to me, hugging me dearly. That didn't help my blush at all. "I missed this warmth…" Yukihana said, sighing happily.

Oh man… this is gonna be an uncomfortable night.

* * *

 **Fen:** There we go guys! Just a little more then we're done!

 **TWF:** Yep! Ju~st a little bit more… I think. Really? We're that close? o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah, just two more chapters! The final battle where the Escaflowne is found and–

 **Kurogasa:** Don't spoil that last one!

 **Fen:** Awwwwwwwwwwwww…

 **TWF:** Remember, he is famous for spilling the beans in the first place!

 **Fen:** Anyway~s stay tuned for the last two final chapters and as always–

 **TWF:** WAKE UP! DEFY FATE AND BREAK THE CHAINS OF DESTINY!


	13. Rogues and Redeemers (3)

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here and we're here at last! The end has come!

 **TWF:** And here comes the pain!

...

...

...literally!

 **Fen:** Yeah, you don't wanna miss this because we're gonna see how everything ends! So get the popcorn and soda right now because we're about to start!

 **TWF:** Can I scratch my butt along the way? o.o

 **Fen:** Doh, here! *hands over a butt scratcher*

 **TWF:** Yay! *scratches my butt with it* Ah, much better!

 **Fen:** Okay, no more interruptions! Start the chapter now!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 _At night, as the village was celebrating normal festivities, the hooded Morgan walked silently through the crowd. Clenching her teeth tightly, she tried her best to avoid making contact, wanting to get out of the village. The more she bumped into the crowd, the stronger her Fangire side was taking over. "I must... get there..." Morgan growled angrily, until she was abruptly stopped by a drunken man._

 _"Whoa! Sorry there, missy! Didn't see ya' there!" the drunk man said with a hiccup. "Why don'cha join us for drinks?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Aw~, come on! Don't be such a spoil sport!" the drunk man insisted._

 _Cracks started to form on her face._

 _"Besides, a beauty like ya' would be having a good time with us!" another drunkard snickered, probably having something else in mind._

 _"A good time, huh? Alright... I'll take up on your offer!" she roared before pairs of glass fangs stabbed their bodies, sapping all of their lives before they have turned into hollowed glass. That alone is enough to cause a panic, but Morgan made sure that no one... NO ONE escaped._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Morgan yelled as she continued to suck the lives of the people, multiple times and within a matter of hours, everyone turned to glass. Morgan fell on her knees as she panted hard, calming down._

 _"You're making this hard on yourself." A voice said as Shiro came into view along with Tabik._

 _"What do you want?" Morgan growled._

 _"Checking on you..." Tabik replied._

 _"I'm fine..." Morgan growled._

 _"And you've made a mess..." Shiro added, standing next to a nearby table with ale in his hand, drinking it down. "...and despite that, your thirst for more souls are stacking up. You don't have much time left, Nee-san."_

 _"You think I don't know that?" Morgan frowned._

 _"I'm just saying." Shiro said._

 _"Whatever." Morgan scoffed as she stood up. "By the way, I'm still mad at you for trying to kill Yukihana."_

 _"She's siding with the enemy." Shiro countered._

 _"She's still your little sister!" Morgan scolded._

 _"And I recall you would do the same thing to me if I were sided with the enemy too!" Shiro snapped._

 _"Alright, enough you two!" Tabik said sternly, getting in between them. "Now's not the time to argue like this, we have a mission to finish!"_

 _"Hmph..." Shiro scoffed._

 _"He's right." Morgan said. "We have a mission to do."_ _She then started walking away before she stopped adding, "If we see them and you try to hurt our little sister again, you will regret it."_

 _"Honestly... you've gotten soft." Shiro scoffed as the three headed their way to the final destination. "I prefer the one that took control with an iron fist..."_

* * *

 **(Piano plays)**

 _Unknown to the trio, the Old Hubba recognized the scene from afar. "Oho~! Seems like the group's travel is about to end! Gotta tell that lad, quick... if I could get a quick glimpse of those beauties first! Yohohohohohohohohoho!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

 **(Instruments)** As the screen turned grey, it shattered away, revealing the title. Then, it started to flash to a white screen before moving onto the next scene.

 **(Kokoro ni hisomu hiyori tsuyoi aite wa inai)** Kurogasa was by himself looking at the sunset from a cliff as the wind blew gently. He took out his pocket watch revealing a picture of his family particularly looking at Morgan. He then clenched his pocket watch and looks at the horizon determined.  
 **(Kujike ni kagiri soko ni haiboku wa arienai)** Meanwhile, Cordelia was at Morgan's bedside looking at her daughter, who was in a coma, sadly, while holding her hand as the rest of the family and friends looked on.

 **(Uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikae ni PURAIDO korosu)** As the group walked forward on the plain field, the camera zoomed on the future kids as they are filled with determination. It came out in order: Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome with Minerva, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Apollo, Athena and Danny. Once the screen flew out onto the horizon...  
 **(NO NO NO SENSE OF LIFE!)** Kibat, Kiva-la, Sagark, Rey-Kivat, Kivat II, Kivat and Tatsulot popped out onto the screen, flying while each of them said one word from the lyrics.  
 **(Ya ban na zatsuon o kippari ketobashi te)** As the screen kept zooming outside of the horizon, Valka stood on top of the pillar, looking down at her enemies below her.  
 **(Dare yori junsui koe ageru nda~)** Tabik fluttered next to her before the screen went dark, letting the shattered marks on her face appear before it quickly moved to another scene.

 **(Tatakau koto wa kitto machigai ja nai)** In another scene, Kurogasa, Tiki and Chrom continued to roam across the Outrealm, seeing more new enemies before them.  
 **(Tegotae ga oshiete kure ta)** As the screen zoomed to the left, while it showed many new enemies, it also showed other allies, including the recruited Einherjar within the team.  
 **(Subete ushinatte mo kachi no kore~)** With a clench of his fist, Kurogasa rushed forward with the shattered marks on his face before he donned into his armor of Kiva. Chrom rushed forward with his Falchion and Tiki transformed into her dragon form.

 **(WE~ ARE MAVERICK joushiki nante ira nai)** Severa, Daniel, Kjelle, Gerome, Apollo, Bakuya, and Athena transformed into their respective Rider armors as they ran with Kurogasa with the other future kids following.  
 **(Mae e narae mukau saki ni)** As enemies appeared before them, the future kids not in Rider armor charged in first to attack.  
 **(Matteru no wa taikutsu darou)** It's soon followed by the recruited Einherjar, wielding their weapons as they assisted the future kids and the armored Future kids aiding them.  
 **(Iinari ha tsumaranai idon de yaru)** Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Chrom, and Tiki went up against the new Kiva in the arena. A strong blast conjured by the new Kiva, blinded the whole view.  
 **(Umarenaoshita inochi mo komani shite~)** As it cleared away, the three of them, in which Kiva was in his Emperor form, slowly pushed themselves up, as they are covered in bruises. The new Kiva scoffed as she got into her battle stance. Then the three of them advance once again, slowly but getting faster.  
 **(Jibun dake no michi o saigo made~)** As Emperor leaped up high, both Chrom and Emperor performing a somersault, his armor glowed while Chrom's Falchion glowed as well, which revealed Emperor's DoGaBaKi form before the three of them landed their attacks on new Kiva's swing of her sword. As the attacks collide, the whole view changed to white once more.

 **(Instrument)** At the very last scene, it ends with the comatose Morgan inside Castle Doran, resting and as the camera panned to the right, a family picture was seen, along with the blue hibiscus known as the Escaflowne, ending the song.

* * *

Final Chapter: Rogues and Redeemers (3)

Oh man... last night was really uncomfortable.

Yukihana wanted to sleep with me last night. I mean sure I didn't mind since she's my daughter, but... it was very uncomfortable because one, she's a spitting image of Cordelia in her youth, two, she has better... qualities than her, and three, I'm afraid that Severa will pummel me to no end if she sees me like this. That's the last thing I need.

"Mmmm..." she moaned slightly during her sleep, keeping her distance close to me. She even let her left hand tug a bit on my shirt, not wanting to be left alone.

"Dang it..." I grumbled quietly. There were times that I was feeling a little bit grabby at her vulnerable state, but I kept reminding myself that she is my future daughter and not my wife. But dang, the similarities!

"Not feeling too well, huh, aibou?" Kivat asked, dangling upside down while... talking out loud normally? "Don'cha worry about our voice. She's pretty much a heavy sleeper, not like yer' wife that's a light sleeper! I mumble loudly during my sleep and she ain't waking up at all!"

"Man, if Severa sees me and Yukihana like this, she's gonna snap." I groaned.

"Hey, no worries, Owain kept her busy." Kivat said.

"Kept her busy how?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well they made-"

"Okay, I think you can stop there." I said. "I get it."

"Yeah, you can tell where this is goin'..." Kivat added, as I rested my head on my pillow. "You always do that with your wife on your free time, y'know?"

"I know that already, Kivat..." I grumbled.

"What I don't get was why ya request yer' wife on wearing different outfits before heading to bed every now and then? You kinda having a fetish of seeing her wearing something else to make it interesting for your nighttime or somethin'?" Kivat asked, making me flinch. "I even saw her old uniform and a maid outfit by accident when your baby girl was messing around in your closet one time, too."

"L-Let's just say I wanna make things interesting, that's all..." I gulped slightly.

"Huh... whatever floats your boat, aibou." Kivat shrugged.

"Onee-sama..." Yukihana mumbled in her sleep, as I felt the tug on my shirt being a bit stronger. I even saw tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Yukihana..." I muttered sadly.

"Hehhhhh... she's thinking about Morgan, isn't she?" Kivat asked.

"I don't blame her. She loves her very much." I said. "I just wish there was something I could do to have Morgan forgive me... she's been suffering all these years, trying to look for me and I never noticed..."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out..."

"Yeah, hopefully..." I sighed.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Yukihana moaned as she stirred awake.

"Well, your girl is waking up. See ya' later, aibou." Kivat saluted before flew off elsewhere. Meanwhile, Yukihana let out a gentle yawn, in which the similarities continue on...

"Morning, Yukihana." I greeted her, making her look at me.

"Good morning, Father." she greeted with her innocent smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes very. What about you?"

"Uh... I did... somewhat..." I laughed weakly.

"...?" she tilted her head to the side, confused slightly. I could only gulp seeing her innocent face, much like how Cordelia was confused on my interaction with Kivat when we met for the first time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"YOU OLD PERVERT!"

"Oh dang it not again!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Yukihana asked as I got up.

"Stay here Yukihana. Don't go anywhere." I said, before leaving the tent to see what Old Hubba did THIS time.

Reaching the source of the scream, I noticed most of the girls covering their modesty with their towels, and Kjelle being in her short pants and black shirt, pointing her spear at the old man that was kneeling before them.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh, Kurogasa." Tiki gasped lightly.

"Daddy, do something about this old pervert!" Severa snapped.

"Yeah! He's been peeking at us the whole time we were bathing!" Cynthia added.

"Ughhhhhhhh..." I groaned. "Old Hubba, what the heck are you doing?!"

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" he laughed happily. "Oh, I'm so glad to see all of these youth's curves and whatnot!"

"Why you little-!"

"Onee-sama, we're only in towels." Bakuya told her sister-in-law, as Severa quickly kept her foot down.

"Drats, so close~!" Old Hubba muttered quietly.

"HUBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" I yelled.

"Uh-oh..."

"HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

"This is one of those rare times where Kurogasa's Fangire side showed up and struck down the motors of human complexity on the resilience of the elderly." Laurent added, seeing the bruised up Old Hubba, laying down with a twitch on his leg. For an old man, he put up quite a resilience from my hits.

"Hey, it can't be helped!" Inigo added. "He DID peek at my wife taking her bath! I would do the same thing Kurogasa did for taking a good look at my lass!"

"We all know that, Inigo." Lucina nodded. "Truly, this is one of the worst things this man has ever done..."

"And I'm surprised that Kurogasa wasn't feeling embarrassed, surrounded by girls in towels..." Chrom pointed out.

"That's because I'm too ticked to even feel embarrassed..." I grumbled.

"Father..." Yukihana said worriedly, making me look at her and my anger mostly faded.

"O-Oh... sorry..." I muttered, looking away with a slight blush.

"At any rate, we must look for the Escaflowne. Time is running out." Tiki said.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

"The question is, where is it?" Laurent wondered. "We have been wandering aimlessly in the Outrealm for weeks on end and there is still no sign."

"Yukihana, do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Forgive me, I do not know of its whereabouts, but Onee-sama knew where it is..." Yukihana apologized.

"Great..." Severa grumbled.

"I was... about to tell you... about that..." Old Hubba said, pushing himself up from his pain. "About that little bat girl..."

"Truly?" Yukihana gasped lightly, quickly approaching and kneeling down to his current height. "Do you know of my sister is? As well as my brother?"

"Of course I do!" Old Hubba chuckled, but I noticed that when he spoke, he wasn't exactly looking at her face, which Yukihana is oblivious to.

"HUBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" I growled.

"Oh boy..." Brady deadpanned.

"He's gonna do it again!" Yarne squeaked.

"For once, I will encourage my Uncle to beat some sense into him." Danny said irritated.

"Y-You and I both, Danny." Noire nodded nervously.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you have the time to beat me now, you will lose track of her!" Old Hubba pleaded.

"Father, please! What he said is true!" Yukihana defended, much to our surprise; both me and Severa. "Onee-sama can't control her berserk state and sooner or later, she will wreak havoc and destroy the thing that you have sought for longest of times!"

"Yukihana..." I muttered.

"Please Father... this is your only chance to save the other Morgan." Yukihana said.

"..." I was silent, thinking about it for a while, before I sighed saying, "...Alright Hubba, start talking."

* * *

 _"At last... we're here." Shiro said, as he, Tabik and Morgan came to a stop._

 _"There's no doubt about it." Tabik nodded, looking around the field of flowers. "Escaflowne, the flower of miracles."_

 _"He WILL be coming here." Morgan growled. "All for the sake of these flowers..."_

 _"Then should we destroy it now?" Shiro asked._

 _"No..." Morgan said._

 _"Huh?" Shiro said confused._

 _"When he gets here, I want him to see these flowers destroyed before his eyes. I want to see his hope finally crushed."_

 _"And your other self shall die as well." Tabik said._

 _"Let's not wait any longer and destroy these as quickly as possible." Shiro suggested._

 _"Everything shall be done here and now." Tabik said._

* * *

"Oh man, I just hope we're not too late!" Kibat exclaimed, as Owain maneuvered the horses to its destination, with Danny, Kjelle, Cynthia and Gerome following close by.

"The information Old Hubba gave us is crucial for saving your daughter!" Owain said. "Though, I don't seem to get that you kicked him in the face after him seeing your other daughter for too long, and my wife also joined along and it ended up both of you synchronizing that kick."

"You should know by now that Old Hubba is a pervert. He was looking at Yukihana in a perverted way."

"Oh..."

"Not only that, I got an Einherjar card from him as punishment for that." I added, showing the said card. "Ike, the Radiant Hero."

"The legendary hero that led the Greil Mercenaries defeating the Mad King Ashnard and becomes the hero from the Mad King's War?"

"Yeah... I think." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Wow, despite you being all dramatic you know your history, Owain."

"But of course, Father-in-law! One cannot be the Scion of legends without knowing the histories of past heroes!" Owain said proudly. "Much like how you care for the Kiva legacies, so as I with my own tales of legends!"

"Well, that's true. I suppose." I said.

"Look, over there!" Chrom called out, as he pointed at something from afar.

"I see a field of flowers!" Kivat noticed.

Minerva roared, getting Gerome's attention. "What is it, Minerva?"

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"She said she can smell smoke from afar..." Gerome replied.

"Smoke?" Nah asked.

"Oh no..." I paled in horror. "They're burning the flowers!"

"What?!" The group exclaimed.

"We must hurry!" Lucina pleaded.

"Gerome, we gotta go up!" Cynthia called out.

"I'll tag along too!" Apollo suggested, as Kiva-la popped out from his long hair.

"A-re~? Why the shouting~?" Kiva-la complained before being grabbed by Apollo's fingers. "Eep!"

"Kiva-la, we better transform now!" Apollo urged her.

"Ara~?" Kiva-la blinked. "Why the rush, Apollo-chama~?"

"No time, get to it, already!" Apollo snapped.

"Hmph!" Kiva-la huffed. "Apollo-chama has no manners to a lady. Oh well~! Chu!"

With that declaration, Apollo rushed out from the wagon and on cue, the wings on his armor spread out and he joined our aerial members of the party. "I just hope we're able to scrape what's left of the leftovers..." Kan'shou said.

"Gh... Kivat! Tatsulot!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered, flying to my hand.

"GABU!"

 ***CRUNCH!***

"HENSHIN!"

"Ikimasu yo!" Tatsulot said before attaching to my left arm, bypassing my initial transformation to go straight into Emperor Form. After that, I ran ahead, pulling on Tatsulot's horn four times before my armor glowed and I went into Emperor Bat form and flew as fast as I could. I'm not gonna let the other Morgan! I've come too far for this!

"Father..." Yukihana muttered before she got into praying. "Onee-sama... please, both of you, be alright..."

As I soared up high, the four of us were gathered in formation, as I lead the aerial group. "Great... half of the flowerbed is being burned down!" Kiva-la-kun complained.

"I see them down there- whoa!" Cynthia dodged in the nick of time, as I noticed we're not the only ones with the Einherjars.

"Stay alert." Gerome said sternly. "She didn't charge in unprepared, Cynthia..."

"Nah and I will put out the fires with our ice breaths." Tiki said in her dragon form. "Nah, let's go!"

"Right!" Nah in her dragon form nodded before the two broke off to do that.

Meanwhile, I let out a screech before diving in towards the Einherjar, shooting the ones that was setting the flowerbeds on fire with accurate precision. I have to make this quick though. One Escaflowne is all I need!

* * *

"Our main target is here..." Shiro said, crossing his arms while looking at the view where I took down one of the Einherjars.

"...it's about time..." Morgan muttered as she stood up from where she leaned and walked forward.

"The rest is up to you, Nee-san. I'll deal with the rest." Shiro said firmly.

"Right..." Morgan said. "Tabik..."

"Let's finish this. Once and for all." Tabik said before flying to her hand. "Kabu!"

 ***CRUNCH!***

"Henshin..."

As soon as she placed him on her belt, she quickly leaped REALLY up high in the sky, heading towards me.

Meanwhile, as I tackled down one of the Einherjar Pegasus Knights with my strong head butt, I felt something kick my jaw, prompting me to lose my sense of balance and direction.

"You're going down!" New Kiva exclaimed, doing a front flip before delivering a Rider Kick at my chest, dragging me all the way down. A large crater can be seen and I continued to skid across the flowerbed. Moments later, as she made a backflip, I reverted back to my Emperor Kiva form, coughing badly and feeling dizzy from her assaults.

"Ugh... gah!" I coughed out.

"This is it Father..." New Kiva muttered coldly. "This is where you and the fake Morgan die."

"No... It's not." I said. "I'm not going to let it end this way...!" I gritted my teeth, staggering myself up. "One flower is all I need to save her. And I'll make sure it happens!"

"But, before you can do that, you have to worry about me, the flames and my recruited Einherjars." New Kiva said, walking towards me calmly. "And I'll make sure you won't be able to hold even a single petal."

"Try me!" I snapped, as my hand tried to reach for a nearby one, only to be stepped on by New Kiva's foot.

"Alright. Have it your way." New Kiva added before holding me up and delivered a strong shoulder tackle on my stomach.

"GAH!" I coughed out before falling on my back.

"I'm not done with you yet..." New Kiva said as she walked towards me again.

"Is your revenge... really worth it?" I got out.

"For my family that has been abandoned... yes." New Kiva added before I quickly got up and drew out my Zanvat Sword.

"Abandoned?" I got out, getting into my stance. I tried to put things together where THIS version of Morgan and her siblings somehow came from the same future where Lucina was in the first place; while the Morgan that we meet is from the alternative future. That could only mean one thing: she's my ACTUAL daughter that came from the disastrous future.

"For that, you will die." New Kiva added, drawing out her own unlimited Zanvat Sword. Surges of dark energy can be seen, easily suppressing my own.

"It doesn't have to end this way."

"YES IT DOES!" New Kiva shouted before swinging her Zanvat Sword at mine and I managed to block it, but I was slowly being forced back.

"Don't you see what you're doing? You're making your family sad! Your mother, your sisters, your brother, even me!"

"My mother died because of you!" Morgan exclaimed, clashing our swords once more. "She kept waiting for your return, and yet, you never came back home! She was worried sick of you before the invasion occurred in Ylisse!"

"Morgan..." I muttered before both of us took a step back.

"While Sis and the rest of the new Shepherds went back in time, I was unable to follow them because both Shiro and Yukihana are still young and I must do my best to protect them! The last resort the three of us have is to go to the Outrealm Gate and stay there! We were unable to return back to our home because those Risen destroyed the gate!"

"You ended up stuck here..." I continued before she dashed forward, clashing our swords again.

"After years of finding our way to return back in time where Sis was while honing our skills, we were able to return to the time before the disaster occurred! But, by the time we got there, it was all too late; the Fell Dragon was slain!" New Kiva added, forcing me to move even further and further back from each of her attacks. "The worst part of them all... that fake Morgan! She took everything away from me! My mother, Sis... even the one that I loved for longest of times!"

"Kan'shou..." I noticed.

"And worst of all, she's now the mother of my child!" Morgan exclaimed. "You don't know what it's like to be alone! To have everything taken away from you! And just wanting to kill yourself because of that!"

"..."

"So now you'll experience firsthand the pain I've been holding in all these years!" She yelled as she swung again, but-

 ***CLANG!***

I blocked it with one hand.

"What?" New Kiva gasped.

"You think... you're the only one who knows that pain...?" I muttered.

"What do you know about it?!"

"I know everything about all of the pain I've been through, Morgan!" I snapped. "I bet my future self didn't tell you about it even before you or your siblings were born in the first place!"

"..." Tabik remained silent, indicating what I said was true.

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded. "Tabik, what's he talking about?!"

"..." Tabik still kept silent.

"I was like you. When I was young, at the time, I thought I never had any parents. So I was alone and I questioned my reason for living. So I tried to kill myself thinking no one will miss me."

"...but he lived on." Tabik continued.

"What?" New Kiva said, taking a step back after her swing at me.

"Live on with a new family to get back up, learning and receiving the love from his loved ones." Tabik added.

"Why are you telling me this now, Kiva?!" New Kiva exclaimed, shouting at me.

"To show you that no matter how much despair you have, deep inside there's still hope."

"Hope..." New Kiva murmured.

"Yes. Your Aunt Melissa taught me how to hope and love. She taught me how to forget the past, live in the present, and build a better future. And right now... I'm hoping that you can forget your despair, and give me the chance to give you the hope and love you needed desperately."

"Hope... ngh!" New Kiva suddenly knelt down, much to my surprise.

"Partner?" Kivat asked, noticing her holding her head tightly.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Morgan exclaimed before her transformation shattered away, revealing her with Fangire cracks all over her body.

"Oi, Tabik! What's going on with her?!" I asked.

"It's her Fangire side! She's losing her cool and she and I are no longer synched with each other!" Tabik exclaimed before Morgan morphed into her Empress Fangire form, seeming to be in a trance.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She yelled.

"Yabai! She's lost it!" Kivat panicked.

"What do we do?!" Tatsulot shouted.

"There's only one thing we CAN do for now." I said, wielding my blade. "Stop her."

* * *

 _"Whoa there, horses!" Owain controlled the mounts noticing Shiro was standing all alone on the field, crossing his arms while glaring at the group._

 _"Took you long enough." he scoffed._

 _"Out of the way little bro!" Severa snapped._

 _"Sorry, I don't take orders from you." Shiro frowned._

 _"Please Shiro-niisan..." Yukihana pleaded._

 _"We won't let you burn the Escaflowne!" Lucina shouted, unsheathing her Parallel Falchion._

 _"You have another thing coming if you think that our journey has been useless!" Kan'shou snarled._

 _"Aye! We will defeat you no matter what it takes!" Bakuya added._

 _"Guys, leave this little brother of mine to me." Severa said, stopping them._

 _"Onee-sama?" the twins got out, as she made a leap and landed a few meters away, facing her little brother._

 _"Kibat!" Severa called out, raising her right arm up high._

 _"You got it!" Kibat said, flying to her hand. "KABU!"_

 _*CRUNCH!*_

 _"Henshin!"_

 _"Severa, I hope you know what you're doing..." Chrom said, as she donned into her armor._

 _"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Kiva-chan assured. "I'm a descendent of Kiva, after all."_

 _Chrom was hesitant. The screams of pain emitted by Minerva and Tiki then caught his attention. "Uncle Chrom, we should help them now~! They need our help~!" Athena said._

 _"Right." Chrom nodded. "Shepherds! Riders! To arms!"_

 _"Yes milord." Danny nodded._

 _"Let's do this!" Kjelle before both knights, punched their IXA Knuckles._

 **R-E-A-D-Y!**

 _"Rey-Kivat?" Bakuya said._

 _"Yes milady, let this final battle end with grace." Rey-Kivat said, before flying to her hand._

 _"Sagark!" Athena called out._

 _"Let's henshin!" Sagark cheered before attaching to her waist._

 _"Ha~i!" Athena chirped before the rest of the group charged to another battlefield elsewhere._

 _"Well, it's just you and me now, Shiro." Kiva-chan got out. "And I can tell you this: I'm not gonna go easy on you!"_

 _"Neither will I." Shiro added, suddenly appearing before Kiva-chan and slashed her armor, but she was able to dodge it in time, making a few back flips before regaining her stance. "I got years of experience and Fangire characteristics under my belt. What do YOU have?"_

 _"A power that can kick your butt!" Kiva-chan countered before she makes a mad dash towards him._

* * *

"GWAARRGGGHHH!" I shouted in pain, rolling to one side while dropping my sword.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" the Fangire roared, sending her shockwaves of dark surges. That resulted to the withering Escaflowne near her and some started to fade that was within her range of shockwave.

"Oi, aibou! If we keep this up, she's gonna kill all the flowers around here!" Kivat snapped at me.

"We can't beat her~! She's WAY out of our league!" Tatsulot complained.

"I know but I have to try!" I gritted.

"But what can you do?!" Kivat demanded.

"Kurogasa-dono." Tabik said, getting my attention. "Use me."

"Huh?"

"Don me, and unshackle the limiter of the Zanvat Sword." Tabik instructed me. "That way, we would be evenly matched with her."

"What are you, crazy?!" Kivat snapped.

"It's that, or you will lose your only chance of getting the antidote." Tabik suggested.

"Gh..." I gritted, thinking for a moment before I said, "Okay, fine, but this better work!"

"Then let's do it." Tabik said before he flew over to his dad and kicked him out of the perch. "Move Tou-san."

"Ow! Hey!" Kivat snapped, as he was kicked out.

"Henshin!" Tabik declared.

And without a doubt, as soon as Tabik latched onto the belt, the color of my armor changed from gold to black, but still keeping the characteristics of Emperor Kiva. "Here goes something!" I said, taking the sword off from the ground and rushed to the Fangire at the center.

"Here she comes!" Tatsulot shouted, as Morgan dashed at me in her berserker state.

"It's all or nothing!" I shouted, removing the limiter on the Zanvat Sword and just as I suspected-

*BA DUMP!*

"Gh!" I cringed in pain as surges of dark energy rushed in my veins, but the strange thing is... I didn't lose control of myself like my past experience.

"Oi, kiddo! You ok?" Kivat asked, as I looked down and noticed... Tabik covered with shattered marks?

"Do not worry about me! Focus on your job!" Tabik told me. "I am the only one who has honed the skill of absorbing the malice of the Zanvat Sword! Even if it kills me, I will let you wield the full potential of the sword!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"JUST DO IT!"

I looked at Tabik in shock before nodding, "Alright, let's do this then! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled charging in at Morgan.

* * *

 _"Round wave!" IXA-chan exclaimed, punching her charged up Broken Fang onto the ground. As a result, it created a rather large wave of earth, causing the enemies to lose their balance._

 _"Alright! We got back-up!" Cynthia cheered, stabbing through her lance onto one of the swordsman before flying up high in the air, while Gerome does the same onto a few more of the distracted Einherjars._

 _"Heh, that's the way I like it!" IXA-chan grinned behind her helmet._

 _"Kjelle, let me remind you to NOT destroy the flowerbed." Rising warned while shooting his laser at a faraway target that tried to stop Tiki and Nah from extinguishing the flames. "Your last attack destroyed nearly a quarter of the field that we're SUPPOSED to protect..."_

 _"Oh... sorry."_

 _"I am confiscating Mother's IXA System once we're done." Rising frowned. "Obviously, you're too excited using it."_

 _"Oh c'mon!" IXA-chan complained._

 _"Oi, less talking more fighting!" Kiva-la-kun shouted while flying. "We got work to do! Move it!"_

 _"You heard him. Let's get a move on." Rising said before he followed Kiva-la-kun's trail._

 _"Why do I have to listen to him? It was his mother that gave me this armor." IXA-chan pondered. "Maybe if I asked her nicely, she would probably let me have this armor I donned for so long and Daniel can't do anything about it. Heh, sounds about right."_

 _"Get that rabbit!" the Einherjar enemies shouted, shooting the runaway Yarne from afar._

 _"Eeek! Get away from me!" Yarne squeaked as he passed Noire, who was in a trance before she pulled back multiple arrows on her bow, with a crazed look on her face._

 _"DIE, YOU MISERABLE SCUMS!" Noire roared before she laughed out loud and shot them out with great accuracy._

 _"Sometimes your wife scares me..." Owain blinked._

 _"Oh but that's what I love about her." Laurent sighed contently._

 _"Not to interrupt or anything, but we have more enemies to deal with." Inigo said._

 _"Ah, yes you're right." Laurent said. "But first..." He said, before looking around and saw an Escaflowne saying, "Aha! Found you!" before plucking out the said flower off the ground with some soil stuck to the roots. "We got what we came for! I have to get the Escaflowne to Mother."_

 _"And how in the world are we gonna do that when there's no Outrealm door?" Inigo asked._

 _"I'm glad you asked." Laurent said. "Luckily, before we journeyed here, I worked with Anna the Mechanic and came up with this contraption!" He said, pulling out from his cloak, a disc-like device. "This machine can transport the Escaflowne back to our realm and Mother can start working on the antidote."_

 _"Since when did you have the time to make that contraption?" Inigo asked._

 _"While everyone was not paying attention to my studies." Laurent added while fixing his glasses' position. "By now, many of the experimental items I tried to send should be at Mother's home right now."_

 _"Wow..." Owain blinked in confusion. "Both you and Noire sure are suited for one another..."_

 _"And you are out of character, Owain." Laurent added. "Anyways, I digress." He shook his head, before placing the Escaflowne on the disc. Pressing the button, he said, "Energizing!" before the Escaflowne disappeared into particles._

* * *

 **(Plegia)**

 _"Hey, cheer up, Cordelia!" Lissa cheered Cordelia at the garden. "There's no need to keep that sour face!"_

 _"But how can I, Lissa?" Cordelia said. "Morgan is at the brink of death and if any of us try to handle her without care, she could shatter at any moment!"_

 _"I'm sure your hubby will get what Miriel wants! Rest assured!" Lissa added, looking at Masao that was crawling at her. With a happy face, she held Masao up, rubbing her nose against his to make the toddler happy. "Besides, you got some grandkids that need to be taken care off, right?"_

 _"There are times I question your positivity, Lissa." Cordelia stated, making Lissa shrug while making Masao sit on her lap._

 _"And by the way, haven't you heard?" Lissa asked, getting the redhead's attention. "Looks like Miriel's room in Castle Doran is filled with weird junk that came out of nowhere. Even the kids noticed, too!"_

 _"I see." Cordelia said._

 _Then all of a sudden-_

 _"EUREKA! THE ESCAFLOWNE IS HERE!"_

 _"Huh?" Lissa looked at the source of the voice, and it turned out to be Miriel rushing out from Castle Doran, heading elsewhere._

 _"Wohoo! Look at that lady go!" Henry chirped, holding Athena carefully. "She must have made a caw-tastrophic discovery! Nya ha ha ha!"_

 _"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Virion had his left eye twitch slightly at Henry's unusual chirpy self._

 _"Of course it is!" Henry laughed._

 _"What's Miriel screaming about anyway?" Vaike wondered._

 _"Hey guys!" Ricken shouted, running to the group. "Miriel just ran off with the Escaflowne! She's going to make the antidote now!"_

 _"What?!" most of them gasped._

 _"The Escaflowne?" Donnel asked._

 _"H-How did she get it?" Olivia asked._

 _"Are they back home already?!" Nowi chirped happily._

 _"Well, not exactly." Ricken said sheepishly._

 _"Huh?" The group said confused._

 _"Well basically, Miriel built a portable Outrealm transporter that can transport small things from the Outrealm to here."_

 _"And you're suggesting Laurent created one?" Tharja scoffed. "That's rich."_

 _"That lad knows build stuff from scratch! Bat boy must found flower and fight with Morgan now!" Gregor pointed out, which Cordelia realized._

 _"Kurogasa..." she muttered before she quickly took her leave, despite the condition she's in._

 _"Cordelia, where are you going?" Melissa asked._

 _"Hey! Wait up!" Lissa called out, going after her._

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

 _"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Ike yelled, slashing an enemy with his sword Ragnell. He was a short blue haired man with a thin bandanna wrapped around his forehead while wearing a red shirt, white pants, brown boots, and a cape with tattered edges._

 _"Quickly, we are still at a disadvantage!" Marth commanded the rest of the group, pushing the enemy away and killed it on the spot._

 _"By the whispers of the darkness, heed my call!" Micaiah chanted, causing her shadow to spread afar. As it made its way to the enemies' shadow, the enemy suddenly dropped dead while she retracted it back to her side._

 _"That's one way to slay an enemy down silently." Chrom commented before parrying the Einherjar's axe._

 _"Take this!" Ephraim shouted, stabbing an enemy with Sigurd._

 _"There, that should do it." Eirika said, after healing Leif._

 _"Much obliged milady." Leif thanked._

 _"It's not a problem." Eirika waved off. "It's my task of aiding my comrades."_

 _"Hissatsu..." Kan'shou said, pulling his katana only by a margin before-_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _Multiple slashes can be seen from what seemed to be a single slash, only to have the Einherjar enemies glow and immediately drop down into a card. "...Full Moon Slash." he added. "This one is for you, Morgan; for perfecting it and your encouragement..."_

 _"Let us see if you are able to find us..." Rey-chan said, spreading the mist off from her armor, blinding the enemies around her._

 _"Where is she?!" one of the Einherjars exclaimed._

 _"I can't find her anywhere!" another one said, before getting impaled by a red whip that went through him before the same red whip flew towards another target and the chain continued before they were lifted up high in the sky._

 _"I got you~!" Saga-chan sang._

 _"Now!" Elincia said, flying on her Pegasus flying towards the lifted up Einherjar to stab them._

 _"Go Minerva!" Gerome shouted, making Minerva roar before flying towards the enemies._

 _"Perhaps I should help by doing this! Kivat Kick!" Kivat II said, doing his own Rider Kick._

 _All of the attacks connected, making the Einherjar scream in pain. Moments later, they completely glowed radiantly and formed back into cards. "They were not expecting that outcome..." Rey-chan said, clearing the mist away._

 _"Hai~!" Saga-chan chirped._

 _"Sneaky, sneaky attack!" Sagark chirped on Saga-chan's belt._

 _"Aw man, leave me alone!" Brady groaned, dodging an Einherjar's attack._

 _"Calm yourself! I got you!" Seliph said, gong after the Einherjar, trying to harm Brady._

 _"Make it quick will ya?!"_

"Foresti!" Celica shouted. She was a young red headed girl wearing a sage cloak, but had a red sleeveless shirt on with red short and brown shoes. She cast her magic and a huge gust of wind blew her enemies away along with the one that was trying to kill Brady.

 _"Amazing. Her wind magic is second to none." Roy said amazed._

 _"Why thank you." Celica smiled. "It has always been my specialty."_

 _"I know a friend of mine who can wield that magic and perform the same feat as well." Roy added._

 _"Uh... ya two can talk about it later, y'know? Got some enemies to crack down right now!" Brady reminded._

 _"Oh. You're right." Roy said sheepishly._

* * *

 _"Take this!" Lucina shouted, slashing an Einherjar with her Parallel Falchion before the Einherjar turned into a card. "The sheer number is absolutely ridiculous!"_

 _"Yes, but we got speed and reflexes to take them down." Lyn assured the princess. "We'll be alright."_

 _"You sound confident, milady." Lucina remarked._

 _"When you're around a comrade you can count on, anything can happen. Besides, I've fought alongside Agito to slay down an ancient dragon that tried to destroy our world." Lyn added._

 _"You mean... the Kurogasa of your world." Lucina said._

 _"Yes." Lyn nodded._

 _"I see." Lucina nodded. "What is the Kurogasa of your world like?"_

 _"A little bit more adventurous than yours, for one." Lyn pointed out._

 _"Does a magic portal have something to do with it?" Lucina asked._

 _"I don't recall him telling me that a magic portal brought them there. But he did say something of to be awakened in a desert area from his room..." Lyn recalled._

 _"Hmm... how strange."_

 _"Hey you two, if you're talking, we have more enemies to deal with!" Cynthia called out while riding on her Pegasus along with Nah in her dragon form and Alm being on Nah._

 _"She's right! Time is of the essence!" Alm added._

 _"Yeah, no wasting time!" Nah finished._

 _"You heard them." Lucina gestured._

 _"Yes, we can talk all we want later. For now, let's give them a swing!" Lyn said before the two princesses dashed forward._

 _"The flames are nearly extinguished..." Tiki said in her dragon form after putting out the remaining flames on the field. "If we were a second too late, we could have lost the whole field and Kurogasa would be saddened if he has to wait for another cycle..."_

 _"WHOA!" Tiki heard Kiva-chan yelp, dodging one of the shinobi's fast paced slashes from afar._

 _"It looks like she requires my help." Tiki said before she flew to where the siblings are_

 _"Could you be playing any more of your cheats right now?!" Kiva-chan snapped._

 _"You DID say that you can beat him, partner." Kibat deadpanned._

 _"Ninja Arts: Transformation Technique." Shiro said with a few hand seals being formed. A puff of smoke appeared and soon enough, a human sized version of an Emperor Bat appeared and flew down at her. The tackle made by Shiro made Kiva-chan land on her butt before he took off into the sky once again._

 _"Ow..." She groaned._

 _"You stand corrected?" Kibat deadpanned._

 _"Oh shut it!" Kiva-chan snapped._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Tiki yelled, breathing flames on Shiro making the latter barely dodge the flames in time._

 _"Hmph, another nuisance..." Shiro scoffed._

 _"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Kiva-chan snapped._

 _"Forgive me, Severa, but I promised Matilda that I would ensure the safety of her son and grandchildren." Tiki said, landing next to Kiva-chan. "And judging by this situation, you are at a disadvantage in an aerial assault."_

 _"I was handling it well!"_

 _"Until you fell to the ground."_

 _"Okay, okay, I get it! I... might need some help..." Kiva-chan admitted._

 _"Might?"_

 _"Okay, I DO need help!"_

 _"Much better." Tiki smiled. Well... if you could see a dragon smile or whatever counted as one._

 _"How are we gonna take him down here?"_

 _"I will force him to the ground, and you will handle him then." Tiki suggested before she took flight, and an aerial show between the ancient Manakete and a shinobi sparked up._

 _"She sure takes the lead, huh, partner?" Kibat chuckled, making Severa feel a bit annoyed._

 _"Mmmmmmmm, one of these days, I'm not gonna have her one-up me!" Kiva-chan pouted._

* * *

 **WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

I wield my Zanvat Sword and got into the stance. The sword unleashed its full potential, wrapping its blade and my arm with its surges of dark energy. With a swift swing upwards, a dark crescent slash headed towards Morgan, in which she retaliated with a claw attack that seemingly cut the attack off, but at the same time-

"Pyun, pyun~! We are now evenly matched with her strength!" Tatsulot commented.

"Yeah! And each wave of attack we made have somehow weakened her a bit!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Despite that she has taken a lot of blows from you, she is still able to stand..." Kibat noticed. "Kurogasa-dono, if all of your attacks do not work from afar, there's only one choice. You have to do it near her and stab her down... and you must do it before I run out of time!"

"Tabik, do you realize what you're asking me to do?!" I snapped.

"There's no other way!" Tabik retorted.

"But-!"

*CRACK!*

"Oi, aibou! My son can't hold it in much longer!" Kivat exclaimed, as more cracks appeared on Tabik's body.

"Please... end her misery!" Tabik begged me.

"..." I remained silent as I stood there and bowed my head down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Morgan yelled before charging in at me.

"AIBOU!" Kivat shouted. But I ignored him as Morgan came at me. And when she got close, ready to strike...

...

...

...

...

"Forgive me..."

 ***STAB!***

There was that moment of pause and even the petals around us spread afar due to the shockwave. Morgan stuttered out a roar from time to time, while I held the Zanvat Sword, keeping its place from where I stabbed her... in her stomach. "R... Raarrgghhhh..." she let out a low groan while the dark aura in her seeped out in a large quantities, releasing her binds from her Fangire side that has taken control of her for too long.

"Morgan..." I muttered, as she leaned helplessly on me, slowly reverting back to her human form. I can see the three ghastly Fangire orbs flying away from her, forever leaving her be in her vulnerable state.

"You did it..." Kivat added as the Zanvat Sword disappeared and I reverted back to my civilian form. Tabik, on the other hand, dropped down to the ground and much like Morgan, he doesn't have much energy left in him and on the brink of destruction as well.

I then had her lay on her back as I knelt down and cradled her in my arms. Tears fell from my eyes as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Father..." Morgan whispered.

"I'm so sorry Morgan... I'm so sorry..." I sobbed.

"It's... not your fault..." Morgan said.

"But you said-"

"I know... what I said... but somewhere deep down... I knew in my heart... that it wasn't your fault. I... should be the one... that's sorry..."

"Morgan..." I muttered.

"Father... please, don't cry... smile..." Morgan said weakly, trying to cheer me up, despite the condition she's in.

"Don't talk anymore, Morgan. I'm gonna save you... both of you." I said firmly, as she let out a cough.

"I don't... have much time..." she muttered, "Kibat and I... we are bound... together... if he dies... so will I..."

"No... no! You can't!" I protested. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I know you don't... but... it's too late..."

"No... No! Morgan!" I cried out as I hugged dearly as more tears fell from my eyes that were shut tight. "Don't go... please don't go!"

"Oi... kiddo..." Kivat added, as more cracks appeared on Tabik.

"Looks like my time is up..." Tabik added, letting out a sigh. "The raw power of the Zanvat Sword has finally taken its toll on me..."

"I love you... Father..." she smiled for the last time before her hand dropped to the ground, letting out her last breath. Her body was still in one piece, due to her Fangire side already gone in her body.

"Goodbye... Tou-san..." Tabik replied before he completely shattered away into pieces.

"Kibat..." Kivat muttered.

I looked at my daughter's face who died with a smile, but even then, I still lost the one I loved and tried to save. I bowed my head down as my body trembled before I lifted up my head and shouted to the heavens.

 **"MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

* * *

 _"Kurogasa... Morgan..." Cordelia shed a tear, witnessing the moment where Kurogasa shouted to the heavens._

 _"Come here, my dear..." Matilda consoled her daughter-in-law, lending her shoulder to let Cordelia cry on._

 _"There! I finally fixed it!" Ricken said excitedly, seeing the Outrealm Gate fixed again._

 _"C'mon, boys! Let's give our kids a hand!" Vaike exclaimed._

 _"Gregor cannot wait to face new faces with Gregor's sword!" Gregor added._

 _"About DAMN time you fixed that crap up!" Sully groaned as most of the Shepherds entered. The only ones that remained behind are Cordelia, Matilda, Melissa and those who aided the current Morgan such as Miriel and Ricken, who quickly paced back to the laboratory. The Riders and their spouses are nowhere to be seen, as they are currently taking care of the children._

 _"Don't worry, Nah! Nowi's here to the rescue!" Nowi chirped._

 _Meanwhile, as Cordelia was able to recover from her tears, she suddenly held her stomach in pain, making Matilda notice. "Cordelia, what's wrong?"_

 _Something has caught Melissa's attention, and it was a serious one... "Matilda, she's bleeding!"_

* * *

 _"We are outnumbered..." Lucina said, as she and Chrom are leaning back-to-back. "No matter how many times we've slayed them down, they are persistent... even our Einherjars ended up defeated by their hands. What should we do, Father?"_

 _"I don't know..." Chrom gritted, but then-_

 _*POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!*_

 _"What?" Lucina gasped as the Einherjars suddenly turned into cards._

 _"CHAAAAAARRRRGGEEEEEEEE!" Basilio exclaimed, as the Shepherds defeated the off guard Einherjars, not expecting their appearances at all._

 _"Take this on for size!" Flavia snapped, cleaving the Einherjar in half before it turned into a card._

 _"CHROM! LUCINA!" a familiar shout called out, as both of them noticed not only Cynthia heading to her, but behind her that mounted together with her was none other than-_

 _"SUMIA/MOTHER?!"_

 _"SAY HELLO TO GREGOR'S NEW FRIEND!" He yelled, slashing his new sword on another._

 _"Take this you meanies!" Nowi shouted, in her dragon form, shooting fireballs._

 _"Mom! Dad!" Nah gasped._

 _"Nya, ha, ha! Finally we get to wreak havoc!" Henry laughed._

 _"F-Father?" Noire squeaked from his sudden appearance._

 _"You alright?" Tharja asked lazily._

 _"Y-yes, I'm fine..." Noire nodded quickly._

 _"Good." Tharja scoffed before looking at her enemies. "You bunch are messing with me on the wrong day, so I suggest you put up a good fight for my foul mood..."_

 _"Inigo, observe!" Laurent gasped. "The Shepherds are here, and... I don't see your mother, Owain. Or my parents."_

 _"What? Why are they not here?" Owain demanded._

 _"Inigo my son, are you alright?!" Virion asked frantically as he and Olivia came up to him._

 _"I'm fine." Inigo sighed. "I'm just glad you're here."_

 _"Thank goodness." Olivia said relieved too._

 _"Make way for the Vaike!" He yelled as he slashed an enemy with his axe._

 _"Hey kid, you okay?" Sully asked._

 _"Mother!" IXA-chan gasped before standing at attention. "I'm doing alright ma'am!"_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_

 _"Really now?" Sully questioned again, glaring at her. "Hey, Danny!"_

 _"Yes, captain?" Rising replied._

 _"Is this whole place messed up by her?" Sully asked, referring to the battlefield around her. That made IXA-chan flinch._

 _"Unfortunately, yes." Rising sighed. "She overused the gift my Mother handed to her and the result is as you can see."_

 _"I can see that." Sully said._

 _"So would you kindly confiscate my mother's IXA system?" He asked._

 _"Gladly." Sully smirked before turning to her daughter. "Alright kid, fork it over."_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"NOW!"_

 _"Y-Yes, ma'am!" she flinched as she detached it from her waist before hesitantly handing it to Sully._

 _"Good gal. Now, let's go kick some more butt!" Sully added before SHE put on the IXA armor and charged forward._

 _"S-She's wearing your mother's armor!" Kjelle pointed out. "Aren't you going to stop her, Daniel?"_

 _"Seeing that Captain Sully didn't bring her horse, I see no problem with it." Rising said. "She and Mother are good friends, so I trust her more."_

 _"Oh c'mon!" Kjelle whined._

 _"Son, are you alright?" Kellam asked._

 _"Eeeeeek!" Yarne squeaked. "Father, don't do that!"_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Sneak up on me!" Yarne squeaked._

 _"I didn't sneak up on you, son. I'm with your mother just now and she's upset with your situation right now..." Kellam said with a sweat drop on that last remark._

 _"What...?" Yarne paled._

 _"Yarne..." Panne said darkly. "You are in big trouble..."_

 _"Eeeeeek!" Yarne squeaked in fear._

 _"Father, where's Mother?" Owain asked._

 _"She's tending Morgan up." Gaius added. "She just wanna stay behind so she could check up on her condition."_

 _"I see." Owain sighed in relief. "I thought something bad happened to her."_

 _"Where's the redhead?" Gaius asked. "I don't see your gal anywhere."_

 _"Well..."_

 _"I'm right here!" A voice shouted. They turned to see Severa carrying an unconscious Shiro over her shoulder with Kibat and Tiki following._

 _"Wow..." Gaius blinked._

 _"It took a while, but we managed to get over it." Severa said, as Yukihana followed closely to her sister._

 _"He has proven quite a challenge, but it is nothing more than mere imitations." Tiki added._

 _"And I'm glad both of you were only putting him unconscious." Yukihana sighed in relief._

 _"Hey, he's our bro, I don't kill family." Severa smirked._

 _"Oh Brady! Are you alright?!" Maribelle cried out frantically hugging her son._

 _"Geez Ma, I'm fine. Get off me will ya?" Brady said annoyed._

 _"Aw c'mon Brady, loosen up," Donnel said approaching. "She just worried sick about ya!"_

 _"Have those savage beasts inflicted many wounds on my beloved son?!" Maribelle said, checking up on her son for any wounds._

 _"I'm fine, Ma! Really!" Brady said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable._

 _"Not to worry. Mommy dearest is here to make sure you'd be a fine young man!" Maribelle assured, making Brady groan._

* * *

I haven't moved from my spot for the longest of times now, still holding her corpse in my arms while still shedding more tears from my eyes. "Hey, aibou... the battle's over now. And the gang's here to help out. We should head back home."

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Hold on, just a minute laddie." A voice said. I turned to see Old Hubba approach and for once... he looked serious.

"Old Hubba..." I muttered.

"As much as you need to mourn for your loss, I need my Einherjar cards back." Old Hubba said.

I kept silent about it, but as my hands are already full with Morgan's corpse in my arms, Kivat was willing to help me out as he took it from my pocket and handed it to him. "Thanks, lad. And one other thing, it's about the Escaflowne."

"Escaflowne?" I said, now looking at him.

"The flower that many people called the flower of miracles." Old Hubba added. "I wanted to tell you for so long, but this old senile man seems to have forgotten about it for too long and ended up being in a situation where- well, you know what happened."

"Is there something I don't know about the Escaflowne?"

"The flower on its own will not work." Old Hubba told me. "A flower alone isn't going to be enough."

"What?" I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?! You're saying my OTHER Morgan can't be saved by that flower alone?!"

"I'm not saying that!" Old Hubba scolded me. "Yes, it IS the flower that brought miracles, but it requires a link."

"A link?"

"Two bodies that shares the same thoughts and characteristics." Old Hubba added. "If your girl is being fed with it and someone else accidentally touched her that doesn't have the same thoughts or characteristics, it would be turned into a poison instead."

"Wait, you're saying-"

"Since this Morgan and the other Morgan are the same, you need to combine their souls into one with the Escaflowne. It is the only it will work."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Lad, why would I lie to you if I relay you this message?" Old Hubba said.

"That means...!"

"Aibou, we better hurry! If someone touches her after she is being fed with it-!" Kivat immediately realized.

"Right! Let's go!" I said before carrying Morgan into my arms and ran.

* * *

"That should do it." Chrom said, after taking out the last Einherjar.

"Aye, it was difficult, but we are victorious." Say'ri said.

"Where is Kiva?" Yen'fay asked.

"He's-"

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" Frederick noticed my panicked look, quickly passing through him while on foot. "Brother-in-law?"

"Uncle?" Daniel added, as I also passed by him.

"Where's the fire, little tyke?!" Vaike shouted at me.

"Not now, gotta go now!" I exclaimed before quickly heading towards the gate.

"Did something happen to make him like that?" Say'ri asked.

"Not would I think of..." Chrom pondered.

"Onee-sama, look!" Bakuya pointed out, where she, Kan'shou, Severa, Kibat and Yukihana are gathered on one spot.

"That's Otou-sama. And why is he in a rush?" Kan'shou pondered.

"Dang it... I gotta make it!" I gritted as I ran for the Outrealm Gate the Shepherds came out from.

* * *

"Excellent, the antidote is finished." Miriel said satisfied.

"MIRIEL, WAIT!"

"Hm?" Miriel got out, noticing me panting heavily.

"Woo! Good thing I made it on time..." I panted, still holding Morgan's body in my arms.

"Why, Kurogasa. It's nice to see you." Miriel added. "I have finished creating a concoction for your daughter's sickness. I'm quite certain it would definitely work."

"Say, Miriel... you haven't fed her yet, haven't you?" I asked.

"No, I have just finished extracting it and created an antidote for you." Miriel replied, before noticing the corpse in my hand. "And why are you holding Cordelia in your arms? And why does she look different?"

Oh yeah... I kinda forgot that the Morgan I held onto has matured and looked nearly identical to my wife... better keep that in mind.

"It's not Cordelia... It's Valka. Or rather... Morgan."

"I see."

"But that doesn't matter! Look, the flower won't cure Morgan by itself. Their souls need to become one before that can happen."

"So, what are you assuming?" Miriel said.

"Put them both side to side with their hands holding together, feeding both of them half of the Escaflowne and the rest is all up to them."

"And how do you conclude with such a hypothesis?" Miriel asked, as she and I are headed towards the room, where Morgan is at. "Never in my research nor what other scientists have found an explanation for it. The Escaflowne is said to be proven to be a flower of miracles, but only on rare occasions did it work."

"Look, just this once, can you at least not rely on science and just have faith?" I said. "Just trust me."

"Hmm..." Miriel said, looking at me before saying, "I can see that you are very adamant about this. Very well. I will trust your judgment."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief as we arrived and went in the room where the other Morgan was, with Lissa there.

"Kuro!" Lissa gasped.

"Hey Lissa." I greeted.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, it's Morgan." I nodded.

"Come lay Morgan here." Miriel stated.

"Right." I said before laying the corpse next to the coma Morgan, who now had Cracks all over, on the brink of shattering. After having both Morgans hold hands, I then said, "Okay Miriel, do your thing."

"Very well." Miriel nodded as she approached both Morgans and fed them both with half of the antidote.

"Would they be alright?" Lissa asked, feeling worried about it.

"Look!" Miriel pointed out as a small flower mark can be seen on Morgan's cracked hand while the light from the corpse went through her. The former cracks started to reform back as one, while the corpse was now filled with cracks. I can even see some of the cracks being filled with green lines on the corpse, indicating that that must have been the poison that she inflicted on my sleeping princess in the first place.

* * *

 _Inside Morgan's memories, Morgan was lying down on the grassy ground, with a breeze of wind blowing gently on her in the blue sky._

 _"Hey, wake up."_

 _"Mmm..." Morgan groaned for a bit, opening her eyes and seeing Valka that lowered her height while looking at her. "Where am I?"_

 _"In your mind, silly." Valka said._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I'm you."_

 _"You're me?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"But you look... different?"_

 _Valka coughed out a chuckle. "That's because I've grown into a mature woman. If you want me to be frank, I am the original one; the one that supposedly followed the group back in time."_

 _"You mean-"_

 _"Yes. And... I'm the one that poisoned you."_

 _"What?!" Morgan gasped as she immediately sat up. "Why?!"_

 _"..." Valka was silent before saying, "I wanted nothing more than revenge on Father. Because he had forgotten all about me, Shiro, and Yukihana, your younger brother and sister... but... Father helped me get out of that darkness."_

 _"Oh... that sounds just like Father, alright!" Morgan grinned. "For a moment there, I thought that I'm having a twin or something!"_

 _"I wish we were." Valka joked lightly. "And I've heard the dilemma you're in, regarding some of your memories that never came back?"_

 _"Yeah... I don't really remember much about my past, other than Kibat and Father." Morgan said, pouting a bit._

 _"I'll tell you what, I will give you ALL of my memories." Valka proposed, surprising Morgan. "The memories that you've been searching for, all this times."_

 _"Really?! You can do that?"_

 _"Of course. I'm YOU, after all." Valka assured her._

 _"Then... what about you?"_

 _"I'll be always watching you from the heavens. I need to rest in peace." Valka added, standing tall while looking up at the blue sky. "I've said my peace to Father and I can't last long in my spirit form. Please promise me one thing, my other self."_

 _"What is it?" Morgan asked, as Valka slowly started to disappear._

 _"Please... look after your future siblings for me. They need your guidance... and keep Shiro in check. He may not show it, but he's pretty much needed some attention." Valka giggled slightly on the last part._

 _"Hehe... okay." Morgan giggled._

 _"Well then... Sayonara..." Valka whispered before finally fading away._

* * *

When the healing was finally done, my daughter has been completely healed up. A little bit skinnier than when she first got inflicted by the poison, but she'll pull through. However...

 ***CRASH!***

My other daughter shattered into pieces, meaning it's the end of her life. "Whoa! It actually worked!" Lissa gasped in surprise.

"Yes, we still need to monitor Morgan for a few days. She needs to recover." Miriel suggested. "I will be taking over to look at her health, if you don't mind, Kurogasa."

"Mmmmmm..." Morgan stirred.

"Morgan?" I gasped as I went over to her bedside and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Fa... ther...?" Morgan got out. I gasped at this before tears started falling out. It really is her. She's back. "What's wrong Father? Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly. I didn't answer her as I hugged her, much to her surprise. "Father?"

"You're okay..." I wept. "You're okay... you're okay..."

"Father, what's gotten into you?" Morgan said confused. But I ignored her as I kept crying and sobbed somewhat uncontrollably as I repeated the words over and over again.

"You're okay... you're okay... you're okay... you're okay... you're okay..."

"Uh... I am okay, but... I do feel weak..."

*GURGLE~!*

"-and a little bit hungry..." she laughed weakly, having a slight blush on her face.

"Come now, Kurogasa." Miriel said, prying me off from my daughter. "Let her have some rest. Her body lacks nutrients and the extracted force you apply on her would only cause her harm than good."

"We don't wanna see you snap her in half." Lissa added.

"Sorry..." I sniffed wiping my tears. "It's just..."

"I know. You're happy and all but you gotta calm down." Lissa said.

"Okay." I sighed.

Just then, I heard two little footsteps, making me turn around and notice Serena and Morgana running to me. They hugged my legs and I can hear them... sobbing? "Serena? Morgana? What's wrong, sweeties?"

"It's mommy!" Morgana sobbed.

"Aunty Melissa said Mommy is hurting!" Serena got out.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Fen:** YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHE'S SAVED! MORGAN'S SAVED!

 **TWF:** But something happened to Cordelia... so~, you can't just cheer happily just yet.

 **Fen:** Geez... buzzkill much? ¬.¬

 **TWF:** That's what happened, y'know?

 **Fen:** Well anyways, stay tuned for the true final chapter!

 **TWF:** Yep, as there's gonna be another surprise as well!

 **Fen:** And as always-

 **Both:** WAKE UP! Defy Fate and Break the Chains of Destiny!


	14. Epilogue

**Fen:** HELLO GUYS! FEN AND FANG HERE AND WE'RE AT THE END OF THE AoK: TWIST OF FATE!

 **TWF:** Wow... someone's excited. And yeah, this will be the final chapter we'll ever make of this story. When we first claimed that Future Past would be the last one we'll be touching the AoK series... in the words of the great Eddie Guererro... WE LI~~~~ED!

 **Fen:** Exactly! XD In fact, this story started with me wondering what happened to the Morgan that's supposed to go with Lucina and... well, this thing showed up!

 **TWF:** And this time, I gotta give credit to Fen-kun to think of this before going through this thing. Well, here it is, the EXTRA chapter of this story! Oh, and a little epilogue at the end, too!

 **Fen:** So let's do this! The true final chapter of the entire AoK series!

Disclaimer: For the last time, we don't own anything but our OC's! Leave us alone!

* * *

It's been two years since that day. It was a bit chaotic that happened in our family, but after a long search and many obstacles, we were finally able to find the cure for Morgan's poisoning and are able to return back to our normal lives.

And right now, me and Saigo are having an annual meeting with the rest of the other kings and nobles all across the country. When I say that, it includes Chrom, Yen'fay that represented Chon'sin, and Virion that represented Rosanne while I represent both Plegia and the kingdom of Fangires. And as always, politics can be a boring topic for us Shepherds, but you just have to do what you have to do.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss before we call it quits?" Saigo asked, as there was silence in the room, knowing that most of the topics have been covered.

"No. I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Then it's settled." Chrom nodded.

"Yes." I said, standing up from my seat. "This meeting is adjourned. I wish you a safe journey home."

"But first, we've set up tea for you guys to enjoy." Saigo said, making the rest of the nobles leave the room and head towards the venue

After most of the nobles left the room, I slumped down on my seat, letting out a sigh of relief. "Man... what a day."

"Is the task of ruling two kingdoms a burden to you, old friend?" Virion asked. "Plegia is already within your grasp of command."

"Fie. The grandchild of the Founder should represent the union of Fangires. One of your family members would represent Plegia. Even Mother would be obliged to be a part of the meeting, if not your father, Kiva." Yen'fay suggested.

"It's alright. I would rather take both responsibilities, you two. Thanks for being concerned, though..." I thanked.

"As expected from you." Yen'fay let out a small smile before he and Virion left the room.

"One of these days, you and I would really need to get ourselves someone that will rule this country in our place, so we can take a break." Chrom suggested. "Politics isn't one of your strong suits, aren't they? I know for sure it isn't for me, as I'm not as good as Emm."

"Heh, ain't that the truth..." I scoffed good-naturedly.

"Anyways, shouldn't we get going?" Saigo asked.

"Huh? Where?" I asked.

"Duh~ the party?" Saigo said. "Mattaku... I think you're starting to get at that age."

"Oi!" I snapped. "I'm not that old..." I mumbled quietly, looking to the side.

"If yer up for it, we'll be there." Saigo said before he and Chrom started walking out of the room.

"I really wish I could take a break right now from this mess..." I grumbled, leaning on my throne rather tiredly. "Managing two kingdoms is hard enough..."

"And yet, you still keep going for it," a voice said, making me look at the entrance and noticed Cordelia smiling at me while entering the door. "Typical you."

"Yeah, I guess... so..." I trailed off a bit, noticing that she actually wore the same clothes that Yukihana or Nee-san usually wears: the clothes of a priestess.

"Oh, I wore this because my uniform got a few tears here and there while training with the Pegasus Knight recruits today. Do you like it?" she asked, approaching towards me with her serene smile.

"Ehehe... yeah..." I blushed with a smile. But Cordelia noticed something and came up to me, placing a finger on my lips.

"Da-me yo anata." Cordelia said. "Not tonight."

"Nani o?" I said confused.

"You know what I mean." she smiled, winking playfully at me.

"I-I wasn't thinking that, y'know?" I stuttered a bit, looking away from my wife with a slight blush. "I can control myself."

"I know you do." she giggled. Oh, have I told you guys what have happened to Cordelia two years ago? The one that caused me to panic after Morgan recovered? Well, here's what happened:

* * *

 **Two years ago**

 _"Why didn't you tell me about this, Liz?!" I snapped at her, as she and I are running to where Cordelia is at right now._

 _"I was tending your daughter, you ditz!" she replied back. "Besides, your sister's the one that noticed the blood on your wife! I thought you'd bumped into your sis on your way here!"_

 _"No I didn't!" I growled._

 _"Well whatever the case, at this rate she's gonna-!"_

 _"Don't say it Liz!"_

 _Eventually, we've come to a room where a few maids entered the room, tending to the groaning Cordelia. "Ah, Your Majesty!" the head maid got out._

 _"What happened here?!" I, panicked._

 _"Queen Cordelia is giving birth as we speak!" the head maid said._

 _"WHAT?!" Lissa and I exclaimed._

 _"Yes, your mother and sister, Lady Akane and Lady Cherche are aiding her as we speak!" the head maid explained._

 _"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Aqua-chan shouted, rushing in the room, carrying a basin of warm water._

 _"B-But her baby won't be out for another two months!" Lissa panicked, but then, she realized something. "Ah! Maybe all of that running around the castle is the cause of it!"_

 _"Are you saying that my daughter will be born prematurely?!" I asked._

 _"Hey, blame your wife not me!" Lissa snapped._

 _"Ughhhhhhhhhh..." I groaned. "I need to get in there! She needs my support now!"_

 _"Kurogasa." Cherche's head popped out from the room at the door. "I suggest you stay here, and let us girls handle this."_

 _"But, Cherche-"_

 _"Things are a bit messy... believe me, you do not want to see this." Cherche warned before closing the door and I heard more groans from my wife._

 _"That's it! I'm going in!" Lissa declared before she entered the room, shutting the door behind her to not let me in._

 _"Hey!" I called out. But it was no use and I had to wait until the baby was born._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Who would've thought Yukina would be born prematurely?" I sighed to myself. Oh yeah, I had to name her Yukina so I don't confuse her with Yukihana.

"Yes, and despite all of that, our daughter has grown nicely over the last two years." Cordelia added.

"But, still..." I said, looking down a bit. "It did come with a price..."

"Yes..." her mood sullen a bit, "It's true that during Yukina's birth, there are some complications and Akane told me that I cannot bear any more children after that... but I still don't regret it."

"You don't?" I said, as she stood right in front of me.

"It's because I already have a big family. With many children that surround both of us." she smiled. "A little chaos is needed in our lives, yes?"

"Yeah..." I let out a smile, knowing that things would be just fine. Then, something unexpected happened as I felt something... heavy on my lap?

"Now, then. Since you're not busy, I guess I can have you all to myself." she smiled, positioning herself right on my lap and on the throne while trapping my legs with hers.

"Uh... I still need to attend to teatime..." I told her, as she kept her smile while gently placing her arms around my shoulder and leaned slightly forward.

"Oh? It looks like I have to convince you, then." she added before giving me a quick peck on my lips. "Does that convince you yet, my love?"

"Hmm... nope?" I replied, teasing her a bit.

It was then that both of us shared another kiss, a bit longer than the first one. "How about now?" she asked, feeling a bit playful... and so was I.

"Mmmmm... not yet." I chuckled.

Then she gave me a full passionate kiss which I returned before we broke it. "How about now?" Cordelia asked now being seductive.

"Okay, you've convinced me." I smirked. "They can wait." And from there... yeah... you know what happened.

* * *

 _While the nobles were having their tea time, at the royal garden of Plegia, things... are a bit chaotic. Why?_

 _One of them would be the teens of nobles, flirting with the daughters of noblemen, irritating them._

 _As for the others?_

 _"Minny! Bad Minny!" Elie scolded a very young wyvern named Minny, Minerva's 6-months-old young small wyvern that took a liking to Elie. Who did Minerva hook up with over the years? Who knows... but Minny was holding and ripping apart Lucia's doll and that earned the small wyvern a, bonk to the head, courtesy of Elie's stick. "Give Lucia her doll back!"_

 _*ROAR!*_

 _"Bad Minny!" Elie exclaimed before having a tug-of-war with her wyvern._

 _"Wow... she sure has your traits, Cherche..." Storm said with a sweat drop. "Despite her young age, she sure knows how to whip a wyvern good..."_

 _"Minerva and I was like that when we first met, love." Cherche added, cradling a year old infant named Cecil in her arms while her free hand patted Minerva's head gently. "But it will work out in the end."_

 _"Yeah... as long as Minny doesn't try to burn the whole place down first..." Storm remarked, only to earn a glare from his wife. Andy had no other choice but to step in and help his sister out to get Lucia's doll back... with much trouble._

 _"Kyaaaahhh!" a few more orphans ran away, feeling scared of Alice holding a rather large cockroach in her little hands._

 _"A-re~? Bugs are not scary~!" Alice pointed out, which didn't help one bit to calm them down._

 _"Where is she even finding these bugs?" Saigo sweat dropped._

 _"Saigo, you know that Alice is a curious person and loves to explore." Emmeryn said._

 _"Yeah, but this is a bit too much..."_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be with my brother?"_

 _"Nah, I'm not hungry." Saigo waved off. "Just wanting to spend my time with you two is more than enough for me."_

 _"Mama! Mama!" Felghana tugged Akane's dress, making the latter turn around and look at her daughter, while holding a year old son in her arms. "Big brother is fighting again with another kid!"_

 _"Ehhhh?!" Akane gawked, before looking and groaned before going to him. "Ughhhhh, Perseus, what are you doing?!"_

 _"He started it!" Perseus argued._

 _"It doesn't matter! You know better than to fight other kids!" Akane scolded. "You better apologize to him or you'll be in big trouble, young man!"_

 _"Yada!" Perseus replied._

 _"Oh dear... things are getting out of hand..." Libra said with a sweat drop. "I must calm her down before things become troublesome again..."_

 _"My, my... even after two years, the chaos will always be with us..." Matilda smiled, sitting next to Yukihana with the two year old Yukina on Matilda's lap._

 _"Yes, it would seem so, Grandmother." Yukihana agreed, seeing the young twins playing tag with the other kids, and even seeing Lucina chasing Marth around for not wearing his pants. "I wish there was something I can do to calm the air down a bit. Father would be having a hard time controlling this mess."_

 _"I believe he's spending time with your mother." Matilda added. "I saw her while she handed me the younger you, to check up on my son."_

 _"But... they are taking a while." Yukihana noticed._

 _"Knowing Kurogasa, I have a pretty good idea of what your parents are doing." Aqua giggled as she approached with another pair of twins in her arms._

 _"You do?" Yukihana tilted her head._

 _"I'm afraid so." Aqua nodded, sitting next to Yukihana._

 _"Aren't you tired of handling another set of twins, child?" Matilda asked._

 _"Not to worry. I'm already used to it." Aqua assured, snuggling her year old twins in her arms, making them giggled lightly. "Besides, Leo and Emi are behaving really well when their older siblings are not around."_

 _Yukihana looked at her surroundings, thinking on what she should do to help her father out in a way. In the end, she stood up and started walking in another direction. "Yukihana?" Matilda asked._

 _"Where are you going?" Aqua asked, as Yukihana headed to a person, who's grooming his son's hair._

 _"Brady, are you busy right now?" Yukihana asked._

 _"Not really." Brady replied, as his son quickly ran elsewhere._

 _"I was wondering if you could help me a bit." Yukihana requested._

 _"Oh?" he asked, as she handed him a small piece of paper._

 _"I was wondering if you could play this musical note..."_

* * *

"If kissing is one of the things you are REALLY good at, I can't wait what's gonna happen in our chamber." I teased, as she and I are walking together, hand to hand to the garden.

"But that's one of the things you have to wait on." she replied calmly. "But right now, we should check on our children, hoping they would not cause much trouble for Mother."

"I'm sure she has things under control." I assured.

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou ni hontou." I nodded.

"What if I told you that things are a little bit chaotic at the garden now?" she questioned me.

"How chaotic?" I asked, as both of us reached the garden.

"THAT chaotic." she pointed out, as there are LOTS of activities going on, making me sweat drop.

"Oh... THAT chaotic."

"Hai, so you better get to it." Cordelia giggled.

"Hehhhhhhhh... my job just got harder..." I sighed.

"Oh, don't be like that. You're the King and a king must do his best for his people." Cordelia said, before she whispered in my ear, "If you do your best here, I'll make tonight extra special."

"I like the sound of-"

 **(Yu~rari yu~rureri~)**

"Huh?" I got out.

 **(A~aaahh~)**

"Who is singing with that wonderful voice?" Cordelia asked. I also noticed that all the chaos stopped from that serene voice. Even the noblemen's sons and daughters stopped their chatting. I can even hear the Bloody Rose is being played, accompanying the singing in the air. When Cordelia and I walked towards the voice came from, I saw that... it was Yukihana. And she was dancing to it too.

 **(Yu~rari yu~rureri~)  
(Utakata omoi megu~ru hakari)  
(Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~)  
(Sono te ga, hiraku... asuwa~)**

"Yukihana?" I gasped softly with wide eyes.

 **(Hika~ri~ e~ te o no~ba~su~)  
(Kegarenaku gin no tsurugi madoromi)  
(Omoi o tachiki~rite~)**

"It sounds beautiful..." Cordelia said in awe.

 **(Uta~u sei~hitsu~)  
(Suishō yawaku hika~ri chirite~)  
(Ya~mi no sa~riyuku akatsuki)  
(Hitori omou~)**

"Those dancing steps..." Matilda noticed while Yukihana continues to dance gracefully and beautifully.

"I-It's so similar to what Matilda and I danced..." Olivia noticed.

"Eh?" I noticed as both Kaa-san and Olivia approached my daughter, with Yukina already handed gently to her husband and they... started to dance? In perfect harmony? "Kaa-san? Olivia?"

 **(Yu~rari yu~rureri~)  
(Utakata omoi megu~ru hakari)  
(Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~)  
(Sono te ga, hiraku... asuwa~) **

"Whoa..." Nowi gasped.

"It looks... beautiful..." Say'ri said in awe, as Yukihana continued to sing the song beautifully while dance to the calm music Brady made.

 **(Yami e to~, susumi~yu~ku~)  
(Utsuro na hakua no ōza onore o)  
(Subete o azamuite~)**

"Well how about that." Sully said impressed.

"I must say, they're in perfect synchronization." Miriel noted.

 **(Tsu~mugu ko~towari)  
(Kokuyō nibuku kuzu~reochite~)  
(Hi~kari sa~riyuku~ tasogare)  
(Hitori omou~)**

 **(Era~bishi wa tadashiki michi~, subete ga)  
(Nageki mo e~gao mo kui mo yume mo~ kitto) **

"Big sister can dance!" Serena chirped.

"Pwetty~!" Morgana and Kyoshiro said in awe.

 **(Yuku~sue ni mayoitsukare, sasurai~)**  
 **(Ibara o so~no mi ni kizamu mo mata, kitto~)**

"It seems like Minervykins is enjoying the song..." Cherche smiled gently, as Minerva let out a purr, and so does Minny.

"I never knew Yukihana could do this." Cordelia said.

"Neither have I." I said, still stunned in awe.

 **(Haza~ma~ e~ shizumi~yu~ku~)  
(Samayo~i tayutau kokoro osanaki)  
(negai o moto~meta~)**

 **(Mu~subu ke~tsuei~)**  
 **(Nakigara umore kuri~hatete~)**  
 **(Mi~namo ni~ utsuru~)**  
 **(Waga i wo~ dare ga~ shiru ya~)**

As the dance reached its climax, I noticed that most of the young noblemen starting to leave the girls that they tried to hook up with, approaching the stage where Yukihana was.

"Gregor thinks that girl do pretty show!" Gregor commented.

"She sure is a natural." Flavia added.

"You got that right, lady!" Basilio laughed out loud.

 **(Yu~rari yu~rureri~)  
(Utakata omoi megu~ru hakari)  
(Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~)  
(Sono te ga, hiraku... asuwa~)**

As Brady played the last note, Yukihana, Kaa-san and Olivia slowly bent down their knees, lowering their heights, before Yukihana emitted more mist from her wrists, making the view much more spectacle, as if the snow is approaching.

 **(Yu~rari yu~rureri~)**

When Yukihana opened her eyes, she saw her audience being stunned by her performance until everyone clapped at her performance.

"Ah... thank you..." Yukihana blushed a bit.

"Whew~! You go Yukihana!" Morgan cheered.

"Huh?" I looked to my side, noticing the grinning Morgan and the smiling Severa, standing there while watching happily.

"Ah! Onee-sama!" Yukihana exclaimed. Just before she was about to approach the two, she was suddenly bombarded with noblemen, each with a flower in hand.

"Milady, I ask of you to be my fiancée!" one of them asked, kneeling before her.

"No, milady! I shall promise you to be happy that matches well with your performance!" another one proposed, doing the same. And soon, she ended up being swarmed by them.

"Oh my... I don't know what to say here..." Yukihana gasped lightly, blushing slightly, as more noblemen started proposing to her with lots of things.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!" I growled angrily as the shattered marks appeared on my face.

"Yabai..." Kivat gulped.

"Uh~oh~..." Tatsulot squeaked.

"Fatherly instincts coming their way..." Severa deadpanned.

"Yukihana is TOO innocent and she's a bit naive when it come to love, sis." Morgan explained.

Just as I was about to go there and drag Yukihana out of trouble, a puff of smoke suddenly covered the area, making the noblemen cough a bit and a familiar figure stood right in front of her. "Nii-san!"

"If you want to ask for her hand, you have to go through me." Shiro warned, wielding a chained sickle in his hand. A few were taken aback, but most of them would accept his challenge anyways.

"Those guys are idiot..." Severa grumbled. "Those guys don't know what little bro can actually do!"

"Now, now, dear." Nee-san said, as she approached the stage, towards Shiro.

"Hm? Aunt Melissa?" Shiro said confused.

"That's not how you should do things. Violence never solves anything." Nee-san smiled before turning to the noblemen. "THIS is how you solve things." She said, smiling at the noblemen... while releasing her dark aura?!

I can even see the flowers in their hands wilt away from her wrath... just wow... "Oh my..." Cordelia gasped.

"Most of the boys backed off quickly..." Severa noticed.

"I do know that I can depend on Shiro and Nee-san for those kinds of situation. Nee-san does like Yukihana." I recalled before shifting my attention to my daughters. "I guess both of you enjoyed your vacation together with your family?"

"Yep! We sure did!" Morgan grinned childishly. Over the last two years, she let her hair grow above her waist and let it flow naturally, starting to develop a mature figure and the flower mark behind her hand remained, due to the effect of the Escaflowne, and that didn't bother her one bit at all.

"And I made sure my beloved wife has spent her money wisely as well!" Owain said, while he carried lots of bags in his hand.

"THAT'S how you call it 'wisely', Owain?" I sweat dropped. "Those are a lot of goodie bags you got there..."

"It is for my beloved wife and daughter!" Owain exclaimed, as a small figure ran to me, hugging me.

"Grandpa!" Louise chirped happily.

"Heya Louise." I smiled as I picked her up. "Have you been good while on vacation with your mom and dad?"

"Yes!" Louise smiled.

"Are you sur~e?"

"Yes grandpa!" Louise pouted, puffing her cheek.

"Hahaha! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I laughed,

"Louise misses Grandpa!" she said, hugging me dearly.

"It's only been two weeks, honey." I sweat dropped.

"Baa-chan!" Masao exclaimed, running towards Cordelia.

"Oh, Masao! It's so nice to see you again." Cordelia smiled, hugging him, much to Masao's liking. Ye~ah, if you noticed, Masao's more attached to her than me.

"He was eager to see you, Okaa-sama." Kan'shou walked in, with a small bundle in his arms.

"How's Valkyrie doing, honey?" Morgan asked him.

"Valka has been a good girl, Morgan." Kan'shou said, as Valka looked at her mother with her innocent eyes. "I've managed to calm her down while you and your sister sprinted to hear your little sister's singing.

"Hee, hee... sorry." Morgan apologized nervously, but Kan'shou kept his smile.

Oh yeah, Kan'shou and Morgan delivered another baby, born in Chon'sin this time and named the child Valkyria, or Valka for short. Morgan wanted to name her after the one that caused all of the mess two years ago. Despite Kan'shou wanting to change the name, Morgan was pretty persistent, claiming it as a memento that saved her life.

While the two are at it, Valka looked at me with full of interest, smiling while waving her arms at me. Louise noticed, hugging me. "Mine!" Louise claimed, sticking out her tongue at her youngest cousin.

"Louise, be nice." I frowned a bit. "It's making me sad that I can't be with the other grandkids."

"Mmmmmm..." Louise pouted cutely.

"So can you please share?" I asked with puppy eyes. Trust me, this gets her every time. She was trying to resist for a moment, but she eventually gave in and wanted me to put her down. "That's a good girl."

"C'mon, honey. Let Daddy have his moment with your cousin." Severa gestured her daughter.

"Here, Otou-sama..." Kan'shou handed me Valka to me carefully, and the child was excited with having me hold her.

"Heh... just like your mother. Full of energy." I chuckled, looking at her fondly, being silent.

"Anata, daijobu?" Cordelia asked.

"A-Ah!" I said, snapping out of it. "I'm okay... just... thinking about these past two years. I'm just... glad that things are back to normal."

"Aye, I agree with you, Otou-sama..." Kan'shou nodded.

"It has been quite a ride, I daresay." Owain added.

"But at least things are starting to look good again!" Severa said.

"Um... hey, Kurogasa?" Sumia's voice called out, making me turn around and look at her.

"Oh, Sumia. What's up?"

"Your Secretary Anna is looking for you." Sumia called me. "About this... fall trip you spoke of to her?"

"A trip during the fall?" Cordelia blinked. "This is a first for me to hear it..."

"Oh." I remembered, looking at my family.

"We're going on a trip again?" Morgan asked.

"Yea~h, but this time, it's for the whole Shepherds." I said.

"But why the secrecy?" Sumia asked me.

"What? Is surprising everyone a bad thing?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Well... no, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about." I said. "Besides, I think we deserved this trip after that crazy incident two days ago."

"You're right." Cordelia smiled. "Well, you better get going."

"Right." I nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later...

It was the day of the trip and everyone gathered at the Outrealm Gate in Castle Doran. Everyone had their things packed and ready to go, since we're staying there for a few days. Secretary Anna had our reservation booked in advanced so it's all good.

"Okay guys, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where exactly are we going?" Storm asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"You guys will know soon enough." I told them.

"I guess I rather owe Kurogasa a favor, for pulling me out of politics, for once." Chrom said. "I was on the brink of going mad, if it wasn't for him."

"But still, pulling this off without our notice?" Aqua said, holding the sleeping Emi in her arms while Lon'qu with sleeping Leo. "That's so not like him... but I guess it doesn't hurt a bit once in a while."

"Grandpa! We gonna see snow?" Louise asked me happily.

"No, not today." I smiled.

"Mmmmmm..." Louise pouted.

"C'mon, let's go. You'll see when we go through the Outrealm Gate." I said, before picking up my bag and going in the Gate.

"You better hope they have something good to drink over there, kiddo!" Basilio laughed out loud.

"Can't you just stop drinking for once and just enjoy what he had for us?" Flavia warned.

"Someone really needs to govern Plegia while we are away..." Father said, only to have his arm wrapped by Kaa-san.

"Come now, my love. We should leave it all behind for now, and spend some quality time together." Kaa-san encouraged. "It's been a while since we've been like this, and we should thank our son for it."

"I suppose so." Father sighed.

"Let's go! Go! Go!" Nowi cheered before going in the Outrealm Door.

"Mom, wait up!" Nah shouted going in after her.

"Hey, you ain't starting the party without the Vaike!" Vaike said, following suit.

"C'mon, cousin! We go with them!" Lucia urged Owen and Alice, holding their hands before quickly following.

"Sis! Wait up!" Cecilia exclaimed before rushing in, followed by Salome and Gloria.

"Daddy! Daddy! We go! We go!" Caterina chirped happily on Cynthia's embrace.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Inigo laughed.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!" Kivat said and with that, all the Shepherds went in and through the Outrealm Gate.

* * *

 **(Outrealm)**

The scenery of fall was around them.

The gentle wind blew in one direction.

The falling leaves fell.

Some of the farmers are harvesting their crops for the incoming winter.

That could only mean one thing.

"Heya, fellow Shepherds!" one of the Annas said, dressed in a yellow shirt with blue jeans with straps on them, straw hat, and black boots. "Welcome to the Harvest Outrealm! And you must be the one that my sister informed me about! King Kuro, right?"

"That's right!" I smiled.

"Well howdy to ya! I see ya got your family and friends here for the party?" Harvest Anna asked.

"Wait, party?" The Shepherds asked.

"Of course. I planned out this whole thing after all." I said.

"Oh, forgot to tell y'all 'bout somethin'!" Harvest Anna recalled.

"What's that, sis?" Anna asked.

"Y'all ain't the only ones 'ere to enjoy the party!" Harvest Anna said. "There's another bunch that came here for their somewhat anniversary or somethin' like that. So, it ain't gonna clash yer' party, depending on y'all think about it!"

"Another bunch?" Saigo wondered.

"You don't think-" Storm said to me.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who." I said, before looking to Harvest Anna. "Did one of the bunch, happen to look like me?"

"Yep, and I was surprised, too!"

"What makes ya say that, lady?" Donnel asked.

"My sis told me King's gal is a redhead, but when I asked him, he's accompanied by a teal blunette, claiming that's his wife."

"Teal blunette..." Cordelia recalled.

"Yappari..." I said. "It IS them."

"You mean-" Chrom said.

"Father?!" An all too familiar male voice asked.

When most of us turned to the side, we noticed another large group, and I can already tell that one of them is Lyon. "Hey, Lyon!"

"Huh... who would've thought it?" Blade said, scoffing out loud. "A coincidence of meeting you guys here."

"Another Kurogasa?" one of the blunettes asked, and this time, it's the male twin of Eirika.

"Yes, Ephraim. That's him from another realm, Kurogasa and I talked about." Eirika explained.

"Whoa... who would have thought there would be two royal bunches gathering in this place? Huh, Ephraim?" the cheery woman with dark blue long hair tied in a ponytail said, while hugging his arm happily.

"Yes Tana, who would have thought it?" Ephraim said.

"Akira-niiiiiiiiiiiii!" Akane-chan cheered, running to hug her brother.

"Hey little sis." Akira smiled. "Have you been doing well?"

"Yeah! There's SOOO much I want to talk to you about!" Akane-chan said excitedly.

"I guess most of us might be introducing to one another... or test another's skill..." Blade said, looking at the green haired man with a stoic look.

"Don't push it, Kurogasa." he added.

"Ugh, seriously! You really need to loosen up, brother!" Tana quipped.

"They would be an interesting bunch indeed." Frederick commented.

"Milord, the lady of the house has completed all the necessary preparations for the few days of our stay." an old red haired knight said after he approached Ephraim's side.

"Thank you Seth. We will be there shortly."

"My, my, it's so good seeing you all again." Leangle smiled.

"And you all as well." Nee-san smiled back. "I hope Ryu and Toby aren't giving you any trouble."

"They aren't. They already have troubles with their own couples." Leangle explained.

"Couple?" Nee-san blinked.

"It will all be explained, my dear." Leangle smiled lightly.

"I suggest we be on our way. I really need to take a rest from all of visiting these humble places." a high-classed woman that acted like Maribelle said, who stood next to Innes.

"I agree with the lady." Maribelle nodded. "I suggest we do so. These children of ours would seek entertainment and I need some rest as well."

"While you're at it, I'm gonna taste some of their ales! I hear this place has the best ones yet!" Basilio laughed out loud.

"Is drinking ale the only think you could think of?" Maribelle said, groaning a bit.

"Y'all go ahead and do whatcha' wanna do! The sun's still shinin' and we still got bunch of things to do at the open space we've prepared!" Harvest Anna added.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, multiple zippers opened up, revealing some sort of humanoid grey insects walking out from it. The bunch looked around for a moment, looking for something before they've come across a field filled with cabbages. This made their hunger level to over the max; charging the field without a second thought. The farmers have no idea what to expect from these... monsters._

* * *

In the rental inn, many of the two sides of group were having a discussion about what their places were like, the cultures they embraced and some of them, like Innes and Virion, were testing their skills of archery, to see who was better than one another. Even Frederick and Seth tested one another to learn more about each other's skills and whatnot. Blade let out a sigh of relief, when he saw his side of Manakete named Myrrh, chatting happily with Tiki, Nah and Nowi, with Saleh to keep in tow to ensure her safety. While my parents were spending quality time together with another group by visiting the sites the place had to offer, Morgan and Yukihana voluntarily took care of the kids with Libra, Apollo and Bakuya as Akane-chan chatted happily with her twin brother for old times sake.

That left me, Cordelia, Lyon, his wife, Metis, my counterpart and Eirika, gathering at one room, with me having Valka in my arms and our Yukina close to Cordelia while theirs are playing with the kids. "An anniversary, huh?" I got out, after hearing the explanation from my counterpart.

"Yeah, for my son." Blade nodded. "But that's one of the reasons though... and you lucky bastard."

"Anata, mind your language." Eirika reminded.

"What about me being lucky?" I blinked.

"You already have three grandkids, and we're expecting ours in two months. And they're twins, no less!" Blade proudly announced, as Metis rubbed her belly gently with Lyon staying by their side.

"Things must have gotten really wild that night, huh, Lyon?" I teased while Valka nibbled my fingers cutely.

"F-Father!" Lyon exclaimed while directing it at me, blushing slightly while his wife also blushed.

"I-It was quite... wild..." Metis mumbled in a low tone, still keeping her blush.

"Oh don't worry, I'm like that too." I assured him.

"But sometimes you can't control your Fangire side." Cordelia giggled.

"O-Oi!" I blushed. "T-That's because-"

"-the heat of the 'battle' got the best of us?" Blade cut in, as his hand was placed on his wife's hand, their fingers intertwined with one another.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"I, uh- we ALSO shared the same thing..." Blade admitted, making Eirika blush slightly. "Sometimes a LITTLE bit overboard... on my part..."

"I believe it might have run down in the family..." Eirika said, before her blush got heavier. "And it's proven to be true, as Metis told us about it... about how 'excited' our once shy son, was at the time... are your married daughters like that? With the influence of their Fangire side?"

"Uh... I don't think I can answer that." I sweat dropped. "You'd have to ask them."

"I see."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The whole room heard the scream, making us go on full alert. "Did you hear that?!" I got out.

"Loud and clear..." Blade nodded.

"Mou~!" I heard Akane-chan whine at one corner, glaring at me. "This is all YOUR fault, Kuro!"

"Eh?" both Blade and I said.

"Why do you ALWAYS have to choose a spot where monsters would pop out?!" she snapped, only being held by her twin brother.

"Aka-nee, calm down!" he said with a sweat drop.

"Mattaku... what an eyesore..." Kurai scoffed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ryu agreed.

"Seriously, why can't any of our vacations be peaceful for once?!" Sakura pouted.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that this happened!" Blade and I shouted in unison.

"It looks like a few of us did not bring along our weapons or mounts with us..." Cordelia noticed, carefully shifting our Yukina to let her head rest on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Yes, but we must aid them!" Eirika urged as she stood up from her seat. "We cannot let anything happen to this peaceful place. I'll ask Ephraim and see if there is any weapon I could use to help them."

"No need." Blade said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we got you and the other Riders for that." Blade smirked.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Father, you and I will fight alongside once more!" Lyon smiled at me.

"EHHHH?!" I gawked.

"What's there to be surprised about?" Blade blinked. "Knowing well about myself, you actually want to fight, right?"

"T-True, but I really thought that I would put all of this fighting behind so I can take a break and be with my family at all times!" I commented.

"So you're not going to fight?" Blade asked.

"Well..."

"I might as well fill in for ya." A new voice said as... the silvery veil appeared from one end of the room? Wait, is that-!

"Yo, lazy bum." this figure saluted to me... and he looks exactly like me. But for some reason, this guy gave out an annoying aura.

"Decade!" I exclaimed, not wanting to call him by my name since... it kinda feels awkward calling him that.

"Yep. While my partner is already heading his way to kick some butt, you can just warm up those buns of yours and get down with your woman or something like that..." Decade teased, triggering my annoyance...

"Urusai..." I growled. "I'm still mad at you for turning me into the Kiva Arrow!"

"Oh c'mon, that didn't hurt!" Decade said annoyed.

"Oh sure, I'd like to hear you say that when you turn into the Jumbo DecaDriver!"

"Been there, done that." he waved off nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Look, there's monsters attacking this village and your bunch is putting up a fight right now. It's whether you want to join in or not, but the longer you keep this charade up, the more people would suffer." Decade pointed out.

"Father... what's it going to be?" Lyon asked me, still holding his buckle in his hand.

"Kurogasa." Cordelia called me, getting my attention. "No matter what you choose, always remember that I will always support you in any way I can. I'll fight with you or stay with you; it would be all up to your decision."

"Cordelia..." I muttered.

"Well lazy bum?" Decade asked.

I glowered at him before saying, "Alright, I'll fight, but this is the last time I'm doing this while on vacation. Plus, I don't wanna put up with Decade's attitude longer than necessary."

"Then, we should arm ourselves." Cordelia smiled.

"I knew something like this would happen..." another voice got out, which belonged to Severa.

"Severa?" I said, as she brought along a spear with her, passing it to her mother.

"What? It's not like I don't know you, Daddy." Severa remarked. "You bring trouble with you, no matter where you go."

"And you don't have to worry about your kids. We'll take care of them and Metis over here too." Blade gestured, extending his hand to reach for Valka, as she stopped nibbling and looked at him curiously. Eirika did the same as she gently held Yukina and pulled her off from her mom before making her comfortable in her embrace.

"Right." I nodded before both Cordelia and I stood up from where we seated, with Lyon in tow.

"Da!" Valka blurted out loud, wiggling happily on him.

"Mommy..." Yukina cried out, feeling a bit teary.

"Don't worry. Mommy will be back." Cordelia smiled before kissing Yukina's forehead

"Alright, let's get going." Decade said before attaching his DecaDriver to his waist and opened his RideBooker and taking out his card. He then opened the DecaDriver before shouting, "Henshin!"

 **KAMEN RIDE!**

 **DECADE!**

* * *

 _"UGGGHHHH! I can't believe we're going through all of these fights again!" Kiva-la-kun groaned. "The last thing I had in mind is NOT wearing this armor again! Geez, Mama sure was persistent on getting me to wear this!"_

 _"She has to take care of the rest of the children, anata." Rey-chan added, being carried in the air by Kiva-la-kun's assistance._

 _"I know. I just wish that when the Shepherds would be disbanded, we could all spend our time together, looking after them and our kids... and probably encourage Mai'yu about getting some self-esteem..."_

 _"I know, but we have to deal with this."_

 _"Hai, hai, wakatta..."_

 _"Okay, here we go, we're going in." He said, before they dived in at the battle._

 _"Seriously, how the heck did Inves get here?!" Dark Kiva groaned, punching an Elementary Inves away._

 _"Hey, at least someone other than Gaim can kick their butts!" Lance chirped._

 _"Is this really the time to talk like this?!" Larc groaned before firing an arrow with her Larc Rouzer. "Nee-san, you should take things seriously!"_

 _"Geez, little sis! There's no need to tense up, y'know? Just enjoy the fun!" Lance grinned happily underneath her helmet._

 _"It's no wonder why Tou-san and Kaa-san were having a hard time with you..." Larc sighed before noticing the incoming Rey-chan that slashed through her way during her dive. "And not to mention your boyfriend, too..."_

 _"Hey! I'll have you know, Marcus is a great boyfriend! He'll make a great hubby too when we get married!" Lance huffed._

 _"Okay ladies, enough talking, we got work to do!" Dark Kiva said a bit annoyed as he used his Fuestle._

 **WAKE UP TWO!**

 _"Stay down!" Dark Kiva declared before making a quick leap up high and clashed his kick onto the Inves. Moments later, the insignia planted on the ground, spreading it across the field before a rather large explosion occurred._

 _"Having trouble with the girls?" Kivat II asked._

 _"When they've reached a certain point, kinda..." Dark Kiva said. "Good thing I still got my little angels, a heroic son and Gerome, after he and I have bonded well over the years. At least, they're a bit tolerable."_

 _"Just wait til they get to their teens." Kivat II chuckled._

 _"Yeah, no kidding..." Dark Kiva sweat dropped._

* * *

 **RAPID**

 **BULLET**

 **FIRE**

 **BURNING SHOT**

 _"G-Get away from me!" Garren squeaked firing fireball shots at the Inves in all directions._

 _"Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" Vaike snapped, dodging the fireballs. "You trying to burn the Vaike?!"_

 _"S-Sorry!" Garren stuttered._

 _"Mou~ I thought you hooking up with Castor would get rid of your stutter Onee-chan!" Glaive pouted behind her mask._

 _"She is still in the middle of her recovery, Sakura." Castor appeared, casting a rather large spell that spread across the ground. As the Inves were making their way, while walking across the ground Castor casted, multiple numbers of muddy hands grabbed their legs, forcing them to be dragged down into the ground before the Inves completely disappeared. "Or should I say, soon-to-be sister-in-law?"_

 _"Look, if you can't help with Onee-chan's problem, I ain't gonna call you my Onii-chan!" Sakura scolded, and the mage wasn't affected by it._

 _"Am I really being ignored here?" Vaike sweat dropped._

 _"Considering the probability of the discussion, chances are being ignored is 85%, you barbarian." Lute added after casting the magic that bind more Inves that were on top of the cottages. "I know, because I'm the supreme genius."_

 _"Are you calling me an idiot?" Vaike asked, popping a vein._

 _"To be blunt-"_

 _"Okay, enough." Chalice said, getting between them. "Aunt Lute, just don't say anything or you'll have to face Mom's wrath with that smile of hers."_

 _Lute kept quiet for a moment before she quickly took a few paces to the front, helping her husband, Artur, to purify the bound Inves. "Wow, that's one way to get her straightened up."_

 _"She just have issues with Mom, in the warring days." Chalice said._

 _"Who's the lucky lady?" Vaike asked._

 _"Melissa Honoo." Chalice pointed out, making Vaike realize... and have another sweat drop._

 _"That explains it..."_

 **SCREW**

 **BLIZZARD**

 **BLIZZARD GALE**

 _"Let's see how you like this!" Leangle said, before holding out his hands to send a blizzard towards a bunch of Inves._

 _"Nice! And now for the finisher!" Saga said before putting his Fuestle in Sagark's mouth._

 **WAKE UP FEVER!**

 _"Hey! Don't forget me!" Ricken said, powering up his spells._

 _"Let me roast these guys!" Nowi in dragon form roared._

 _"Here comes the crash!" Saga declared before crashing his extended whip on them, making them shatter and explode into million pieces. With the assistance of Ricken's wind and Nowi's dragon breath, it made the job much easier to handle._

 _"Mom! Dad! Look at the sky!" Nah pointed out, as Gregor is mounted on his daughter's dragon form._

 _"Oy! Weird looking monsters have wings?!" Gregor said, shocked._

 _"Great... more crap that need to be un-crapped!" Sully huffed. "And I can't believe I didn't bring my horse. Stupid Kurogasa with his stupid 'peaceful' trip of his! If he told me there's more bashing to go around, I'd be MORE than happy to smash 'em REALLY good!"_

 _"Wow... she really is a no-nonsense lady, huh?" Nah sweat dropped hearing more of her cursing while she made her way to where more Inves are being spawned at._

 _"Yes. Gregor agrees." Gregor nodded grimly._

 _"Captain! Use this!" Daniel said, throwing the IXA System to her._

 _"Huh?" Sully said catching it._

 _"Use it captain! I can handle myself without it!" Daniel added._

 _"Heh... just the way I like 'em!" Sully smirked before she dons in the said armor and rushed into the battle._

 _"Darling, are you unharmed?" Themis asked her fiancée._

 _"A little tired, but I'm okay." Leangle assured her. "Thanks for caring for me, though."_

 _"B-But of course!" Themis stuttered a bit, facing away. "You're my future husband, and I want to make sure you'll be alright and away from harm until our marriage! T-That is all!"_

 _"Heh... thanks."_

* * *

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DIEND!**

"Make way!" Diend said before pulling the trigger, shooting out a rainbow colored shot.

"Hmph... too flashy..." Tharja scoffed.

"At least they got their colors back! Tee hee hee hee!" Henry joked. Meanwhile Blade, Decade, and I in my armor, along with Cordelia, arrived at the village and it was utter chaos with Inves infesting the place.

"This is horrible." Blade got out.

"Yeah, and we gotta clean it up." Decade said.

"But first, we need to find the source of this mess..." Cordelia assumed.

"Where's the source?" I asked.

"Look up." Decade pointed out nonchalantly, as we noticed the zipper in the air, and it remained left open.

"And~, how does this help us?" Lyon-Blade asked.

"The size of the zipper over here is small, right? If we keep in track with 'em, and the size gets bigger, we'll be getting warmer. What? Didn't you learn about this stuff?" Decade scoffed. "Talk about being a Kamen Rider fan..."

"Hey!" Lyon-Blade snapped.

"Anyways, let's start taking out that big Inves over there." Decade said as we looked to see a huge Shika Berserker Inves coming at us. Decade then took out a card and slotted it in.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE! B-B-B-BLADE!**

"Eh?!" Lyon-Blade said surprised.

"Chotto sugukku ittai zo." Decade said as he turned Lyon-Blade around.

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait!" Lyon-Blade cried out but it was no use as he dug into his back and Lyon-Blade transformed into the Blade Blade.

I could only snicker as Decade wielded him up properly. "Oh my... is he going to be fine?" Cordelia asked, worried.

"He'll be alright." I told her.

"You sure? You DID complain that you were hurt when being transformed into the Kiva Arrow." Decade teased. "Wanna feel it again, old man?"

"NO, THANK YOU!" I squeaked.

"Hm?" Cordelia looked at me, confused from my sudden retort.

"C'mon, let's get crackin' already." he said. "Your kids are probably on their way there. I can just tell 'em." With that, the Shika Berserker Inves was about to attack with its claws until Decade blocked it with the Blade Blade.

"Come now love, let's take care of this mess, the sooner the better." Cordelia encouraged.

"Right..." I said, before looking up at the Crack. "Let's destroy that crack."

 **WAKE UP!**

I made a big leap into the sky while the chains on my kicking foot released itself, revealing the red bat wings. With my aim on the large zipper, it connected with ease. As I descended down, the zipper in the air started to close and before I knew it, it immediately disappeared. "You did it, anata!" Cordelia cheered.

"Yeah, never thought of it would actually work." I replied.

"Well, congratulations bat boy." Decade clapped his hand nonchalantly. "You've just zipped out one of the many zippers we need to zip out, and you started off with the puniest ones."

"WHAT?!" I gawked.

"Look." Decade said before pointing at the sky and we saw Cracks larger than the one I destroyed.

"Oh c'mon!" I complained.

"Hey, you gotta deal with it." Decade shrugged. "Like I said, you gotta find the boss to deal with the remaining zippers."

"..." I kept my silence before saying, "You're an annoying dude."

"Hey, I get that a lot." he shrugged it off before wielding the Blade Blade again. "Let's go chop some more enemies."

As he headed elsewhere, Cordelia approached me, saying, "Heavens, the other you is quite... something..."

"Yeah. Very annoying." Kivat agreed.

The only thing I could say was, "Onore Dikeido..."

* * *

 _"We have been surrounded." Seth said._

 _"I agree with you." Frederick nodded, as swarms of Inves hissed at them._

 _"But even so, as great knights, it would take more than mere weaklings to defeat us." Kyle added._

 _"And a dominant spirit to overcome such a feat." Duessel said, wielding his axe._

 _"That's not the only thing we should consider, Father." IXA said._

 _"What do you mean by that, my son?" Frederick replied._

 _"We should somehow think about the zippers in the air, dear." female Rising answer her husband's question._

 _"I see. We destroy these Cracks..." Forde began._

 _"We can stop their increasing numbers." Cormag finished._

 _"Then let's not waste any time." Glen said before moving his wyvern to fly up to one of the Cracks._

 _"Then, what shall we do about the rest of these monsters?" Forde asked._

 _"HIYAH!"_

 _A blue crescent wave blasted through a horde of it, clearing one large part of the swarm. It turned out to be Decade doing it all along, wielding Blade Blade before deciding to throw him up in the air, reverting Lyon-Blade back to normal._

 _"Whoa, whoooooa, oof!" Lyon-Blade said as he tried to stay standing but landed on his butt. "Ow..."_

 _"Never mind." Forde blinked surprised. "That pink Rider took care of it for us."_

 _"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!" Decade snapped. "SERIOUSLY, why does no one get it?!"_

 _"If you have time to complain, let us get this nuisance out of the way." IXA said, wielding his IXA Calibur in hand._

 _"Agreed. We were promised to have a wonderful evening at the center hall, as it is treated as a ball for the night." Seth added. "All for the sake of the royal families of Magvel."_

 _"And Plegia." Female Rising added._

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Decade waved off._

* * *

 _"Ugh~! I really hate it when I have to fight on the ground!" Tana whined, swinging her lance around to gain her distance away from the hordes of swarming Inves._

 _"And their appearance is more hideous than the DarkRoaches..." Ajax complained._

 _"And yet, you would make your way through them, much like King Ephraim, Ajax." Libertas remarked. "Like father, like son."_

 _"Yes, yes, I know." Ajax sighed._

 _"HAHHHH!" Gilliam shouted, stabbing an Inves with his lance._

 _"Is there no end to this?" Marcus groaned._

 _"Keep calm Marcus. Don't let your emotions get the best of you." Syrene said calmly. "Although, I would say the same to your Aunt Vanessa."_

 _"These creatures are worse than the DarkRoaches! Of course, I can't stay calm!" Vanessa complained._

 _"No? But your daughter were able to do so, dear sister." Syrene added._

 _"She has strengthened her will to become a person that is suited for her loved one." Vanessa said, as the two sisters were now back-to-back._

 _"And I suggest both of us should do the same." Syrene replied with a smile. "Its been quite a while since we've fought together, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, sister. It has been a while. Let's show them what happens when these foul creatures awaken the fury within us!" Vanessa said, determined._

 _Meanwhile, at the top of the two story building, Innes took aim at the flying Inves. With an arrow shooting swiftly to their wings, the targeted Inves ended up pummeling down to the ground. Virion, who stood next to him, seems to have outdone him with his two arrows hitting two different targets at the same time, resulting the same conclusion that Innes had done. "Trying to one-up on me, aren't you, Virion?" Innes questioned stoically, drawing out his bow with three arrows in tow._

 _Innes looked at him a little longer before shooting out the arrows at the flying Inves'. Without even looking, he can already tell the hit caused the targets to fall to the ground. A small flinch can be seen on Virion's face, making Innes smirk. "Your expression says otherwise."_

 _"I assure you, Prince Innes, as the archest of archers, I am only doing my job to protect my loved ones!" Virion said firmly, drawing out his bow with two arrows before shooting down on the ground, where an Inves' eyes were blinded by those said arrows, creating an opening for Olivia and Inigo to go for the kill and L'Arachel to cast a lightning to force other Inves from harming the two while they were at it. Her two retainers would always do what they do best: chopping their heads off and avoid their attacks with the rogue's nimble speed._

 _"Your body gesture says otherwise." Innes said. "It looks like a friendly wager is needed to settle the score."_

 _"A wager?" Virion raised his eyebrows._

 _"Who is the better archer?" Innes said, laying down the challenge. "Only one can bear the title Archest of Archers. Are you up for it? I am not an archer you can't be messing around with and I will ALWAYS win my battle."_

 _"Hah! We shall see!" Virion declared proudly. "I'll accept your challenge!"_

 _"Then let the competition begin." Innes smirked._

* * *

Okay, we got almost all the Cracks to close and disappear, and there was only one left which obviously happens to be the biggest one of them all,

"Man that took quite a while to zip them all..." I panted heavily.

"Indeed... and you are exhaust yourself..." Cordelia looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah... our old age isn't really much of a help here..." I mumbled.

*SLASH!*

"Huh?" I blinked, as Cordelia and I turned around and noticed the King of Jehanna, Joshua, having a good time slashing the Inves up with his Killing Edge.

"Fu~h! I sure miss this kind of rush!" Joshua sighed in relief before looking at me. "Are you getting old already, lad? Seems like that armor took the mood out of you."

"How did you-"

"My brother-in-law; your other self, is also a Rider. I can even tell from your gestures." Joshua said, in which Natasha approached me.

"Do both of you need some healing?" Natasha asked.

"No. But he does." Joshua said, pointing at me.

"No, really I'm fine." I said.

"Oh no, we're not taking no for an answer. Natasha, if you would be so kind."

"Yes, Joshua." she nodded.

"No, really, I'm fine!" I told her off, only to stumble back.

"Your body told you otherwise, my love." Cordelia said, now being concerned for me.

I could only let out a sigh before giving in. "Alright, you got me. Do what you have to do, Natasha."

"Alright. Hold still." she told me before she started the healing procedure.

"No matter how many years went by, you're still as reckless as always, Kurogasa." Cordelia smiled, shaking her head lightly. "That's why I can't let my eyes off you, even for a moment."

"Yeah, I know."

"Heh, you're really like the other you." Joshua scoffed. "Especially when you have moments like this."

"H-Hey!" I blushed slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

*BOOM!*

We heard the sound of an explosion nearby, which turned out to be Diend rushing out from a nearby building, along with two dancers, Gerik and their son, Jason. Ewan was also with them.

"Really? Was that really necessary?" Diana asked.

"Creating a hole on that alleyway?" Tethys continued.

"Hey, it's a dead end. Whether you wanna let those jive-turkeys pin you up really nice or get away with it by destroying some stuff?" Diend commented.

"Uh oh! Those guys are coming at us!" Ewan noticed, as many of the Inves headed towards the tight detour made by Diend earlier... only to have them clogged at the hole and ended up stuck in there instead?

"See? What did I tell ya'? They ain't gettin' us!" Diend said proudly before noticing me. "Hey, batty! Seen my partner anywhere?"

"No."

"Oh... well alright then, might as well do this." Diend said before slotting in the card of his DienDriver.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE! K-K-K-KIVA!**

Wait, what?!

"Need your help for a moment!" he chuckled before pulling the trigger at me.

"SHIMATTA!" I exclaimed before the laser hit me, levitating me before I had to experience the pain of the transformation.

"Oh heavens!" Cordelia said in shock before she held me in Kiva Arrow, in her arms. "Kurogasa, are you alright?"

"He'll be fine." Diend waved off, taking me off from her hands before heading back to the clogged hole. "He's already used to it. He wanted to say that, but he can't cause he's a weapon now!"

DANG IT DIEND! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!

"Now let's fire that arrow into the clogged hole and it'll all be good." Diend said.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! K-K-K-KIVA!**

"Ready~!"

OW! OW! OW! OW! YOU'RE PULLING MY HEAD HERE!

"Aim~..."

KIVATTE! IKUZE!

"...and fire!" he shouted after letting it go, letting out a red arrow heading towards the bunch. The result is another huge explosion, clearing the clog on that alleyway... and the whole alleyway is now covered in smokes.

"It's completely in shambles..." Ewan pointed out.

"Meh, could've been worse..." he said before throwing me in the air, forcing me to revert back to normal.

"Ow..." I wheezed.

"Anata, are you alright?" Cordelia asked, going over to me.

"Not really..."

"Onto the next place!" Diend said before quickly headed elsewhere.

"Looks like you need more healing, Kurogasa..." Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah..." I grumbled. Seriously, I'm starting to understand why most Riders in TV doesn't like Decade initially... especially Narutaki.

* * *

 _"A-re~? Look over there~!" Athena pointed at the large three, where the praying mantis Inves is standing tall right in front of it. Behind him was a tree with the largest zipper that has opened than any other place, making more swarms of Inves come out from it._

 _"Looks like we've found the source of it..." Gerome said sternly._

 _"My, so that's where most of the cute little darlings come from..." Cherche said happily, as her Minerva let out a roar. "Oh? And Minervykins is excited meeting new friends too!"_

 _"...is she for real?" Shiro twitched his eyes, while the siblings remained staying close to one another. "Is she having some weird fetish for these things or something?"_

"More or less..." Gerome sighed.

 _"Che. Whatever. I'm taking out the leader." Shiro said._

 _"Not alone you won't!" A voice said. Shiro turned to see Severa, Kiva-chan, and Yukihana approach them._

 _"Sorry little bro, but we're doing it together as a family." Kiva-chan chirped._

 _"I was hoping to get you guys out of this. I can pretty much handle this myself." Shiro scoffed._

 _"No way!" Severa snapped. "I ain't gonna let you go out there and get yourself injured!"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean, sis?" he glared at her._

 _"I'm your sis and it's my duty to make sure my siblings would be alright!" Severa said, drawing out her sword. "I may not have the gifts like Mother had and can be seen in each of you or don't have my own partner to help me, but I won't let that be a hindrance and I'll show that I'm good with how I am, my way!"_

 _"Onee-sama..." Yukihana murmured._

 _"Besides, what kind of a big sis I would be if I let you guys do whatever you want without a bit of restraint?" Severa grinned mischievously._

 _"Che..." Shiro scoffed before saying, "Fine... we'll do it together."_

 _"Smart boy." Severa smirked._

 _"C'mon guys, let's go already!" Kibat urged._

 _"You just read my mind!" Kiva-chan said before dashing forward._

 _"Onee-sama, wait for me!" Yukihana called out before going after her._

 _"Should we help them?" Gerome asked._

 _"I think they'll do just fine, Gerome." Cherche assured. "Now come, let us handle the rest of them."_

 _"As you wish." he nodded before following his mother elsewhere._

 _At the large tree, the siblings approached the preying mantis Inves, guarding the gate without even moving from its place. "Hey~, you!" Severa called out, making the mantis on full alert before the four stopped a few meters away. "I bet you aren't that strong while standing around there doing nothing!"_

 _That remark made the Inves draw out its sharp blades from each of its arms, meaning it was now annoyed. As it slowly approached the siblings, Shiro looked at her and said, "Well, we got its attention. Now what?"_

 _"We fight it."_

 _"You make it sound so easy." Shiro said incredulously._

 _"Yeah, but it'll get the job done." Kiva-chan said before taking out a Fuestle and placing it in Kibat's mouth._

 **WAKE UP~!**

 _"I shall do what I can." Yukihana said before a magic seal appeared and enlarged below her feet while chanting._

 _"I hate my job sometimes..." Shiro said before performing hand seals._

 _"Hah! Too slow!" Severa taunted it, easily dodging its slashes with her parrying and reflexes. "Even my Daddy can do better than this!"_

 _"HISSS!" it hissed in annoyance, now getting faster and faster in its slashes, but not before getting its attack interrupted from Kiva-chan's sneaky attack on its back._

 _"You're too easy!" Severa taunted further before delivering a cross-slash of her own, making it tumble down and land on its back._

 _"Ninja Arts: Shooting Star Splash." Shiro declared before clones of him appeared in the air, showering them down with a fiery fist on each of them. As all of them hit the target with ease, the preying mantis cried in pain, leaving burn marks on it._

 _"Crystal Peak." Yukihana finished her chant, placing her right fist upright onto her left open palm. The preying mantis was unable to do anything, as it has been confined into a large chunk of ice._

 _"Yeah!" Severa cheered._

 _"And now for the finisher!" Kiva-chan said._

 _"Leave that one to us!"_

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DECADE/D-D-D-DIEND!**

 _"Huh?" Severa heard as holographic cards aligned onto the frozen target while another set of holographic cards swirled around its place, aiming at the largest zipper on the tree._

 _"HAAAAAAHHHHH!" Decade shouted as he passed through each hologram, executing the Dimension Kick._

 _"Bye, bye, zipper!" Diend said proudly before pulling the trigger, shooting out a rather large laser shot that pierces through the zipper and towards its content. Eventually-_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _Not only were the trapped Inves destroyed, but the zipper closed completely. This caused the invasion of the Harvest Outrealm to be ceased. "Well, that was anti-climatic. We had it all in the bag and you just had to make a big explosion." Shiro commented, with soot that covered his face and Severa's._

 _"Ugh, I need a bath!" Severa groaned. "Look what you did to my pretty face, you Daddy-wannabe!"_

 _"Oh you're fine!" Decade rolled his eyes behind his mask._

 _"I say otherwise pinkie!"_

 _"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_

 _"I still say it's pink, pinkie!"_

 _While Decade and Severa argued with one another, Diend decided to approach Yukihana and asked, "So, lady! I was wondering what are you doing on Friday night?"_

 _"Hm?" Yukihana looked at him, genuinely confused. "I would mostly take care of my younger siblings. Why would you ask?"_

 _"I was wondering if you and I go out on a date?" he asked without hesitation. "And I would probably give your an experience you won't forget."_

 _"Not on my watch." Shiro said, drawing out his katana on Diend's eyesight._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy." Diend chuckled, backing off a bit._

 _"You're not getting near my imouto." Shiro scowled._

 _"Hey, I'm just asking for a date, that's all."_

 _"I can tell you're asking for more than that, and it's not happening."_

 _"More than that?" Yukihana blinked, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean, Nii-san?"_

 _"KUROGASA! KOJI!"_

 _Both Riders flinched hearing the familiar scold that echoed in the air._

 _"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TWO?! YOU ARE SOO DEAD IF I FOUND OUT YOU TWO ARE HAVING FUN!"_

 _"Yabai!" Diend squeaked._

 _"It's Rika." Decade cringed._

 _"Who?" Morgan asked confused after going back to civilian form._

 _"Well... gotta jet!" Decade exclaimed._

 _"I'll see you soon, pretty lady!" Diend said to Yukihana before the two ran into the silver veil, leaving the siblings on their own._

 _"Uh... what... just happened?" Severa asked._

 _"I don't know." Morgan blinked._

 _"Severa! Morgan! Shiro! Yukihana!" A voice called out. The four siblings turned to see their parents approach them._

* * *

 **Moments before...**

"UWAAAAAAAAH, that took forever!" I groaned as I fell flat on my back, tired.

"But at least those creatures are gone." Cordelia said, looking around.

"Yeah, but... I never knew it'd be so tiring after many years..." I panted.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked as she knelt next to me as I sat up.

"I'll be fine... just not used to feeling old." I said. "Maybe ever since our battle with Grima and saving both Morgan and the kids' future past, we've been slowing down a bit... and politics isn't much of a help either."

"You're in not your youth anymore, lad." Joshua said, sheathing his blade in its place. "I feel your pain."

"That's why we would always place our faith in our children; letting them continue where we left off. Even if they do not want to succeed it, we would still be proud of them." Natasha added.

"She's right." Cordelia said. "You should know that I'm looking forward with the ball tonight. There will be relaxing music while most of the children are asleep. I really want to create as much memories as I can with my loved ones."

"You're right on that." I chuckled as I stood up with Cordelia following. "Alright, let's look for our kids."

"No need to. Look there." Joshua said, pointing at a direction and Cordelia and I looked to see that the siblings were at a tree. With a nod, we went towards the tree where our kids are.

"Severa! Morgan! Shiro! Yukihana!" Cordelia called out.

"Father! Mother!" Yukihana gasped as we approached them.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked them.

"Pinkie and blue finished them up after we did all the hard work..." Severa grumbled, crossing her arms.

"And blue tried to get some points on our innocent Yukihana." Shiro added, doing the same while Yukihana looked at her brother with a confused look.

"Huh?" Yukihana said confused, but I knew what Shiro meant.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!" I growled grinding my teeth.

"Oh boy... overprotective father mode kicking in..." Kivat said nervously.

"Don't worry, he already left even before he could do such a thing." Shiro assured me.

"Please calm down, Kurogasa." Cordelia said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Geez, Daddy. You're always being overprotective of us, especially our younger selves..." Severa grumbled.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhh..." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. Everything worked out in the end didn't it?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"So there's nothing to worry about." Cordelia smiled. "Now I think it's time that we have ourselves some relaxation. We definitely earned it."

* * *

And so after everything was cleaned up around the town. The Blade and Kiva groups continued having fun and relaxation to themselves. It had gone on for so long, we all didn't realize that it was already the night time. And by then, it was time for the ball.

As for me, I was dressed in formal clothing, wearing the classic tuxedo, which actually made me breathe. The formal clothes for Plegia is really stuffy and it makes it uncomfortable for me to wear. But at least I can wear something from my world for once.

"Looking sharp aibou!" Kivat praised wearing his bow tie and tuxedo hat.

"I know, right?" I told Kivat. "I've been longing to wear one than the usual Plegian ones."

"You may like it, but not all like it." Kivat said, seeing Vaike having a hard time wearing one.

"I wonder what the ladies will wear." Storm asked. "I bet it's gonna be different than the ones we always wear. If there's something that Cherche likes, she would definitely sew one for herself... and probably try to open a business."

"Really..." I said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, she's been sewing clothes lately, then she tried selling them, and before we knew it, they've been selling like hotcakes at Rosanne ever since!" Storm grinned.

"Huh..." I said impressed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cordelia's voice said.

When I turned to see her, my eyes widened and I was star struck.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail and it rested on her right shoulder. She wore a slim, strapless, sparkling sky blue dress, with a leg slit that went up to her thigh and wore sparkling sky blue high heels. She had a pair of diamond earrings, one on each ear, and had a ruby teardrop necklace around her neck.

"What do you think?" Cordelia asked.

"U-Uh... um..." I was speechless seeing her wear a modern version of female formal clothing.

"Looks like your husband is awestruck, dearest." Cherche giggled while standing next to her. She also wore a slim and strapless black dress, with her back exposed on her chest level, covered by a red see-through scarf that draped on her shoulders perfectly, giving off the ladylike feature. She also had the long white gloves that covered her arms, a black Alice Band instead of her usual headwear, black choker and black high heels.

"Uh..." I can even see Storm dumbfounded too.

"Heh, looks like I can say the same thing about your husband, Cherche." Cordelia giggled.

"Heh, any dress suits me very well!" Severa was proud of herself, seemingly wearing the red version of Cordelia's chosen dress and shoes, a little touch of her make-up on her face to be more ladylike, letting her hair flow down naturally and having gold Kiva necklace hanging on her neck.

"What do you think Father?" Morgan asked, approaching me with the same kind of dress her sister and mother were wearing, only purple.

"Oh wow..." I said, looking at my family. "Uh... uh..."

"I think your father is too star struck by us." Cordelia giggled.

"Yep! That look on his face sure is worth it!" Morgan grinned.

"Um... I'm not... entirely used to wearing such clothing..." Yukihana said nervously with a slight blush on her face, wearing the same clothing, excluding the jewels on her and had a white Alice Band on her hair, giving off the aura of innocence. Even her features stand out even more than ever.

"Yeah... stiff clothes ain't gonna make me move around freely..." Shiro added, wearing the white version of his tuxedo, and a sword rested on his back.

With a nervous look on her face, she approached me and asked timidly, "Father, do I... stand too much?"

"H-Huh?!" I snapped out of it, blushing. "O-Oh, n-no! You're fine! Y-You look beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Y-Yes, really!" I smiled with a stutter.

"Hm?" Yukihana blinked, tilting her head to the side. With a smile, she said, "Thank you, Father. For your honest opinion."

"He's losing it." Severa pointed out.

"Yep. Seems like it, sis." Morgan sweat dropped.

"Hey, y'all! Can I get ya' attention, please!" Harvest Anna called out.

"Oh, the party's about to start." Eirika said.

"First things first, thanks to y'all for coming to this place as to celebrate the Harvest Day and enjoying yourself on your little tour!" Harvest Anna smiled widely. "I hope y'all enjoy your next few days of stayin' here and soaking up as much memories as you can and we'll be makin' sure it'll be worth every penny of it! Without further ado, let's get this ball rollin'!"

"Anata." Eirika smiled at Blade, as the violin started to play the music. Oh, did I tell you that she's also wearing a wonderful sky blue dress with thin straps, having her hair tied in a ponytail resting on her shoulder, wearing a heart-shaped golden necklace and bracelet, black high heels and white gloves on her hands; making her look gorgeous? "Shall we dance?"

"You don't need to ask that." Blade chuckled as they went to the dance floor.

"Shall we anata?" Cordelia asked, holding out her hand.

"Hai." I smiled back, taking her hand and we went to the dance floor too.

Eventually, the rest of the group joined in and started to waltz into the music. Everything was in perfect harmony and many smiles can be seen on their partner's faces.

Well... unless you're Shiro that kept stepping on Yukihana's toes from time to time. I hear him apologize to her for his mistake, but not even once has she complained about it or got frustrated.

"Do you remember? Our first practice dance before our marriage?" Cordelia suddenly brought up. "You were like Kyoshiro; stepping on my toes and ended up getting a hit by Maribelle's parasol."

"Please don't remind me." I sweat dropped.

"Why not? Now that I think about it... It's... kind of funny that Maribelle hits you."

"How is that funny?" I asked incredulously. "Those whacks on my head were painful!"

"At least you got it right." Cordelia said.

"Well... yeah..." I admitted.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" Lucina's voice asked me.

"Huh?" I looked to the side, noticing Lucina standing next to us.

"Of course." Cordelia smiled, taking a bow at me before both Gerome and I switched partners.

"What's wrong, Lucina?" I asked her, as both of us get into position and started to dance.

"It's nothing, really." Lucina smiled. "Is it wrong of me asking for a dance with my uncle?"

"Uh... no?" I pointed out, in which she let out a small giggle.

"You really need to loosen up, Uncle." she remarked. "This is one night where we can be free of everything. War, politics and just be yourself."

"Heh... you're right..." I smiled a bit as we continued to dance. "Hey Lucina..."

"Hm?"

"I wanna say thanks again for being there for me two years back, when I... well, you know... mentally broke down. I wouldn't be here now if you didn't give me the support I needed back then."

"It's nothing, Uncle. We are family, after all. In fact, I should be thanking you instead."

"Huh?" I blinked, looking at her, "Why's that?"

"For keeping your promise." Lucina reminded. "The promise of a better future for the sake of my younger self. Even if the odds were against you and even with my threats, you were still keeping that promise. And for that, I'm truly grateful for it."

"Lucina..." I muttered. It was then I noticed a snowflake falling, getting our attention.

"Oh, a snowflake?" Lucina noticed before both of us stopped our dance. And we're not the only ones that noticed it.

"Yeah, and why are you stopping? Why is everyone stopping?" I said, looking around and noticed that they began to switch back to their original partners.

"Gerome told me the tradition of Rosanne." she explained, taking a step back. "On the day the first snow fall, should we dance with our loved ones, it would bless us with an everlasting love for one another. That's why, I must stop so you and I would get our partners and dance under the stars and snow. It looks like you were the last one to be informed, yes?"

"Heh... yeah." I chuckled. "No one tells me these things."

"Well now you know." Cordelia said, approaching me. "Come now anata, let our love be everlasting."

"Right." I smiled gently.

* * *

And so we danced the night away as the snow fell and everyone had a good time. It was a memory that I would cherish always. There will be more memories to come, but I'll treasure those too.

Speaking of memories, after the ball, everyone turned in for the night, but Cordelia and I had other plans for tonight, which involves us in our room and in our bed. Yes, you know what it is, so I won't bother telling. All I can say is that after a lot of rounds, it is one memory I won't forget any time soon, despite going a bit overboard.

"Whew... I still got it." I panted.

"Indeed you do..." Cordelia said, snuggling close to me. "Even at this age, you know how to please a lady."

"I'm surprised our kids next door are still asleep." I said.

"They were having too much fun playing with the others and right after dinner, they were already tired and fell asleep right after that." Cordelia giggled lightly.

There was a moment of silence as we kept each other warm from the slight chill of incoming winter. "Hey... Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"Have I... made you happy? Throughout the years of our marriage?"

"Why the sudden question, my love?" she asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Well... I'm just worried that somewhere along the way, you might somehow not like what I do, or even unintentionally hurt your feelings because of my priority of work before family, and-" as I give out my opinion, she suddenly placed her finger on my lips, making me quiet.

"I've always been happier than ever before, from the very day we tied the knot together." she consoled. "Starting a family together, teaching our children with what knowledge we could provide and spending our time together is all that matters to me most. Being royalty is a bonus to us; for the sake of our children. Not even once have I complained about what you do, just as long as you've fulfilled your duty as a parent to guide our children."

"Cordelia..." I muttered, as she kept her smile.

"Allow me to say the words where you are my, everything, my love." she said. "Thank you. I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above... all others... for the rest of my days."

"Cordelia..." I muttered before the two of us kissed innocently, like when we first kissed before we pulled apart. "You know... after what you said, I'm willing to go one more round."

"Oh really?" Cordelia smirked seductively.

"Yeah, and it'll be the best one yet." I said before I pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

I guess she's right. There are moments where I tend to think over the top without even thinking of what others might have to say. I'm glad that she came into my life and build a better future ahead of me. All that is left is give in our best for sake of my children.

* * *

 **(Cue in piano)**

 **15 years later...**

At the Plegian pier, my family and I are gathered, as one of the ships was loaded to sail through the sea. "Are you sure you want to do this, Serena?" I asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." Serena sighed. "I'm serious. And besides, I'm not going alone, y'know? I got my cousins to go there too."

"Have you settled your arguments with-"

"Yeah, and I got her blessings too, for this trip." Serena added, wearing her backpack. "Honestly, Daddy. You spoil me, just not wanting me to go on my own adventure."

"Sorry, it's just-"

"I know, I know." Serena sighed. "Besides, you got Shiro and Kyoshiro to take over."

"Okay." I said before I hugged her, "Just stay safe okay...?"

 **(Song in: This Game by Konomi Suzuki)**

"I will, Daddy." Serena said before landing a peck on my cheek.

"Serena..." Cordelia approached her, as she broke her hug with me to embrace her mother. "...oh my beautiful baby is all grown up and ready to explore the world."

"Mom, you don't have to say it out loud!" Serena exclaimed before she mumbled silently with a slight blush. "It's kinda embarrassing..."

"I'm going to miss you dearly, my sweet. There will be one less family member to make chaos in the castle." Cordelia sighed.

"You don't have to worry, Mom." Serena assured. "I still have the necklace and the family pic with me. Don't worry about it."

"I know. Just be careful okay?" Cordelia said.

"Yeah, okay."

"Serena! C'mon! Let's go!" Azure called out.

"Yes dear cousin! Our grand adventure is about to begin!" Owen added.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she snapped at them.

"Wait, sis!" Morgana suddenly prompt up.

"What? I'm gonna miss my ride here!" Serena scolded.

"Take these with you." Kaa-san said as both Shiro and Yukina approached their big sister and showed them the content of each box they held.

Serena was in shock seeing it, saying, "A-Are you sure, Grandma? About me bringing the sleeping Kivat and Tatsulot along with me? These guys haven't woken up for the last 15 years! Who knows when Daddy needs them most with these guys!"

"I'll be fine Serena." I said.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. And besides, I think you've earned the right to become the next Kiva." I smiled a bit.

"The next Kiva..." Serena muttered, feeling a bit teary.

"Hey! Come on already!" Azure shouted.

"Go now. It's rude for a lady to make the men wait for you." Kaa-san consoled.

"I will... and I will take care of them from now on, too!" Serena nodded excitedly before she took the box and quickly ran up the ramp and walked up to the main deck.

"Goodbye, you kids! Be sure to send us lots of letters when you get there~!" Lissa exclaimed happily as the ship departed. Olivia waved her handkerchief highly, with Virion staying to her side as she is also got teary.

"Well... there she goes, to a foreign new land..." Cordelia said, wiping a tear in her left eye. "I'm starting to miss our baby already..."

"She'll be fine." I assured.

"How do you know?"

"Because whatever comes her way, she'll defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny."

Cordelia smiled while looking at me before shifting her view back to the sea. Our hands were together, looking at the departed ship within the horizon.

"Yes... I believe she will. She is a Kururugi, after all..."

 **(End music)**

~FIN~

* * *

 **TWF:** And there she goes, our little tsundere heroine inherits the gift of Kiva; off to a new land away from her home.

 **Fen:** Yeah, but if you readers haven't noticed, we've put in some foreshadowing in there!

 **TWF:** I think they already take note of it, dude... *takes out two of the same game, but with a different cover* Hm~, which path should I take?

 **Fen:** I know which path I would take.

 **TWF:** Dang... I guess we... gotta wait and see what happens next?

 **Fen:** Yep, so until then, for the last and final time!

 **WAKE UP FEVER~! SHATTERING THE CHAINS THAT BIND DESTINY!**

 **TWF:** See you guys next time!


End file.
